The Army of the Avatar
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: Sequal to Brave New World. The final attack on the Fire Nation is almost ready. The Avatar Gang and the Knights must recruit an Army of new and old friends, travel to the Fire Nation, and prepare themselves for the greatest battle of their lives.
1. Beginnings

The Army of the Avatar

Chap. 1

Beginnings of the End

The courtyard was vast, spanning close to half a mile in width. Located just behind the Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se, it was a simple green haven, decorated with trees and ancient statues from the earliest days of the Earth Kingdom Capital. However, it was surrounded by a set of walls that reached out from the Palace and kept it separate from the rest of the open city. A wise precaution; this place had, after all been conceived as a haven for the rulers of Ba Sing Se, a place for them to come and temporarily escape the responsibilities of their rulership. It was here they could gain the privacy and quiet that so few rulers of any kingdom ever receive.

But the two figures that stood in the courtyard today did not come to escape responsibility. No, they came to answer its call. For the time had come at last, for the Avatar to learn the final, and most dangerous element, and for General Iroh of the Fire Nation to fulfill the promise he had made to the boy.

"Fire is based in power. Power comes from the breath, not the muscles. Before you can even begin to learn to control fire, you must learn to control your breath." Iroh said, as he breathed in deeply, then exhaled. Aang watched intently, and he repeated the process, slowly and carefully.

"Good Aang, good." Iroh said, as he watched his new pupil. "Continue to breath. Feel it as the air fills your lungs. Let it fill your body, and stoke the fires inside you. Do you feel it?"

"Yes, I feel it, Sifu Iroh." Aang said gently, as he drew in air again. Iroh observed his young charge with some admiration. Firebenders were always taught the importance of breath before all else; it was from this that they drew their strength. But it was a long and often boring process that few were able to complete without impatience and anger. Iroh himself had had much difficulty controlling his impatience when he had learned, and Ozai had barely passed through it without throwing a tantrum at the slowness. But Aang was taking to the breathing with exceptional care and devotion, focusing all his energy into the exercise.

Of course, Iroh was quite aware that Aang had first hand experience of how dangerous impatience and Firebending were when mixed together. The memory of what he had done to Katara while training under Jeong Jeong was still bright in the young Airbender's mind. It was a fact that both calmed and worried Iroh. It was extremely fortunate that Aang was so concerned with honing his control of fire, a skill that few truly cared about anymore. As Jeong Jeong had said, those that controlled fire often walked a fine line between humanity and savagery, and those that ruled the Fire Nation now had crossed that line long ago. Aang was truly dedicated to mastering the element, and not letting the wildness of the fire control him.

Yet at the same time, Aang still had much apprehension about learning fire. Seeing the destruction that the Firebenders had wrought upon the world, and the pain he had caused Katara when using it himself, had given Aang something of a block concerning that element. Iroh still remembered what Sokka had told him; how after harming Katara, Aang had sworn never to firebend again. Still, the time spent since then had at least made Aang realize that he had to at least attempt to learn fire, if not for his sake, then the world's. But the question of what would happen when they moved onto larger exercises still concerned Iroh. He knew that if Aang was not willing to push himself, then he would have to do it himself. Time was not on their side, and they could not waste their efforts on bringing Aang out of his block gently. But Iroh pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now. Fear about the future never did anyone any good, and it was still possible that Aang would overcome his block when they began to actually control fire. For now, it was essential that Aang learn how to control this power. Iroh would deal with those problems if and when they occurred.

* * *

"How's it going down there?" Toph asked, as she leaned on the balcony.

"Well, they're breathing and…… no wait, they're still breathing." Aire said, a very bored tone in his voice. "Do we really have to keep watching this?"

"You guys can go if you want." Katara answered, as she focused on watching Aang practice.

"No we can't. The Earth King sent us to get you. He wants to go over his plans for the Day of Black Sun." Aire said.

"Yeah, but Twinkletoes gets to stay." Toph muttered.

"Because he has to learn Firebending in less then half the time it normally takes." Aire replied. The group only had a month left before Black Sun, and that left little time for dallying. Since freeing the Earth King from the control of Long Feng and the Dai Li, the Knghts and Avatar Gang had helped start the entire city towards preparing for the war. Recruitment for troops had been open for two months, with much success. The Council of Five had been planning out a near-perfect battle plan, knowing the failure meant the end of all they held dear. As for the Earth King, he had sent word out to all the free Earth Kingdom territories left for soldiers and had done the best he could to aid the process of planning the battle. He had also given Aang his courtyard to learn Firebending in, after the boy had finished learning from Toph.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Katara asked, as she watched Aang and Iroh.

"Sure he will. He was the best student I ever had." Toph said.

"You know what I mean." Katara said. "After the last time Aang tried Firebending….."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Aire answered. "Aang really took it seriously after what happened, and he won't be impatient like that again. Besides, as long as you stay away from when he trains…"

But the falcon didn't any further, as Katara whipped around and glared at him. "I'm serious, Aire! Aang just finished learning Earthbending, and now he's being thrown into another discipline with barely any time to recover! I'm scared he's going to burn himself out, and you're here cracking stupid jokes!"

"Katara, wait, look I'm sorry." Aire sputtered. "I didn't mean anything by it. Look, I care about him too, and I don't want him to burn out either. But think about it; in all the time you've known Aang, has he ever failed to rise to a challenge?"

"No." Katara answered thoughtfully.

"Then don't worry about this. Aang knows what he's capable of, and frankly he's capable of a lot more. So you have faith too, ok?"

"Right." Katara said, as a smile grew on her face. "Thank Aire. Sorry about before."

"It's ok. Sometimes I don't know when to shut up." Aire admitted.

"Frankly, I thought it was good to see a little venom from you, Sugar Queen." Toph said. "Now come on, before Sokka blows his top waiting for us."

"Yeah. He'll start yelling that Fire Nation spies are everywhere, and they'll tell Ozai where Aang is in his bending. God, he's paranoid." Aire said, as the group moved off towards the Palace.

* * *

But Aire was wrong. There was one Firebender that did know of Aang's training. He knew of it quite well, for he was experiencing it as well. In the depths of the Spirit World, the being once known as Avatar Roku sat in deep mediation, as he felt the power Aang was gaining fill him as well. As the last incarnated Avatar, Roku felt most of what his living Airbender counterpart experienced upon the mortal plane. The two of them were a part of each other, and whatever happened to one would always affect the other. Roku had experienced the skill and power Aang had gained in his training as much as he had when he had learned them as a living man.

But though Roku could feel that power, he knew that it would not be enough. Even when Aang had mastered Firebending, there was still a final skill he needed to learn, a final power of the Avatar. Had Roku been alive, he would have instructed the boy in the ways of this power himself. But even the Avatar cannot return from death, and so Roku would need to find another to show Aang the way.

_But who?_ He wondered as he mediated, attempting to find the answers in his tranquility. _It has been a century since any knew of this skill. Only one still exists that can teach him, and I cannot reach him without Aang. Only through the living Avatar can I appear upon the mortal plane, and only for a brief time. Still, perhaps I can at least reach Aang and tell him. He will be able to look for the man and convince him to teach him._

"That will not be necessary." A voice said suddenly. His concentration broken, Roku opened his eyes and looked for the source of the voice. He did not have to look for long. Standing near were two hooded figures. One was clothed in robes of blackest night, while the other stood in the brightest red. Though their faces were shrouded, Roku recognized them. Rising to his feet, the spirit bowed to them and asked, "I am honored to be in your presence, Architects."

"Thank you Roku." Darya, Architect of Fire said, as he pulled down his hood. A short white beard, much like the one Iroh had once worn, dominated the Architect's squat face. His eyes were marked by crow's feet, and laugh lines grazed the corners of his mouth. There were also more then a few wrinkles evident. All this was the price of wielding fire, the element that burned brighter and faster then any other. But it mattered little to Darya. The power he wielded was evident in his raised chin, serious expression, and in the fiery glaze of his red eyes.

His companion, Rastla, Architect of Shadow revealed a face graced with a strange, exotic beauty that was found only within the night sky when all the stars were shining, and even that blackness seemed entrancing. Long, ebony hair spilled onto her shoulders and enhanced her dark, slender face, and her entrancing amethyst eyes that could show a man the way to mysteries beyond his dreams. Looking at the former Avatar, she said, "You need not fear. We have spoken with this man, and he waits even now for the Avatar."

"Good. But I do not feel you came all this way to simply alleviate my fears." Roku said.

"Very perceptive Roku." Darya said. "No, we have come for something else. What lies before the young boy is a task that no Avatar has ever faced before. The entire Fire Nation waits for him to show himself, so that they might unleash their full power on him, as they have so much of the world. It pains me to say this of my own people, but they must be brought down, and by a greater power then the Earth Kingdom alone can muster."

"I see. What is it you plan to do?" Roku asked.

The Architects reveled their plan to him then. Roku listened, then nodded and said, "You have a mighty plan. But can Aang's teacher truly survive there?"

"He has survived for much of the last two centuries." Rastla said. "He will survive there."

"Even so, will Aang? Your plan for him will fill him with much anger, as well as joy. Such a mixture may backfire."

"It is a risk, true. But Aang is strong, stronger then even he knows. He will come to understand." Darya answered.

"I hope you are right. I assume your Knights will handle your end of the plan?" Roku asked.

"Yes. I shall visit Nightstalker tonight, and inform him." Rastla said.

"I shall do the same for Aang." Roku said.

"Thank you Roku. May you continue to find peace in your world." Darya said

"And may you in yours." Roku replied.

The three great beings bowed to each other and then the Architects vanished, leaving Roku alone once again. He settled back onto the ground and resumed his meditation, this time with a much greater sense of peace.


	2. Planning

Chap. 2

Planning

He had once been Prince of the Fire Nation. He had traveled the world, battling all manner of warrior, from the lowliest serf to the mightiest benders. And in that time, only one being had ever defeated him, the being that had fueled his determination and desire, the Avatar. But it was that same being that later helped to reveal to him the error of his ways, and had helped him to forge a destiny apart from what his father had imposed on him. And as he circled around, broadswords at the ready, Zuko worked at forming that destiny, for both himself, and for those important to him.

"Are you going to hit me, or are you just going to watch all day?" he asked, as from across the circle, Jin carefully tracked his movements, her staff in hand.

"I'm not sure. I could definitely enjoy either one." Jin replied, as she moved her weapon around. Zuko smiled at that; she always enjoyed that he stripped off his shirt when they trained. Since returning from the Knights' world two months ago, Jin had become quite interested in restarting her old staff training. She'd only had partial training at the Academy, and though she was good, Zuko knew she could be better. Since his uncle was busy training Aang in Firebending, Zuko had taken it upon himself to complete Jin's knowledge. It was a fairly easy task for him; Zuko had been schooled in all forms of weapons at the Fire Palace, though he had excelled at the broadswords. It worked out quite well for them; they both got to practice and spend time together, a rarity in this coming days of war.

_Of course, if it wasn't the war, it'd be something else. _Zuko thought to himself, as Jin finally broke out of her stance and leapt at him, staff held high. Moving quickly, Zuko brought his swords together into a shield and blocked her attack, though his mind kept moving as they began to fight. After Zuko had assisted in saving the Royal Palace, Ba Sing Se, and most likely the world from the horror of the chaos demon, he had been forced to face a more terrifying foe; Jin's father Kinjo. The man had a major hatred of all Firebenders, and then last thing he wanted was for his daughter to be associated with one. But the appraisal of Zuko's exploits by the Earth King as well as Jin's stubbornness had at least forced Kinjo to give Zuko some grudging respect, as well as allow him to continue seeing his daughter. But Kinjo was always looking for anything that he could use to break the two of them up, and Zuko was on his guard for it 24/7.

_I wonder if it's just the fact I'm a Firebender, or that I used to be the Prince? _Zuko wondered, as he ducked down under Jin's staff. The blow went wide, and Zuko shot out with the flat of his blade, hoping to use the same move on Jin. But the girl had learned much, and deftly leapt over the swords, swinging her staff around as she leapt up. Zuko attempted to duck, but the staff had too long of a reach and struck hard him in the shoulder. He grimaced in pain and fell to his side, as Jin stood over him.

"Ready to call it a day?" Jin asked.

"Maybe." Zuko said, as he slowly sat back up, cradling his wounded shoulder. "But then again," he said, with a quick grin. "Maybe not." Suddenly, Zuko threw up his broadswords, startling Jin. Distracted, the girl didn't notice as Zuko balanced on the palm of his hands and spun around, knocking Jin to the ground. She hit with a thud, and suddenly saw a long blade next to her face.

"Ready to call it a day?" Zuko asked smugly.

"Maybe." Jin said with a smile. Flipping back, Jin caught Zuko's head in her legs and then twisted to the side, throwing Zuko down as well. The former prince flew through the air, and hit the ground nearby. He groaned with the impact, then turned to Jin and said, "I see you've been practicing."

"Thank my brother. He creates all these statues for me to fight." Jin said, as she stretched out her hand to Zuko. The Firebender took it and was pulled to his feet.

"I'm just glad I was able to pull it off before you left." Jin said, with a little sadness.

"C'mon, Jin, you know it's too dangerous for me to bring you to the Fire Nation." Zuko said gently. "It's going to be a bloodbath for everyone involved; I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't bear it if something were to happen you over there." Jin replied. "I care about you so much. I want you to come back."

"I will." Zuko said, drawing Jin in close. "As soon as I have the throne….."

"Please don't talk about that." Jin said. "That's another thing. If this works, you're going to be the Fire Lord. You'll have to stay in the Fire Nation and take care of it. What will happen to us? You can't do that from here, and I'll never see you again."

"Jin… I wouldn't take the throne if it would cost me you." Zuko said. "When I rule the Fire Nation, I want you by my side."

"You mean…. Can we do that there?" Jin asked in amazement.

"It won't make me popular, but I don't care." Zuko said. "My parents were in a forced marriage, even if my father did the forcing. I won't let that happen. I don't want to follow my father's path in any way. I want to carve out my own destiny, and that means choosing the person I'm going to spend my life with."

"Zuko….I…." Jin sputtered.

"Oh, we won't do it immediately." Zuko said quickly. "I mean, I'm going to have to learn how to run an entire country, and I want to do that before we start anything. And there' the whole living place to discuss. And there's what Kinjo will think…"

"Why? What will I think?" a voice said suddenly. Zuko and Jin gasped, and quickly broke apart as Kinjo walked into their training space.

"Hi Daddy." Jin said, trying to alleviate her father's thoughts as she ran over and hugged him.

"How's my little cat-owl doing today?" Kinjo asked. "The two of you talking about something important?"

"Zuko thinks it might be a good idea if I switched to broadswords. He says I have a real knack for them."

"Really?" Kinjo asked. Turning to Zuko, he asked, "Isn't that a bit dangerous for a young lady? She might get hurt, playing with a dangerous weapon."

"Better to try then to just run from it. After all, how will she ever know if it's safe or not?" Zuko replied.

"Hmmph." Kinjo said. He would have said more, but then a palace attendant came out.

"Excuse us, Prince Zuko, but the Earth King requires your presence in the war chambers." The attendant said.

"Of course, I'll be right there." Zuko said, as he reached for his shirt. Slipping it back on, he said to Kinjo, "Sorry to cut this short, but the Earth King needs my help for planning the battle. You understand?"

"Of course." Kinjo replied. "After all, the former Prince of the Fire Nation is quite valuable in planning against his homeland's defenses."

"Indeed." Zuko answered. "Valuable enough to be made a general in the Earth Kingdom Army. See you tomorrow Jin." Zuko said. Jin waved farewell, and the two parties went their separate ways, Kinjo grumbling all the way home.

* * *

"I'm sure this would work, so long as we can get past any defenses around the border." The Earth King said, as he looked over the map before him, along with the rest of the war council. Strategic pieces littered the landscape, representing the various Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation forces. Right now, the war council, composed of generals, Knights, and the Avatar Gang, was focused on an attack to be made on the western most isle of the Fire Nation.

"I agree, it would be a mighty blow.' General How said. "Our reports have indicated that this island is where the Fire Nation keep many of their war machines. Cutting them off would be a great loss for them. But if we are to make such an attack, we must do it carefully."

"Why bother? Why not just go in and smash it?" Toph asked.

"Toph, the Fire Nation likely has this place well guarded." Bosque, the squirrel-Knight of Forest said, as he looked over the map. "If we go to this place first, we have to be sure that we can win it. Otherwise, we'll lose before we even start, and I think we all know what that means."

"Who said we wouldn't win?" Toph asked. "We've got the strongest army in the Earth Kingdom, Agua is going to get troops from the Water Tribes. What could go wrong?"

"Plenty, Toph." Sokka said. "That's why we need to make this strike as perfect as we can. Of course we could do that better if Zuko was here. Where is he anyway?"

"He was working with Jin last I saw him." Katara said. "He'll be up here soon enough."

"Oh for heaven's sake, doesn't he know about the spies?" Sokka groaned. "The horrible, sneaky, Fire Nation spies that will come and take all our plans and secrets if we aren't careful?"

"I should. You've been ranting about them long enough." Zuko said, as he entered the room. "You called me, Your Highness?" he asked the Earth King.

"Yes Prince Zuko. I need your knowledge to plan the first major phase of our attack. It will commence here, on this island." He said, pointing to the spot on the map for emphasis. "What can you tell us about it?"

Zuko looked down at the spot and nodded. It was an excellent first strike; it was here that the Fire Nation produced all it's major tanks and other such weapons. It was the smallest of the four islands, used only for the factories, and some farmland. The Fire Nation kept it heavily guarded, as it was vital to all of their plans.

"It won't be easy, but it can be done." Zuko said, after some thought. "The island is patrolled by several ships, but there is an area that is constantly covered by fog, right here." He said, pointing to the island's upper west coast. "My father keeps the fewest ships here, as only he and few generals know the secret route through the fog."

"Then how are we supposed to get through?" Tierra, Dog-Knight of Earth asked.

"One of those generals happened to be my uncle." Zuko said with a smile. "He took me on several trips there as a boy to see how our weapons were produced. I could steer through that fog blindfolded."

"Perfect." The Earth King said, clapping his hand together. "And do you know the location of the factories?"

"I did, but there may have been more added in the years I've been gone." Zuko said.

"Well no matter, I'm sure I can find them." Hierro, Spider-Knight of Metal said from the side. "Any factory that uses that much metal will be easy for me to locate."

"Excellent." The Earth King, as he moved the pieces into place accordingly. "In one week's time, we will begin our attack. After weakening the Fire Nation by removing their weapons, they will be weakened enough for a full frontal attack. And then, the war will finally end."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent planning out the attack on one end, and on another, training Aang in Firebending. Both took a long, long, long time, so when the groups reunited for bed that night, they were absolutely exhausted.

"If I have to hear one more thing about the Fire Nation, I'm going to shove this sword through my head." Oscuridad, Bat-Knight of Shadow moaned, as he fell onto his bed.

"You know that won't kill you." Iroh said.

"No, but the pain might drive it out for a while." Oscuridad said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you're doing this for the first time." Agua, Cat-Knight of Water said. "We're doing it for somewhere in the thousands. Believe me, as important as it is, this isn't exactly riveting for us."

"Me either." Aang said from his bed. "I didn't think you could get tired doing breathing, but I guess I was wrong."

"That part always sucked." Zuko agreed.  
"Well, well, the boy prince finally speaks." Toph said. "Just get your tongue back, cause you were quiet as the grave tonight."

"Yeah, after you gave your suggestions, you did talk unless someone asked you a question." Luz, Fox-Knight of Light said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Zuko said with a sigh. "I guess I've just been thinking about how all this might end."

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked.

"Well, if this works, I'm going to be Fire Lord, like I was supposed to be."

"And you're having second thoughts." Fuego the 'Magma-Man' Knight of Fire said.

"No, no, it's my job, and I'll do it, but I guess I'm thinking about all the things I'll have to give up." Zuko said. "My life's been so simple since I left the Fire Nation. First find the Avatar, then survive, then talk to the Earth King, then stay hidden as a Firebender. Now I'm going to have an entire country to worry about. How am I supposed to fix all the problems of the Fire Nation by myself?"

"Zuko, you know I will be there to help you." Iroh said.

"I know Uncle, but….." Zuko started, then stopped unable to finish. So Katara did it for him.

"You don't want to leave Jin behind, do you?" she asked her brother.

"Huh? How did you…"

"Girl thing. Now am I right?"

"…… Yeah, I guess so." Zuko said after a moment. "I mean, I put on a show for her, but I can't really expect her to come to the Fire Nation with me, and I can't stay here in Ba Sing Se with her."

"Can't you work out a compromise?" Aang suggested. "Maybe you could spend part of your time here, and part of it there."

"How am I supposed to rule a whole country like that?" Zuko snapped. "If I do that, it'll go back to what it is now in less then a minute."

"Calm yourself, Nephew." Iroh said. "I understand your anger, but you are a stronger, wiser man then you were before. You must trust yourself to solve this problem, and it will reveal itself. Besides, is it not Jin's choice as well?"

Again silence, and then Zuko nodded. "When did you gain this wisdom, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Simply experience in the world, Nephew. And tea. There is always much wisdom in tea." Iroh replied. "Now sleep, all of you. There is still much to do tomorrow, isn't that right, my young pupil?"

Aang nodded, but as everyone pulled the covers up and began to dream, Aang's fears began to fill his mind again. It was understandable of course; this entire plan was devoted to allowing Aang to accomplish the most important task of his young life. It was a tremendous amount of pressure for an adult to be under, never mind a twelve-year-old boy. Working with fire again didn't help things either. Aang was still fearful of the element, and he questioned his ability to control, which led to questioning of everything else.

_How am I supposed to do this? Can I really do it? There are so many people riding on me, I can't let them down._ Aang thought to himself. In fact, Aang thought so loud, he should've awakened Oscuridad, who had the ability to see a person's fears, thought not always by choice. But strangely, the bat remained silent in his bed, his breathing the only sigh of life. Stranger still was the sudden wave of exhaustion that washed over Aang, so strongly that his head fell into the pillow with a thud…………

* * *

"Aang."

"Uh… five more minutes."

"Aang, now."

Suddenly, Aang recognized the voice and sprang to his feet. Just as he'd thought, standing before him was the spirit of Avatar Roku.

"It is good to see you again, Aang." The spirit said, as he looked down on his young counterpart. "I have much to speak to you about, as do my companions."

"Companions?" Aang asked. Roku gestured at the floor, and it was then that Aang saw that he was not in the Spirit World. Below his feet was a large circular blue platform, decorated with ten different symbols. Light spiraled around him in different forms. But most importantly, lying next to Aang's feet was the body of….

"Oscuridad?!" Anag said in surprise.

"Huh? What is it? Cat's on fire? House's run away?" the bat muttered as he got to his feet. Looking around though, the sleep quickly left his eyes.

"Wha… How did we…. Roku?" Osc gasped, seeing the Avatar spirit in this world. "They called you too?"

"Who did?" Anag asked.

"We did, young Avatar." Said a voice from the side. Before Aang could react, each of the ten symbols glowed with power, and in a flash of light, a robed and hooded figure appeared on each one. Oscuridad instantly bent to one knee, and pulled Aang into the same position.

"What is it you ask of us, my masters?" the bat said.

"Masters?" Aang said. "Then these guys….."

"Are the Architects of Creation." Said the black-robed figure, who pulled her hood down to reveal a youthful face, framed by hair as black as midnight. One by one, the others did the same.

"Avatar Aang, the information we have is partially for our Knights and partially for you." Rastla, Architect of Shadow said. "Roku, speak to the boy."

"Of course. Aang, there is a mighty task in front of you." Roku said, as Aang turned to face him. "You have learned much, but there is a final task for you to learn: control of the Avatar State."

"That's possible?"

"Yes. Were I alive, I would teach it to you. But I am not. Still, there is a man, Guru Pathnik, who can teach you."

"Great, where is he?" Aang asked.

"He waits for you, on the isle of the Fire Nation you plan to attack. You must find him and learn this skill before facing the Fire Lord."

"Thank you Roku." Rastla said. "Oscuridad, you must help the Avatar find the Guru. But there are others you must find. The Earth Kingdom Army alone is not enough to bring down the Fire Nation. You must find other allies to aid you."

"Where can we find them Mother?" Oscuridad asked.

"Listen well, my Knight, and I shall tell you.,……"


	3. The Gathering Begins

Chap. 3

The Gathering Begins

Rastla and the other Architects spoke to the two of them quickly, relating the plan needed to finally bring down the Fire Nation. Oscuridad and Aang listened intently, soaking up each word that was said to them. Finally, they finished and Rastla asked, "Do you understand all that has been told to you?"

"Yes Mother, we understand perfectly." Oscuirdad said.

"Me too." Aang added.

"Good, because you must follow this plan if you are to survive the battle, Aang." Roku said. "Only a fully realized Avatar has the power to take down the Fire Lord, and only a force like what you must assemble can get you to him."

"You must find Guru Pathnik and receive your training." Ralin, Architect of Light said. "And you Nightstalker, must help him to form that force while he learns of fire. When you awaken, you must choose those who shall go out and collect the warriors we have spoken of."

"Of course, Ralin." Oscuridad said with a nod. "I will not let you down, my Master."

"I know. You never have, Shadow Knight." Ralin said. With that, the golden-robed Architect turned to Roku and said, "Thank you for your aid in bringing Aang here, Roku. You may return him to Earth now, where I am sure he will continue to benefit from your guidance."

Roku nodded and moved over to where his young counterpart stood. Roku placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and in a flash of light, the two Avatars vanished. Oscuridad looked at the empty spot a moment, then said, "It's that time, isn't it?"

"It is." Rastla said. "We could not tell you with the Avatar here. There is no way to know how he would react."

"There still isn't." the bat said with a sigh. "I've been dreading this, you know. Aang has spent so much time trying to understand how things are, and this is going to totally change that. Once he gets past the shock, he's going to wonder why we didn't tell him. He may not forgive us."

"The Avatar is strong, my son." Rastla said. "He will understand. It was done for his protection."

"Maybe. But still….." Oscuridad paused a moment then said, "Dios, yo espero que él nos perdone."

"He will." Aeris, Architect of Wind said. "Aang has much kindness in his heart. He will forgive you."

"I hope so. I'll send him then, I'm guessing?" the bat asked.

Aeris nodded, and then Rastla said, "The time has passed quickly, my son. You must return to Earth and put this into motion."

"Right." Oscuridad said, as he turned to face his mother. The Architect of Shadow waved her hands in the air, and suddenly the bat was covered in darkness. Within seconds, the shadow vanished, taking the bat along with it.

* * *

Aang and Oscuridad flew through the corridors between the world of the Architects and Earth, reaching their bodies in seconds. They slammed back into them, and awoke with a gasp. The two of them sat up and looked around, seeing that the others were still asleep. They also saw the early rays of the sun streaming in through the window. They looked at the sunlight, then looked at each other and nodded. The two of them left their beds and walked from the bedroom into the main hall, heading in the direction of the war room. But first, they wrote a note, telling the others to meet them in the war room.

* * *

Of course, no one found that note for a few hours. But when the sun had risen into the sky, Katara arose from bed, found it, and read with much curiosity. 

"What is going on?" she wondered, as she read it over again. _"Guys, we need to see you in the war room. There have been some big changes that we need to discuss. Come as soon as you read this._

"Well, it's Aang's handwriting." She said. "But what could've happened to cause this?"

"To cause what?" Iroh asked with a yawn, as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Aang left us a note, Uncle Iroh." Katara answered. "He wants us all in the war room to discuss some big changes."

"Hmm. If that is the case, it is likely quite serious." The old general said. "Aang would not make a joke about this. Besides, Oscuridad is gone as well. If he is involved, then this could be quite important. Perhaps the Earth King has a new idea for the battle plan."

"Well, only one way to find out." Katara said, as she moved over to her brother's bed, and began the arduous task of waking him. It a few shakes, as well as a blast of cold water to wake him, but eventually, Sokka climbed out of bed and listened to what was going on. He then helped wake up the others, and after they had changed and washed, the group headed to the war room.

But when the got there, the group found the Earth King and the Council of Five standing outside the door.

"Your Highness? What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Waiting for you, it seems." The King replied. "The Avatar and the Nightstalker have been inside the room since early this morning. I received a note asking me to come and speak with them, but they said that they needed to relay their message to everyone."

"And now that you are here, we can find out what that message is." General How said, as he moved towards the doors and pushed them open, allowing everyone into the room.

"Good to see you guys." Oscuridad said, as the group entered.

"Likewise." Luz said. "Now, are you going to tell us what's going on, or what?"

"Well, Osc and I had a dream last night." Aang began.

"You brought us in here for…. Wait, you both had the same dream?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"It wasn't exactly a dream." Oscuridad said. "It was more like a communication."

"So who spoke to you?" Katara asked.

"Avatar Roku, and the Architects." Aang replied.

"What?!" Tierra cried out in shock. "What did they say? Was it important? Was it about me? Cause if it was, I swear to God I didn't know about that shrine…"

"Uh, no, it wasn't about that." Aang said. "They gave us a new plan for attacking the Fire Nation."

"They said that the Earth Kingdom Army isn't enough on it's own." Oscuridad said, motioning for the others to gather around the table. Gesturing to the map of the world spread out over it, the bat said, "It's going to take something greater then the Earth Kingdom Army, or the Water Tribe Army, or even the Fire Nation Army. We have been charged with the creation of an army the world has never seen before- The Army of the Avatar."

"Hmm, I wonder who thought up that name?" Toph asked sarcastically. Aang shrugged in reply.

"So, who is going to be in this army?" Sokka asked.

"You are still going to use the Earth Kingdom troops, right?" the King asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." Oscuridad replied. "This Army will be composed of a fighting force that hasn't been seen in a hundred years; one composed of Waterbenders, Earthbenders, and Firebenders."

There was silence a moment, as the group looked at each other, then Luz said, "Honey, you do realize that the Fire Nation has been attempting to kill us for a while now? I don't think there are too many of them that feel like helping."

"Most of them, but there have been a few." The bat replied, gesturing towards Zuko and Iroh. "And now, we're going to find some more." Gesturing to the map, Oscuridad said, "The Architects gave us specific locations in which to find specific people." Pointing to a spot on the fringes of the Earth Kingdom, the bat said, "Aang, Iroh, Luz, Sokka, Katara and I are continuing with the trip to the Fire Nation, along with the rest of the Earth Kingdom Army. But first, we're making a pit stop here to pick some recruits."

"But we have all the troops we can handle from the Earth Kingdom." The Earth King said. "There's no one left."

"We aren't picking up Earthbenders." The bat replied. "There's a group of Water Tribe warriors stationed here. We'll need them in the Army, and I doubt it'll too hard to convince them. You see, they've been stationed there for two years, ever since they left the Southern Water Tribe."

"Wait a…. this is Dad's fleet isn't it?!" Sokka yelled out in happiness.

"That it is." Oscuridad said, as he watched Katara and Sokka's faces break out in radiant smiles. "Your father and the rest of the warriors are going to be very useful in our plan."

"So, I guess I'm not going to recruit from the Water Tribe?" Agua asked.

"No, you still are. Your job is to head down to the South Pole and find Pakku and whatever Waterbenders can come with him. You can travel the waters faster then any ship; it shouldn't be a problem. After you find them, head to the North Pole and ask the Chief for any warriors that he can spare."

"The rest of you have your own missions." Oscuridad continued, as he marked different spots on the map. "Fue, you and Zuko are going here. It's an Earth Kingdom territory under Fire Nation control. They use it as a prison, where they keep some of their more dangerous prisoners. It's also where their keeping an old friend of ours; Shyu, the Fire Sage that helped us in the Temple. This is also the place where Jeong Jeong and his group were last seen. Your job is to find/free both of them."

"You want us to find the Deserter?" Zuko asked in amazement. "But no one has ever been able to find him. He knows those woods like no one else."

"We found him once." Fuego said reassuringly. "We'll find him again, and I'm sure he'll want to help."

"Toph, I'm sending you and Tierra someplace special. You're going home." The bat said. "I need you two to get one of your old friends from the Earth Rumble- The Boulder."

"Huh?" Toph asked. "Maybe you didn't notice, but Boulder wasn't exactly sharp."

"True, but he was a good Earthbender, and the Architects say we can use him."

"OK, but how do you expect me to go home? My parents will try to lock me up again." Toph protested.

"That's why I'm sending Tierra with you. Besides, you don't have to see them. All I need you to do is go, get the Boulder, and get out. But if you can get anyone else, that'd be great." Oscuridad said, before moving on.

"Desierto, Bosque, I'm sending you two here, to the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. You'll be looking for Haru, Tyro, and the rest of the Earthbenders from the village. The Fire Nation still controls the region, so you'll have to be careful. Hierro, you and Aire are taking a trip to Omashu. You're going to free King Bumi. Trueno will be recruiting Suki and the Kyoshi warriors. Once you each have your recruits, you'll meet up with the rest of us in the Fire Nation."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Toph asked.

"I think I know." Trueno said. With that, he drew his staff and removed the gemstone from it's casing. Placing it on the table, his hand suddenly crackled with energy and struck the stone. There was a small crack of thunder, and then six identical stones sat on the table.

"Right on, bro." Oscuridad said. "Every group, take a stone. With these in your possession, you can travel with the speed of lightning. Once you have your troops, think of the Fire Nation and the stones will speed you there. But be warned; they can only be used one, so be careful."

"Well, at least we'll have time to practice." Zuko said.

"Actually, we don't." Aang said. "Roku and the Architects said that we were going to have to get to the Fire Nation sooner then expected."

"How soon?" the Earth King asked.

"We all set out tomorrow. We have a week to get everyone to the Fire Nation."

"WHAT?!!" was the loud, collective response. "Aang, are you crazy? We don't have half of the Army here yet! Besides that, the Fire Nation is surrounded by warships! We need to plan out how to get past that!" Sokka yelled.

"No we don't." Oscuridad said. "All the good we've been doing in the world has been restoring the balance, bit by bit. We've given the Architects some control back. They promised us safe passage into the Fire Nation. But after that, we're on our own."

"But…"

"I know it's hard Sokka, but the Architects know what they're doing. They said that by going to the Fire Nation now, we'll gain the last part of the Army. I don't know how, but the Architects would never do something like this without reason."

Sokka tried to give a response, but nothing could come to mind. After several fruitless minutes, he sighed and gave up. The Earth King turned to the generals and said, "If this is what the gods say we must do, then so be it. Prepare the troops as quickly as you can."

"As you wish, you Highness." General How said with a bow. With that, the generals left the war room to do just that. Slowly, the others started to move away as well, each leaving to contemplate what had been placed in front of them. All, that is, except for Aire and Oscuridad. The two of them remained, waiting to be alone so that they could speak. The falcon had a pretty good idea as to what his assignment really was, but he needed to make sure.

Finally, the last of them left, and the two brothers were left alone. There was silence a moment, and then Aire said, "I've got a big flight ahead of me, don't I?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others." Oscuridad said. "It would cause too many questions. But I need you to go there. You and Hierro will leave together, but once you're out of sight, take off."

"I knew this day would come. But I didn't think it would be this fast." Aire said.

"It always comes fast, little bro." The bat replied. "Do you think you can do it?"

"I can find it. But beyond that, I don't know. It's been a long time."

"If anyone can drive something out into the world, it's you Aire. You know that."

"True. Very true. But what do you think he will do?"

"I don't know. But I'm hoping he won't hate us, or else this whole thing is doomed."


	4. Interlude 1: Going Home

Chap. 4

Interlude 1: Going Home

The camp was at the easternmost corner of the Earth Kingdom, just by the seashore. It was a fairly barren place though; its proximity to the Fire Nation had brought many years of volcanic dust, and the sands were black as coal. No one from the Earth Kingdom lived there, nor did any attempt to fish, or make profit from the area. It was completely deserted.

And that was just how Azula liked it. As she would have enjoyed taking down some rogue Earthbenders, it was easier to just enjoy the solitude. She had stationed her ship here, while the troops had set up camp on the beach, waiting for her to announce her next move.

However, that was proving to be a difficult task. Despite it being two months since the incident at Ba Sing Se, Azula had not been able to construct a worthy plan to take the city. Not that she had been idle; the Fire Princess had managed to discover a few spots in the wall that she could enter through, thanks to spies she'd placed in the city. But even with that, she had not been able to ascertain a good plan. It was starting to worry her.

_What is wrong with me?_ Azula thought to herself as she looked out over the ship's deck. _I've never had a problem thinking up battle plans before. I wanted to crush Ba Sing Se so badly before. But now….. now it's like it doesn't excite me. How can destruction and power not excite me?_

For a second, Azula thought back to her last visit to the city, thinking about the battle against the chaos demon. That still excited her, at least. She remembered how strange, and yet amazing it had seemed, battling with the Elemental Knights, the heroes she had heard about since she was a child. It had almost made her regret fighting them before. As Azula continued to reminisce about that day, she found her thoughts drifting back to when that Water-Tribe boy had saved her from the demon. _He was pretty useful. Even if he wouldn't shut up. _Azula thought to herself, as a smile unknowingly grew on her face.

But it vanished a second later, when she heard Ty Lee's voice call from the side. "Azula, look look!" the acrobat yelled as she bounded up the deck.

"What is it?" Azula asked, her face setting back into stone once again.

"We found this on the beach." Mai said, as she followed Ty Lee up the deck. Azula looked, and then gasped as she saw the messenger hawk perched on Mai's shoulder. Moving over to it, she took the note from its container and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Ty Lee asked.

"Let me read it, and I'll tell you." Azula snapped, as she scanned the scroll. Suddenly, the Fire Princess's eyes widened, but she regained control in seconds. "This note is from my father." She said, as she rolled it back up. "He wishes to speak with me."

"Huh? Why would he want that?" Ty Lee said.

"Do you think he has information on the Avatar or something?" Mai asked.

" I don't know. But if my father wants to see me, then it must be important. He even asked that I bring the troops back." Azula said. Motioning for the girls to follow her, she walked over to the ship and climbed to the top of the deck, where a large ram's horn was kept. Azula took the horn from its hiding place, raised it to her lips, and blew out a long, hard, note. At the sound of it, everyone in the camp turned and faced her. Once she had everyone's attention, the Fire Princess began to speak, her voice echoing across the camp.

"My father has sent word. He wishes for us to return home within the next few days. The camp is to be dismantled within the hour, and the supplies reloaded onto the ship. That is all."

Azula stepped down then, as the camp let out a mighty cheer. Many of the soldiers had not been home in years. The war effort had dominated their lives. But that mean little to Azula. She just knew that it would make them disassemble the camp faster.

"Keep an eye on them, and send the hawk back with a reply." She said to Mai, as she moved towards the lower deck. "I will be in my quarters." Mai nodded, and Azula stepped down into the lower hatch, moving through the corridors of the ship until she finally reached the large room that served as her personal quarters. Walking inside, she closed the door, then locked it, then bolted it. She scanned the room quickly, making sure she was alone. Only when she was sure did Azula finally drop the stone mask of her face, and let the fear replace it. Clutching the note in her hands, she paced the room frantically as her mind whirled.

_Why would he call me home? I've been doing what he asked. I've tracked the Avatar and Zuko, I know where they are. I can sneak into Ba Sing Se and get them anytime. I've done better then Zuko ever did._

_Unless…… does he know about what happened?_ She thought suddenly, her eyes going wide with fear. Yes, it was possible that her father had heard reports of her being in Ba Sing Se, and not taking the city. Worse yet, that she didn't even try to take the city. Ozai would not understand the chaos demon, would not care about the debt owed to the Knights for saving Ty Lee. All he would care about was that his daughter had thrown away a chance to deliver him the end of the war. That she had failed him.

Azula collapsed onto her bed, practically pulling her hair out in her frustration. If that was the case, there was nothing she could do. Azula was one of the best actresses in the world. She had been lying to people for years; her brother, her mother, even her friends. But the one person she could never lie to was her father. After all, he had taught her how to do it. There was nothing she could hide from him. And when he spoke to her……

Azula let out a long sigh then, and moved to do something that she had not done for many years. She took out a gift from its hiding place, one that her father had given her many years ago. But it had not been a gift of love. No, it had been a warning, a gift given to her to remind her of failure, and the price that it carried. As Azula unwrapped it, she thought about how she had earned this gift. She had only been six, beginning to learn her firebending. Her father said that she was showing great promise, and he gave her a test. He'd taken a turtle-duck, and tied it in place in the yard. He'd then turned to his daughter and asked her to practice on it.

But Azula hadn't understood. Why did her father want her to firebend on the turtle-duck? That would hurt it! But Ozai had insisted. Azula had brought up her hands, trying to do what her father asked. But at the last moment, she had lowered her arms, and the fire had freed the creature. As the turtle-duck had run off, Azula had turned back to her father, feeling shamed that she could not do what he asked of her. Ozai gave no response. He merely looked at his daughter in disappointment and then motioned for her to follow him. He had led her inside and then he had given her the gift. He told her it was a sign of failure, and what would happen if she ever failed him again. Ever since that day, Azula had carried that gift around with her, and she had never failed her father again.

_Until now. _Azula thought, as she wrapped the gift back up and hid it again. Now she had failed in her father's eyes. Azula trembled in fear, knowing that when she got home and met with Ozai, he would have another gift for her, something larger and more terrible then what he had given her before.


	5. The Leaving

Chap. 5

The Leaving

After the announcements from Aang and Oscuridad, the group dispersed. Most of the Knights, along with Katara, Sokka, and Toph, went to help General How prepare his troops. Oscuridad and Hierro stayed behind to help plan the voyage to the Fire Nation. Aang and Iroh left to begin the day's firebending training. But Zuko took a different path. After hearing the plan, he left for his quarters, and remained there for a few hours in silent meditation. Some servants saw him there, but they left him alone, assuming that he was undergoing some sort of Fire Nation mental preparation for the battle ahead. They were right, but not in the way they thought. After the time had passed, Zuko opened his eyes and reached for the money pouch the Earth King had given him. He attached it to his belt, and then to up and headed for the exit. Zuko walked silently through the palace, ignoring all the sights and planning around him, until he reached the main entrance and walked through it to the front courtyard. It was there he finally showed some emotion, as he saw Jin waiting there, staff in hand, and smiled at her.

"Aren't you missing something?" Jin asked, as Zuko approached her.

"Not anymore." Zuko replied, as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hmm.. If that's your weapon, I think you may win hands-down today." Jin said slyly.

"Actually, I thought we might take a break today." Zuko said. "It seems like all we ever do is fight anymore…. Wait, I don't think that came out right."

"Hey, at least we admit it." Jin said back. "But are you sure? You said when we started that we had to take training seriously and not let ourselves be distracted."

"Well, I just thought you'd like a change. You have been talking about wanting to see that zoo that Aang made outside the city." While traveling through the city one day, Aang had come across a dilapidated zoo filled with hungry animals. He'd managed to convince the zookeeper to let him take the animals to the plain outside the city, but actually doing so had been more difficult then he'd imagined. Thankfully, Appa's bison whistle had provided the necessary attraction to get the animals outside the city, and into the zoo Aang had sculpted out of the earth for them. Since then, it had become one of the most popular sites in Ba Sing Se. Everyone had been trying to get in, including Jin. Zuko had managed to get out of it though his duties to the Earth King, which was the reason that Jin raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Really? You said you hated zoos."

"I do. But we are going to be separated soon, and I want to have more then training to remember you by. And what better memories could I have then seeing you happy?"

"Aww. You are such a good boyfriend. How did you not end with anyone before me?" Jin giggled, as she took Zuko's hand in hers and sheathed her staff. "All right then, let's get going."

With that, the two of them began to head for the outer ring of the city. As they walked, Zuko tried to focus on keeping Jin happy, and not on all the horrible, disgusting, smells that would accompany their trip to the zoo. Zuko had hated them ever since a trip to a Fire Nation Zoo as a child. He'd gotten lost inside the monkey house, forced to deal with the smells inside for three hours, until his uncle had managed to find him. To this day, he couldn't go near a monkey without feeling sick. But Jin had wanted to see this new zoo for a long while, and now….

"So what do want to see first?" Jin asked suddenly.

"I don't know. What sounds good to you?" Zuko replied.

"I guess the monkeys, if they have any. I think they're so cute! Don't you Zuko?"

"Yes. They're adorable." Zuko managed to get out, while keeping his gorge back. Jin laughed, and they continued walking, though Zuko could hear his sister's voice in his head; _Nice, Zuzu. You're getting almost as good at lying as I am._

* * *

The two of them actually manage dot make good time, reaching the zoo in only about half-an-hour. Once they got in, Jin attempted to pay for her ticket, but Zuko stepped in and paid for the both of them. Again, Jin was surprised, but Zuko just insisted that he wanted to show her a good time. It seemed to placate her, and the two of them entered the zoo. Jin checked the map they'd been given at the entrance to figure out where to go first.

"So, which way to the monkeys?" Zuko asked, hoping that he didn't sound too disgusted.

"Aww, it doesn't look like they have one." Jin said in disappointment. "But look, they have a rabbiroo! Let's go there first."

"Sounds great." Zuko said, as he thanked Darya for this mercy. The couple walked through the zoo, following the map until they reached the area where the rabbiroo was kept. Jin ran to the side rail and watched as the large animal hopped around.

"Aww, it's so adorable." She said, as she looked at it. "It reminds of Mr. Hopples…"

"Who?" Zuko asked in amusement.

"Oh…., um,, nobody." Jin said, trying to brush it off. But Zuko was not so easily placated.

"Come on, was he your pet or something?" he pressed.

"Well,… kinda. He was my pet, but…. Um…. He wasn't….real." Jin said, blushing fiercely.

"Wait, he was your imaginary friend?" Zuko said with a grin.

"Come on, I was five! It's perfectly normal." Jin protested.

"I know, I know. But how long did you have him?" Zuko asked.

"The normal length of time." Jin answered.

"You still have him, don't you?"

Before Jin could answer, something started to pull on her sleeve. Surprised, she pulled back and looked over the rail to see the rabbiroo looking up at her. Jin looked back down, and started to carefully move her hand down to touch the animal. It kept perfectly still. Jin moved closer and closer, and still the rabbiroo wouldn't move. Finally, she reached the top of its head, and then began to pet it as it looked on.

"I guess it knows Mr. Hopples." Zuko said, as he watched Jin petting the rabbiroo. Jin didn't respond, so entranced she was by the creature. The smile that lit her face could have shown over Ba Sing Se like a second sun. Zuko watched her silently, taking in every detail of her face for memory.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun had started to set that Jin and Zuko returned from the zoo. Jin was thrilled with the experience and wouldn't stop talking about how cute the animals were. Zuko just nodded and smiled, happy to listen. But as they walked, he kept leading them to a very specific spot, one that Jin recognized instantly once they arrived; the Firelight Fountain. As the darkness crept in, and the candle lighters quickly went about their work, Zuko and Jin reminisced about their first date. The candle lighters saw them, smiled, and then moved even faster, quickly leaving the two lovebirds alone in peace.

"Do you remember how I tired to kiss the first time right here?" Jin said, as she pulled Zuko over to the exact spot.

"Yeah." Zuko replied. "And I pulled out a coupon. Darya, how did you not just laugh at me right then and there?"

"I thought it was cute." Jin said. "You looked so tough with your big scar and way with words, and here you were, scared to get close."

"That's always been my problem." Zuko said, his eyes becoming downcast. "It isn't easy for me to get to close to people. Half the time I don't notice it, like I did with my uncle. Or they always seem to vanish. My mother….." Zuko became silent then, as he seemed to wrestle with something inside himself. Jin saw this struggle, and moved to his side.

"Zuko, it's ok." She said, as she ran her hand over his scar. "I'm not going to vanish on you. I'll always be with you, even when you go to the Fire Nation, and then…."

"Jin, wait." Zuko said, his voice thick with emotion. "I-I have to tell you something."

"What?" Jin asked, fearful now of what might come from his mouth.

"A-Aang and Oscuridad had some kind of vision last night." Zuko said. "They spoke with the Architects, the gods, I mean, and Avatar Roku. They said…"

"What? What was it?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. _I'm_ leaving tomorrow." Zuko said, as Jin gasped. "They want us to build an army, beyond what the Earth Kingdom can offer. I'm supposed to go to this prison in Fire Nation territory with Fuego, to free some people who can help us. I think we'll go in from the south, they won't be expecting that."

"W-When will you be back?" Jin asked.

"It's classified." Zuko said, with a weak grin. Jin looked at him a moment, then snorted, then started to laugh and cry at the same time, the tears running down her face. Zuko drew her in close, and held her as she cried onto his shoulder.

"It isn't fair." She sobbed. "We've barely had any time together. How can they do this to us?"

"I-I don't know." Zuko said, as he stroked her hair. "But they know what the right thing to do is…"

"Screw that!" Jin cried out. "They don't know what the right thing is for us! They just know for everyone else." Looking at Zuko, she said, "Let's leave. We'll get out of the city tonight. We'll find a home somewhere else."

"Jin.." Zuko began, trying to find the right words. But before he could, she said, "I know, I know. I couldn't do it either. But I thought maybe if one of us said it…." She paused a minute, then drew in breath and said, "It just isn't fair. This all seemed so far away when you were leaving later. I thought I could deal with it. But now…., now it's here and all I can think about it losing you. All I can think about is seeing them all come back, with you in a…"

"Don't." Zuko said suddenly. Jin stopped, as Zuko put his finger under her chin and drew her face up to his. "I don't know what's going to happen." He said, as he looked into her eyes. "I don't know if we're going to win or lose. I don't know if anyone will come back from it or if Aang will save us all. I don't even know what I'm going to be when it's all over. But I swear to you, no matter what, I _will _come back to you. I will not leave you alone, not then, not ever."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then their lips met, in gentle embrace. They stood there, under the glow of the Firelight Fountain, neither of them knowing if this was the last time that they would stand together. But even that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was what they believed in their hearts. And in their hearts, they knew they would be together again. It was that belief that gave them both strength in the days to come, that shone and guided them through the dark times. It burned brightly in them, brighter then the Firelight Fountain, brighter then any light that even Luz could have made. For it was the light of true and undeniable love, and that is a light that can never go out completely.


	6. Leaving Ba Sing Se

Chap. 6

Leaving Ba Sing Se

It was many hours later, that Kinjo saw his daughter approach the house after waiting outside for all that time. He stood there, arms folded across his chest as he looked at his child. His annoyance was not helped by the fact that he saw Zuko walking next to her.

"You're late." He said simply, as Zuko and Jin approached the house.

"Sorry Dad." Jin answered, with no emotion or protest in her voice.

"Nothing to say? No excuse?" Kinjo asked, somewhat surprised by his daughter's quiet admission.

"No."

"What about you?" he asked Zuko, turning to face the Firebender. "Any reason why you brought my daughter back late?"

"We lost track of time. I'm sorry sir." Zuko said back.

Kinjo was silent then, not sure how to reply to this strange quiet from them. Finally, he said, "Jin, go inside. Your mother needs help with the kitchen."

Jin nodded and headed towards the door. As she walked away, she turned and said, "Bye Zuko. See you soon."

"It's a promise." Zuko answered, as he watched Jin enter the house and shut the door. Of course, once that happened, Zuko found himself face to face with Kinjo.

"Now then, what really happened out there?" Kinjo asked crowding out Zuko's exits with his body.

"We lost track of time. That all that happened." Zuko replied.

"Uh-huh. Listen, when my bubbly, happy, daughter comes home all morose like that, I know something's up. So I'm gonna take a stab here and assume it was something you did. Now tell me, how does training take so long?"

"We didn't train. I took her out to the zoo today."

"Oh did you now?" Kinjo sneered. "And why was that?"

"I wanted to make today special. You'll be happy to hear I'm leaving tomorrow. The invasion of the Fire Nation was moved up to tomorrow" Zuko answered, bitterness creeping into his voice.

"What? Why?" Kinjo asked, surprise growing all over his face.

"It's a long story. But what does it matter? I'll be out of your hair and out of Jin's life. You'll get what you want." Zuko replied. "Excuse me sir."

With that, Zuko spun on his heels and turned in the direction of the Royal Palace. But he had barely taken a few steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute." Kinjo said, as he held Zuko back. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Zuko snapped back, his emotions finally coming to the front. "What, you can't believe your good luck?"

"No wonder she's upset." Kinjo said to himself, not even hearing Zuko. After a moment, he turned to Zuko and said, "You know I hate the Firebenders. And I barely tolerate you."

"I never would have guessed."

"Look, that may all be true, but there is one thing about you that I can't hate; the fact that my daughter has never been happier since she met you. As much as I wish it could be otherwise, I've realized."

"So what, now you're giving us your blessing? It's a little late."

"I'm not. I'm telling you this; come back to her. I may not like you, but you make Jin happy. I have to respect you for that. So come back to her Zuko, because I don't think she'll survive losing you. And I can't survive if that happens."

Zuko looked at Kinjo with amazement. Since learning of Zuko's heritage, everything out of the man's mouth had been either a grunt, or a sly insult. There had been times where Zuko had wanted to fry him, but Jin had been able to keep the two of them from reaching that point. Now, Kinjo was here, speaking to him in the most open way he ever had, and making him promise to come back to Ba Sing Se. Even if it was only for the sake of his daughter, Kinjo was actually putting his hatred on the back burner and speaking to Zuko as an equal. For a moment, Zuko was stunned into silence, but finally he said, "I promised her tonight, and I'm promising you now; I will come back. I will not leave her alone."

Kinjo absorbed this, and then he nodded his acceptance. "You know, I know that your father is a tyrant and doesn't have the sanity Chirron gave a desert rat. So, I guess I should thank your mother that you turned out at least halfway honorable."

"Thank you. You can thank her tonight when you pray to Chirron." Zuko replied. With that, he bowed to Kinjo and then turned and walked off towards the palace. Kinjo watched him walk off, then turned back to his house, entered it, and shut the door.

* * *

Zuko walked through the remaining rings of the city in silence, the events of the day running through his mind. Finding out about the early invasion, spending time with Jin, their time at the Fountain, and Kinjo's speech each flew through his thoughts. Zuko was so absorbed by them that he almost failed to notice when he had crossed the final ring and entered the Palace grounds. But as always, Zuko found himself drawn out of his self-imposed reflection by the scent of tea and the voice of his uncle, who was leaning by the entrance, a cup of hot jasmine in his hand.

"So, how did she take it?" Iroh asked.

"Huh…. Uncle?" Zuko said, shaking himself out of his concentration. Looking around, he realized he'd walked all the way back to the Palace without realizing it. A second later, he realized what his uncle had asked him. He turned to ask Iroh how he knew, but the old general merely replied, "Zuko, no one spends most of the day with a pretty girl unless they either want to say goodbye, or they have other ideas. Given what happened today it could be very well be both, I suppose."

"No Uncle, we just talked." Zuko said. "I wanted to tell her about tomorrow."

"And how did she take it?"

"Pretty much the way I imagined it. A lot of crying." Zuko replied with a sigh.

"Ah Zuko, I wish you didn't have to learn about this part of relationships already." Iroh said, as he came over and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It was a hard lesson when I learned it, and it will be a hard lesson as you learn it."

"You mean when you left for Ba Sing Se the first time?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. Ilia was devastated when I left. She begged me not to leave as I left the palace. I was surprised; she'd seemed fine in the time leading up to my departure. But when it finally happens, it becomes real for everybody involved, and everything hits home."

"That it does." Zuko agreed. "So what did you?"

"I swore on the name of your grandfather to return home to her and bring our son back with me. Of course, I could only fulfill half that oath." Iroh said sadly. "But remember the promise you made to her, Zuko. Remember it, and it will give you strength in the battles to come."

Zuko reflected on this a moment, then said, "I hope that I can gain some of your wisdom from this invasion, Uncle."

"You will, Nephew. In fact, I think you've gained some already. Now come, dinner is waiting for us."

* * *

The rest of the night passed quickly. A quiet dinner was prepared, and the group ate well, but in silence, each thinking about the days that were to come. It was those thoughts that kept then up for much of the night, before exhaustion finally drove them into the land of dreams. But even that respite was short-lived, as soon the sun was high in the sky, and the group was called to the front of the Royal Palace to be sent off by the Earth King.

* * *

"Today is a great day for the free people of the world." The Earth King said from his podium above the assembled Army, the masses below listening raptly. General How had worked wonders; in the space of a day, he had been able to organize more then one hundred troops into a passably coherent unit. As for the crowd, the call had gone out early that morning for the people of the city to meet in front of the palace and see off the Earth Kingdom Army. The response was massive, to say the least. Almost half the city had gathered to watch the Army set forth on its epic journey.

"Once, this city prided itself on its separateness." The King continued. "Once, we were proud to be apart from the rest of the world. But thanks to the efforts of the Avatar and his friends, Ba Sing Se has remembered it's place in the world, and shall do it's part to stop the war that takes so many of our people each year."

The people cheered, many of them remembering the people they had each lost before coming to Ba Sing Se as refuges. The Earth King allowed it to continue for a moment, then held his hand for silence and continued. "Today, the first branch of the Army of the Avatar shall set forth from Ba Sing Se. Soon, they will invade the Fire Nation, and finally bring an end to the reign of Fire Lord Ozai!"

Again the people cheered, and again the Earth King called for silence. "Now, I ask Chirron, Great God of Earth, to bless this mighty Army and allow them to be his voice upon this plane. And of course, I ask especially for those brave souls that have been chosen to lead the Army, regardless of their homelands, and I request that you ask with me for them." The Earth King began to call out names now; as he did, each person would step forward, bow, and accept the applause of the crowd. Even Zuko and Iroh were greeted with mighty cheers; after all, saving the city from the chaos demon had improved their standings greatly.

"Avatar Aang!"

"Mighty Katara!"

"Brave Sokka!"

"Strong Toph!"

"Honorable Zuko!"

"Wise Iroh!"

"The blessed Elemental Knights!"

"Our own General How!"

"And of course, the powerful Appa and wily Momo!"

"Didn't think I'd hear that one." Arie whispered to Katara.

"Aang asked the Earth King to do it. I guess he doesn't want to take chances." Katara whispered back.

Finally, the Earth King finished his speech; "Now, let this Army go forth and put an end to the Fire Lord once and for all!" With that, the crowd, still cheering, began to part, as the Army, led by General How, began to march forward, towards the gates of Ba Sing Se. Aang, Sokka, Iroh, and Katara boarded Appa and took off, flying directly over the head of the Army. Zuko and Toph followed with the troops, as did the Elementals. As they walked through each section of the city, the crowds assembled there greeted them with cheers. Flowers were thrown at their feet, as the people screamed out their support.

But for one member of the Army, none of that mattered until they reached a particular section. Once they had reached it, Zuko scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Jin. He didn't really expect that she would be there; she had been horribly shaken up by the previous night. But still, Zuko hoped. As he looked out over the crowd, he suddenly had a glimpse of hope, as he saw Jin's family standing at the sidelines. But his face fell a moment later when he realized that Jin was not with them. _I guess she just couldn't watch me leave. _Zuko thought sadly, as he turned from the crowd. But a moment later, something struck him in the side of the head. Zuko stumbled for a second, and then saw the small object that had struck him. Pausing to pick it up, he looked over at the strange, paper covered object. Moving quickly, he unwrapped it and gasped. Inside was a small pendant, with an image of the Firelight Fountain carved onto it. As Zuko looked at it, he then noticed a message written on the paper.

_Zuko,_

_Keep this with you, and think of me when you look at it._

_Come back to me_

_Jin_

Zuko looked at the pendant, then looked over at Jin's family. Kinjo looked back at him and nodded. Zuko nodded back, and slipped the pendant on as the Army continued to march out of Ba Sing Se.


	7. Seperation

Chap. 7

Separation

The army marched from Ba Sing Se for close to two hours, putting as much as forty miles between the two of them. Finally, once those forty miles had been reached, the Army came to a halt; even Appa and the Knights hung in the air. General How turned from the front and yelled out, "All right, bodyguards come forth!" At that, several Earth Kingdom troops emerged from the lines and came to stand next to the General. How nodded, then turned to face the members of the Avatar Gang and Knights that had stayed on the ground as they approached him.

"These men are the best warriors I have known, and the best in the Earth King's personal army." How said. "They will not fail you."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Zuko said, as he looked over the group assembled before them. During their planning of the invasion, the Earth King has been accepting of the fact that he knew too little of military matters to plan much of the army's maneuvers. However, he did know enough about the dangers that were working against his friends to insist that each separated group take at least two Earth Kingdom soldiers as bodyguards. The others had been somewhat reluctant about this addition, but the Earth King had been quite determined, and so they had finally given way.

"Like I don't have enough to worry about." Toph muttered, as the two troops assigned to her and Tierra came forward. Toph had been the most vocal about reusing to accept the Earth King's help. Going home to her parents was not something that she looked forward too, and she wanted to get in and out as quickly as humanely possible. Dragging two Earth Kingdom troops around was not going to help that.

"Look on the bright side. You'll be able to cover more ground, and find the Boulder faster." Hierro said. But Toph just glared at him. Unlike the others, Hierro and Aire had not been assigned any support. This had been at the insistence of Hierro himself. The spider argued that getting into an entire city that was controlled by the Fire Nation would be easier for two men then four. General How had agreed, and so the two Knights had been left alone, a fact that had not gone over well with Toph.

"Looks like Tierra's going to have some fun." Fuego said to Zuko, as he glanced over at Toph and the spider. Zuko nodded absently as he looked over the two troops assigned to him and Fuego. One of the troops was the standard Earth Kingdom solider; tall, strong, powerful, dressed in perfectly designed armor. The other however, was somewhat different. This troop was about a foot shorter then his counterpart, dressed in armor that seemed slightly too large for him. As Zuko looked on, he saw that some pieces were actually tied down onto the soldier's body. His helmet covered his face, and also wrapped around his lower face, and he awkwardly held a spear that seemed far too large for him. He looked like he could barely fight a five-year-old child, let alone a Fire Nation solider.

Zuko had worked with many soldiers in his life, but he was truly surprised as he looked at this one. How in heaven's name had this solider become one of the Earth King's chosen troops. "How!" Zuko yelled out. The General quickly turned and came over to the former prince.

"Is something wrong?" How asked, a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

"About this soldier here…." Zuko said, gesturing towards the solider in question. How saw the trooper, and instantly understood.

"Solider!" How called out, bringing the troop to attention with a quick snap of his boots. "Explain yourself! Why is your armor below standards?"

Instead of responding, the solider reached into his pocket, and brought out a piece of parchment and a quill. Writing quickly, the soldier filled out the parchment and handed it to How, who proceeded to read it aloud.

_Name is Pong. Was involved in battle against chaos demon, and was critically injured. Vocal cords damaged beyond repair, and lost much strength and body mass in recovery. Ready to fight for the Earth King now._

How folded up the note and handed it back to Pong. Turning to Zuko, he asked, "Would you like another soldier, Prince?"

Zuko was quiet a moment, but before he could respond, Fuego said, "Naw, we'll keep him. Needs a chance to redeem himself."

"Are you sure?" How asked.

"Yes, I agree." Zuko said. "After all, there may be a fire in this one that we can't see right now."

"Very well then." How said, as he moved off to instruct some other troops. Zuko and Fuego both turned back to Pong, who quickly bowed to the two of them.

"Don't worry about it kid." Fuego said. "Just make sure you're ready for it."

Pong nodded his vow to them energetically, his helmet bouncing up and down on his face. Zuko had to smile at the young soldier's enthusiasm. _This may work out after all._ He thought to himself. But before he could think any further on the matter, there was a rush of air and a rumble that spread through the ground. Zuko and Fuego turned to see Appa and the others behind them.

"You didn't really think we'd leave without saying goodbye?" Luz asked.

"I suppose not." Zuko said.

"Aww, you guys are sissies." Sokka said. "I could've left."

"Sokka, don't kid yourself." Katara said. "You knew you wanted to say goodbye."

"Not if he's sane." Toph added. "We don't need to get all emotional with this. We'll all see each other again."

"Perhaps Toph, but surely you wish to say good bye to them for now." Iroh said.

"No. I'm totally ok with it."

"OK then, bye-bye." Fuego said, as he and Zuko turned around and started to walk away. Toph and Sokka watched stone-faced, their arms across their chests.

"Shouldn't we…" Aang asked, but Trueno hushed him. "Just wait." He said, as he watched Toph and Sokka. Already, their expressions were beginning to soften, as the ram began to count down. "Three, two, one…"

"NOOOO!! WAIT!!!" Toph and Sokka yelled together, as they finally broke and ran after Fuego and Zuko. The two Fire Masters suddenly found themselves on the ground, with two bodies wrapped around them.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to admit it!" Sokka sobbed, as he hugged Zuko. "You guys are like family!"

"I am family." Zuko replied, as he twisted around in Sokka's grasp.

"You're family to me too!" Toph cried out, her arms wrapped around Fuego. "I always wanted family that wasn't completely human, and could shoot fire out of their hands."

"I'm sure." Fuego said, as he struggled to break free. Finally, Katara, Iroh, and Truneo came over and broke Sokka and Toph's grasp on their friends. It took a considerable amount of pulling, pushing, and cursing, but they managed to do it.

"Easy to leave, huh?" Katara asked, as Sokka wiped his eyes.

"Don't feel bad Sokka." Trueno said. "I'll miss you guys too. Of course, I won't cry about it like a baby."

"Shut up." Toph muttered.

"Still, let us good bye the right way." Iroh said.

"You mean a group hug, don't you Uncle?" Zuko asked with a sigh.

"Actually, I was thinking a quick salute, but that sounds much better." Iroh said, as he spread his arms wide. Zuko sighed, but a minute later found himself drawn into the fold, as everyone was pushed together. They remained there a few minutes, then broke apart.

"That was beautiful." Aang said. "But I'm still going to miss you guys."

"So will I." Oscuridad said. "But we're not really separating. Toph and Sokka were right; we are family now. And family never leaves you. No matter where we go, no matter what may happen to us, we will never be apart from each other in our hearts."

With that, the bat pulled out his sword, and held it in front of him. The other Knights followed suit, drawing their own weapons. As they stood facing each other, and their friends, Oscuridad held the blade to his face, edge first. The others imitated him. Then, he flipped the blade so that the flat was out, and then dropped to his knees, flipping the handle of the sword so that the blade pointed down. As the other Knights kneeled as well, he said, the other Knights echoing his words, "Ninguna cantidad de millas puede venir jamás entre corazones. No amount of miles can ever separate hearts. We salute you, my brothers, my sisters."

The Avatar Gang were touched by the Knights' salute, and bowed deeply back. The Knights rose, and then finally, the separation began. Aang and his group climbed back onto Appa, and after a quick wave, took off, the main Army trailing behind them. The Knights and their respective partners took off into the air, the Earth Kingdom troops riding the ground behind them. And so, the Army of The Avatar spread out, ready to gather those that would allow it to finally bring down the Fire Nation.


	8. The Gathering of Water Part 1

Chap. 8

The Gathering of Water Part 1

It was a few days later that the Army reached the first destination on its journey. Though most of the Avatar Gang and the Knights had separated on their own missions, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Oscuridad, Agua, and Luz had stayed with the troops. Since the Army needed to utilize the Earth Kingdom Navy to reach the Fire Nation and Hakoda's encampment was near the western shoreline of the continent, the two groups had remained together. However it had required a bit of creativity on everyone's part. Aang still needed to learn Firebending, and it was obviously impossible to do that while constantly marching. Therefore, it had been decided that Aang and Iroh would ride on Appa, which would give them a firm, relatively stable surface to learn on, while Agua flew nearby, ready to douse the flames if things got out of control. Thankfully, Aang's natural skill with bending had allowed him to make much progress with fire, but not destroyed his sense of caution towards the element. Iroh had also been keeping him on small-scale exercises, in order to keep Appa calm while they were in the air.

In truth, only Katara and Sokka had been inconvenienced by the arrangement, since they had been forced to walk with the troops for their own safety. Oscuridad and Luz had offered to give them a lift, but the siblings had refused, since neither of them were comfortable with the idea of clinging to the Knight's armor while they soared over the ground. The two Knights had understood, and out of respect for their friends, spent their time on the ground. Of course, as the journey had gone on and on, both Oscuridad and Luz had begun looking longingly towards the sky, as Sokka began to feel the effects of the long march and vocalize his feelings. But thankfully, that didn't last long, and soon, the Army moved into sight of the ocean, and a small encampment.

"Thank God, we made it." Luz said, as the Army caught sight of the campsite.

"Good. Sokka! Wake up!" Oscuridad yelled, as he shook Sokka, who'd he been carrying since he'd passed out three miles ago.

"Five more minutes Gran….Huh? Are we here?"

"Yes we are. Now let's find your sister so you two can see your Dad together." The bat said. "Where is Katara, anyway?"

"The same place she's been for the last hour. I'll get her." Luz answered, as she fell back into the ranks of the Army. It took her a few minutes, but the fox eventually reached the spot where Katara was, and had been for at least an hour a day since they'd started; the spot where she could look up and see spurts of flame from the flying bison above her.

"Looks like he's doing well." Luz said, looking up with Katara. The young Waterbender was startled, but a moment later turned and nodded her agreement.

"I wasn't sure how he'd do at first, but it looks like Aang is really getting firebending." Katara said.

"Indeed. Listen, we're almost at your dad's campsite, I thought you'd want to be there when we reach it."

"Really? Thanks, Luz." Katara said. The Waterbender looked up a moment longer, then started to move up through the ranks to the front where her brother and Oscuridad were. Luz stayed a minute, and thought. Katara had been watching Aang train ever since their journey had started. At first, Luz had thought it was some kind of silent support, but now she was starting to wonder. Aire had told her that Katara had been watching before they'd left the city. And now, Katara had been pushing through the ranks every day just to watch. She's even asked Agua if she could go up with him one day to watch. But she'd also gone under great stress to keep her observations secret from Aang when they stopped to sleep. If she wanted to support him, why wouldn't she tell him about it? Without Aang knowing about it, Katara's support made no sense.

_I wonder…. Naw, there's no way._ The fox thought. _She's been way too oblivious for things to start all of a sudden. Besides, he was her student, and she knows all about Aang's fire problems. Maybe she's just worried about him. Maybe. But then why would she have been talking to Agua about going up with him? Two Waterbenders may be better then one, but still…._

But the fox didn't get to think on it much further, because then the group reached the campsite. As the Army came to halt, the Water-Tribesmen stopped what they were doing and stared at the large group that had assembled before them. They stared even more when Appa landed, in front of two Water-Tribe children and three masked figures. But one man stared not out of surprise, but out of recognition and happiness.

"Sokka! Katara!" a voice called out, as the siblings entered the camp. They saw Bato walking towards them, his arms open and a smile on his face.

"Bato!" they called back, as they ran towards the familiar face. The three of them hugged tightly, as Luz and Oscuridad watched with smiles under their masks.

"How on earth did you manage to get here?" Bato said, as they slowly detangled themselves. "Last I heard, the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se."

"We've had some help." Sokka answered, gesturing back to the Army.

"I see." Bato said dryly, as he saw the massive group of soldiers. "I'm guessing there's something important going on here."

"There is." Katara said. "We need to talk to Dad. Where is he?"

"Your father's in the war-tent." Bato said, pointing at the large, circular tent the center of the camp. "He's planning a big attack on the Fire Nation forces that our scouts have reported about."

"Anything we can do to help?" Oscuridad asked, Luz, Agua, Iroh and Aang behind him.

"Hi Bato. Nice to see you again." Aang said warmly.

"You as well, young Avatar. You Knights as well. But I'm afraid I don't know your friend." Bato said, looking at Iroh.

"Oh sorry Bato." Sokka said quickly. "These is a friend of ours from Ba Sing Se….."

"Mushi." Iroh said, introducing the group and moving to shake Bato's hand. "On the other hand Bato, I've heard all about you. Your story is quite well told by these two." The old general said, pointing at Sokka and Katara.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Bato answered back. "And I'm quite pleased to meet any friends of Hakoda's children and the Avatar."

"Speaking of Dad, could you take us to see him?" Sokka asked, with some urgency in his voice.

"Of course Sokka. I forgot how long it's been since you two have seen him." Bato said, as he gestured for the group to follow him, and began walking towards the war-tent. Sokka and Katara looked at each other in anticipation, then followed Bato, the others trailing behind. Bato moved to the tent, pushed aside the cloth door, and said, "Hakoda, there's some people here to see you. I think you might want to see them right now. I told you about some of them before."

Inside the tent, a bearded middle-aged man looked up from his maps of the surrounding areas, as did the rest of the council surrounding him. His face was lined with the stresses of war, and a few streaks of gray were visible in his dread-locked hair. He looked up at Bato with some annoyance and confusion as to what his old friend meant. But that faded away a moment later, as Sokka and Katara walked inside the tent. Hakoda's jaw dropped in amazement at the sight of his children; they looked at their father in awe, unable to believing he was really here in front of them after all this time. They both stared at each other, trying to make sure the sight in front of them was real. Then Hakoda's face broke out into a smile that wiped the lines from his face, and he got up and embraced his children. They hugged back, as tears fell from their eyes at this reunion that was more then two years in the making.

"I can't believe you two are actually here." Hakoda said, as he looked at Sokka and Katara. "Bato told me that you were traveling with the Avatar, but…"

"It's good to see you too Dad." Sokka replied simply.

"We've missed you so much." Katara added.

"I've missed you too, little Waterbender." Hakoda said. "And you too, little Warrior." As they slowly broke apart from their embrace, Hakoda said, "Look at you two. I left two children in the Tribe, and now a young man and a young woman stand before me. You two found the Avatar and left home to guide him through the world. I couldn't be more proud."

"Yeah, I really appreciate it too." Aang said, as he walked into the tent, Iroh and the three Knights behind him. Hakoda saw the young Airbender, gaped, then quickly bent on one knee in respect.

"No, no, you don't have to do that." Aang protested.

"You're the Avatar. It's my duty."

"No Hakoda, it isn't." Aang said. "You did your duty already, helping the Earth Kingdom, and being a good father."

"He's right." Agua said. "It's because of you that Katara and Sokka are the people that they are, the people we're proud to call friends. You left home to help save the world, even though it hurt. For those things alone, you don't need to bow."

"But we do." Aang said, as he bent down and bowed to Hakoda. Iroh and the Knights did the same, as Hakoda looked on in amazement.

"I-I…. Thank you, Avatar." He managed to blurt out.

"Please call me Aang." The young Airbender replied.

"Aang, then. I'm sorry though, I don't know your friends."

"They said their names were Mushi, Oscuridad, and Luz." Bato said. "I think you'll really want to meet this one though." He added, gesturing at Agua.

"My name is Agua." The cat replied. "Although truthfully, that's not the name you know me by."

"I'm sorry?" Hakoda asked.

"My real name. It's one you've heard before." Agua answered, moving his hands to his mask. As he began to undo it, he said, "My name, the one you know, is Seaking." With a final pull, the cat undid the mask and revealed his face to the assembly. Hakoda and the assembled council gasped in amazement.

"You're real?" Hakoda blurted out. "I thought you were just a story. I figured Bato's story about the Knights were just that. But if you're real, then they're…."

Behind the cat, Luz and Oscuridad nodded, and began to undo their own masks. Within minutes, more gasps had filled the air, as well as the names Nightstalker and Lightweaver.

"Sokka, Katara, how on earth did you manage to find such warriors?" one of the council members asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised who we found." Katara said, gesturing towards Iroh.

"And who is he?" Hakoda asked.

"Someone that I am sure the Earth Kingdom warriors have told you the story of." The old general replied. "I was once called the Dragon of the West."

"By Ruta, General Iroh!" another council member yelled. "A Firebender in our midst!"

"Calm down, Kioa." Hakoda said. "If the Avatar trusts him, then we don't have anything to fear." Looking over at the group assembled, he said, "I'm honored to have you all in my camp, but I'm guessing you didn't come here to introduce yourselves."

"No, but it was a nice perk." Agua said. "We love dramatic entrances, you see."

"Dad, we're getting ready for something big." Sokka said. "We're putting together an army. A really big one. Someone said that you were supposed to be a part of it."

"Who?" Hakoda asked.

"My mother." Oscuridad said. "Rastla, Architect of Shadow."

"I see." Hakoda said. "But, we have a lot to do here. If the Fire Nation was to take this coast, they could head back through the land and take this territory."

"Actually, we came prepared for that." Oscuridad said. "How many men do you have in this camp?"

"About fifty."

"Then take fifty of the Earthbenders outside and put them in your place." The bat replied.

"What? Won't we need all those troops for the army you have planned?" Bato asked.

"We have more then four hundred troops back there." Agua said. "Plus, we have friends all over the Earth Kingdom obtaining troops for us. Believe me, everything will be taken care of."

Hakoda was quite a moment, then said, "All right. But I want to leave some of my troops here, for their familiarity of the area."

"Fair enough." Oscuridad replied.

"Hold on." Bato said. "I'm not against being in this Army, but if you came all this way, then I'm guessing you want us to go somewhere with you. So what is this place you need us to go to?"

* * *

It took about an hour for the council to calm down enough to discuss everything in a calm and rational manner. When they did, it took all of Iroh's, Hakoda's, and Oscuridad's considerable leadership skills to convince them that the trip would be safe. Even after that, they weren't sure, but then Aang stepped in, and they finally agreed. In another two hours, the troops from each army had been selected, and the Water Tribe members were loading their ships for the journey ahead.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with us?" Bato asked Aang once again.

"Naw, we've got Appa, we'll be fine." Aang said, as he patted his giant bison. "Besides, we can't carry all the troops on your ships anyway."

"We'll move to the port on land while you follow on water. Once we have the ships, we'll move out together." Oscuridad said.

"All right. But I still want to know what he plans to do." Bato said, looking over at Agua. The cat stood on the shore, almost in the water, looking out on it with a look of almost longing on his face.

"He's almost ready. He just needs to absorb the power in the water. You'll see in a minute." Oscuridad said. Sure enough, Agua suddenly ran forward and leapt into the water. There was a splash and then a streak shot out from the shoreline, moving at tremendous speed into the deep.

"By Ruta!" Bato gasped.

"At that speed, he'll reach the South Pole in about two days." Oscuridad said. "Then he'll turn around and hit the North in three."

"Amazing." Bato said with a shake of his head. "He truly is the son of the Water Goddess."

"You should've seen the time he raised a ship from the deep." Oscuridad said. "Of course, he had to put it back, but then he found that stupid pendant, and wrote that goddamn screenplay and left it in the café, where Cameron got his hands on it…"

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just an old regret." the bat said. Bato and Aang shrugged, then walked off. The bat stood there a moment longer, then muttered, "And that damn song he wrote, too. Some things should not go on." With that, he turned back and walked over to where the Army stood, ready to move out once again.


	9. The Gathering of Earth Part 1

_Some info for Avatar fans; I've heard rumors that the season premiere is this Friday, March 19. I can't guarantee it, but it can't hurt to look either. So check the TV guide for that night and cross your fingers!_

Chap. 9

The Gathering of Earth Part 1

The ferry to Ba Singe Se was the most visited place in all the Earth Kingdom. With the Fire Nation constantly on the move throughout the vast continent, people were forced to leave their homes at an ever-quickening rate. In their panic and fear, they had all turned towards the one place that they knew would be an impenetrable haven for them- the great walled city of Ba Sing Se. And to do that, there was only one route- the ferry. A hundred years ago, it had been filled with citizens eager to see the great Earth Kingdom capital as tourists. Now it was filled to the brim with the broken, the hungry, and the poor, all waiting for the chance at new life that Ba Sing Se offered.

As he looked over the masses waiting to get inside, Truneo, Knight of Thunder, was grimly reminded of that fact. Everywhere he looked, he saw pitiable, sad faces that had all of their joy and hope taken from them. He saw a family that dragged their wounded father along with them on a tarp, stumps trailing behind from where his legs should be. He saw dirty-faced children hanging around the entranceways, their eyes huge and pleading as they begged for food and sustenance. But no matter how many faces he saw, all Trueno heard was the same mantra- that everything would be better once they were inside the city, that Ba Sing Se would finally bring an end to their suffering.

_Don't worry, soon you won't need this place. Soon you'll be able to go home._ Truneo thought as he walked through the station, looking at all the refugees around him. Despite his optimistic thoughts, Trueno's eyes still looked out at these people with pity and anguish through his mask. The ram had been doing his job for close to five hundred years, and no matter how many times he was forced to see pain and suffering, he always felt his heart bleed at the sight of it. These people had been driven from their homes, from all they knew and from all whom they'd loved. Some of them had lost those people forever, never to see them until they journeyed into the next world. And the only thing that had kept them going was the hope for rebirth and protection in Ba Sing Se. But none of them knew the doom that would hang over Ba Sing Se if their protectors failed….

_That's enough of that._ Trueno thought sternly to himself. _You're here to make sure that doesn't happen. So you need to get focused and figure out how you're going to find Suki and the Kyoshi warriors._ Nodding in silent agreement, Trueno wiped his eyes and kept on walking. The ram truly did have a difficult task in front of him. While the ram had plenty of experience finding people, he was hampered by the fact he had never met Suki and the warriors. He and the other Knights had joined up with the Avatar Gang nearly a month after they had been Kyoshi Island. If it hadn't been for the knowledge of the Architects, the ram would there now, only to discover that the warriors had all left soon after their encounter with the Avatar, wanting to be a bigger part of the war effort.

_Thank heaven for that much. _Trueno thought. Before he'd left, Oscuridad had passed on that information to the ram, along with the fact that the warriors had been working at the ferry, escorting refugees across to the city. The bat had also advised the ram to keep his presence as low-key as possible, a fact that Truneo had needed no advice on. Trueno knew that this was a very subtle operation, and that for the Fire Nation to remain in the dark, he had to make his presence here completely unknown. Any word that an Elemental Knight was here would send these people into a frenzy, and Trueno knew that word of such things always spread quickly. So to accomplish his task as quietly as possible, he'd masked himself again before entering the ferry, and hidden his rod under the folds of his cloak.

The only problem was that none of his secrecy was helping him to find the warriors. The amount of people inside this place was so vast that it was near impossible to find any one specific person. It was a needle in a haystack times a million. If Trueno was going to have any success, he needed to find someone that was connected with the daily operations of this place. But again, the number of refugees was making that a problem. Still, Trueno refused to let himself become discouraged, and began to try to devise a plan. _I've walked through most of the place by now. Therefore, the entrance to the ferry must close by. But which direction do I take?_

But before he could further contemplate, a screech suddenly broke through his concentration. Startled, the ram had nearly leapt in the air, but then caught himself as the yelling continued. It was a woman's voice, filled with anger and indignation at something that the ram could only partially make out through the rage. _God, why won't she shut up._ He thought himself as he covered his ears against her rant, though it barely made a difference. _Do we all need to hear about how someone doesn't have a tic… _Realization suddenly flowed through the ram's mind, and he smiled under his mask. Moving in the direction of the screech, he soon came upon the main entrance to the ferry. Trueno also came upon the source of the screech; the ticket-woman seated at her booth, who was still berating a young man for not having his ticket.

"No one gets into Ba Sing Se without a ticket!" the woman yelled, as the young man trembled under her gaze. "What kind of organization do you think we are running here? Do you think just anyone can get into the city?" Before the man could answer, a pair of guards suddenly came up and dragged him away. The ticket-woman leaned back and called out, "NEXT!"

"Time to make my move." Trueno said to himself, as he headed towards the booth. Moving quickly, the ram was able to sidestep the woman moving into line and reach the ticket-woman first.

"Do you have your ticket and paperwork?" the woman snapped.

"Oh no, I'm not trying to get into the city." Trueno replied, trying to sound as easy-going and cheerful as he could. "I'm actually trying to find someone …"

"Does this look like a lost and found?!" the woman yelled back. "If you lost somebody, talk to one of the guards!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any." Trueno replied, not changing his voice. "But it's very important I find this person. Her name is Suki, she's……"

"I don't care! Go to the guards! NEXT!"

"Mam' please, she's one of the escorts you have working for you." Truneo looked around quickly, then whispered, "And I was sent by the Earth King to find her."

"Prove it!" the woman sneered.

At this, Trueno actually froze; he had brought nothing with him that would prove his connection to the Earth King, and what he could use to prove himself would cause way too much of a scene. Defeated, the ram shook his head, and walked away. Of course, once he was some distance from the woman, he began formulating another plan. The distance from her loud, screaming voice was quite helpful as well.

But before he could actually think of anything, a hand gripped his shoulder and voice said, "I'm sorry about the clerk, sir. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well, I don't know…" the ram said as he began to turn around. But when he saw the person who'd spoken, his eyes went wide. It was a young girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in a tan uniform. She appeared to be around Sokka's age, and Trueno could tell from her grip that she was rather strong. _Hmm. It's worth a try. _He thought to himself.

"Actually, maybe you can help." Trueno said. "But I need to ask you something. Are you from Kyoshi Island?"

"Yes." The girl answered, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell without the makeup." Trueno said. Leaning in close, he whispered into the girl's ear, "I'm a friend of the Avatar. I need to talk to Suki and the rest of the warriors."

"I see." The girl replied as Trueno moved away. "Do you have any proof?"

"I can tell you that Sokka still has the fan Suki gave him when he left. The uniform too." Truneo said.

"Not bad. But I'll need a little more. What was the name of the girl that called the Avatar, "Aangy?"

"Um… it was a 'c' something,…. Coco?"

The girl was quiet a moment, then replied, "All right. I'll take you to Suki. My name's Ki Tye by the way."

"Trueno. Nice to meet you." The ram said in relief.

* * *

Ki Tye led Trueno through the masses of people and into a secret door carved into the rock walls. This door led them into a series of rooms sculpted into the rock walls. They went through three rooms, before Ki Tye knocked on the last door, and said, "Suki, there's someone here to see you. It has to do with the Avatar."

Almost instantly, the door unlocked and Suki walked out, dressed in her escort uniform. She looked over at Trueno and said, "Are you the messenger?"

"That I am. And you must be Suki." Trueno replied, bowing deeply towards the young woman. "I see Sokka did not do you justice with his description."

Suki smiled at that, and then asked, "And how do you know Sokka?"

"My siblings and I have been traveling with Sokka and the Avatar for some time now." The ram replied as he rose back up. "Our fathers and mothers gave us the job of protecting Aang as he fulfills his destiny."

"Fathers and mothers?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I should explain myself." Trueno looked around a moment, then asked, "Are we alone in here?"

"The other warriors are out helping the refugees." Suki answered. "I was the only one here before you came."

"Good, then I can explain." Trueno said, as he moved his hands to his mask. As he began to undo it, he said, "I gave Ki Tye the name Trueno, but I have another name that you may be more familiar with." As he pulled off the last of the mask's wrappings, Suki and Ki Tye gasped at the sigh of the ram's uncovered face.

"My name is also Thunderer." Trueno said, as he held out his open hand. With a small crack of thunder and a flash of lighting, his rod suddenly appeared in his hand. The two Kyoshi warriors stared in amazement at the sight of the Knight, who reveled in it for a minute, then smiled and said, "Sorry, but I'm a sucker for dramatic entrances."

"Y-you're one of the Elementals." Suki sputtered in amazement.

"That I am. But I'd prefer if we kept that fact to ourselves." Trueno said. "My business here is of the utmost secrecy."

"What is it you need then?" Suki asked.

"I'm here on a recruitment assignment. The Earth King and the Architects themselves have been planning the final attack on the Fire Nation. With their help, Aang will finally bring an end to this war. But to that, he needs a force to get him into the Fire Nation, a force called the Army of the Avatar. People have been sent all over the world to gather soldiers for the Army. I was sent here to find you and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors."

"Why us?" Suki asked.

"I don't know. But it is the will of the Architects, the gods themselves, that you and the warriors come with us." Trueno said. "I've got a way for us to get into the Fire Nation safely, but it'll take a few days before we can use it, when my companions are inside and have set up camp."

"The Fire Nation?! You actually want us to go there?" Ki Tye gasped in shock.

"Apparently he does." Suki answered. Turning back to the ram, she said, "The other warriors are out helping refugees, so we'll have to wait until they return. But I promise, we'll come with you."

"I appreciate that." Trueno said. "Besides, staying with a group of young, strong beautiful women sounds like a good way to spend my time."

"I can imagine." Suki said. "Although you will have some competition."

"Oh?"

"We met a few people on the way here. They came with us and they've been helping us with the refuges. In fact, I think they might be useful in this Army."

"Well, I'll have to meet them, but if you recommend them, I'm sure they're fine."

Just as Trueno said that, the entrance door opened and shut again. Suki turned towards the door and said, "We're in here!"

As footsteps came towards the door, she said, "Actually, you can meet their leader now. He stepped out just before you came in."

"Oh really?" Truneo said, as the door opened behind him. The person behind it walked in, saw Trueno, and stopped in shock. But this time, Trueno stared back in equal shock, at a teenager he hadn't seen since that boy had attempted to drown out the Fire Nation presence in a small town…..


	10. The Gathering of Fire Part 1

Chap. 10

The Gathering of Fire Part 1

(Song: _Wild Horses,_ lyrics by the Rolling Stones)

"So how close are we to this prison?" Zuko asked, as he placed his pack of supplies down on the ground.

"Should be close." Fuego said, as he placed down his share of the supplies next to Zuko's. "The information from the Earth King said it was located in this area, but I figured we'd see it in the air."

Zuko sighed then, and moved to unload his supplies. The group of four had been on the road for five days now, Zuko flying with Fuego while Chien, their other Earthbender bodyguard, used his Earthbending to propel himself and Pong along. By this point, they were about half a mile from the prison that held Shyu, but first, they had to find Jeong-Jeong. That meant spending time in the forest where the Deserter and his men had been spotted. The group had landed here at sunset and moved in, Chien and Pong going to find firewood and food, while Fuego and Zuko set up camp.

"So what do you think of Chien?" Fuego asked.

"Seems all right." Zuko replied. "He didn't really talk to me much."

"He just needs to get to know you." Fuego said. "The whole "fire prince' thing takes some getting used to."

"I hope so." Zuko said. "I don't feel like gaining another rival on this journey."

"Indeed." Fuego said, just as a rustle spread through the grass. Both swung around, only to see Chien and Pong emerge.

"Sorry about that." Chie said, as he dropped his load of firewood.

"It's all right. How'd you guys do?" Fuego asked.

Shaking his head, Pong took a leather bag from his waist and dumped the contents out- a bunch of nuts, and two fish.

"There's not much around here." Chien said apologetically. "How much food do we have left from the city?"

"Not much." Zuko said, holding out the half-empty bag of food that they'd been proved with upon leaving Ba Sing Se.

"We've got enough for tonight. Let's just get started and work from there." Fuego suggested. The others nodded their acceptance of the idea.

As Pong and Chien laid the wood down, Fuego cleared a space for the fire pit, and then asked for some long branches. Zuko reached into the pile and handed the red man three thick, lengthy branches. Fuego nodded his approval and began to arrange the wood into an upright, teepee structure.

"What are you doing?" Chien asked in puzzlement.

"It's an old trick I learned from a camping trip." Fuego explained, as he continued to arrange the wood. "It'll make the fire last longer."

"Oh good. We'll have more time to roast the chestnuts." Zuko muttered.

"Hey, we got some fish too." Chien said, holding up his catch from the nearby river.

"Two fish for four people. Not exactly a feast." Zuko snapped.

"Hey, it isn't like you did any better!" Chien snapped back.

"It's not my fault I didn't grow up learning to how scavenge for food!" Zuko yelled,

"No, you spent your childhood learning how to destroy all the other Nations!" Chien yelled back.

At that, Zuko sprang to his feet, fists igniting into flame. Chien leaned back into an Earthbending stance, ready to engage the boy. But before either of them could take a step, Pong stepped between them and held out his hands in protest. Zuko and Chien started to say something, but Pong glared at the two of them ferociously, and the both dropped their stances.

"Pong's right." Fuego said, as he finished arranging the wood. "The last thing we need right now is infighting. Arguing and complaining won't get us out of this any faster. Besides, we're all tired and hungry and so we say things we don't really mean. So let's just sit down and eat, so we can start being civil again."

Pong nodded his agreement, and put down his hands. Zuko and Chien glared at each other for a moment, but muttered apologize and then moved to bring their respective foods to the firepit.

"Give me a minute, I'll get my flint." Chien said, as he started to rifle through his armor. But before he could find it, Zuko inhaled, and then blew fire onto the wood. It caught flame instantly, burning brightly. Chien looked at it, then gave a small smile and said, "Right. How foolish of me." With that, the group sat, as Feugo took Chien's fish and nuts, as well as some of the rations from Ba Sing Se, and began to cook them over the fire, using a strange metal table he'd obtained from Hierro.

"What is that thing?" Chien asked, pointing at the table. The small device was made of several metal rods, carefully spaced out over a metal frame and supported by collapsible legs. Fuego had laid the food down over it and was now carefully checking it to make sure it didn't burn.

"It's called a grill." The red man replied. "It's a little appliance from back home. Makes cooking over an open fire a lot easier."

"Indeed." Chien said, watching as the food roast over the open flames.

"Of course, it'll still take a bit before they're ready." Fuego said. "Anyone got any ideas to pass the time?"

"Maybe." Chien said, reaching into his armor again. But this time, he withdrew a small, metal square. Bringing it up to his mouth, he blew into a hole at the end a few times, producing a sweet, high noise. The others watched and listened as he began to play a slow, sad, melody that echoed through the small campsite. As Chien continued to play, the others listened intently, as the melody soared and dipped through its changes. Finally, Chien brought the song to a halt, and removed the small flute, to applause from the others, especially Pong.

"Very nice. What is it called?" Zuko asked.

"It's called 'The Ballad of Omashu.' It's an old song written in memory of the first Earthbenders." Chien said. There was some furious scribbling for a moment, then Pong handed Fuego a piece of paper, which he read aloud- "I've always liked it too. It reminds me of home."

"It is a nice song." Fuego agreed. "I heard the story of Oma and Shu a while back with the Avatar. Tragic love story, if you're interested, Zuko."

But the Fire Prince shook his head, and so the red man said, "Well, if this what we're doing, I'd like to add something." With that, Fuego held out his hand, and a burst of fire shot out in both directions. Suddenly the flames vanished, revealing a strange, hollow-bodied string instrument.

"Darya, you've been hanging out with Uncle too long." Zuko said. "First you settle an argument, then you restart Music Night."

"Could be worse." Fuego answered, as he strummed the instrument a few times. Finally, he gave a wink, and began to sing, strumming along as he did so.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_  
_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

The others watched intently, as Fuego crooned his way through the rest of the song, stopping only to pluck the strings in a strange, but soul touching solo. Finally, he brought the song to an end, whispering the chorus one last time as he strummed the final chord to passionate applause from Chien and Pong. The red man smiled and gave a mock bow, as he placed his instrument to the side. As he brought his head back up though, he noticed Zuko sitting there quietly, looking off to the side with a melancholy expression on his face. For a second, Fuego was puzzled, then realized what was up. He immediately regretted his choice of song, and opened his mouth to apologize. But before he could, Chien said, "Looks like dinner's ready."

Fuego looked over to see the fish and nuts shimmering to perfection on the grill. Mentally cursing the timing, he moved over to the firepit and quickly removed the food, placing it on the large plate the Earth King had supplied them with. Arranging it with some of the food they'd been able to ration, he presented it to the group and asked, "So who's hungry?"

* * *

It was some time later, when Chien and Pong were concerning themselves with food, that Fuego was finally able to speak to Zuko. He placed his own plate down and moved over to where the Fire Prince sat.

"Not hungry?" the red man asked, as Zuko played with the food that had been sitting on his plate for at least twenty minutes.

"Not for this." Zuko replied, finally putting his plate down.

"Well, I think I saw the white jade plant near the river." Fuego said with a weak smile on his face. Zuko responded with a soft chuckle, but that was all.

"Look Zuko, I'm sorry about the song." Fuego said. "I just wasn't thinking."

"It's all right." Zuko said. Reaching into his vest, he withdrew the pendant Jin had given him. As it gently spun in the air, Zuko said, "Frankly, I've missed her since we left."

"You'll see her again." Fuego replied. "You know that."

"But how?" Zuko asked. "As the Fire Lord? Come on Fuego, we both know that the Zuko that left Ba Sing Se is never coming back."

"What, because of a crown and a title?" Fuego asked incredulously. "That's not going to change a thing about you. When you get your father's crown, you'll be the same person you are now, you'll just have a fancy piece of headgear."

"And a whole country to worry about." Zuko said back. "I never thought about it all when I was exiled, but I'm actually going to be responsible for an entire Nation. How am I supposed to do that? I could barely manage my own life. And it's going to be hell trying to atone for all the things my father did. How can I ask Jin to leave her home and come with me into that?"

Fuego was silent a moment, then said, "Zuko, I can't answer all that. But I can say this. You will do the best you can, because you will not allow yourself to do any less. You're right though, it will be hell getting everything back in order, and no one will envy you. But even if that's the case, isn't it Jin's choice to accompany you on that journey?"

Zuko had no response to that. He sat in silence, reflecting on this new option. It really was her choice, wasn't it? He'd been so concerned on how hard it would be he hadn't even considered that. But it was going to be so hard for him, for everyone. Should he let it be her choice? Would the more honorable thing be to not let her make it, not let her suffer alongside him? Zuko's mind whirled with thoughts, so much so that he did not notice Pong watching him intently from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, Chien dropped his plate and sprang to his feet. "Someone's coming." He said.

"What? How can you tell?" Zuko asked, breaking out of his fugue.

"I can feel vibrations in the earth. Something is moving towards us."

"How many?" Fuego asked, as he and Pong grabbed their weapons.

"I can't tell. The vibrations are very light. It could be one or ten at the most, I think."

"Great. Everybody, keep your eyes open." Fuego said, as he began to scan the landscape. The others began to do to the same, looking over the dark forest, trying to see any sign of movement. But whatever it was that Chien sensed, it didn't approach. All they saw was trees and the dark shadows thrown on them by the light of the fire. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes, Pong lowered his weapon and shrugged at Chien, indicating that maybe he'd misheard something.

"But I was so sure…" Chien said in confusion as he looked around.

"It was probably just some sort of forest animal. Easy enough mistake with the stakes we've got." Fuego said, as he relaxed his grip on his spear. Even Zuko nodded, and started to relax.

But the red man was wrong. Just as the group started to relax, something flew into the fire and exploded with a bang. The bright flash shone into the group's eyes, blinding them. As they staggered around in shock, dark figures leapt down from the trees they'd hidden in after finding the group and began to attack. The group tried to fight back, as Fuego and Pong swung their spears around, while Zuko and Chien tried to battle back hand-to-hand. But the figures were too fast and simply un-seeable in the dark and with their opponents unable to see. Moving quickly in the dark, the figures withdrew heavy clubs from their persons, and quickly knocked out the group. As they hit the ground, the figures then withdrew rope and began to restrain them. Once everyone was tied up, four figures hoisted the unconscious group members back onto their shoulders and began to trek back into the woods.

* * *

"I still don't know…"

"Did you not see him? What other explanation could there be?"

"But maybe they caught him."

"Then why was he not chained? You know he is one of the savages the Master speaks of."

"I'm not saying he isn't, but… wait look!"

"Unhh." Zuko moaned, as his eyes slowly opened. Colors danced before him, but slowly began to fade. Eventually, Zuko was able to see two men standing before, dressed in ragged, dark clothing. He attempted to get to his feet, but found himself unable rise. It was only then he noticed that he was inside a large tent. More importantly, he noticed he was tied to a large post in the middle of the tent.

"What is this? Release me!" Zuko yelled, as he struggled against his bonds. But before he could do anything, he felt a blade pressed to his throat, as one of the two men stepped forward.

"One more word, and I stick this in your throat, Firebender." The man snarled, as he gripped the handle of his blade.

"Do you really have to do that?" the other man asked.

"Silence Chey! How I wish you hadn't been able to follow us from our last spot, fool." The knife-man snarled. "This scum will be judged by the Master, and until then, he is mine to do with as I please."

"Not exactly." A voice said from the other side of the tent. Chey and the other man turned to see a ragged red figure walk through the entrance, followed by two Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Fuego, Chien, Pong! Get me out of here!" Zuko cried out.

"Don't worry Zuko. You'll be out soon." Fuego said. "But first, you have to be judged."

"By who?" Zuko asked. Fuego moved aside then, revealing an older man, dressed in dark red clothes. His hair was bushy and white, a contrast to his pointed beard. His face was fairly non-descript, but his eyes blazed forth intently, catching everyone within their gaze.

"Master." The man said, bowing to him. "I was just instructing Chey on how to deal with prisoners."

The old man gave no response, but merely looked over at Zuko. The Fire Prince opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, the old man said, "Release him at once!"

"What?! Master this is…"

"I know who he is! Do you think I am blind? But he has grown from that. It is obvious in the way he carries himself. Now release him."

The man gaped at his master a moment, then turned to release Zuko. But Chey had already done so, the ropes down at his feet..

"Thanks." Zuko said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Don't mention it." Chey said.

"Sorry about that Zuko. Looks there was a bit of a mix-up." Fuego said sheepishly.

"Apparently, this man's troop saw us and assumed you had captured us." Chien said.

"I apologize for that." The old man said, stepping forward. "My men have had to learn to be careful in this woods."

"I'm sure. And if these are your men, then you must be…"

"Zuko, Jeong-Jeong. Jeong-Jeong, Zuko." Fuego said, moving through the introductions quickly.

"I am glad to see that you have taken after your uncle rather then your father, Prince." The old man said. "Iroh was truly a man of honor."

"You knew my uncle?"

"I served under him in my time in the Fire Army. He taught me much." Jeong-Jeong said simply.

"I see. Have the others told you why we're here?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. My men and I would be proud to serve in an Army devoted to the cause of the Avatar and the gods. Too long has firebending been my curse. If I can use it as a blessing, I will do so gladly."

"And why didn't you before?" Chien asked.

Without batting an eye, Jeong-Jeong replied, "There is little chance of a lone man changing the course of a country so descended into savagery, especially a man that is wanted by that same country, as well as the one he hides in. Do you think that you could do it Earthbender? I think not!"

Chien quickly backed off, and Fuego asked, "Jeong-Jeong, about this plan for the prison break?"

"Of course, Firelord." The old man said. Turning back to Zuko and his men, the Firebender said, "The place where they hold the Fire Sages is nearby, but heavily guarded. My men and I have the stealth needed to get through the defenses, but not the manpower for a full-scale prison break. That is where you will come in…."


	11. Interlude Part 2

Chap. 11

Interlude Part 2

The light from the torches danced on the walls of the temple, as the red-robed monks inside carefully tended the torches on the altar of Darya, as their ancestors had done since the birth of the Fire Nation itself. Every hour, they added fuel to the sacred fires, making sure that they would never burn out. For these flames were sacred to Darya, God of the Fire Nation and Father of its people. As long as they burned, the Fire God would know that his people heard him and asked for his blessings in all they did. Granted, his blessings had mostly gone towards the war for the last century, but the monks knew that Darya's wisdom and kindness of heart were as great as his strength in battle. As long as his people prayed to him, he would give the answer they needed.

As the monks finished adding to the fires, they heard a series of chimes sounds through the room. Nodding to each other, they finished their tasks and then moved to the front of the altar. Bowing in front of it, they removed their hoods, and began to offer their nightly prayers to the statue of Darya that rested on top of the altar. They whispered the sacred words in the reverent and hushed tones. If someone had come in to the room, they would not have known that the monks were praying, unless they saw the rapid movements of their lips. So devoted were the monks to their God, so intent were they on their prayers, that they did not hear the large doors open behind them, did not hear the soft, careful footsteps as someone entered the room behind them, until that person cleared her throat.

Startled, the monks halted in their prayers and turned to face their visitor. Upon seeing her, the oldest monk gasped, and then quickly rose to his feet.

"My apologies, Princess. We did not hear you enter." He said, bowing to the Fire Princess, as the other monks did the same.

"It does not matter, Brother. I could see you were deep in prayer." Azula replied. "I would like to pray to Darya myself. Since this room is the most sacred within the Temple…."

"Of course, Princess. The Royal Family always has the right to pray in the most holy room within the Temple." The old monk replied. "My brothers and I shall retire to another sanctuary and resume our prayers there. I hope that there is nothing that troubles you and the Fire Nation too greatly this night. I was informed that you left to find your brother and uncle, as well as the Avatar."

"Indeed. But my father needed me here for political matters. I will resume my search soon. But since I am home, I would like to offer my prayers to Darya, as well as ask for his aid."

"Of course." The monk replied. Bowing once again, the old man quietly walked past Azula, the other monks following. Within moments, they had left for another room with barely a sound, closing the great doors behind them. Once they were gone, Azula moved to the altar and awkwardly knelt down. Truthfully, Azula had desired this room because she knew she could watch the monks performing their nightly prayers, a task she had never done before. Azula had only journeyed to this Temple on the holy days of the Fire Nation, and only because it was required of the Royal Family. Azula had always been bored at those functions, staring at the ceiling impatiently as the monks gave their long, boring sermons. She had never understood why anyone cared to pray. They had no proof that Darya even existed. Like her father, Azula put her faith into what she could see and touch with her own two hands. Darya had always been a fantasy of the people; one Azula had knelt to and pretended to pray to keep them quiet and content. But now, as she knelt in front of the altar, her hands clasped together, Azula hoped that she had been wrong, that Darya did exist somewhere, and that he heard the cries of all his people. Because without his guidance, Azula did not believe she could survive her father much longer.

* * *

_"Are you sure that you don't want us to go in with you?" Ty Lee asked. "Your dad might want to talk to all of us."_

_"If he did, the message would've said so." Azula snapped, as she walked through the corridors of the palace, Mai and Ty Lee at her heels. The trio had arrived in the Fire Nation just a day ago, where they had found an escort at the docks, waiting to escort them to the capital city and the royal palace. The ride back had taken another day, one that only Ty Lee had enjoyed. The acrobat had not been home in many years, and seeing all the sights once again made her happy and nostalgic. Mai had been rather bored as usual, and Azula had been strangely morose and quiet, barely even giving an order to Ty Lee to shut up. Mai had noticed this, but chose not to say anything. She knew that the Fire Lord had a vicious streak a mile wide, and he did not take news of failure well. He had likely expected Azula to return with Zuko and Iroh within a week of sending her out. But Azula had failed at every opportunity, a fact that gave Mai a strange sense of happiness. _

_Still, Mai worried for Azula. Ozai had already scared his only son and heir for his failure. Azula had never failed before, but there was no telling what Ozai would do. Mai imagined that she and Ty Lee might hear screams coming from the throne room soon, though she prayed she was wrong. _

_"Azula, what do you think your father wants with you?" she asked suddenly._

_"I don't know. He said that he needed information that only I could give." Azula replied, as the trio came to the door of the great throne room. Seeing the Princess, the guards quickly bowed and stepped away from the door._

_"I'm sure it will be fine." Azula said. "Now stop with your incessant worrying!"_

_"Sorry. I'm just curious as to…"_

_"Oh stuff it! My father is Fire Lord! If he wants my help, then I will give it to him gladly!" Azula yelled at Mai. Even Ty Lee was taken aback by Azula's outburst, though Mai seemed to have no real response, save a tightening of her lip. Azula spun on her heel and marched through the door to the throne room. But as she walked inside, he face briefly changed from a mask of anger to one of fear._

_"I have come as you requested, Father." Azula said, as she approached the Fire Lord's throne. Her voice was strong and cold now, without a trace of the fear that gripped her as she'd entered the room. As the flames danced in front of her father, Azula knelt down. But Ozai held up his hand and said, "Raise, my daughter. There is no need for ceremony."_

_"Very well Father. What is it that you request?" Azula asked._

_"To know that my loyal daughter is alive and well, and has all she requires to do what I ask of her."_

_"You have supplied me well Father. There is nothing else I require."_

_"Good, good." Ozai said. "Then I shall move on. I have recently heard rumors, Azula. Very troubling rumors. Ones that have troubled so, I needed you here, to tell me if they were true."_

_"What rumors are they, Father?" Azula asked, her voice staying hard, despite the knot that had formed in her stomach._

_"I have heard that the Avatar has gathered new allies to him. Your brother and uncle, for one."_

_"Yes Father. Zuko and Iroh have turned their backs to you. Honorless dogs." Azula replied._

_"I see. I have also heard that the Avatar now has guardians, ones so fantastic I did not believe it until I heard the same tale from nearly fifty people. Have the Elemental Knights come down, Azula? Have they proven themselves real?"_

_"Yes Father. The beings you speak of are truly the Elementals. They are man-beasts, as the legends say, and have been able to perform bending we long thought impossible. They say that they have been sent to return to the balance and end your reign."_

_Ozai nodded, and then got up from his throne. As the flames around him extinguished, he walked down from the dais, and next to his daughter. Taking her face in his hands, he brought her in close to him._

_"You have done well to tell me these things Azula." He said. "You have always been loyal to me, never failing in the tasks I gave you. But that is why this last rumor troubles me so. The rumor says that you and a troop of Fire Nation soldiers were brought inside Ba Sing Se. Once you were there, you actually fought with the Avatar and his companions against some sort of creature. Then, when the city was weak and defenseless, you left, rather then conquer it and finally bring me the last piece of the Earth Kingdom."_

_"It is this rumor that troubles me most of all, daughter." Ozai continued. "I do not want to believe that my loyal daughter could commit such treason. Now, please daughter, tell me what the truth is."_

_Azula's throat had gone dry. Swallowing deep, she began to tell her father what had happened. If it had been anyone else, she could have spun off an elegant lie that would have saved her. But against Ozai, Azula had no defense. She told him of the Chaos Demon, of the threat it carried not just for Ba Sing Se, but also for the world. She told her father of how the Elementals had saved Ty Lee, and how she had owed them a debt of honor for saving her friend. Ozai listened to all of it, his face impassive and open. Finally, Azula finished her tale, and looked up at her father, waiting for his response. Ozai nodded, his face devoid of emotion. For a second, Azula thought that perhaps, she would come out of this all right. _

_Then Ozai's hand came down, snapping Azula's face back and knocking her to the ground. Stunned, she grasped her cheek as Ozai drew himself up._

_"After all I have done for you, you dare dishonor me this way?!" Ozai roared. "Do you think I care about your piddling debts? If those Elementals were foolish enough to save your friend, you should have destroyed them once they had done so! Just as you should have taken Ba Sing Se when it was weak and defenseless! You failed to bring me the end of this war, Azula! If you had done your duty, I would be ruler of the world at last, and you would be the conqueror of Ba Sing Se. Instead, I have nothing more, and you have let the Earth Kingdom slip through your fingers."_

_"You have only failed me once before, Azula." Ozai continued, as he grabbed his daughter's shirt and drew her up. _

_"When you failed me then, I gave you a gift to teach you what failure meant. It seems I will need to give this gift to you once again."_

_Azula's eyes went wide, as she saw Ozai bring out another gift for her. "No Father, please!" She begged. "I have always been loyal to you! I am sorry I failed! Please, give me another chance! I will do anything you ask."_

_Ozai paused, looked at his daughter, and then finally let go of her shirt. "You are fortunate that you have only failed me once before, Azula. I will give you a final chance to regain your honor. You will remain here until the opportunity to do so shows itself."_

_"Thank you, Father." Azula said, kneeling deeply. _

_Ozai shrugged, and began to walk back towards his throne. But before he reached it, Azula said, "I have heard a rumor as well, Father. A rumor from the mouths of the Elementals. A rumor about Mother."_

_At that, Ozai stopped. Slowly, he turned around, as Azula continued to speak. _

_"The Knight of Earth said that Zuko and I aren't pure Fire Nation. He said that we are a mix of Fire Nation and Water Tribe. He said that Mother was a Water-Tribe girl you captured, and that she was only Zuko's mother. That I am a product of you and another captive Water-Tribe girl. Is that true?"_

_Ozai was silent, then he asked, "Who else heard this?"_

_"The Elemental announced it aboard my ship. Most of the crew heard it. I swore them to secrecy, on pain of death. But Father, I-I don't know if it is a lie. Why would he make something up like that? What is the truth?"_

_Ozai looked at his daughter, then said, "Now you know why I cannot tolerate failure from you. It shows your weaker half. Forget what you have been told. Return to your ship and wait there until I send you out again. I will have to make sure your crew keeps silent. You may send me a request for new soldiers in a week. You are dismissed."_

_Azula stared at her father in shock, then drew herself up and nodded. Bowing to her father, she turned and left the throne room.

* * *

_

It had been only two hours since then, but Azula had not gotten back to the ship yet. After giving Mai and Ty Lee an effective lie, she had walked around the city, then as the sun had begun to set, she had come across the Temple of Darya. For the first time in her life, she had felt compelled to go inside, and ask for guidance.

"Please, great Darya, your humble daughter asks for your help." Azula whispered to the statue. "I need your infinite wisdom to help me. I-I need to know what the right path is. It's always been what my father wanted, even though he scares me. He's always scared me so much. I thought that if I did what he wanted, I wouldn't be scared anymore But I was wrong. Please, Darya, tell me what do."

Azula waited in silence for a response, for some sign of what to do. But there was nothing. The Fire God had nothing to say to her. Sighing, Azula stared at the altar of Darya, tears running down her face. She knew then, that she was truly alone.


	12. Journey Into Flame

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Sadly, Wrestlemania and registration have to come before fanfiction. But that's all done, so here's the new chap, and I'll have another one up on Sunday._

Chap. 12

Journey Into Flame

The open sea stretched before them in an endless hue of blue-green. It seemed to go on forever, without any end or beginning. But the end of these waters did exist, and the small fleet on ships moved quickly to reach it. The prow of the mighty Earth-Kingdom ships cut through the waters as they continued on towards the Fire Nation, flanked by a small number of Water-Tribe boats. Though they had long been a laughingstock in comparison to the advanced ships of the Fire Nation, the ships of the Earth Kingdom Navy were solid and durable, more then capable of making the long trip to the Fire Nation. Built almost in the shape of long, wooden blocks, the ships' strength was their durability. However, the inability to have a fuel-based propulsion system, as well as their flammable hulls made them almost useless against the industrial Fire Navy ships.

It was this thought that hung on the mind of General How, as he looked out from the bough of the lead ship. How had been a land general for his entire career, and was apprehensive of the Earth Kingdom's weaker ships. He'd long heard about how the Fire Nation's ships had been able to sink many of the over the years, and only the sheer numbers of the Earth Kingdom Navy had been able to keep them at bay.

"I hope that what the gods have planned will work." He said aloud, as he glanced at Oscuridad, who stood next to him.

"Trust me, my Masters have something good planned." The bat answered. "And don't call them gods, it's inaccurate."

"Not to me." How replied.

"They think of themselves as humble sculptors and guardians. They find 'gods' an overbearing term." Oscuridad explained. "But again How, I'm telling you that you don't have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right." How said. "We don't have the firepower to fight back a number of Fire Nation ships."

"How, you must have faith. The Architects will get us into the Fire Nation safely. Besides, you had enough faith to allow the Avatar to continue his training here."

"Perhaps." How said, as he looked down on the deck, where Aang and Iroh were working on a new Firebending technique, Appa watching from his shed near the bough. The two of them had been extremely dedicated to their training since leaving port, since Aang would have to start working on the Avatar State with Guru Pathnik soon. He and Iroh had begun working on five to six hour days, giving all the time they could to learning the techniques of Firebending.

"Still, having a Waterbender and an endless supply of water does alleviate my fears somewhat." How said, gesturing to the side of the deck, where Katara stood, watching intently. Since Agua had left to recruit at the poles, Katara had taken his place as Aang's safety net should something go wrong. It was an extremely important position on the wooden ship, and Katara took it quite seriously. Though it had meant not being able to travel with her father and brother on the Water-Tribe boats, she had accepted it without complaint.

* * *

"Now then Aang, to perform this move, you must move the energy from your chest into your hands and let it flow outward. Do you understand?" Iroh asked. 

"Yes, Sifu." Aang answered, as he began to reach inside himself to draw forth the energy. This new move was the most difficult one he had learned thus far, and would be perhaps the most difficult to control. It involved the creation of a long whip of fire, that Aang would have to put all his concentration into commanding.

"Do you feel the energy moving through you?" Iroh asked.

"Yes Iroh. It is going into my hands. But I can feel it getting stronger."

"Good Aang. When it is strong enough, you must release it. Then you can make your whip."

As Aang concentrated on focusing the energy, Katara and Luz watched from the side.

"It's funny, but this isn't that different then Water bending training." Katara said.

"They both are centered in emotions, it makes sense." Luz said in agreement. "Both deal with focusing energy. The only difference is that Waterbenders use an outside source."

"And he is doing well with it, isn't he?" Katara asked.

"Much better." Luz said. "He never had this much patience before. At least you taught him that much with the accident."

"Yeah, I guess so." Katara said. But just then, Aang's suddenly shot up his arm, as the fire whip emerged from his palm.

"Good Aang, very good!" Iroh said, pleased at his pupil's efforts. "Now, attempt to control it."

Aang nodded, and began to swing the whip in the air, being careful to keep it high above the wooden planks below. Iroh and the others with admiration as Aang kept the fire completely under his control. Then, he began to shorten the flames, bringing it in closer and closer to him. As they watched, the whip began to become a flaming circle, connected to Aang by the strand of flame attached to his hand. He began to spin the flame faster and faster, turning it into a bright red halo above his head.

But as he spun, small sparks began to flake off from the flame. A few found their way onto Katara's sleeve and she cried out, more in surprise then anything else. But it was enough. When Aang heard her scream, all his control all his control went out the window. The fire halo began to lose it's balance, becoming dangerously lopsided in it's spin. Aang struggled to regain control, but it was already gone. But Iroh, acting quickly, grabbed a bucket of water from the deck and threw it over Aang's head, dousing the flames and soaking the young Avatar.

But he paid it no mind. "Katara are you all right?" he called out, running over to his friend.

"It's ok Aang. I just got a few cinders." Katara said, brushing her sleeve off in an attempt to look unconcerned.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Aang said. "I promise I won't practice anymore until we get to the shore and Agua's back with us."

"Aang no." Katara admonished. "You can't neglect your training for me. It's the most important thing for you right now."

"But you being safe is important too." Aang argued.

"Aang, this isn't about me." Katara said. "You need to learn to be the Avatar. If I have to get a few cinders on me, I don't mind."

"I know, I know. But I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Aang I'll be fine. You get back to work with Iroh, and I'll try to be more careful, ok?"

Aang nodded nervously, but before he could get back to training, a voice rang out from the upper deck.

* * *

"We are coming up on the border, sir." The navigator called out suddenly, bringing everyone on deck to attention. 

"Ready the weapons, and prepare for hostilities!" How yelled out, as everyone on board began to do just that. Cannons were loaded, spears readied, and even Appa moved onto the deck, ready to aid Aang if needed.

Seeing everything ready below, How took out his telescope and looked outwards towards the horizon. Already, he could see four Fire Nation ships patrolling the border, just a few miles ahead. They were invisible to them at the moments, but they would be visible quite soon, and the ships looked heavily armed.

"This will not be easy." he muttered to himself, as he closed the scope. But just as he began to think of the best way to avoid the ships, one of the crewmen yelled out, "General, look! Over at starboard!"

Everyone whirled around to look at the sight the crewmen had noticed. When they saw what it was, they gasped in shock. A dark, thick looking fog was rolling towards them at an ever-quickening rate. It appeared almost completely solid- a huge black blanket rolling towards them. How re-opened his telescope and looked ahead. Another wave of the fog had already enveloped the Fire Nation ships, rendering them invisible inside it.

"All ships, stop! The fog is too thick!" How yelled, snapping the scope shut. Behind him, the helmsman nodded and began to turn the ship to port, as the other crewmen began to lower the sails and signal the other ships to do the same. But then another voice yelled out.

"Belay that order! All ships, stay on course!" Oscuridad yelled, as Katara, Luz and the others joined him and How up on deck.

"What are you doing, man?" How yelled. "We can't sail through that! We'll either get lost or run into a Fire Nation ship."

"He's right Osc. Even I can't cut through all that fog." Aang said.

"You don't need to." Luz said. All eyes turned to the fox as she said, "What my husband is trying to say, with his typical tact, is that this is not regular fog."

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked.

In response, Luz held up her Light-blade gauntlet. The gold stone in its center was glowing brightly. Pointing over to Oscuridad, Luz directed everyone's attention to the similarly glowing stone in his Shadow-blade.

"This isn't normal fog.. This is the help the Architects sent us." She explained.

"Specifically, Rastla and Zueia, Architects of Shadow and Thunderstorms." Oscuridad added. "This is a shadow induced fog, one that will hid if we let it. After that, I'm guessing the Fire Nation won't even notice us."

"But how can we sail through?" Katara asked.

"That's my job." Luz said. "My power illuminates, and my guess is that Ralin will light us a path."

"It seems crazy…" How muttered.

"How, I know that." Luz said gently. "But if you don't have faith in the gods, what can you believe in? I know that I'm asking you a lot, but try to believe me?"

"Don't listen Cap'n. This is madness." The helmsman spat. But before he could continue, Oscuridad grabbed his collar and held him up.

"My wife is talking. You will do her the honor of being silent." The bat growled.

"Oscuridad, enough! Put him down!" Luz snapped. "He has every right to doubt this, and we have no right to force him to believe us!"

The bat looked at the helmsman a moment longer, then sighed, muttered something that sounded like "Yes dear." And put him down.

"Boys." Luz muttered. Turning to the helmsman, she said, "Now sir, if you'd like, I can explain why we'll be safe in this fog."

"Actually, I don't think that will matter now." Iroh said, as he pointed up. How glanced skyward, only to see the fog roll over them. For a second, they were surrounded by darkness, then a golden light shied the shadow away from them.

"I think I should take the helm." Luz said, as the light faded from her stone.

"Uh, be my guest, milady." The helmsman said, quickly stepping away from the wheel. Luz took it, and then gripped the handle tightly. Once again, the light spilled forth from her, flowing through the wood of the ship itself. The entire vessel glowed for a moment, then it returned to normal.

"What was that?" the helmsman asked.

"It dispelled the rest of the shadow around the ships, so we could follow each other through the fog." Luz answered, as she began to steal the ship. "Now be quiet and let me follow the path."

"What path?"

"The one I can see. Ralin is making one in the waters with Ruta, Architect of the Oceans. I think I'm the only one who can see it." Luz answered. It was only then that the others saw that the fox's eyes were glowing with golden light. This was the help that Ralin was given his daughter. Before her, Luz could see a line of gold in the waters that cut through the fog. It stretched out for a while, then curved and twisted, leading the group away from the Fire Nation ships that were already lost within the fog.

As she began to follow the path, How said, "Very well. Steer us well, milady. Helmsman, send messages to the other ships to follow. And do it quietly."

The helmsman nodded his response, as Luz continued to steer, guiding the ship through the twists and turns of the invisible path.

"So now we know what to do you when you get all dark and mysterious about things." Katara teased, as the group moved down to the deck. "Just call your wife to make you explain yourself."

"I do not get dark and mysterious all the time." Oscuridad protested.

"Right. That's why you dress in black and keep your face masked when you meet new people. And why you don't explain any cosmic shadow stuff while you do it, or when it's happening around us. " Aang added.

The bat attempted to respond, but realized that he had no comeback and just shook his head in defeat.

* * *

The next few hours were silent ones full of dread. Though Luz followed the path laid out for her perfectly, the other ships had some difficulty following her constant changes. Worse, the crew could give no vocal signals, since loud noises would tip off the Fire Nation ships to their arrival. So the time in the fog was filled with constant checks on the other ships and hoping they would all make it through. 

But Luz's skills were impeccable, and with the guidance of Ralin and the gentle winds of Aeris, Architect of Wind, aiding them, they all managed to make it past the Fire Nation ships without a single skirmish. From then on, the fog continued to hide them from unfriendly eyes, until Luz finally yelled out, "We've hit the end of the path. Get ready to leave the fog!"

The crewmen leapt into action, readying the ship for port. As they prepared themselves, the layers of shadow around them suddenly pulled back. As the bright sunlight broke through, everyone covered their eyes in pain, but eventually the brightness faded, and they were able to look at the sight before them. A huge white beach, washed clean by the tides stood before. It was unlike anything the Waterbenders or Earthbenders or even Aang had ever seen before in their own homelands. Strange trees, tall and with leaves sprouting from their top, littered the beach. Behind the beach, the ground became firm again, brimming with grasses and vegetation that dazed everyone with it's beauty and novelty.

Well, almost everyone. One man looked at the sight before him not with amazement filling his heart, but with a happy nostalgia. He'd played on these beaches as a child, and eaten those fruits happily. Though he enjoyed the parts of the world he had seen, he had always longed for the sights of his homeland. Iroh's eyes began to water in happiness as he looked out at the Fire Nation once again. The only thing that saddened him was knowing that Zuko was not here to see it with him.


	13. The Gathering of Earth Part 2

Chap. 13

Gathering of Earth Part 2

The rains fell hard around the mountains, as if the gods above had decided to unleash another flood upon the world. For those who could see, it appeared only a matter of time before the great earth kingdom once known as Omashu would be washed away. But the kingdom had survived much lately; it's conquering by the Fire Nation, the loss of it's King, and even the loss of its name. It would take more then rain to destroy it after that. So no one inside the city was all that concerned. Not even the foreign invaders from the Fire Nation; indeed, one guard even whistled as he moved to switch posts, expecting an eventful few hours and then bed.

But the guard did not have the gift of foresight, else he would have expected anything but a quiet, peaceful night. As he stood, lost in memories of the girl he had left back hone in the Fire Nation, two long, sinuous chains began to lower down from on high. Lost in his thoughts and hearing nothing but the sound of the rain, the guard did not hear the clanks as the chains came towards him. He did not hear the noise as the chains finally touched ground. He did not even feel it when they rose up of their own accord, and slowly began to wrap themselves around his ankles.

Once they were secure, the chains suddenly tightened - which the guard _did _feel- and before he could react to his new imprisonment, the chains were suddenly pulled back up with exceptional force. The guard screamed in terror and surprise as he was flipped upside down and hoisted through the air, the ground rushing away from him at an unbelievable rate. Finally, the chains began to slow, then eventually stop, leaving the guard suspended in the air. Still terrified, the guard covered his eyes as he slowly spun in the air. But then something reached out and grabbed him, halting his spin.

"Look at me." A strange, musty voice hissed suddenly.

Surprised, the guard pulled away his hands, only to gape in utter horror. Standing before him was a man dressed in tattered gray clothes, made dark gray by the rain that still spilled down from the sky. His face was also covered in gray wrappings, masking all but his large eyes. A long cloak was wrapped around his body, covering all but his arms. But what was stranger then all of that was that this man was standing upside down, his feet somehow sticking to the large stone awning above him. As the guard continued to stare, he saw that the chains that held were somehow attached to the man' hands. But before he could take a close r look, the gray man pulled his hands back, drawing the guard in close.

"I don't have a lot of patience for stupidity." The gray man said, in his dust-filled, musty voice. "So, I'm going to paint as clear a picture as I can for you. I have a question. You will answer it. If you don't, you will feel punishment beyond anything you have experienced before."

"W-What do you want to know?" the guard sputtered.

"I'm looking for someone. And I think you know where he is. Where is the governor keeping King Bumi?"

"I-I don't know. No one was told where Bumi was before. I don't even know if they did move him."

The gray man looked at the guard a moment, then suddenly, the tension on the chains vanished, and the guard began to fall. He screamed as the ground came towards him faster and faster, without mercy. Then, just as he was about to hit, the tension came back into the chains, and he shot back up to where the gray man stood.

"You don't want to lie to me." The man said as the guard shook in fear. "You see, I don't care about you personally, so I don't really care if you live or die. But there's a part of me that's hoping you aren't going to cooperate."

"You see, I'm on what you'd call a liquid diet." The gray man continued, as to the guard's horror, two more sets of hands emerged from the folds of the gray man's cloak and began to undo the wrappings on his face. As the wrappings came away, the gray man finished his speech.

"And I'm _very_ hungry."

The guard had been wrong. This being was not a man at all. It was a demon, sent from the deepest corner of Hell, come in the guise of that horrible thing he feared above all else. As the last of the wrappings came away, and the face of the spider was fully revealed to him, it laughed its strange musty laugh, and leaned in closer.

"Now, I can feed either with you alive or dead."¨ It said, its mandibles running over the guard's face as he wept in fear. "But it's easier for me to do it when you're dead and the juices are flowing out of the body. And it is a long way down. However, I could be persuaded to find my food elsewhere. Now, if you'd be so kind…"

"The palace!" the guard cried out. "He's keeping Bumi somewhere in the palace. The governor was afraid of losing him again so he keeps him close. But no one has any idea where. That's all I know, I swear!"

The spider was silent a moment, then the guard felt the chains loose tension again. He felt the wind shoot by his face as he fell, praying for a swift death. But instead, he stopped about a foot off the ground, then the chains around his feet unwrapped themselves and he fell the rest of the safe distance. Scrambling back to his feet, he watched as the chains rose back into the shadows of the buildings.

* * *

Hierro watched the guard scamper off into the night, and smiled as he re-wrapped his face. _Who says reading Batman is useless?_ The spider thought to himself, as he walked over to the wall, and began to climb down. The spider was a longtime fan of the Dark Knight, perhaps because he understood the effectiveness of fear, even more then Oscuridad did. While many of the Knights disliked the inconveniences that came from being non-human, Hierro reveled in them. He loved being able to frighten his enemies and gain a feeling of power from doing so.

This was likely due to the fact that Hierro was the most alien of all his brethren, but he had decided long ago that it was better to use those differences then be ruled by them. Of course, he was smart enough to know when to conceal himself, but when he could act out, he loved it. The fear on the guard's face had been the perfect solvent to unseal his lips. Now the spider knew just enough to make his search successful. It would've taken him days to search Omashu, but now, he had a far more localized plan of attack.

Not that this new information made it any easier. Freeing Bumi would've been hard from anywhere in New Ozai, but the Royal Palace would have the heaviest protection of all. After all, the Fire Nation governor seemed to care about his family a great deal. He had been willing to trade his greatest prisoner for his son. Regardless of his affiliation, Hierro had to admire the man's dedication to his family.

"Even so, it doesn't make my job any easier." The spider grumbled, as he turned to face the next building. Tensing his muscles, Hierro quickly leapt from his location and clung to the wall of the next building, his hands and feet clinging as he did so. Climbing with all the animal grace given to him, the spider moved up to the roof and flipped to his feet. Looking out, he saw the huge structure of the Royal Palace stand before him, it's towers seeming to cut through the pouring rain. But despite the rain, the banners of the Fire Nation still hung from them.

"Well, that rules out the front door." Hierro said, as he looked over the palace, trying to see anything he could use to get inside. But nothing was apparent, and he silently cursed the builders of the palace for using stone as building material. If there had been metal in the palace, he could have used it to sneak inside. But the whole of the building was stone and wood, nothing that he could use to his advantage. At that moment, Hierro wished that Aire was still with him. He and the falcon had parted ways a day after separating from the Army, since the bird had his own mission to accomplish. Though it was a vital mission, Hierro still wished his brother was here. Aire could've turned them into air itself and gotten them in that way. But he was gone, and that meant that Hierro was going to have to figure this out himself.

The spider began to consider climbing up the front wall and perhaps climbing in through a window. With the rain, it was unlikely that anyone would see him and if he was careful, he could sneak in without being noticed.

_Yeah right. If this guy is as protective as I think, he's probably got some sort of alarm at every window. He'll know in five minutes. Then again, what else can I do? There's no other way besides the front door._

Sighing, Hierro prepared to make his way to the next building, where he could make his leap to the palace wall. But then he heard something that caught his attention, looking down at the streets, Hierro saw a horse-drawn cart speed through the streets, it's cargo wrapped in canvas, heading towards the palace. Hierro wondered who would be making a delivery at this time, but then the canvas pulled open a moment, giving the spider a glimpse of what was inside. Seeing it, the spider smiled and mentally thanked his Architect for this stroke of luck.

* * *

The cart sped along the streets, finally reaching the Royal Palace. Bringing his horse to a halt, the driver leapt from his seat and began to pound on the doors.

"Open up! In the name of Darya open up, you dogs! I'm getting soaked out here!" the driver cursed. After a moment, there was a creak, and the large doors of the palace began to swing open. The driver stepped back, then grabbed the reins of his horse and led the animal and the cart inside.

"Gods, what a night!" he swore, as the doors shut behind him. Shaking himself to dry off, the driver said, "All this for such a worthless piece of cargo?"  
"It's far from worthless my friend." Said a voice from the side. The driver turned around as the Fire Nation Governor approached, flanked by two guardsmen.

"And why's that? It's just a chunk of iron." The driver sneered.

"Yes, but it is a very important chunk of iron." The governor said, as he reached over and pulled back the canvas, revealing the large gray black within the cart. As he looked it over, he said "This is the final piece needed to complete the statue of Fire Lord Ozai."

"Really? I saw that by the front gates when I came in." the driver said. "Seems like a bit of a waste though, considering all the problems you're having with the rebels. I would've sent more men."

Sighing, the Governor said, "True. But the Fire Lord says all troops are needed for the war effort, so I must deal with the troops I have. But I may finally have found a way to eliminate the rebel problem once and for all."

"That so? Good for you." The driver replied. "Well then, I'll just take my payment and be on my way."

"In this weather? I think not." The Governor answered. "Guards, tell the servants to prepare a room for our guest. He will stay here as my guest."

"Well, that's might generous of you." The driver replied. "Most royal type folk I deliver to are utter snobs."

"I remember what it is like to be on the other side, my friend." The Governor said. "Now then, how about something warm to eat?"

The driver nodded, and he and the Governor left the room, leaving the cart with the guards. Moving over to it, they took the horse's reins and began to direct it to the storage area, where the metal would be melted down and molded in the morning. But as they moved it, the cart suddenly bucked. Both horse and guard were startled, but after a moment, both dismissed it and continued walking. But within seconds, the cart bucked again, this time snapping the reins as it reared up of it's own accord, then fell back down, the iron sliding out of the cart as it did so. The horse was considerably spooked, thrashing around in fear. It took two guards to calm it down, as the others approached the large block.

The guards looked at the block with much curiosity. For all intents and purposes, it seemed a regular piece of iron.

"Do you think something was hiding under it?" one guard asked.

"What are you, stupid? How could anyone hide under that thing? It must weigh more then a hundred pounds!" another guard snapped, as he reached out to touch it. But as he did, the metal shivered, and then stretched forth and slammed into his chin, knocking him back. Before any of the other guards could react, the metal stretched out in other places and knocked each one of them out. Then, when the last guard was laid out on the floor, the metal shivered one last time, and then a large, man-like shape began to grow out of it. Within seconds, it had resumed its normal form, and changed back to flesh. Hierro looked over his handiwork and smiled.

"Works every time." The spider said, as he leapt off the block and headed for the main door.

* * *

"So how's somebody like you end up as governor of this city?" the driver asked, as he sat at the governor's table.

"Hard work, mostly." The governor replied, as his wife poured his tea. "I spent ten years working in the Fire Lord's court, handling the affairs on the westernmost isle. Then, when Omashu fell, he named me governor as a reward."

"Must be nice." The driver said. "After all, you're like royalty here, ain't cha'?"

"Somewhat. Royalty is at least respected." The Governor replied. "The people in Omahsu are not quite happy with me. I do my best to keep the city operating and to be fair to the people, but it is not easy."

"I can imagine. Can't you ask for help? Ask the Fire Lord what he would do or something?"

"Actually, I have an arrangement very much like that."

* * *

The palace hallways were deserted, save for two guards at either exit. But that made no difference to Hierro. He skittered along on the ceiling, not making a sound as he traversed the palace. When he came to an entryway, he merely found a crack, transformed his body into liquid metal, and then slid through. But all of it was meaningless. He had no idea where to go. The palace was vast and he needed to find Bumi and get him out before one of the guards looked up at an inopportune moment.

_Think, think. If the Governor is smart, he's keeping Bumi in that metal case thing. But he know Bumi can still Earthbend. So he must've put him in a place where there is no earth. So where would I find something like that in a Royal Earthbender Palace? _

Suddenly, it came to him. Bumi would've needed to imprison renegade Earthbenders as well. And since he didn't have the ability to stop their powers, he would've also needed to place them somewhere that they couldn't bend. Someplace that contained no earth. Someplace….. metal. Yes, of course! A prison cell covered in metal! That was the only way to imprison an Earthbender and be sure to keep him there.

_And if that's the case, then there is metal somewhere in this palace. Metal I can sense!_

Hierro paused on the ceiling, calming his mind and reaching out for anything that could lead him to his goal. For a long while, he could feel nothing of his element, nothing that could lead him to his goal. All he could sense was the earth and stone of the palace. But then, he felt a twinge, a tug of that familiar element. Turning in its direction, the spider began to crawl towards it.

* * *

"So what about your lady here?" the driver asked. "I can't imagine she was thrilled to just pack up and leave home."

"It was difficult at first." The Governor's wife agreed, sitting down next to her husband. "But the city has its charms as well as its difficulties."

"The most difficult incident occurred a few months ago." The Governor explained. "The rebels tricked us into letting them out of the city, and kidnapped my son. Plus, Princess Azula arrived."

"Azula? I've heard of her. I can't imagine it went over well."

"It didn't. She organized the negotiations to get my son back, but they nearly fell through. After that, she left with my daughter to find the Avatar, after renaming the city."

"Well, at least she didn't fry you." The driver said.

"Indeed." The Governor replied. He paused a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, I've just remembered a pressing engagement. I will be back shortly, but feel free to ask for anything you need."

"Thanks." The driver said, as the Governor got up and left.

* * *

"Has he fallen asleep yet?" the guard moaned to his partner.

"If he had, we'd be hearing that snoring of his, wouldn't we?" his partner asked back. "He's probably watching that bug again."

In response, the prisoner inside the cell yelled, "C'mon Harold, you can do it! You can beat the dust!"

"He does realize the bug has been dead for three days?" the first guard muttered.

"How on Earth did he ever get to be king?" the second muttered.

"Don't take him lightly. From what I heard, he's pretty wily."

"Yeah? Is that why he surrendered without throwing a punch?"

Both guards laughed at that, but then their laughs turned to gasps, as something suddenly wrapped around their throats and pulled them up…..

"Ohh, that was a fine blow, Harold!" Bumi said gleefully, as the dung beetle that had died in his cell a week ago lay on the floor, next to the dustball. Bumi would've continued in his rant, but suddenly there was a creak of steel, and then the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown aside. Bumi turned to see a figure dressed in gray walk through the doorway.

"King Bumi, it's good to meet you." Hierro said.

"Oh, are you here to deliver my lunch?" Bumi asked. "You're late you know. I ordered this afternoon."

"Uh no, I'm a friend of Aang's and,…."

"Oh, how is Aang? Is he still thinking like a mad genius?"

"Sure, I guess. Um, anyway, I'm here to bust you out."

"Oh good, I can finally get my lunch then!"

"Right, right.' Hierro muttered, as he walked towards the King's cage. "He is as crazy as they say." The spider grumbled, as he moved to open the cage, a voice said, "Not another step. Put your hands up and turn around."

"And who are you?" the spider asked.

"Someone that has a lot of power here. Now do as I said."

"Oh ok then. You wanted my hands up right?" Hierro said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Slowly, the spider began to raise up his arms. His first set of arms, anyway. Then, as the man behind him watched, he raised up the second set, then the third, until they were all visible. Then, before he could react, Hierro twisted his hands around and shot out a length of chain, wrapping it around the man before he could even blink. Once Hierro heard the man fall, he turned, only to see the Fire Nation Governor wrapped up like a present.

"Well, isn't this special?" the spider said, as he pulled off his mask. The governor gasped at the sight of the spider's face. But before Hierro could do anything, Bumi said, "Oh, is it that time again Chi Tu?"

"I thought it was, Your Highness." The Governor said from his bonds.

"Wait a sec. You two know each other?" Hierro asked in confusion.

"For a while now." The Governor explained. "I came to see Bumi after the mess with the rebels and my son. I wanted to ask him what he knew about this city."

"Why? So you could keep it under your fist?" Hierro sneered.

"No, so I could learn to keep things under control until I could turn it back over to him." The Governor explained. "When my son was kidnapped, Azula nearly lost him because of her selfish pride. Then she took my daughter with her to track the Avatar. She cares nothing for me and my family, and neither does the Fire Lord. He hasn't sent aid since then. I no longer have any reason to be loyal. I don't care about the war, I just want to be safe and secure with my loved ones. But the Fire Lord doesn't care about that at all. I must keep up apperances for now, but I will help in anyway I can to brng him down."

"Your daughter….. your Mai's father?!" Hierro exclaimed.

"You've seen her? How?"

"I've been traveling with the Avatar. My name is Hierro, but most know me as Forger, Elemental Knight of Metal."

"By the Gods!"

"Exactly. We ran into your daughter and Azula a few times. Mai's proven herself to be an honorable opponent, and I was actually happy to work with her a while back."

"I am glad to hear that, great Knight." The Governor said. "But what brings you here?"

"The Avatar is forming an Army to bring down the Fire Lord." Hierro explained. "I was sent to recruit King Bumi."

"If that is the case, then I will be glad to release Bumi." The Governor said. "if you would be so kind to release me of course."

Hierro nodded, but first turned to Bumi, who nodded his head in agreement. Seeing that, Hierro released the chains from the Governor. The man quickly got to his feet, and reached into the pockets of his robes and handed the spider a key.

Hierro nodded, and then moved over to Bumi's box. Placing his hand on it, he said, "I'll release him when we get to our destination. Thank you for your help."

The Governor nodded, and with that, Hierro reached into his cloak and withdrew the stone that Trueno had given him. There was a blinding flash of light, then a crack of thunder, and when the Governor looked again, all he saw was a smoking spot where the Knight and Bumi had stood.


	14. The Gathering of Earth Part 3

Chap. 14

The Gathering of Earth Part 3

""Looks peaceful doesn't it?" Tierra said, as he looked over the small town of Gaoling before him. The two Earth Kingdom guards, Li Han and Karti nodded in agreement. The group had been traveling for almost a week since leaving Ba Sing Se, using the earth itself as their vehicle. Even then it had been a long and harrowing journey from the city to this little town that sat before them. The group had been bereft of most basic comforts on the trip, such as good food, comfortable beds, and many, many other things. But now, they had reached civilization and things were beginning to look up.

Of course, not all of them felt that way. "You guys done staring at nothing yet, or are we going to do this thing?" Toph muttered as she stomped up to them. Or rather, as she tried to stomp up to them, as she got tangled in Tierra's cloak for at least the fifth time that day and fell to the ground.

"How do you move in this stupid thing?" Toph muttered, as she struggled back to her feet.

"For one thing, it's fitted for me." The dog replied dryly.

"Ha ha." Toph snapped.

"Look kid, I understand you want to get in and out quickly and quietly, but you're making this harder then it needs to be." Tierra argued, not for the first time either. "You could just stay here and we'll go down and find the Boulder ourselves."

"Yeah right. You don't even know where he hangs out. You'd be down there all day looking for him, and I wanna get out of this place before sunset. So I'm coming, whether you want me to or not." Toph snapped back.

"Fine, but then can you stop being so damn paranoid about being found out? For heaven's sake Toph no one in that town even knew you existed! Even if things have changed, they're not gonna suspect some girl walking around with a few farmers if we don't make it obvious your blind."

"You don't know my father. He's gonna have sentries all around, looking over any sign of me. So I have to be disguised, and this is the best we've got, since your all-powerful magic can't help me."

"Watch it Toph." Tierra growled, but he knew it was useless. Since the announcement of their journey at Ba Sing Se, Toph had been angry and short-tempered about coming here. As the group had gotten closer and closer to the town, her attitude had only gotten worse. She had become impatient with everything and everyone, snapping at anything that delayed their progress and pressing them onwards when even Tierra was exhausted. The guards were already tired of her, and Tierra was struggling to resist his urge to grab her and shake her like a rag doll. Part of him understood that Toph was fearful of what could happen if her parents found that she had returned home. Being locked up again after seeing so much of the world again would've been worse then death for the dog. Seeing new things and having new experiences was all that he had left to live for. That was why he had acquiesced when Toph had asked for his cloak and hat to disguise herself when they got into the city. He may not have liked her attitude about, but Tierra understood her fear, and had no intention of letting it come to pass. But even so, Tierra's patience was being severely tested by Toph, and he didn't have much of a fuse to begin with.

"Come on all already, let's do this before I die." Toph snapped suddenly, as she wrapped herself in the cloak, pulled the hat down over her head and marched towards the town. "Move it already!" she yelled again after a minute.

"And you two having been traveling together for how long?" Li Han asked as the trio started after her."

"A few months, but I'm starting to think it won't be much longer." Tierra answered back, as he watched the cloaked Toph walk inside the Gaoling gates.

* * *

Being inside Gaoling was quite pleasant after the long stretches of empty land the group had seen before. Tierra and the guards smiled as they revealed in the smells of sounds of civilization once again. A few people turned and stared as the group walked through the town square, but ironically, most stared at the cloaked form of Toph. Li Han and Karti had acquired farmhand-esque clothes earlier in their journey and blended in perfectly. As for Tierra, he appeared to be nothing more then a regular farmer, thanks to the shadow-illusion that Rastla had placed on him at his creation. 

"You blend in perfectly, you know." He whispered to Toph as they continued to walk.

"I'm not trying to blend in, I'm trying to keep people from figuring out who I am." Toph snapped.

"Blending in is usually a good way to do that."

"Oh will you shut up!" Toph hissed.

"Perhaps we should focus on finding the Boulder and restocking our supplies." Li Han suggested in an effort to prevent another argument.

"Good idea." Karti agreed. "But first, we will need to find out where the Boulder is now."

"Too bad the Architects couldn't be more specific." Tierra added. "They love their mystery too much sometimes."

"It doesn't matter if they do or they don't." Toph said. "I know just where the Boulder is. He'll be back at the stadium."

"Are you sure?" Li Han asked. "You said that you defeated all the Earthbenders there."

"Doesn't mean that Xin Fu would stop the tournament." Toph answered. "He loves the sound of money more then anything else."

"Then it is at least a good place to start." Li Han said. "Which way is it?"

"You don't have to worry about it." Toph said. "You're not going."

"Huh? Toph what are you talking about now?" Tierra demanded.

"We need supplies too, so you guys can stay here and get them. I know the Boulder better then anyone, and I know how to convince him to join us. You guys will just slow me down."

"Toph, I did not walk all this way for sit here and let you go off by yourself while you talk to the Boulder." Tierra snapped.

"Why, you don't think I can do it?" Toph snapped back.

"Well, let's see. Last time you two met, you beat the living snot out of him. I don't think he's going to want to listen to you all that much now. I just don't think that you are going to be able to …."

"You listen here!" Toph yelled out suddenly, surprising Tierra and the guards. "I beat the Boulder before, and I can do it again! I've always taken care of myself, and I can always find a way. And I don't care what you think about that!"

Before anyone could even begin to form a rebuttal, Toph spun on her heel and stomped off in the direction of the arena.

"What in the name of God was _that_ about?" Tierra wondered aloud.

"She doesn't seem to like being told that she can't do something." Li Han said. "Maybe that's it."

"But I didn't mean it like that." The dog insisted. "I just meant that…."

"We know that." Karti said. "But Toph does not appear to be thinking clearly at the moment. Let her go, and perhaps she will see her error. In the meantime, we should get supplies."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll need as much as we can in the Fire Nation." Tierra agreed, as they moved in the direction of the town's market.

* * *

"Thinks he knows what I can do, I'll show him." Toph muttered to herself as she walked through the streets. How dare he tell her what she was capable of. She'd trained herself in Earthbending since she was six years old. She'd learned to see in a way no one else could. She'd beaten the best Earthbenders that Gaoling had to offer. She'd fought Firebenders and Chirron knows what else. And he thought that she couldn't get the Boulder to listen to her? What did Tierra know? 

"He's worse then Dad." Toph muttered to herself, as she crossed the next street. "He never knew what I could do. He'll never understand me." There was a hint of sadness in Toph's voice as she said that last part though. It might have been the sadness of a child for a parent's love, but Toph had no time to dwell on it. With her anger fueling her, she had managed to walk to the arena in record time, as the huge structure loomed in front of her. Sensing it in front of her, Toph nodded, and headed for the large doors.

Toph pushed them open and walked inside, taking a moment to remember all the old memories she had of this place. She could smell the old dry earth that lined the building. She could feel the cracks in the rock floor. But most of all, she could hear the sounds of earth being thrown around and the grunts of Earthbenders. One grunt in particular. She smiled then, as she made her way to the basis of the arena.

* * *

"Hippo, the Boulder is going to bury you this time!" the large Earthbender yelled, as he held a huge chunk of Earth over his head. The fat bender in front of him just laughed and motioned for him to bring it. The Boulder howled and hurled the rock at his foe. But the Hippo countered by stepping out of the way, then gaining control of the rock and hurling it back at the Boulder. The Boulder however, quickly made a shield and managed to avoid the impact. As the pieces of rock lay around him, he said, "Good job, Hippo. We'll work more tomorrow." 

The fat Earthbender nodded. As he waddled away, the Boulder heard a voice say, "Sounds like you're still giving your moves away, the Pebble."

"Who?" the Boulder said, as he turned around. Standing by the entrance was a small figure dressed in a brown cloak and hat.

"Does the Boulder know you?"

"You should. I beat your butt for the belt before I left. In fact, I don't think you could get it back in any of the rematches, even the cage match."

"Wha… Bandit?" Boulder gasped in shock.

"You bet." Toph said, pulling away the cloak and hat.

"What are you doing here? You can't get into any fights; the Boulder won't let you throw another match!"

"I never did. But I'm not here for a fight. I'm here for you. How would you like to bust some real heads? Fire Nation heads?"

"Hmm… The Boulder is intrigued. Go on."

"There's something big forming, Boulder. And the people in charge want you to be a part of it. Come on, aren't you tired of fighting the Hippo every week?"

The Boulder was silent a moment, then said, "Truthfully, yes. The Boulder is getting tired of all this fighting. But the Boulder doesn't really have a reason to trust you."

"OK. If you don't want to come." Toph said, as she turned and began to walk through the entrance. She smiled as she walked; she knew that given a chance for some new heads to bust, Boulder would be begging to join up, even if she was the one making the offer. All she had to do was give him a few minutes to process it and soon they could get the hell out of this town.

_Just another minute should do it. _Toph thought. But she didn't have another minute. Without warning, something suddenly whistled through the air and connected with her skull. Toph cried out and fell to the ground, her body already going limp.

* * *

"Uhh…" 

"Shh honey, it's all right." A voice said gently, as it brought a cool cloth across Toph's forehead.

"Huhh…. Mom?" the girl said, as her mind came back into focus and she was able to place the voice.

"Yes dear. You're home again." Madam Bei Fong said to her daughter, as she cleaned the small wound on the girl's forehead.

"B-But how did I get here?" Toph asked. "The last thing I remember I was in the arena talking to the Boulder."

"The Boulder shouldn't concern you anymore Toph." Another voice said from the side. As Lao Bei Fong entered the room, he said, "I told him to inform me if you ever returned to the city, but I see it took another to bring you back here."

"What? Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Lao said. "You are back with us, and the bending tournament has served its purpose. I only funded it to see if it would bring any word of the Avatar to me, but it seems you were able to escape on your own Toph."

"Escape?" Toph repeated, as she pushed aside her mother's hand and arose from the couch. "Dad, the Avatar didn't kidnap me. I ran away!"

"Toph, you don't need to protect him." Lao replied. "Even if that were true, all that matters is that you are home and safe again, and that now you will never leave again."

"No, I'm not." Toph answered back. "Dad, I came back because I needed to find the Boulder and get him to join the army."

"Army? What army?" Madame Bei Fong asked.

"The Army of the Avatar." Toph replied. "We're planning the final attack on the Fire Nation. We're going to end the war!"

"What? Absolutely not!" Lao gasped in shock. "I will not allow them to take you to the Fire Nation and put you in danger!"

"Dad, I have to go. They need me!"

"I do not care what they need. I care about keeping you safe, and there is nothing I will not do to insure that."

* * *

"God, what trouble did she get herself into now?" Tierra muttered as he and the guards walked through the streets. They had been waiting for Toph at the square for almost an hour after getting some supplies form the market. At first, they had been accepting of the fact that it might take time to convince the Boulder. But given Toph's disposition, Tierra had become more and more worried that she had made a mistake, and had decided to pay a visit to the arena himself. 

"I'm sure she is fine, but I hope you have a plan if I'm wrong." Li Han said.

"I can command the earth not to obey them. I think that's all the plan we'll need." Tierra answered as they turned onto the last street and came to the arena. The dog marched up to the doors and began to push them open, but as he did, a large hand snaked through and grabbed him….

* * *

"Dad, you can't keep me here anymore!" Toph yelled. "This is bigger then you and me. This is about the entire world!" 

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady!" Lao said sternly. "I don't care about anything but your safety. You're too young to realize that now, but someday, you will understand why am I doing this."

"When are you going to learn? I don't need your protection." Toph countered. "I've been out in the world for months now, and I'm still here."

"You were with the Avatar. He protected you." La said, dismissing the rebuttal with a wave of his hand. "You are a child Toph. You don't know what's best for you. You don't know how dangerous the world is."

"Because you never let me see it! All you ever did was keep me inside this house and never let me out. I didn't have any friends, anyone I could talk to, because you were scared."

"That is enough!" Lao declared, and with a clap of his hands, he called two guards into the room. Toph turned in their direction, but before she could do anything about them, they snuck behind her and lifted her off the floor. Disconnected form the ground, Toph could only struggle as they held her in mid-air.

"Take my daughter to her room, and make sure that she does not escape." Lao said. "I am sorry I have to do this Toph, but I know what's best for you. I am your father and I will do my duty."

"I don't think you understand what that means, numb nuts." A voice said suddenly from behind the door. Lao turned, only to watch as the wooden door suddenly exploded in a cloud of debris. Everyone shielded their eyes, and when the cloud had vanished, they saw a man holding a small stone hammer, two other men in Earthbending stances at his sides, and behind them…

"Boulder! What are you doing?!" Lao cried out in surprise at the sight of the huge Earthbender.

"The Boulder has been thinking." Was the reply. "The Boulder feels like doing something else with his life, something more important. Then the Boulder met these men, who told him about an Army that is going to fight the Fire Nation. And they explained to the Boulder how the Bandit lost that fight before, and The Boulder decided that he should try to make it up to her. So he told them about your plan and how to get in here."

"Nice Boulder, but you need to drop the character voice." Tierra said.

"The Boulder never talks in character."

"He really doesn't." Toph added.

"Oh." The dog replied quizzically. Shaking his head, he raised his hammer towards Lao and said, "We're not here to cause trouble. We got what we came for, and we're ready to leave. But Toph is coming with us."

"Absolutely not! I will not let you take my daughter again. She means the world to me!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Tierra sneered.

"Guards!"

The two guards holding Toph began to raise their free arms, but before they could finish, Li Han and Karti struck first, sending forth two rocks that shot through the wooden floor and pushed the two guards into the wall, knocking them out and breaking their grip on Toph. She fell to the floor, and quickly ran over to where Tierra and the others stood.

"Thought you could handle this by yourself." Tierra said.

"Can't you gloat afterwards?"

"Toph! Get back here!" Lao shouted.

"No Dad. I can't. Not if this is really what you want for me."

"And I don't have any intention of letting you take her." Tierra said, his hammer still pointed at Lao. "Not if you intend to make her your prisoner instead of your daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"For God's sake man, think about it! You don't treat her like a child, you treat her like an expensive China doll that could break at the slightest touch!" Tierra snapped, his voice brimming with anger. "She's blind man, she's not crippled. She has every right to a full and happy life, and you refuse to let her have one!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? What kind of life have you given her so far? She never left this town before we came. You gave her everything she wanted because you thought she was blind and helpless. You wouldn't let her do anything for herself. You denied her any chance to have friends because you were afraid that someone else would hurt her."

"How long were you planning to let this go on? What were you going do when she got older? When she became a teenager? When she became a woman? When you were dead and gone and there was no one left to protect her? What kind of life did you want her to have? Life isn't about just being safe; life is about risks and thrills and excitement too. If you weren't going to let her have that, you should've killed her when you found out she was blind!"

"How dare you!" Lao screamed. "What right do you have to talk to me this way? What do you know about having a child that is different?"

"More then you think." Tierra replied, as he cast off the illusion and revealed himself to Lao. The man gasped as he saw the figure that stood before him and recognized it.

"Dad, please listen to him." Toph pleaded, as she began to cross the floor to where her father stood. "I never wanted to hurt you. I know that you just wanted to protect me. But I don't need protection anymore."

"I want to have my own life." She continued, as she reached her father and took his hand in her own. "I want to choose what my destiny is. But I don't want to leave you out of it. But I can't be your little girl forever. Please Dad. If I have to leave her again, let me leave with your blessing this time."

Lao looked down at his daughter, at the tears that were running down from her pale, useless eyes. He started to speak, but then he heard his wife's voice.

"Let her go, Lao." Madame Bei Fong said gently. "She's right. She's always been right. We've treated her like a treasure that should be locked away from everyone. But she's not a jewel. She's our daughter. And we need to start treating her like it."

Kneeling down, the Madame embraced Toph and drew her close. "You have my blessing, Toph." She said as tears began to run down her face. "Go with them. Make us proud."

"I will." Toph whispered back. The two broke their embrace, and looked over at Lao. The man kneeled down then, and looked at his daughter. Gently, he reached over and wiped the tears from her face.

"I just wanted to keep you safe." He whispered. "I just wanted you to stay safe with us."

"A wise old man once said, "We raise our children to leave us." Tierra said suddenly, the anger gone from his voice.

"Who said that?" Lao asked.

"I don't know. Some old guy, who seemed pretty wise."

Lao chuckled, and then turned back to Toph. Father and daughter looked at each other in silence, until Lao finally said, "We will expect you back for supper Toph."

Toph stared at her father in shock, then the two embraced, hugging each other tightly. Tierra and the guards smiled, while behind them, the Boulder began to cry.  
"Thank you Dad. I'll come back soon. I'll make you both proud." Toph said, as she and Lao slowly broke their embrace. Slowly, she walked back over to the others.

"You will keep her safe?" Lao asked.

"With my life." Tierra answered. "She'll come back safe and sound. I swear it on the name of my father."

The Bei Fongs nodded, and Tierra reached into the pocket of his shirt. He withdrew the Thunderstone he had been given, and then, with a crack of thunder and burst of lightning, the Bei Fongs were alone once again. But this time, they knew that their daughter was with her friends, and that she would be safe.


	15. A Pair of New Arrivals Part 1

Chap. 15

A Pair of New Arrivals Part 1

"By Ruta, this country is dammingly hot." Bato grumbled, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I know Bato. You've said that at least five times now." Hakoda replied, as the sweat poured down his face. "But that's not helping us get this tree down any faster."

"Maybe you have some sort of explosive we could use?" Bato asked hopefully.

"No, everything I had was taken by the Knights for the Army."

"Even your secret stash?" Bato gaped in amazement.

"Yes. Sokka's a fine boy, but I wish he knew when to be quiet sometimes." Hakoda answered.

"He takes after his father." Bato replied.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at that, and then the two old friends laughed. Grabbing their axes once again, they returned to chopping down the large tree before them so that it could be brought back to the campsite. Since arriving on the Fire Nation shores three days ago, the first branch of the Army had managed to set up a rather impressive campsite. The Earth Kingdom troops had brought several supplies, including tents, foodstuffs, utensils, and various other devices that rivaled those of the Water Tribe. The camp had been set up using the best both Nation had to offer, and it was an impressive sight. The camp stretched into a wide area of the Fire Nation jungle, keeping them safe from the prying eyes of ships, and since this island was only militarized on it's far side, according to Iroh, there was little chance of discover and attack.

After camp was set up, the next issue was what sort of governing body would command the various troops and keep the camp in line. The Army had, after much debate, formed a Council, which seated two members from each of the Nations. Currently, those seats were filled by the Avatar, General Iroh, Katara, Sokka, the recently returned Toph, and those of the Knights who had arrived thus far. Though many of the council's members were young, their various experiences with the Fire Nation were above anything that the senior members of the Army had to offer, and faced with that, few had any grounds to oppose them. To appease the senior members of the Army, however, the Council had wisely selected two members of each Nation to be its representatives and speak on any concern that their particular Nation had. Hakoda and Bato spoke for the Water Tribes, and How and Bumi currently spoke for the Earth Kingdom.

With that settled, the Army had begun to get things up running, only to run into a bit of a snag on the first night. While the Fire Nation apparently encountered very warm days, the nights could be quite cold. Therefore, kindling for fires had become a necessity for the troops as well as the cooks. After discussing the matter, Iroh had remembered a specific tree in the jungles of the Fire Nation that would burn with minimal sparks, and last for close to an hour. The Council had voted, and decided it was a fine idea. After asking for volunteers to go into the jungle along with Aang and Oscuridad, the Council had selected five pairs of troops, Bato and Hakoda included and sent them out to gather as many trees as they could carry.

"So, what do you think of the Earthbenders?" Bato asked, as he took yet another swing at the trunk.

"Seem all right, though a bit too quick to act." Hakoda replied. "I had to argue with one of them that I could just climb a tree and get some fruit rather then him uprooting it."

"That wasn't the guy who got the, uh 'cramps' was he?" Bato asked.

"Hey, I didn't know it would do that to him." Hakoda said with a laugh.

"I hope not. The poor guy didn't leave the bushes for an hour." Another voice said out of nowhere.

Surprised, the two Water-Tribesmen whirled around, only to see Luz emerge from the foliage of the jungle. The fox had shed her cloak and hat in the humid jungle, as well as her tunic. She was now clad in a thin undershirt, her gauntlets and Lightblade, boots and pants.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Luz asked with a smile.

"A bit, Lightweaver." Hakoda said, lowering his axe.

"I told you, call me Luz." The fox replied.

"Of course. It's just strange to be so causal with such a mythic figure."

"Believe me, I wasn't all that mythic a while back." Luz replied. "Frankly, I'm not sure I count as mythic yet anyway. How's the tree coming?"

"Not bad." Bato replied. "I think we might have it down in another day or two."

"Well, don't strain yourselves. Here," she said, tossing them a waterskin. "I think you guys can use it."

"Much thanks." Bato said, taking a long swig from the skin before passing it to Hakoda.

"Hey, have you two seen Osc and Aang? I've been looking for them; we've got some new arrivals at camp."

"Oh? Who made it?" Hakoda asked.

"Desierto and Bosque. They just arrived half an hour ago with Haru and his father, along with a bunch of Earthbenders."

"Great. The more the merrier." Bato said.

"Yeah, and I figured Osc would like to know. He was a little disappointed when Tierra came back so soon."

"Do those two get along at all?" Hakoda asked. "Katara told me about the two of them in that other world."

"It's an old story." Luz said. "One's from Jersey, one's from New York. And they're brothers. It's a miracle sometimes they don't kill each other."

"We'll take your word for it." Hakoda said.

"Right. Well, I'd better get going." Luz said.

"Don't forget this." Bato said, tossing her the waterskin.

"Thanks. You don't know how hard it is being in a jungle with a fur coat you can't take off." Luz said, as she turned to head off. But before she did, she paused, and then walked over to the tree. Holding out her right hand, the fox extended her Lightblade, and then suddenly made a quick slash in the air. Hakoda and Bato looked on in confusion, but a second later there was a crack and the tree toppled to the ground.

"Didn't want you passing out before you got to at least two trees." Luz said, as the tow Water-Tribesmen gaped in amazement. But before they could say anything, there was a rumble in the air, followed by thunder and a visible crack of lighting in the sky above.

"What on earth?" Hakoda gaped, his astonishment at Luz's skill forgotten. "There's not a cloud in the sky."

"Which means only one thing." Luz said. "Come on, it's a new arrival!"

"Can't these stone be accurate?" Bato muttered as he sheathed his axe and began to follow Luz and Hakoda through the jungle. "The last one brought Tierra and Toph into a mudpit."

"Toph didn't seem to mind." Luz said, as they raced through the jungle, towards where the lighting had struck.

"How do we know where we're going?" Hakoda asked suddenly. Luz turned her head and pointed to her nose in response.

"I can smell the ozone from miles away." The fox said, as she suddenly turned right and leapt through some foliage. Hakoda and Bato did the same, and the trio emerged into a grove of trees, in which a large group of people were scattered around.

"Well, that was easy. But who are they?" Bato asked, as he moved forward, and helped one of the group to his feet.

"I think I can make a guess.' Luz said, moving to where a silver-guised figure was slowly raising himself up.

"Have a fun trip?" she asked Truneo, as he turned his head at the sound of her voice.

"As much as anyone else does on the lightning express." The ram answered, as his sister helped him to his feet.

"We would've been here sooner, but Suki had some business to finish up." The ram said. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Over here." A young girl called out from the base of a tree, as she got to her feet. Luz turned and knew in an instant this was the girl that Sokka had been talking about for the last week. Just the thought of having Suki back was enough to keep Sokka upbeat, despite all the problems involved in setting up camp.

"You all right?" Truneo asked.

"I think so. That was one hell of a ride." Suki said, as she stood back up.

"I know what you mean." Luz said. "My name's Luz by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Suki replied, as she moved over to where the fox stood. "Truneo told us a lot about you."

"And Sokka told us plenty about you." Luz answered.

"Oh, this is the girl he's been talking about?" Bato asked.

"Right. Oh, Suki, this is Bato and Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

But strangely, Suki's face actually grew worried at that statement, as did Truneo's. Luz became puzzled, wondering what it was that was so horrible. But then she glanced over at the others, and noticed that some of them were not Kyoshi warriors. In fact, some were not even girls. But the one that really grabbed the fox's attention was the boy that Hakoda was at this very moment helping to his feet.

"Truneo, I seem to be hallucinating." The fox said, speaking quite slowly. "That looks like Jet over there."

"Yeah, about that." The ram said with a sad grimace.

"Oh no. Oh please no. Truneo, please tell me there's a good reason for this." Luz moaned, as she recognized the rest of Jet's band of Freedom Fighters.

"Don't blame him. It wasn't his idea." Suki said.

"You mean you know him?" Luz asked in surprise.

"Yes, she does." Jet said suddenly, moving over to them. "I met Suki and the Warriors at the ferry."

"What were you doing there?" Luz asked.

Jet paused, took a deep breath, "After what happened the last time we met, the villagers came for us. They said that we didn't care about them anymore, just vengeance. They ran us out of the valley; we lost everything."

"So you decided on Ba Sing Se?"

"I was tired. And I couldn't care anymore. I though all I cared about was trying to protect the village. But after they ran us out, I didn't know what to do. Ba Sing Se seemed like the best idea."

"And that's where he met us." Suki said. "Jet and the Freedom Fighters came to us to come into the city, but I thought he could do more. I convinced him to work for the ferry as additional bodyguards. It worked very well."

"And when I came for her and the warriors, Suki told Jet about the Army, and he and the Freedom Fighters leapt at the chance." Truneo explained.

"Tru, I usually trust your judgment…." Luz began.

"Look, Suki wouldn't leave without them." Truneo said. "She said that Jet really needed a chance to prove himself."

"I swear to you, all I want is a chance." Jet begged.

Luz was quiet a moment, and then said, "Jet, it'll be up to the Council on whether or not you stay, but I believe you. We'll take you back to the camp, but we need to keep you away from Katara for a while."

"Why is that?" Hakoda asked, looking down at Jet.

"It's a long story." Truneo said. "I'll tell you on the way. But actually, is Sokka around?"

"He went off on a kindling expedition. Why?"

"Well, there's kind of another little complication……"

* * *

"This one looks good." Aang said. 

"It better. You wouldn't let me cut down any of the others." Oscuridad muttered as he walked over to the tree, his cape and tunic tied around his waist.

"Well, we want a good tree, don't we?" the young Avatar said.

"Maybe, but it's gonna be firewood. Why go nuts with it?"

"Shouldn't it be good firewood?"

"….. Fine." The bat muttered, as he unsheathed his sword. Turning to face the trunk of the tree, the bat began to swing his weapon like an axe, slicing deeper into the tree with each stroke. As he worked, he asked, "So how's the training coming?"

"Oh, pretty well." Aang replied. "Iroh's showing me a lot."

"You look like your having a better time with it then you did before." Osc noted. "No fear of it this time?"

"Well, a little bit." Aang admitted. "But Iroh says that's good."

"He's right." The bat admitted. "But you can't be too sacred of it. I mean, you will have to use it Aang."

"I know. But I try not to think about it." Aang replied.

"I suppose. But don't avoid it too long Aang." The bat advised. "I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but these are the last seconds of the game here."

"Yeah." Aang said. "What do you do when that comes up?"

The bat paused in his chopping then, and after a moment of thought, said, "I guess I don't know. I've been doing this for a long time, and frankly, I don't worry about myself. What I worry about are the people around me. So I keep their faces in my mind. I remember how much I care about them, and how much they care about me. Beyond that, I don't have anything else. But I think that might be all you need Aang. Somebody to think of.

The Avatar nodded his agreement, and then said, "Thanks Osc. Why don't you let me take that tree the rest of the way?"

"Sure." The bat replied stepping out of the way. Aang stepped in front of the tree, gathered the air to him, and then with a huge airblast, sent the tree crashing down.

"Nice job." Oscuridad replied, clapping the boy on the shoulder. Anag smiled and started to reply, but then went silent.

"Aang? What's wrong?" the bat asked. But then his eyes saw just what had Aang's had, and he stopped in his tracks.

Standing in front of them was a young boy, staring at them in ungodly wonder. They stared back, their surprise making them unable to move. The three of them stood there for almost five minutes, before Aang, always wanting to make friends, gave a small wave and said, "Hi there?"

The boy took off almost instantly, running through the jungle at breakneck pace.

"Come on, we gotta catch him! I gotta wipe his mind!" Oscuridad yelled, sheathing his sword.

"But he's just a kid…" Aang protested.

"We can't take the chance. If someone finds out we're here, it's over." Oscuridad yelled, as he took off through the jungle.

Aang started to protest again, then sighed and took off after the bat. The two of them raced through the jungle. Everywhere they went, branches, leaves, and all sorts of vines hampered their path. Somehow, the kid managed to make his way through them with ease, but behind him, there was much yelling and cursing as the jungle slammed and whipped his pursuers.

"Maybe…. No one…. Will believe him….after all." Oscuridad panted.

"Can't…… give up….. remember?" Aang said back.

"Right, right.." the bat muttered as he doubled his pace. Suddenly, the kid made a turn and leapt through a large space between two trees. Aang and Oscuridad quickly followed, only to emerge in a new and strange area. It was separate from the rest of the jungle, and quite large. A small house was directly in front of them, and behind that, what looked like three acres of plowed farmland. The kid tore across the land as the two heroes stared in wonder and exhaustion. He reached the door and began pounding on it, yelling, "Mama! Papa! They're here! Come out, they're here!"

"Oh damn, he does know who we are." Oscuridad said with a sigh, as the door opened and the boy rushed into the arms of his mother. Once their child was safe, the two parents walked outside to view the strange people that had been brought to their home. As they came closer, Osc and Aang saw that their clothes were ragged and filthy, and that they seemed weak and tired.

"You, boy." The father, a tall man with a drawn face and his long hair tied into a ponytail. "Are you the one spoken of?"

"Uh…..?"

"Are you the Avatar?"

"Aang, for God's sake, don't answer." Oscuridad whispered. "Not until we know something about all this."

But Aang looked over at this family, saw their filthy clothes, their sad demeanor, and he felt a swell of pity in his heart. Walking forward, he said, "Yes, I am the Avatar. I can help you, if you want me to."

Oscuridad started to sigh, but it turned into a gasp a moment later, when the family cried out in joy, and then fell to their knees and prostrated themselves before the young Avatar in worship.


	16. The Gathering of Fire Part 2

Chap. 16

The Gathering of Fire Part 2

"Wow." Chien breathed as he looked out onto the huge fortress.

"The Fire Lord spares no expense when it comes to prisoners." Jeong-Jeong said, nodding his head in agreement. "Especially those who have such connection to the Avatar."

"And I doubt the Sages will be happy to resume serving the Fire Lord after this." Fuego added, from his place on the cliff. The prison the group was looking out was built an island underneath a large outcropping of rock that stretched out over it. This location made it impossible for anyone to escape and very difficult for anyone to get inside without the small boats the soldiers used to get from the shore to the island.

"I hope you have a plan to get down there, Jeong-Jeong." Zuko said, looking down over the cliff. "It looks like a _very_ long drop."

"Of course it is! If it wasn't I would've gotten the prisoners out by now." Jeong-Jeong snapped. "But don't worry, I have a way down. There's only one problem."

"What's that?" Fuego asked.

"The patrols go around the courtyard every hour." Jeong-Jeong explained. "They will need to be taken out before we can proceed safely through the prison."

"Well then, any volunteers?" the red man asked.

"I'll go." Chey said, only to be pushed back by Jeong-Jeong's second in command.

"We do not need your bungling on this mission." The man sneered as he looked at Chey.

"Well, then why don't you do it?" Chey asked back.

The man started to argue, but before he could finish, Zuko stepped forward and said, "Neither of you are going. I'm the only one here with any real stealth training, so I the best choice to go."

"Zuko are you sure?" Chien asked. "There's probably a big reward for you at this point."

"It doesn't matter." Zuko said. "I was given royal stealth training by the bets in the Fire Nation, if there's anyone who can move around silently down there it's me."

Chien tried to reply, but before he could get two words out, Pong jumped in front and began shaking his head violently back and forth.

"Pong, calm down. I'll be fine." Zuko said, trying to reassure his friend. But Pong only shook his head ever harder, and then finally brought out some parchment and wrote something out. Taking it, Zuko read the words aloud.

_If they capture you, they will torture you until you die. You're too important to the Army to lose._

"That's why you're not going to lose me." Zuko said, handing the note back to Pong. Then, before anyone else could object, Zuko turned to Jeong-Jeong and asked, "How do I get down?"

"Follow me." The old Firebender said, moving to the edge of the cliff. Zuko began to follow, only to feel a hand clamp down on his shoulder. The Prince turned to see Fuego standing behind him.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop you." Fuego said quickly. "I have faith in you. But you're right, this is a stealth mission, and you should take every precaution. So here."

Zuko's eyes widened as Fuego held out his gift. "Where did you get this?" the Prince breathed.

"Your uncle told us all about it." Fuego explained. "He also told us how it was lost, but I saw another one in the marketplace before we left. I thought you might need it, so…"

"Fue, you didn't need to do this." Zuko protested. "This thing…"

"Will keep you safe from those guards down there." Fuego said. "Humor an old man, and take it."

Zuko looked at the gift a moment longer, then shrugged and took it.

"Feels just like the old one." He said.

"Good. I hope it serves you just as well as that did." Fuego said.

Zuko nodded, and then walked off to where Jeong-Jeong stood, a rope in his hand as the others watched.

* * *

"Thank you." Aang said, as he took the hot cup of tea from Arik the farmer's hand. After the family had gotten off their knees, they had introduced themselves to the Avatar and invited him inside their home. Aang had returned their introduction, and even convinced Oscuridad to reveal himself to the family. They had greeted and invited the bat as well, and the two of them had entered the house, where the family had set up a fine meal for them, although Oscuridad was still suspicious.

The young Avatar took a few sips, nodded his appreciation, and then gently set it down next to the plate of food that the family had prepared for him and Oscuridad.

"Is everything to your liking?" Uli, Arik's wife asked from her spot near the firepit.

"Very much so." Aang replied. "We really appreciate your hospitality."

"Although, we are a bit confused by it." Oscuridad said, eyeing the family warily.

"Our home has always been open to the weary traveler, good friend." Arik said, as he pulled his son onto his lap. "To do any less for our fellow man would be dishonorable."

"And I respect that." The bat said. "But I'm just a little unsure as to whether or not this is hospitality."

"Osc!" Aang snapped. "These people have been kind to us."

"No, no, it's all right Avatar." Arik said, waving his hands in gentle protest. "Your friend has reason to be wary."

"And that's why." The bat replied. "You know who he is. The Fire Lord would be willing to pay quite a bit for him. And with all due respect, you don't seem to have all that much around here."

"You speak the truth." Uli said sadly. "This part of the island has been deemed farmland for the Fire Lord's Army. All who live here must grow the food, yet are denied from taking any of it for themselves. We must survive on the meager rations that the Fire Lord sends every month."

"You said all who live here." Aang began.

"There are about twenty families who live on the land along with us." Arik explained. "We function as a council, dividing up the resources between us and trying to survive. I function as head of the council."

"Good story, but it doesn't exactly build my confidence about where your loyalties lie." The bat said. "If you captured us and turned us over, you could end a lot of the hardships you are under."

"True, but there would be no honor in it." Arik said.

"What about loyalty? Doesn't the Fire Lord demand absolute loyalty form all his subjects?"

"Loyalty to the Fire Lord is a far more complicated issue then you think." Arik said with a wry grin.

* * *

The guards at the prison were among the most bored in the entire Fire Nation Army. They were made up of troops deemed inappropriate for true combat, and therefore had been assigned to positions where they could do the least damage. The prison was the perfect example. Though the prisoners kept here where certainly dangerous, there was also no way for them to escape. The walls were huge and towered over all who saw them. And even if the prisoners could make it over the walls, they would still have to swim through the dangerous waters to shore, waters filled with all manner of dangerous sea beasts. So it only made sense that this prison would be filled with guards who function more as decorations then anything else.

Those guards down there knew their positions as well, and therefore made their rounds half-heatedly each day, as they prayed for some way off the island. One guard in particular lay against the wall, almost half-asleep, while his comrades laughed and played dice nearby. The four of them made up the night patrol this evening, and he was not good at staying up late. This nearly sleeping guard watched half-heartedly as his companions played. For a brief moment, he started to get up and retire to his bed, but before he could, a hand reached out of the shadows and pulled him close with barely a sound. The other guards continued with their game, that is, until they heard the sound of muffled yelling coming from within the shadows. Startled, the guards turned to see their friend, bound and gagged, suddenly fall to the ground before them. Startled, they forgot their game and moved to help him. But as they got close, a second figure came out of the shadows, a figure dressed in dark clothing, who wore the face of a laughing blue and white demon. As they looked on, one of the guards suddenly remembered a wanted poster he had seen, and gasped, "The Blue Spirit!"

The guards were startled at this, but gripped their weapons, and charged this strange figure before them. But the Blue Spirit merely reached behind his back and withdrew a long broadsword that he split into two with a quick motion of his hands. Before the guards could even begin to attack, the Blue Spirit suddenly whirled forward and shot past them. He stood behind them a moment, then turned to watch as their weapons fell apart. They stared at their broken weapons in utter shock, too surprised to even react as the Blue Spirit suddenly dove into their midst and with a flurry of punches and kicks, sent all of them down to the ground. They fell together in a heap, unconscious and unmoving.

The Spirit stood back up, nodded, and then looked over at the other guard he'd tied up, who began struggling even harder to break free. The Spirit just such his head, and then raised his hand up and sent a small burst of fire up into the air. That done, he turned down to the guard, grabbed his collar, and drew him to his feet.

"Please don't hurt me!" The guard begged.

"I'm not going to." The Blue Spirit answered, in a voice that was too muffled to clearly identify. "Not if you do what I want."

"W-What's that?" the guard asked nervously.

"My friends will be coming down in a few minutes, and we happen to be looking for someone." The Blue Spirit explained. "We have part of what we need now," he continued, reaching over to the guard's belt and pulling off the keys. "But we need one more thing. Where are the Fire Sages being kept?"

* * *

"What do you mean, more complicated?" Oscuridad asked.

"Let me ask you something, Dark One." Arik asked. "How long should a war go on? A few years? A decade? A century even? And if it did go on that long, who would keep fighting? Those who actually started the war, or the people under them, that could be sacrificed?"

"I'm starting to see where this is going." The bat said with a nod.

"No, you don't." Arik replied. "You don't understand what it's like. The whole world thinks the Fire Nation is full of mindless savages, and that all of us want to destroy the world. They don't know how the Fire Lord has taken our sons and daughters to fight for his glory. They don't know how most of us wonder why the gods have not destroyed the Fire Nation for what they did to the Airbenders and the Avatar. And they don't know how much we hate the man who did this to us. They don't know how much we hate the man who took away our honor."

Arik finished his speech, and looked at the two figures before him. Aang and Oscuridad stared back in shock. They had never suspected to find a person like this on this island. Someone that was as repulsed by the Fire Nation as Zuko and Iroh had become, someone that seemed to want to redeem his homeland. But even so, Oscuridad took a long hard look at Arik before he spoke.

"Arik," he began. "how many people agree with you?"

Arik chuckled, and replied, "Most of the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord forces all his troops into servitude. Many have lost children and husbands to the war and gotten nothing in return. Fear is the only thing that keeps them in line."

"Then how would you like a chance to seriously piss him off?" the bat asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Arik asked instantly.

"If all the farmers here share your views, then I think we can work out a very good deal."

"I believe I know what you are speaking of." Arik said. "And I am sure that the other farmers will be happy to help you. Just give me some time to talk to them."

"If you can do it, that would be great. But I wouldn't tell them everything at once." Aang suggested.

"Of course." Arik said. "I understand discretion quite well."

The two Elementals nodded, just as a pair of footsteps began to move through the small house. They turned towards the sound in surprise, though Arik chuckled a moment later.

"Do not worry, that is just another friend resting in our home. I told you our house was a resting place for all weary travelers. You can trust him."

"He is just a sweet old man." Uli explained. "He says he has been looking for someone for a very long time."

"That I have." An accented voice said from the side. Aang and Oscuridad turned to see an old, brown-skinned man enter the room, dressed in necklaces and strange yellow clothing. There was a scent about him, a scent that reminded them both of bananas and onions. He looked down at the Avatar, and smiled.

"Uh, hi?" Aang said.

"Hello, young Aang." The old man said. "It is good to finally meet you."

"You know who he is?" Oscuridad asked, slowly moving towards his sword.

"Yes. The gods were quite clear on that, Nightstalker." The old man replied.

"The gods?"

"Yes. They came to me in my meditation and told me to come here and wait for the Avatar. They said to me, Pathnik, your task is almost upon you…."

* * *

"C'mon, it's this way." Zuko said, as he made a turn down another the hallway.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Chey asked, as he followed the red man down the hallway.

"He'd better." Jeong-Jeong replied. "Unlike you, he actually heard the directions to the Sages' cells."

"Then maybe you should be quiet and follow him." Fuego answered, as he made another turn. The group had been making their way through the prison for close to half an hour, moving through the twists and turns of the passageways Zuko had led the way, as he had been the one to get the info from the guard. But despite his reassurances, some of the group was starting to worry about the length of time the journey was taking.

"Maybe we made a wrong turn somewhere." Chien began, only to be silenced by a hard look from Pong.

"I don't think we did, since we're there." Zuko said, as he suddenly flattened himself against a wall. The others followed suit, as Jeong-Jeong whispered, "What is it?"

"Two guards, shouldn't be less then a minute." Zuko said, as he reached behind his head and pulled the Blue Spirit mask down over his face. Fuego nodded, but whispered back, "Lemme give you a hand this time."

The Blue Spirit nodded, and with a silent count of three, the two Firebenders leapt out and rushed the guards. Within seconds, the two guards lay at the floor, unconscious.

"Very nice." Jeong-Jeong said, as the rest of the group moved up to the door.

Fuego nodded, as Zuko pulled off his mask and slipped the key into the door. It opened with a clang, and the group quickly walked inside. The Fire Sages lay sleeping inside, chained to the walls. Fuego quickly moved over to one Sage in particular, clapped his hand over the Sage's mouth, and awoke him.

"Shh, Shyu.' The red man said, as his old friend started awake. "We here for a jailbreak. Nod if you understand."

Shyu looked up at Fuego, and as recognition flooded his eyes, the old Sage nodded. Fuego pulled away his hand and Shyu whispered, "How did you find me?"

"Help from above." Fuego replied, as he took the keys from Zuko and undid Shyu's chains. The Sage got to his feet, rubbing his wrists, and then saw the group assembled before him.

"Prince Zuko?" the old Sage whispered, as he saw Zuko's scarred visage.

But before Zuko could reply, one of the other Sages began to stir. Quickly, the prince pulled his mask back on, just as the other Sage awoke.

"Huh… What is this?!" the Sage said in shock.

"It's a jailbreak. IF you want, you can come along." Fuego offered.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!! SHYU IS ESCAPING!!"

"Dammit." Zuko swore, as he moved forward, and with a quick punch, knocked the Sage unconscious. But it was already too late. The sounds of armored footsteps filled the halls behind them.

"Guys, get ready!" Fuego yelled, drawing his spear. As the guards came down the hall, they were suddenly bombarded with a wave of earth from the stone floor.

"Or, we could just let Chien work." The red man said again, as the Earthbender moved out of his stance.

"Come on, get that stone out and let's get out of here." Jeong-Jeong said, as he and the others began to move close to Fuego.

"Stone?" Shyu asked.

"You'll see." The red man answered, as he drew out the Thunderstone he'd been given. But as he began to activate it, one of the guards began to slowly get up, though no one noticed it. He saw the Blue Spirit, and using what little strength he had, let loose a fireblast at the fugitive. Zuko saw it out of the corner of his eye a second too late to avoid it, but it did not strike him. There was a scream and a gasp of shock as Pong intercepted the blast and fell backwards into Zuko's arms, just as the magic of the Thunderstone spirited them away from the prison.


	17. A Pair of New Arrivals Part 2

Chap. 17

A Pair of New Arrivals Part 2

"OK, now if we just stay quiet, we should be able to move though the camp without causing a ruckus." Luz whispered to Jet, as they moved towards the campsite.

"I hope so. This thing is a nightmare in this heat." Jet muttered, as he shifted again under the cloak. After Trueno had explained the situation with Jet and the Warriors to Luz, the fox had first cursed their misfortunes, then come up with a plan to move them all through the camp without a fuss, at least until they could get all this sorted out. To do that, Jet had borrowed Trueno's cloak and hat and wrapped himself in it. It was not a comfortable option in the humid temperatures, but it was better then Jet being recognized, by one person in particular.

"Are you sure she's not around?" Trueno whispered, as the group entered the campsite.

"Positive. Katara went off to show some of the other Waterbenders what she's learned." The fox whispered back. "She'll likely be a while; I don't think there were any Masters in the Southern Tribe before. And most of the soldiers are off training or gathering kindling."

"Oh good." Trueno whispered back.

"What about Sokka?" Suki asked suddenly.

"He's off gathering kindling." Luz answered. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Suki breathed a sigh of relief, as Luz shook her head in exasperation. How could it be that getting new troops could bring so much hassle with it? Katara and Jet was a nightmare in itself, but with the new problems with Suki and Sokka…. Luz didn't even want to think about that. And then there was just the problem of Jet himself. Here was a boy with a fanatical hatred of Firebenders, who had volunteered to be part of an Army that included Firebenders. Trueno had reassured her that Jet fully understood what he was getting into, but Luz just didn't know. She wanted to believe that Jet could get past his hatreds, but saying and doing are two different things, and Jet had not yet demonstrated his new found attitudes. And if his old ones resurfaced….

_Sometimes, I wish I was still dead. _The fox thought grimly, as the group continued to trudge their way through the camp. Luz lead them through quickly and quietly, eventually reaching a large tent in the center of the camp.

"This is the main war-tent. Oscuridad and the generals spend most of their time here, and it's also where the council meets." Luz explained. Pulling back the main door, she looked inside and said, "Honey, you in here? I'm in the mood for sex."

A millisecond later, a black, furry head poked out of the entrance and said, "Really? You never want to in the middle….. Oh. Hi, Treuno."

"Hi bro. Shall I do the whipped motion now or later?" the ram said with a chuckle.

"When will you stop doing that? Other people could've been in there." Oscuridad said as he trudged out of the tent.

"When you stop falling for it. And it was too quiet for a lot of people to be in there. " Luz answered with a grin. "Hey speaking of that, didn't you and Aang leave for firewood?"

"Yeah, but we found something a lot better." The bat explained. "Luz, we met this family on the western side of the island that farm it for the Fire Lord. Apparently, they hate the Fire Lord as much as we do, and they agreed to help us out. They're going to talk to the other farmers and get them to supply us with food. But better then that, they were housing Guru Pathnik! Aang and I just teleported back to start his Avatar training and to talk it over with the generals and representatives."

"Are you sure about this?" Luz asked. "Won't the Fire Lord notice if we take his food?"

"I thought of that too, but Arik said that they could deal with it. So it looks like we won't have to worry about food anymore."

"Honey, that's great!" Luz said. "What did the generals say?"

"They were reluctant at first." Osc said. "But I told them I didn't sense any lies from them, and they believed it. So it looks like food won't be a problem anymore."

"Wow, and all I did was find Trueno and the warriors." Luz said

Shaking his head, Oscuridad gently kissed his wife on the check and turned to look at his brother and those the ram had brought with him.

"Well done, Trueno." Oscuridad said, as he walked up to Suki. Taking the warrior's hand, he said, "It's good to see you again Suki. I'm glad you and the warriors decided to come."

"It was our honor." Suki replied. "Any chance to rid the world of the Fire Lord is one worth taking. And to be part of something like this…"

"I'm gad to hear it." Oscuriadad said, as he turned his gaze over to the group. But as he looked, his eyes began to narrow.

"Trueno, I seem to recognize these people." The bat said slowly. If memory serves, they were part of the Freedom Fighters. Did you make a detour?"

"No Osc, I found them at the ferry." The ram replied quickly. "They said that they were willing to turn over a new leaf. I wouldn't have brought them here if I believed otherwise."

"They told me their story. I think they deserve a chance." Luz said. "We can't judge them on their past alone."

Oscuridad nodded, then his gaze fell to the figure dressed in Trueno's cloak and hat. The bat stared at this figure long and hard, his gaze seeming to cut through the disguise. Trueno and the others held their breath, as they waited for some sign of what was going through the bat's mind.

"You might have fooled someone else True, but you should've known better then to try to fool me." Osc said suddenly. Reaching up, he suddenly knocked the hat off the figure's head, revealing Jet's face to one and all.

"There is no illusion I cannot see through." The bat hissed as he leaned in close to Jet.

"Osc, I can explain…" Trueno began.

"Save it." Oscuridad snapped. Looking straight at Jet, he asked, "So, are you the one who wants to turn over a new leaf?"

"Yes." Jet replied.

"You know Jet, I find that a bit hard to swallow." The bat said. "After all, I've been alive for a long time, and I've yet to see a leopard change his spots. So tell me why you're really here. Did you hear about us, and decide you wanted a direct shot at the Fire Nation? Is that it? Did you want to make the people here suffer the same way you did?"

"Stop it!" Suki cried out, leaping in front of Jet. "I brought him here all right? And I did it because I believe in him! You haven't been with him for the last three months. He's not the person you knew anymore!"

"Apparently not." Oscuridad said. "But I'm curious Suki, just what has he done to earn this glowing recommendation from you? You are aware of what he's done? How he tried to….."

"I know. And it doesn't matter." Suki said.

The bat was silent a moment, then watched as Jet gently pushed Suki aside and stepped up to Oscuridad.

"I've accepted what I've done. But if you want to stay in the past, that's fine. I'm trying to move forward."

Osc raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything else, another voice suddenly rang out. "Trueno! You're back! And Suki! It's great to see you both!"

At the sound of that voice, Luz and Trueno grimaced, and Jet tried his hardest to be invisible as Katara walked into view. But her happy jaunt quickly slowed into a walk, then into immobility as she saw the person that Oscuridad was talking to. The Freedom Fighter stared look back at the Waterbender with eyes that he hoped look apologetic. But as Luz looked over at Katara, and saw her eyes fill with an all too familiar emotion that did not bode well for Jet. And she also noticed the waterskin that hung at Katara's side……

* * *

"You think we got enough?" Sokka asked, as he carried his load of wood. 

"If you didn't, I know I did." Hierro answered, his six bundles under his arms.

"Sure, gloat that you have extra appendages." Sokka muttered.

"You know, I could find some magic to get you some of your own." Hierro said with a grin.

"Thanks, but I'd rather have a magic that could get Trueno back here faster."

"You really want to see Suki again don't you?" Hierro asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's the last thing you talk about each night and the first when you wake up." The spider replied.

"Wow, I guess I have been a little overeager." Sokka said. "It's just that, while I haven't seen her in a long time, and I've missed her, and…."

"And you want to make up for Yue." Hierro said suddenly.

Sokka stopped in his tracks and turned to face the spider. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt." Hierro said. "But well, you took what happened with Yue pretty hard. You were assigned to protect her, and even if what happened wasn't your fault, you blamed yourself."

"She wasn't supposed to…"

"No, Sokka she was." Hierro said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "There was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Fate is fate, and when it happens, no power on Earth can change it, not even the Avatar or the Elementals. You can't blame yourself for it, and you can't change it with Suki."

"I know that." Sokka said. "And I don't want to change it. I care about Suki, and I want to protect her. I'd feel the same way even if Yue was with us."

Hierro looked at the boy a moment, then nodded. "All right Sokka. If that's what you say, then I believe you. I'm just trying to help."

Sokka nodded, then turned back towards the camp. Hierro sighed, and then followed him. But as the duo approached the camp, they suddenly heard a scream of fury from the campsite. They halted in their tracks and glanced at each other in confusion and worry. A second later, they heard another yell and then a huge stream of water shot from the camp, dragging a figure along with it.

"What in the name of heaven?" Hierro said.

"I think Katara is having a bad day." Sokka said, as he dropped his load of wood and ran into the camp, Hierro following suit. The duo raced towards the figure only to se the water stream rise up again and slam him into a nearby tree. They halted in their tracks, just in time to see Katara burst out of the camp, her face a mask of rage.

"Oh, she's having a _very _day." Hierro said, as the young Waterbender somehow drew more water out of her skin and began to form ice crystals in the air. But before she could finish, a silver-garbed form leapt out from the side and tackled Katara to the ground.

"Knock it off Katara!" Trueno yelled, as he wrestled with the girl. "Killing him won't solve anything!"

But Katara was not within reasoning. With another scream, she suddenly bucked hard and tossed Trueno off. Quickly leaping back to her feet, Katara reformed her ice crystals and prepared to hurl them towards the figure.

"Katara STOP!" Sokka yelled, as Katara hurled the crystals through the air. Hierro slid in front of the figure and held out his hands, already beginning to reform them into shields. But the action was not needed. Just before the ice crystals came into contact with the spider, they suddenly halted in the air, and melted away.

"Huh?" Hierro said, looking down at the spots of water on the ground. Katara looked on in confusion as well, as Oscuridad and the others came onto the scene.

"What happened here?" the bat asked, looking from his brother to Katara.

"You tell me." Sokka asked. "We just came in and found this craziness happening. Katara, what were you thinking? You can't just go and attack someone like that!"

"My thoughts exactly." Said a voice from the side. Everyone turned to see the figure of Agua emerge from the side.

"Well, that explains that." Oscuridad said.

"Katara, may I ask why you were trying to kill that person?" Agua asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, I was…"

"You were shooting icicles at his head. I'd say that counts. Look, I know things went badly between you two, but….."

"He doesn't belong here, and you know it!"

"Will someone tell me what in the name of God is going on here?" Hierro asked.

"Ask Trueno." Katara snapped as she got to her feet. "He brought him here."

"He brought who here?" Hierro asked, turning to see the figure behind him. Sokka followed his gaze, only to gasp in shock.

"_Jet?_"

"Suddenly, it all makes sense." The spider said.

"Trueno, what possessed you to bring him here?" Sokka asked.

"Actually, I don't think I should tell you." The ram answered.

Sokka gaped at him a moment, but that gape turned into a smile when Suki suddenly pushed her way to the front. Suki took a look at the scene, and suddenly started running over to where Sokka stood. But to his surprise, she ran past him and towards the prone figure of Jet. Grasping him gently, she pulled him to his feet, and began to look him over, a look of strange tenderness in her eyes. Sokka watched in utter puzzlement as Trueno looked away, unable to watch. Because a moment later, Sokka's look of confusion was replaced by something else entirely, as Jet embraced Suki tightly, said a few words of reassurance, and gently kissed her on the cheek.


	18. An Unexpected Arrival

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I was just too tired to really write anything last night. But in my attemts to do so, I realized that I forgot to add some very important deails in the last two chapters, so I went back and edited them. And so you don't have to go back, I'll tell you what they are; the farmers are going to supply the Army with food, and they were hiding Guru Pathnik. Oscuridad teleported himself, Aang, and the Guru back to camp, and that's how he was in the tent in Chapter 18. That should be it, so sit back and enjoy!_

Chap. 18

An Unexpected Arrival

One second, he were standing inside the cell, facing several Fire Nation Guards. Then, there was an explosion of sound and light, a strange feeling of breaking apart, and then, he was in the middle of a strange campground in the middle of a lush jungle.

But Zuko didn't pay attention to any of that, not immediately. The thing that consumed his attention at the moment was the bleeding, limp body in his arms. "

"Hang on Pong, you'll be fine." Zuko swore, as he cradled the soldier in his arms. The fireburst had scorched their way through Pong's armor, leaving several gaping holes through which patches of burnt flesh could be seen. The flesh had already blistered and cracked, as blood ran out from the wound and stained Pong's armor. Sweat poured down the soldier's face as he struggled against the tremendous pain.

"Fuego! Dammit man, get over here! Pong's hurt!" Zuko yelled, as he laid his unconscious friend down. Remembering the injuries of his youth, Zuko tore off one of his sleeves and began to tear it into smaller patches, as he looked around for any kind of water. But the only thing he saw was a small bucket near a tent that was half-full. It looked like it might have been used for cleaning dishes. But Zuko had few options, and so he grabbed the bucket, dunked the patches, and pressed them to the burns, even as Pong hissed in pain.

Suddenly, there was a groan from the bushes nearby, and Zuko whirled around, only to see a familiar red-clothed figure unsteadily get to his feet.

"I fucking hate the thunder road." Fuego muttered, as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Fuego! I need you! Pong's been hurt!" Zuko yelled, as he continued to press down as many soaked pads as he could.

Fuego nodded, and began to stumble his way over to where his friends were. But the trip through the thunder had been extremely disorienting for the red man, as it almost always was. He managed to get over to Pong and took a look at the wounds.

"Shit, he took it bad." Fue said. "Pull off one of the pads so I can get a clear look at a burn."

Zuko nodded, and then removed the smallest pad. Fuego saw the burn and stretched out his hand, the energy already beginning to gather. But before he could begin the process, Fuego's red face suddenly turned a shade of green, and he was forced to pull his hand away as he vomited into the grass.

"Come on, pull it together." Zuko yelled, reaching over and grabbing the red man's collar.

"Ullhhhh…. I'm sorry." Fuego moaned, his face a lighter shade of green. "I'm too screwed up from the trip to focus. I'd do more harm then good right now."

"Dammit. Where the hell are the others?" Zuko swore. "Jeoung-Jeoung could help, or Shyu."

"I don't know. They should've landed nearby." Fuego muttered. "Maybe there's someone else who can help us."

"Like who?" Zuko snapped.

But in his panic, Zuko had forgotten where they had traveled too, and a moment later, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Zuko!"

The prince turned to see Katara and a group of people coming towards them. Sokka and Oscuridad were with them, as was Luz, Agua, and Trueno. The rest of their party was with them as well. There was also a group of strangely dressed women, a pair of Water-tribesmen, and another group of raggedly dressed teenagers. But at the moment, Zuko only had eyes for his sister, as she grabbed her waterskin and knelt down near Pong.

"What happened?" she asked, as she examined Pong's burns.

"We were attacked at the prison, and he took the blow for me." Zuko said. "The next thing I knew, there was a flash of light and we were here."

"Your thunderstone worked great, True." Fuego said weakly.

"I can see. Can you ever not get sick from that ride?" the ram asked, as Katara opened her waterskin and moved to draw the water out. But as she did, she suddenly gasped, "No, there's nothing left!"

"What?" Zuko yelled in shock.

"I-I must've used it all on…" Katara began, as she turned towards one of the ragged teenagers, only to look away in shame a second later.

"Fine, we'll improvise." Luz said, and before anyone could respond, she slipped her arms under Pong's body and lifted him up.

"We're going to need to remove his armor to get his wounds healed, so we'll need privacy." The fox said, as she began to walk towards a nearby tent. "Katara, you and Agua come with me."

"Wait for me." Zuko added, as he got to his feet, as Katara and Agua followed suit. The trio quickly walked inside the tent, as the others waited outside.

* * *

The inside of the tent was large and spacious, filled with barrels, supplies, and a large table in the center. It was here that Luz placed Pong's body, as Katara and Agua stood nearby. 

Zuko meanwhile, looked at the patient with concern on his face. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked.

"Well, it looks like he's got some third-degree burns, but if we can get those healed, he should be fine." Luz replied, as Agua called water out of the air to use on Pong. "Don't worry Zuko, this isn't your fault." The fox continued, placing her hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I know, but he took that blow for me and…." Zuko began, but stooped suddenly, as he looked at the scene unfolding on the table. Agua had gathered the needed water into Katara's waterskin and he and Katara were moving to remove Pong's armor, but instead of allowing them access, the solider was trying to fight them off, struggling against their every attempt.

"What in the hell?" Luz swore, as she turned at the sound of the commotion.

"I think he's delirious. Quick, hold him down!" Katara yelled, as she struggled to hold Pong down.

Luz and Zuko moved quickly, stepping to the side of Pong and forcing his arms down the table and holding him in place.

"Hold still, Pong, you need to take your medicine." Luz growled, as Pong continued to struggle. Agua and Katara quickly moved to the armor locks, flipping them open and with a tug, pulling the armor off completely. But the second the armor was off, they both gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Zuko asked impatiently, wanting the healing to begin. But then he saw it too, and his eyes widened.

"I don't know a lot about biology, but I know that this is not a man's body." Agua said, looking at the slender, full-breasted body on the table wrapped in a white shirt.

"Pong's a woman?" Katara asked quizzically. "But the Earth Army has plenty of women in it. Why would one try to hide it?"

Unfortunately, Zuko already knew the answer to that question, and he groaned as he realized it. Moving over to Pong's helmet and mask, he grasped them, and with a tug, pulled them off, revealing a full head of long, messy, brown hair and an all too-familiar face.

"Oh no. Please tell me she didn't." Luz groaned, as she saw the face under the helmet.

"I wish I could." Zuko said, as he looked down at Jin's face, while she looked back up sheepishly.

* * *

"You think he'll be all right?" Chien asked, as he and the others waited outside. 

"Have faith. If anyone can help him, it is the Elementals." Shyu said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. From the side, Jeong-Jeong silently nodded his agreement.

The Earthbender smiled, and then looked over as the two Water-Tribesmen who'd come with them walked over. One stuck out his hand and said, "I'm sorry, in all the commotion we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Bato and this is Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

"I am Chien. This is Shyu and Jeong-Jeong." Chien answered. The Water-Tribesmen nodded, and the men quickly exchanged handshakes.

"Jeong-Jeong… I've heard that name before." Hakoda said. "You did something important…"

"I am the first man to leave the Fire Nation Army, and survive." Jeong-Jeong replied curtly.

"I see." Hakoda said. "Then I am very impressed. And you?" he asked, looking over at Shyu."

"I am Shyu, Fire Sage and servant of the Avatar." The old monk said, bowing slightly. "I helped your children in the Temple of the Avatar. You have much reason to be proud of them."

"Thank you." Hakoda said, though his eyes glanced over to Sokka as he said it. Hakoda's face became downcast, as he saw his son talking to Suki and Jet. Hakoda knew that Sokka had talked about nothing but Suki's return since they had been reunited. He knew that Sokka must've have been devastated by what happened, but Hakoda did not want to interfere. This was something that Sokka would have to learn about on his own, but Hakoda would help as much as he can once Sokka was ready.

* * *

"Sokka, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Suki said gently. "I-I was hoping for a better way." 

"I'm sorry too." Jet added. "I wanted to tell you about it man-to-man."

"I just don't understand." Sokka said. "How did you two meet? How did all this happen?"

"It happened after the last time we met." Jet said. "After my….. plan failed, the villagers drove us out of the valley. I was confused and angry. I thought that I was protecting them, and then they drove me out. I struggled for a long time, but eventually, we decided that the best thing to do was to go and start over. We decided Ba Sing Se was a good place to start."

"We were working at the ferry as escorts by then." Suki explained. "Jet and the Freedom Fighters came in and came with us on a major transport. The Fire Nation attacked us, and they helped us fight them off. Afterwards, I told Jet that we could use warriors like that for the daily journeys. He agreed to help us out."

"It sounded like a good way for me to help people, and fight the Fire Nation." Jet added. "But the more I did, the angrier I got. I started looking for the Fire Nation everywhere, just waiting to bust some heads. Then one day, I almost lost a transport boat looking for Fire Nation troops. Suki let me have it when I came back. But the more she yelled at me, the more I actually started to listen. I just kept thinking about what had happened with you guys, and how I'd wanted to get away from it all. I thought about how I'd been so impressed by Suki, and how I wanted to get to her level of determination and strength. But here I was again. I just broke down in front of Suki; I was so tired of never being able to get past my hate and anger."

Suki came back in then, saying, "I tried to comfort him, but he just kept saying that he was tired of never getting anywhere, so tired of the Fire Nation. All I could do was hold him and try to comfort him. He'd always seemed so sure and confident before, and he just looked so vulnerable. I'd never seen this side of him before, and after that, things just….. happened."

"I…. I see." Sokka said, as the couple finished their tale.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. It isn't like I planned this." Suki pleaded. "I always thought about you after you guys left. I was hoping that we could….. It's just that you were gone for so long, and I didn't know how long I could wait, or if we'd ever see each other again. I'm just so sorry if I hurt you."

Sokka was quiet a moment, then said, "No it's ok. You're right, you didn't know if we'd ever see each other again. I can't blame you for it."

Suki started to say something back, but then there was commotion from the tent and Luz and Katara walked out.

"Is the boy all right?" Oscuridad asked.

"Yes and no." Luz answered. "It looks like we're going to have to hold council for more then Jet."

"What do you mean?" the bat asked. But then he got his answer as Zuko and Agua walked out, with Zuko supporting Jin as she walked.


	19. Council

Chap. 19

Council

It took about two hours for the group to assemble the council. Iroh had to be brought in from the troops' training, as did Toph, Tierra, Bosque, and Desierto. Aang and Guru Pathnik also had to be located to bring Aang in on the session. The Earth Kingdom representatives were informed of the arrivals, and the situation with Jet and Jin. They were also informed that Jeong-Jeong and Shyu would join them to represent the new Fire Nation soldiers. They were somewhat hesitant at the idea of working with Fire Nation, but agreed to trust the judgment of the Council. In the meantime, the Council had assembled inside the main tent to decide what to do about Jet and Jin.

"Council of the Army is now is session." Oscuridad said from his place upon the dais. The wooden dais had been a gift from Bosque after he'd received his seat; he had said that a council needed to look the part. He had made sure the dais stretched enough to give the other members their respective seats, as well as make it look rather imposing.

"The Council meets today to decide on the recruitment of Jet and Jin into the Army." Oscuridad began. "Will both please step forward?"

There was a brief pause as Jet and Jin stepped forward, while Suki, Zuko, and Trueno looked on from the side. The Council had already made offers to Trueno, Agua, and Zuko to be on the Council, but given their recent personal involvement with the two defendants, it had been decided to hold Trueno and Zuko's involvement until after the trial had commenced. Neither had been happy, but they had agreed.

"Normally, we would be happy to invite you both into the Army." Oscuridad said. "But unfortunately, the Architects did not instruct us to retrieve either of you. There is also the matter of your past exploits to consider. Jet, you are an able fighter, and you have proven yourself a capable leader and strategist. But you have also shown yourself to be ruthless and bloodthirsty in regards to the Fire Nation. Jin, you have proven yourself clever and resourceful in the past. But you have impersonated an Earth Kingdom soldier and willfully lied your way into the Army, despite instruction not to."

"But we want to be fair." Aang said. "And we're going to let you speak in your defense, or let someone else speak on your behalf."

"Is there anyone here willing to speak for either of you?" Iroh asked kindly.

At that, Trueno and Suki stepped forward. "We would let to speak for Jet."

"Very well." Oscuridad said. "True, you brought Jet here willingly, knowing about his past. Why did you do this?"

The ram took a deep breath, then said, "Well, for one thing, Suki wouldn't let the warriors leave without him. I admit, I didn't trust him at first either. I thought that if I brought him here, that he would go after the Fire Nation himself and ruin our operation, as well as be ineffective working with Firebenders."

"That's a shock." Katara muttered.

"So what changed your mind?" Agua asked.

"I had to spend time at the ferry before I could bring them all here." Trueno explained. "I took part in a few missions helping Suki and the others bring people across."

"And something happened there to change your mind?"

"Not exactly." The ram answered. "But the Jet I saw on those missions was not the Jet I remembered. He was dedicated to getting his charges to the city safe and sound. He spent time with the people, getting to know them and doing whatever he could to help them."

"Admirable, but that's not enough to show he's changed." Tierra said.

"I know. But there was one thing that truly made me think differently about him. There was one time; we were leading a group across the Serpent's Pass when the ferries were all out. We made it across, but then a Fire Nation ship attacked us. I managed to take out their ship, but they got to our position and began to attack. We began to fight them off, while the Freedom Fighters moved the charges towards safety. Suki and the warriors moved to close off the gap, while Jet and I kept fighting. Jet was taking on a solider, when one of the warriors slipped off the path and started to fall into the lake. I moved to help, but Jet was faster. He instantly stopped fighting and ran over, catching her just before she fell in. We managed to get past the soldiers and get the group to safety, but I was struck by Jet's action. The Jet I met at first would not have done that. That Jet would've taken out Fire Nation before helping anyone. That's when I started to think that Suki was right about him."

The Council was silent a moment, as they absorbed the ram's testimony. Then Oscuridad said, "Thank you True. Suki, do you have anything to say?"

The Kyoshi warrior nodded, and stepped forward. "I know that many of you have a bad impression of Jet. And I can't blame you. When I first heard about what Jet had done, I was horrified. But I also got see a Jet different from what you did. You saw a Jet that was blinded by his hate, not seeing past what his actions could do. I saw a Jet that was humbled by his actions. I saw a Jet that was trying to make up for what he had done. I saw him falter while trying to atone. And I saw him try to pull himself back up. He's become a better person from what you knew, and he's still trying to improve himself. I believe that he could become an even better person under the Army's guidance sooner then he could without it."

"Do you really believe that?" Sokka asked suddenly, looking directly at Suki.

"I wouldn't be here saying so if I didn't." Suki replied, looking right back at Sokka.

Sokka was silent, and leaned back in his seat, as Oscuridad asked if Jet had anything to say for himself.

"Only that I'm sorry for what you have seen me do." Jet replied. "And that if you give me a second chance, I will try to make up for it."

"Thank you Jet. We appreciate your candor, and we will consider everything that you and your defense have said." The bat said. Jet nodded, and then stepped back, as Toph called for Jin to come forth. The young girl came forward slowly, as Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and watched intently.

"Jin, when we left Ba Sing Se, our understanding was that you were going to stay behind." Oscuridad began. "Zuko even thought that was the case, mainly because you had said as much to him. What changed your mind?"

Jin looked up at the Council, took a deep breath, and said, "I did what I did….. because I made a promise that I couldn't keep."

"What do you mean?" Luz asked.

"When Zuko told me what was happening, I thought that I could make things easier on him if I stayed behind. I mean, this was a huge army that was going to the most dangerous place in the world. He'd have enough to worry about without me. So I promised him that I would stay. But the night before you left, I-I kept thinking about what was going to happen. I kept thinking about what might go wrong. I kept thinking about Zuko not coming back. Or if he did, coming back as a corpse. I didn't sleep at all; I just lay awake, wrestling with my promise and my fears."

"But no matter what, I always kept thinking about how much Zuko meant to me. I thought about what I might do if he didn't come back." Jin continued, as she turned to look right at Zuko. "I knew that he might hate me for this. I knew he might think that I didn't believe in him. But I would rather have him hate me then die because I couldn't be there to help."

"Jin, I can't say you did the right thing." Iroh said. "But I do know that you did this out of love. And nothing done for love is ever completely wrong."

"No. No it isn't." Oscuridad said softly. "Thank you Jin. We appreciate what you've said, and I am sorry that it had to come to this. Now, we're going to have to deliberate for a while and make our decisions. We will call you back when we're ready."

The two defendants nodded, bowed, and then left the tent, Trueno, Suki, and Zuko following. Once they were gone, the council turned to each other and began to talk.

* * *

"Well, any thoughts?" Tierra asked.

"I think Jet's a good liar." Katara muttered angrily.

"He wasn't lying, Katara." Toph said.

"Toph's right." Oscuridad said. "I didn't sense any lies from him when he was talking. And I think we all trust Suki and Trueno?"

"So you didn't sense anything. Big deal." Katara sniffed. "Jet knows how to act when he needs to."

"It's more then that Katara." Toph answered again. "When people lie, there's a physical reaction. I can sense that reaction. And I didn't sense it from him."

"Yeah….well….. I…."

"Katara, just accept it. Jet actually means what he says." Toph said. "Jeez, why are you so against him? Did you two used to date or something?"

"What? No, of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Katara.."

"What?"

"I can tell you're ly-ing."

"Past relationships aside," Bosque said, as Katara's face began to turn red. "I think we all agree that Jet could be a big asset to us, if he truly means what he says."

"And it seems that he does." Luz added. "So maybe we should focus on Jin now."

"I don't know about her." Iroh said. "She is a clever fighter, I must admit, but she has had no real military training. She is not ready for a battle like the one we are facing."

"If training is the problem, we can give her that." Desierto said. "We put her in with the troops, she'll be ready in a week."

"Maybe, but Jin isn't the only one affected by our decision." Sokka said. "What about Zuko? If she stays, it might affect him. He has enough to deal with already; he's home for the first time in years, he has a huge battle to prepare for. The last thing he needs right now is his girlfriend around to distract him."

"Or to motivate him." Oscuridad said. "Look, we all heard their defense, and both of them are pretty clear. So, I think we should just take a vote and let whatever happens, happen. Two people are not going to make a big difference, and if we can deal with an army, we can deal with Jet."

"All right then." Tierra said. "Then let's do it. All who think Jet should stay, raise your hand." A flurry of hands went up.

"OK, all against?" Again, a flurry of hands, as a decision was reached.

"All for Jin?" Once more, the votes were taken and tallied, and the questions before the council were answered. Oscuridad sighed and said, "OK, that's that then. Let's get them back in here and tell them."

* * *

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Jin asked Jet, as they waited outside the tent.

"I don't know." the young Freedom Fighter answered. "I've got a lot of beef with them, and you…. Well, you don't seem like you're ready to be a solider."

"No, not really." Jin replied. "But I was getting training."

"Lemme guess, from him?" Jet asked, gesturing towards Zuko.

"How'd you guess?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you." Jet answered. "I've looked at Suki the same way."

"I don't know if he will anymore." Jin said. "He seems so…."

"He might be angry with you now." Jet said. "But he seems like someone who's been through a lot. If he was able to care for you despite all that, then he'll get over it."

Jin looked over at Jet, but before she could say anything, Bosque poked his head out of the tent, and said, "Guys, we're ready."

The two teenagers nodded, and then walked back in, with Trueno and the others following.

* * *

"Jet, Jin, we have thought about what you've told us." Oscuridad said. "And though there are some of us who feel otherwise, the majority rules. You will be allowed to stay."

Smiles spread across both teenagers' faces as the bat continued. "Now, there are a few things we are going to have to request from you both. Jin, you are going to be placed with the troops and you will be expected to train with them to better your skills. Jet, you will also train with the army, but there are still a few here that do not completely trust you. Despite your promises, we all know about your hatred of the Fire Nation. So, until you have proven to us that you have gotten past that, you will be assigned an escort, to make sure that you don't do anything rash or destructive against the Fire Nation or the soldiers here. Are those terms acceptable to both of you?"

Jet and Jin both nodded, as Suki and Trueno let out a sigh of relief, and Zuko shook his head.

"Good. Now then, Tierra and Bosque will show you all to your new barracks. You and the rest of your friends will start your training tomorrow. Welcome aboard." Oscuridad finished.

With that, Tierra and Bosque stepped down from the podium and moved to escort the new recruits to their bunks. Once they had left, the rest of the Council let out a collective sigh and leaned back in their seats.

"Thank Darya that's over." Iroh said.

"I hope we won't be seeing any other recruits like that for a while." Desierto said.

"Hey speaking of recruits," Katara said. "Agua, what happened at the poles? Didn't you find the Water Tribes?"

At that, the cat's eyes went wide, and he leapt up from his chair. "Oh crap! I almost forgot. C'mon, I gotta let them out!"

"'Let them out?'" Katara asked, as Agua grabbed his trident and leapt towards the exit.

"I think I know. Let's follow him." Luz said, as she got up from her own seat. The others followed suit, as they quickly exited the tent. Outside, they found Agua standing in front of a large open space outside of the camp. The cat was holding his trident up to the sky, and the stone in the center was glowing brightly.

"What is he doing?" Sokka asked.

"Watch and see." Luz answered. As she spoke those words, the glow from the stone began to increase in intensity, glowing until it was finally so bright everyone had to avert their eyes. But after a moment, the light finally faded away, and when they were able to see again, Agua stood in front of at least a hundred Water Tribe warriors. And standing at their front were two figures, one of which was…

"Master Pakku!" Katara yelled, as she raced up to see her old teacher.

"Katara, it's good to see you again." Pakku said, as he embraced his former pupil.

"How's everything at the South Pole?" Katara asked.

"Very good. Your Gran-Gran sends her love." Pakku said. Looking over at Agua, the Waterbending Master said, "You know Seaking, we may have agreed to help, but I was hoping that it wouldn't take three days inside that stone of yours."

"Heh, sorry Pakku." Agua said sheepishly. "We kinda got held up."

"I can imagine."

"So, who's this?" Katara asked, pointing to the tall, bearded man next to Pakku.

"Ah, I apologize." The man said, as the others began to approach. "My name is Ozena. My father is Chief Arnook. He sent me here to lead the warriors along with Master Pakku."

"It's good to have you aboard." Oscuridad said.

"It is an honor to be here." Ozena replied. "I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you earlier, but I was away helping the Earth Kingdom when you came last. Speaking of that, would one of you happen to be Sokka?"

"I am." Sokka replied. He walked up to Ozena, though not without a slight tremor in his step.

"My father told me that he put you in charge of protecting my sister Yue." Ozena said. "Is that true?"

Sokka nodded.

"And you were there when Yue….. left us?"

"Yes."

"Tell me something Sokka. What happened that night?"

"The moon spirit was dying. Yue wanted to give up her life to revive it. I-I tried to stop her, but she was so determined. She…. She became the moon spirit."

"I see." Ozena said. "If you could've stopped her, would you have?"

"If there had been some way, any way, I would have done it." Sokka replied.

Ozena was quiet a moment, then said, "I loved my sister very much. When I heard she was gone, I had to know exactly what happened. I heard many different stories, but all said that you were there when it happened, and that you and she cared for each other very much. And I always trusted my sister's judgment. I wanted to believe that you would've saved her if you could. I am glad to hear that that was the case."

"_Despite_ rumors to the contrary." Ozena said, as he turned and looked into the ranks of the army. Sokka and the others followed his gaze, and saw a very familiar face within the army, which was followed by groans and a gasp of shock from Sokka.

"_Hahn?"_ Sokka gaped, as he stared at his old rival. Looking back at Ozena, he demanded, "What's he doing here?"

"I take you two had some issues?" Pakku said dryly.

"Apparently, I didn't like that fact that he was arrogant, pompous, jerk!" Sokka snapped.

"Calm yourself Sokka." Ozena said. Leaning down, he whispered, "Truthfully, I despise Hahn as well. He has always cared about himself above all. But unfortunately, he is fifth in line for the throne after me. His marriage to Yue was only supposed to solidify his seat. But since it did not happen, Hahn has been stuck in his position and he has been none too happy about it. His parents convinced my father to send him here to regain his honor and prove himself on the battlefield. But I promise you, I will keep him under control."

"Just keep him away from me." Sokka muttered.

"I will." Ozena replied.

"Fine."

"Eh, well then, why don't we show you guys around?" Agua said suddenly, hoping to break up the tension.

"That sounds good." Ozena said.

"I'll show you." Oscuridad said, gesturing for the group to follow him. As the Water Tribesmen began to follow, the bat muttered to himself, "It will never end."


	20. The Final Gathering

Chap. 20

The Final Gathering

Aire looked up at the mountaintop above and sighed. Despite all his efforts this morning, his destination was still damningly far away. The winds blew hard, as he shivered and wrapped himself in his cloak. He had been traveling up this mountain for almost two days, after his long travels through the Earth Kingdom. He'd separated from Hierro almost as soon as the two were out of sight from the rest of the Army, and had started flying north, to the very northernmost point of the Earth Kingdom, one that nearly bordered the North Pole. Once he'd arrived, he had begun asking the few that lived in these cold lands about the mountain ranges he knew that he had to find. Finally, one family had pointed him in the direction of the range that led to Mt. Kilijimo, the tallest mountain in these parts. Despite the cold, Aire smiled briefly as he remembered the warnings he'd heard as he'd left, that Kilijimo was haunted and that the spirits would not tolerate intrusion onto their sacred mountains. The falcon had replied that he had nothing to fear from the dead.

No, what Aire feared now was the wrath of the living. As he leaned on his staff and continued to climb up the winding mountain trail, the falcon thought about what he was going to do if he was successful. He had been sent here to find the last part of the Army, a difficult task in itself. But Aire believed that he would be able to accomplish his task. Over the course of his journey, his mother Aeris, Architect of the Winds, had visited him in his dreams. She had told him about those he was searching for and how to deal with them. With her guidance and the instruction from his brothers, Aire believed himself reasonably confident that he would be able to succeed, as long as he followed the path they had given him. Left to his own devices, Aire knew that he would make some immature mistake, which was always his greatest fear. He hated to be seen as a child by his siblings. Unfortunately, he was the youngest in mind if not body, and it was a title he had a difficult time escaping. He had caused many problems through his relative immaturity, and he knew that he had the capability to cause one more if he was successful. He knew that Aang would have a difficult time accepting what Aire was doing, and that he might not ever forgive him for the secrecy involved.

"But what else could I do?" Aire wondered aloud, as he continued to slog up the trail. There was so much danger involved in this venture for everyone involved. Everything hinged on the Army being ready and without these people, it could not happen. Aire's journey required even more secrecy that the others' did, because his was a journey that no one would even suspect. And to keep it that way, no one could know about it.

Aire sighed again, and paused to rest his body against the mountain, as he looked to the top. The thoughts in his head were tiring his mind as much as the journey was tiring his body. If this had been another quest, he might've just flown up to the top and gone from there. But flight was too risky. If he was seen, then his journey would have been all for naught. So he was forced to travel on foot, no matter how long it would take.

"Why couldn't I have just asked someone else to do this?" the falcon muttered. "Des could've just turned into sand and gotten up. Or someone could've flown Appa…. Aw, what am I saying?" Shaking his head, Aire began to push and get back to his feet. But as he left the stone wall, Aire suddenly heard a strange clicking noise. Before he could react, the wall suddenly flipped around, throwing the falcon inside the mountain with a thud. He landed hard on the ground, his cloak flipping in front of his face. With a grunt, he pulled it off, and saw that he was inside a large cavern, that was strangely lighted and warm. As he got to his feet, he looked around in wonder at the torches and stalactites all around him. However, his wonder was not enough to prevent from hearing the footsteps coming towards him.

_Time to get to work._ He thought to himself. With a simple thought, he altered his shadow-magic disguise to present him as a young Earth-Kingdom man of the region. He slipped his staff under his cloak, just as two men entered the cavern. They were dressed in dark red and gray outfits, and carried long spears in their hands. Seeing Aire, they pointed their weapons at him, as the taller of the two barked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know this place w-was h-here." Aire stammered, doing his best to act fearful of these two men. "I-I was just t-traveling up the mountain to find a b-birds' nest, t-to get f-food for my f-family. I-I swear, t-that's all!"

"Your name?" the tall one asked again.

"M-My name is Reiu. Please, d-don't hurt me sir."

"I think he's ok." The bearded, shorter man said. "He seems earnest and terrified."

"We can't take the chance." The taller man snapped. "If he leaves and tells others about this place…"

"I-I swear sir, I won't t-tell a soul." Aire said, as he fell to his knees in 'fear.' "I swear it on my honor. No one would ever believe me anyway."

"See, he's promised." The bearded man said. "Let's just let him go. Besides, he's right. Who would believe him?"

"Someone who could destroy us!" the taller man snapped. "We have not survived this long by being careless. We will take him to the mistress and allow her to judge him. Prepare him."

The bearded man nodded. Lowering his spear, he walked forward to Aire, who knelt there trembling.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." He said, as he pulled something from his back pocket. "The mistress is a good and fair lady. I'm sure she will let you go free, once she has heard your story. But to take you to her, I need to blindfold you. Is that all right?"

Aire nodded, and the man stepped behind him and drew a cloth over his eyes. As he helped Aire to his feet, the falcon continued to tremble, but inside, he was smiling that everything was going to plan.

* * *

The two men led Aire through a long stretch of cavern, making various left and right turns as they moved through the twists of the cave. The bearded man stayed with him, helping him over the holes and stalagmites, while the taller man yelled at them to hurry. Aire kept up his act the whole way, making sure to seem frightened and overwhelmed the whole way. Fuego had taught him very well before leaving, and the falcon had taken everything to heart. Finally, the shorter man pulled him to a halt, and said, "We're here." Aire felt hands at the back of his head and then the blindfold fell away, revealing their destination. Aire looked out upon a huge hollowed out area of the mountain, at least five times as large as the cavern he'd entered through. But what was truly impressive was all the lighted windows the falcon saw in the rock walls, and all the homes they were connected to. As Aire watched, he saw people climbing in and out of their homes and moving about the caves. They were all dressed identically to the two men the falcon had encountered, and they were all of different ages.

"I never imagined…" Aire began, but then the tall man pushed him forward. "Come on, the mistress is waiting." He snapped, as they began to move forward again. Aire looked around at everything as they moved past. He saw that this region was not simply a hollowed out mountain, but rather a city in itself. There were people selling food at stands. There were people cleaning out their homes. Families walked everywhere, and children roamed the street. The falcon was truly amazed that so many people could have survived within the mountains. But as he walked forward, something else took his attention. Before him, there was a huge doorway carved into the stone wall, decorated with various designs. Around it, there were windows, awnings, and even balconies.

"This is where the mistress lives." The bearded man said. "Give us a moment and you'll be able to meet her."

"Goody." Aire said, as the tall man moved to the side of the door. Knocking on it three times, he then stepped back as the doorway opened with a rumble. The trio walked inside, as Aire was lead through a variety of elegantly carved rooms. Finally, he was led to one room in particular, one that was large and spacious, decorated with many different banners and symbols. A group of men stood in front of them, discussing something with an unseen figure. The tall man stepped for and said, "Mistress! We have brought an intruder for you to judge!"

Almost instantly, the men before them stopped speaking, then moved away, as the two men bowed in respect. But Aire just stared straight ahead. In front of him was a stone throne, and sitting on top of it, was a young girl dressed in red and yellow. She looked to be about fifteen to sixteen years old, with purple hair that was tied into a ponytail. Aire also noticed with some discomfort that she bore a rather strong resemblance to Azula.

"Does something about me surprise you?" the girl asked suddenly, breaking Aire's gaze.

"Well, with all due respect,….. you're the leader of these people?" Aire asked.

The girl chuckled and said, "My, I've never heard that one before. Yes, I am, now that my father has passed on. Now, I have a question for you. What are you doing in our realm?"

Aire quickly related the false story of how he had come to the mountain, emphasizing that he had arrived here by accident. The girl listened intently, her eyes narrowing as she thought it all over. When Aire finished, she sat back in her throne and said, "I believe your story Reiu. You seem far too meek to be an enemy. I will allow you to leave, but first, I need your vow that you will not tell any of what you have seen."

"I promise, mistress, that I will never tell a soul of you or your people." Aire said humbly.

"Mistress, I must argue with this." The tall man said. "We know nothing about this man, or his true intentions."

"What do you propose then, Huin?" the girl asked. "It is beyond dishonorable to kill him. We have given our word to uphold life, and we cannot abandon that vow. This man has given us his word, and we must take him on it. Fear not, he will be given the treatment."

"Treatment?" Aire asked.

"Our monks learned long ago how to affect the mind. You will be taken to them, and put through their tests. If you pass, then they will wipe this place from your mind."

"But… then why did you bring me here? Why did you….."

"Because otherwise you would've been imprisoned here. I may believe you, but I know I can be wrong. And my people and I have not survived this long by being careless." The girl said. "You will be fine. Although, the monks have, on occasion, wiped a few other memories away, but those were all accidents. Now, take him to them."

Huin grabbed Aire and began to drag him out of the room. Aire knew then that this was his time to act.

"Wait! I do know things I'm not telling!" He yelled as he was dragged out. Looking back at the girl, he said, "Like your name- Malu, the Ghost Witch!"

The men by the throne gasped, as the newly named girl's eyes widened. "Stop!" she called out, and Huin halted in his steps. Malu jumped off her throne and moved over to the falcon.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"You've been known around these parts for years." Aire answered. "Ever since you were a child, you've stayed around these mountains, frightening travelers away. No one ever saw you, but they always heard the horrible screech of a woman. And so they named you-Malu, Ghost Witch, a woman who had died on the mountains and sworn to destroy any who invaded her lands. But I didn't hear that from the people here."

"Then who told you?" Malu hissed.

"The same person who told you about me." Aire answered again, looking right into the girl's eyes this time. "You seen her before. A woman, dressed in white robes. Short white hair. Eyes that seem almost colorless, they are so pale. You know whom I speak of. You've dreamed about her for almost a week now."

Malu stared at Aire hard, no longer out of anger and surprise, but with a strange kind of reverence. "She told me he would come in the form of a traveler would come. She said that he would bring with him power undreamed of, and a new chance for my people." She whispered. "Are you…"

"I am." Aire whispered back. He opened his hands, and suddenly a blast of wind erupted around him, blasting Huin back. He flew into the wall with a thud, as the falcon ended the shadow-spell, and revealed himself to Malu.

"I am Windrider." He said, standing at his full height. "Son of Aeris, Goddess of Wind, Knight of the Air."

Malu and her five advisors gasped, and then instantly fell to their knees in worship. But Aire said, "Raise, Malu. I am not one to be worshipped, believe me."

Malu slowly came to her feet, and said, "I am sorry. I did not know. I didn't believe….. even though my father….."

"He was a good man." Aire said. "He always believed that one day, my mother would come and liberate you. I am sorry it took so long."

"If you do come from Aeris, what is her message?" Malu asked.

"Your people have been in this mountain for decades." Aire said. "Today, I am offering you a chance to leave, and regain the place in the world the Fire Nation stole."

"And how do you plan to do that?" One of the advisors asked.

"The Avatar."

There was silence a moment, then a hard, dark laugh from behind them. Aire turned to see Huin standing near the impact crater.

"What Avatar are you speaking of?" he sneered. "The last Avatar was slaughtered with the Airbenders. The cycle has long been broken."

"So it was believed." Aire said. "But the Avatar run away from the temple before the attacks. He was trapped in a storm and frozen in the waters of the South Pole until a few months ago. He is almost ready to lead the final attack on the Fire Nation, but he needs your help."

"What help could the Avatar possibly need, if he is alive?" Huin asked.

"Silence Huin!" the bearded guard yelled suddenly, sidestepping his friend. Looking at Aire, he asked, "What do you need from us?"

"I need you." Aie replied. "I am not the only Knight here. We have been helping the Avatar to form an Army the world has never seen- the Army of the Avatar. It is formed of Waterbenders, Earthbenders, even Firebenders. And they are all against the Fire Lord. I came here to ask that your people come and join this army."

"Are you mad?" one the advisors said suddenly. "You ask for us to align ourselves with Firebenders?"

"I have to concur." Malu said. "What you are proposing is dangerous for my people. Survival has been difficult for us, and I cannot participate in something that may destroy us."

Aire paused here, surprise on his face. The falcon had expected that the words of his mother and his presence here would be enough to convince these people to join. But now, he would have to think of something and think of it quickly. Looking at Malu, he cleared his throat, and began to speak, hoping that what came through would be enough.

"Malu, you're right. I am asking you to put your people in danger." Aire began. "But I am also asking if you really want to spend the rest of your life inside this mountain. I know this place is safe and comforting to you. But it is not where you belong. You belong out in the world, experiencing everything that is there is. I am offering you a chance to go out into the world, to take back what the Fire Nation took from you. The Avatar has suffered the same losses as you, but he is still fighting. He still believes that he can help the world over himself. And I promise you, if you come with me, if you join this Army and battle the Fire Lord, that you will receive all that was taken from you. You will find the peace you once knew."

"I ask you now," he continued, turning to face all those in the room. "Do you want that peace again? Do you want to see the world again?"

"Then I ask, what say you?" he asked again, looking at Malu now. "What say you?" he asked again, stronger this time. Malu looked at him a moment, then looked at her advisors, then, with a new look in her eye, said….


	21. Interlude Part 3

Chap. 21

Interlude Part 3

Azula knelt in front of the table in her old room, dressed in a long red robe. Her eyes closed, she reached out with her mind towards the seven burning candles in front of her. She began to take slow, deep breaths, calming her mind. Slowly but surely, the flames began to move in sync with her breathing, growing longer and shorter as she breathed in and out. It was an old exercise, one that Azula had been taught at the very beginning of her training. But despite all her progress since then, she had always remembered it and used to relax her mind in times of stress. She had never once suspected that her brother used it for the same purpose, but then again she had never thought much of her brother's problems. Her own had always been her first priority.

And now, Azula had true problems to face. She had been home for almost two weeks, and things had not improved for her. Her father had decreed that she would remain in the Fire Nation until he had found a way for her to atone for her dishonorable deeds in Ba Sing Se. How she would do that, he did not know, but Ozai had promised he would find a way. Since then, Azula had been caught between coming up with lies to placate Ty Lee and Mai and trying to stay out of her father's way. The Fire Lord had an unpredictable temper, and it took very little to make him angry. Azula had done all she could to stay away from him, and when she had been forced to be around him, Azula had remembered the old law that women should be seen and not heard. Azula merely prayed that he managed to find a task for her soon, so that she could regain her honor.

Of course the irony was that Azula had already been formulating a way to regain her lost honor. Everything that had happened to her had not been a wasted experience. Azula had learned from her mistakes, and her quick mind had been studying them all to determine the best plan of action. After a few days, she had come up with a brilliant plan that would finally regain the honor she had lost. But she was not about to even consider suggesting it to her father. No, he would never accept any plan she came up with now. He would consider her request arrogant; after all, he knew the best course for her to regain honor. Anything from her dishonored mind would be ill conceived and doomed to failure. But Azula knew that she could put her plan into effect. All she needed was a chance to go out into the world and put it into effect. All she needed was one, simple, chance.

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door. For a moment, Azula was startled and the flames rose high, but she regained control a second later and they returned to normal.

"Enter." She said, her voice as stern as always. The door creaked open, as a servant stepped inside.

"I apologize for intruding, Princess." The servant said, as he stood there, wringing his hands.

"If it does not waste my time, I won't consider it an intrusion." Azula said. "Now what is it?"

"Your father wishes to speak to you to in the throne room." The servant said. "He says it is of utmost important."

Azula sat there in silence a moment, and the servant swore that he could see a tightening of her body. But it was gone a second later, and Azula said, "Tell my father I will be there momentarily."

The servant nodded, and left the room, as Azula got up and began to put her armor back on.

* * *

A while later, Azula walked up to the doors of the throne room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The throne room was empty, save for a man dressed in the robes of a moneycounter and of course, Azula's father. At the sound of her entrance, Ozai turned his head and said, "Welcome. Hazin, you know my daughter, Princess Azula." 

"Of course. It is a honor Princess." The moneycounter said, as he turned and bowed to Azula.

"Hazin is one of the accountants that total up the sums of the supplies needed for the army." Ozai explained. "He came to me today because he has determined that there has been a very interesting discrepancy with some of our supplies."

"My department is in charge of the food harvested from the westernmost isle." Hazin explained. "Recently, we traveled to the island to collect the food for this term. However, the harvest was far below normal standards. I spoke to the head of the farmer's council, and he claims that the farmers were simply not able to grow as much as usual."

"But you don't think that's the truth, do you Father?" Azula asked.

"No." Ozai replied. "I've had problems with that farmer's council before. I purposely collected the best farmers in the Nation and sent to that isle to grow food for our Army. But even with the supplies I send them, they have stolen food from their shipments. Selfish, ignorant fools."

"I see. What is it you would like me to do?" Azula asked.

"I want you to go to isle and investigate the situation." Ozai said. "I will give you your ship back, and you may select your crew from any stationed here. This will not be enough to completely restore your honor, Azula. But if you succeed, it will be a step in the right direction."

"As you wish Father." Azula said, bowing her head. "Is there any way you would like me to approach the investigation?"

"Do what I would do." Ozai said, as a dark smile crossed his lips.

Azula returned the smile, as she rejoiced inside her mind. She could not have asked for a better situation then this. Now she had a ship, an excuse to leave the palace, and as she opened her mouth, she was granted the crew she needed to finally put her plan into action…….

_Sorry for the shortness guys, but I just couldn't think of anything else to put in that would fit. But don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, and have a whole lot in it._


	22. Azula's Plan

Chap. 22

Azula's Plan

"You're doing good. But try to feel the water. Don't just move it around." Katara said, as she watched her students work on the water-whip. Katara had been placed in charge of teaching the Army's Waterbenders all that she knew as a Waterbending Master. She'd been working with them since arriving in the Fire Nation, and thus far, they were all showing good progress. All of them had had at least rudimentary training in Waterbending, but none had been trained by a Master of Katara's level. Of course, it had been easy for them to accept her at first. They were all adults that had been fighting the Fire Lord for many years. They did not feel the need to take advice from a child, and a woman at that. But Aang had vouched for her ability, and the word of the Avatar was one of the few things that these men accepted without question. Therefore, they had accepted Katara as their instructor and learned to hone their skills even further under her tutelage.

Of course, there was always a problem child in every class and Katara's was no different. Hers was a young warrior named Uliat, who had potential, but was having difficulty with Katara's technique. He was used to simply using the water as a weapon, and was not one to the different ways he could use it. But Katara was ready to work with him so that he could succeed. In fact, she had a plan to put into effect right now.

* * *

"I swear to you, I don't know anything." The farmer said again through his bleeding mouth.

"Really? I think you do." Azula said, as she stood in front of the man. Azula's squadron had landed on the shores of the island a few hours ago, and had followed their map to the closest farming establishment. Upon arrival, they had met with the farmer there, who had echoed the sentiments of his leader concerning the crops. Azula had smiled, thanked him for his cooperation, and then spin kicked him in the jaw. He had fallen to the ground in a heap, and since then, had become Azula's newest punching bag.

"You are one of the best farmers in the Fire Nation. This isle is the most fertile. How can you have such a weak crop and dare present it to my father?"

"I told you Princess, it just happened." The man swore, as the guards held him in place. "Sometimes, crops don't go as you planned. I'm sorry, all right?"

"That you are." Azula said. "But apparently not sorry enough to tell me the truth. Tell me, do you live here alone, farmer? Do you have a family? A wife? Children? Tell me, what do you think would happen if they came home and saw your fried corpse hanging from the door? Do you think they would tell me then?"

"If I had any family, they'd run from you the second they saw anything like that." The farmer sneered. "So try again."

But Azula was not fooled. She had told enough lies to recognize one. This man did have a family. And knowing that meant she knew his weakness.

"Very well." Azula replied. "What would you say then, if they returned and you watched as they burned in your place."?

"You can't be that heartless." The farmer said.

"Can't I? Perhaps I could be persuaded otherwise. That is, if you tell me the main reason for your shameful crop."

The farmer sat there silently, not giving a word of response. Sighing, Azula said, "Very well then. I will deal with this in my own way. Troops."

At those words, the soldiers began to move around the farmhouse, and within minutes, had vanished into various hiding places. The farmer's eyes went wide as he realized that Azula could truly carry out her threat.

"Now then, what was it you were saying?" Azula asked.

The farmer gritted his teeth, and spat a curse at Azula. But the Princess just smiled and watched as his defiance deflated as he released the hopelessness of the situation, and finally opened his mouth to speak….

* * *

"OK Uliat, remember what I told you."

"Feel the water, then strike with it." The warrior repeated.

"Good. Now, try to do the move." Katara said.

Uliat took one last breath, then began to move his water stream in a circular motion over his head, drawing it into a large ring. Katara watched as Uliat continued the motion, slowly adding speed to the ring as he moved it. The, finally, he gave a sharp spin in the opposite direction, and the ring exploded outwards in five perfectly formed ice spikes. The spikes sailed forth, then stuck themselves in a grove of nearby trees.

"You did it! Good job!" Katara said, clapping Uliat on the back.

"Wow. I've never tried to Waterbend like that before." Uliat breathed. "It felt so much stronger then my normal moves."

"More strength is found in discipline then raw power." A voice said from the side. Katara and Uliat turned to see Master Pakku walking towards them.

"Well done, young Waterbender. And well done, Master Katara." Pakku said. "That is a difficult move to learn, and even more difficult to teach."

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara said.

"Pakku? I've heard of you." Uliat said. "You're supposed to be the greatest Waterbender in the Northern Tribe."

"True." Pakku replied. "I was also the man who trained Katara and the Avatar."

"Whoa." Uliat gasped in shock.

"Please, don't drool. It's a waste of water." Pakku said. Looking over to Katara, Pakku said, "Katara, I thought I'd come over and give you a break. Fuego has concocted a rather good stew for lunch."

"That'd be great. Thanks Pakku." Katara answered, as she bowed to Pakku and headed off in the direction of the mess-hall tent. Pakku watched her move off, then turned over to his new class with a smile on his face……

* * *

Katara entered the tent and was greeted by the appealing scent of meat and spices. Smiling as she inhaled, she grabbed a bowl from the countertop near the roped off kitchen area and called out, "Fuego?"

"Coming, coming." The red man muttered, as he emerged from the kitchen, a large container of steaming stew in his hands.

"Hey Katara, how's the training going?" Fuego asked, as he grabbed a ladle and poured the young Waterbender her stew.

"Really good. I didn't think I'd enjoy it this much." Katara answered. "But the way all those benders respect me now…."

"It's a good feeling isn't it?" Fuego said with a smile as he handed her a spoon. "You've earned it. Even Agua says you're a great Waterbender. Just don't let it go to your head."

Katara nodded, as she dipped her spoon into the bowl and took a mouthful of the stew.

"Wow, Pakku was right. This is really good stew."

"I told him a hundred times, it's not stew." Fuego muttered. "It's called beef bouillon, and it's a delicacy."

"I'll be sure to pass it on." Katara said.

"I hope so. You and he are the only ones I've gotten a review from today."

"No one else came in?"

"Not yet, but training's still going on. Of course, he came in, but he's a vegetarian, and he's not in a position to talk anyway."

"Who?" Katara asked, as Fuego pointed to the entrance of the tent. Katara turned, to see the figure of Aang, sprawled out and asleep near the tent. Though sleeping, his face was lined with marks of exhaustion and hard work.

"Aang?!" Katara gaped, placing her soup down and running to his side.

"He's all right, just exhausted." Fue explained, as Katara gently shook him. "He was falling asleep when he walked in, so I let rest before he went back to training."

Katara didn't seem to hear him, as she continued to shake Aang awake. Slowly, the young Airbender began to regain consciousness, as he looked over at Katara and said, "Hi Katara. How are you today?"

"Aang, are you all right?" Katara asked. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine." Aang replied. "I just need some sleep."

"I think you need more." Katara replied. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

"Just training." Aang said. "First firebending with Iroh, then chakra work with Pakku. It only takes most of the day."

"Aang, Pakku got here a week ago. You've been doing this ever since then?" Katara asked.

"It's not so bad. And besides, I have to be ready. Everybody's counting on me."

"And you can't help them if you're exhausted. You rest here and I'll get you some soup, ok?"

"Sure, ok." Aang said, as he laid his head back down. Katara looked at him a moment, then turned to the counter, only to see Fuego already standing there with a fresh bowl of green soup.

"Split-pea. I made for him since he won't eat meat." He said.

"How could you just let him pass out there?" Katara hissed.

"I thought the rest would do him good. And he just asked if he could sit for a moment. I'm sorry if I upset you, but Aang isn't going to stop for this, you know. He's in the final minutes now, and he's going to play harder then ever."

"Then I'll show him how to play smarter." Katara said, as she took the soup and sat down near Aang. The young boy took the soup gratefully and slowly began to eat. As Katara leaned down next to him, he asked, "So how are things?"

"Getting better." Katara answered. "My students are getting better, and I'm enjoying the teaching. But other things…."

"Sokka?"

Katara nodded. "He's been so different after finding out what happened with Suki and Jet. He still does his training and everything, but he seems so….. lost, like he's lost his purpose. And Zuko's no better. He's torn between being mad that Jin's here and being glad she's near him. I swear, I don't know how much longer I can deal with them. They both come to me and that's all they want to talk about. I try to be supportive, but it's a pain after a whil…."

Katara stopped short, as she felt something gently collide with her shoulder. She turned and saw Aang, asleep once again and using her as a pillow. Katara sighed, and then removed the bowl of soup from his lap slowly, so as not to disturb him. Maybe Fuego was right. Maybe all Aang did need was some sleep. _Besides, this isn't so bad._ Katara thought, as she looked down at his sleeping form. As she felt him lean against her, she thought, _In fact, it's kind of nice._

But before Katara could think anymore, a blast suddenly rocked the camp, and a piercing siren began to wail. Aang instantly snapped awake, as Fuego leapt over the counter.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as she and Aang quickly got to their feet.

"Osc said he was making some kind of security alarm. I'm guessing this is it. Come on!" Fuego answered.

* * *

The trio ran through the camp, towards the source of the siren. It wasn't hard; everyone else had stopped training and ran towards it as well. Within minutes, the whole Army stood assembled, as Oscuridad shut off the siren. They all looked as a large Fire Nation tank stopped just in front of the camp. With a hiss, the tank opened, and the troops began to exit. A few were recognizable; Mai, Ty Lee, and the Captain all emerged. But one stood out from all the rest, and none were surprised to see her.

"Hello Azula. It's been a while." Sokka said, clubs at his side.

Azula looked back at her enemy, then turned her gaze to view the huge army spread out in front of her. As she looked on, the smile on her face grew wider and wider.

"My, my." She said, as she returned her gaze to Sokka. "I see you've been quite busy since I last saw you."

"That we have." Aang said.

"To think, I just came here to speak with some farmers. Now I have a chance for something even better."

"Don't bet on it." Oscuridad answered, as he unsheathed his sword with a hiss. "You may have found us, but you're not going to tell anyone about us."

"And you think you can stop me?" Azula asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I think we outnumber you." The bat replied, gesturing to the Army.

"Perhaps. But numbers pale in comparison to skill." Azula replied, as Ty Lee, Mai, the Captain, and the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers came up behind her. Of course, the second Ty Lee saw the familiar faces, she began to wave and yell, "Hi guys!"

"Well, there goes our dramatic and fear-filled entrance." Mai said as she rolled her eyes. At the sound of her voice however, Hierro turned towards her.

"Hello Mai. It is good to see you again, despite the circumstances. You as well, Captain" The spider said.

"You too." The young girl replied.

"Likewise." The Captain added.

"I just came back from Omashu, Mai. Your father says hi." Hierro replied. "Don't worry, I left him there unharmed."

"Thank you." Mai replied.

"As charming as this all is,' Azula interrupted. "I believe that we have some business to attend to. Soldiers, line up!"

Moving with all the precision their training had given them, the soldiers moved into precise formation beside their princess, ready to fight. On the other side, the Army moved into formation themselves, ready to attack at the slightest word from their commanders. But as the two opposing sides stood and waited, Iroh suddenly broke his stance, looked over at the soldiers, and said in utter surprise, "Jee?"

"Huh?" Zuko said from the side, following his uncle's gaze to the lone soldier. The gray bearded soldier stared back in equal surprise; "General Iroh? Prince Zuko?"

"You two know this guy?" Toph asked.

"Jee was one of the officers on our ship." Iroh answered. "He was reassigned to Admiral Zhao before the North Pole. I never…. Wait a moment, Kilu?" he said pointing to another solider.

"How many of these guys were in your crew?" Tierra asked.

"Actually, we all were." Jee said. "After the North Pole, we were assigned to different areas in the Fire Nation as punishment for our failure. But Princess Azula organized this unit herself."

All gaze turned to Azula now, as the Princess smiled and began to saunter forward towards Oscuridad and Aang, who looked at her with both apprehension and puzzlement.

"You both know me well enough to know I do nothing without a good reason." The Fire Princess began. "And I did this for a reason. Some of these men fought with you in Ba Sing Se. Others served with my brother and uncle for two years. Those soldier respected my uncle, and after some time, my brother as well. When they survived the North Pole, they were given the lowest ranking jobs in the Fire Nation to pay for their mistakes, far from their homes and families."

"Why are you telling us this?" Aang asked.

"For two years, these men were kept from their families." Azula continued. "And when they could finally return home, they were kept separated. I chose them, because they have seen enough of the world and endured enough punishment to hate my father and want to hurt him."

Aang and Oscuridad looked at each other, then looked over at Mai.

"Has she had any severe blows to the head lately?" the bat asked.

"Or been really, really sick?" Aang asked.

"Not that I knew of." Mai replied. "But her father called us back home to talk with her. He could've done something to her."

"My father did nothing to me." Azula snapped. "I knew exactly what I was doing then, and I know it now. I brought these men here because they have loyalty to my brother and uncle. I brought them because they have suffered and would like to strike a blow against my father for hurting them. And because…."

Azula stopped then, and looked at the two men standing before her. For a second, her eyes glanced over to Zuko and Iroh, and then Azula did something that caused everyone on both sides to gape and stare in utter disbelief (even Ty Lee). The Fire Nation Princess knelt down on one knee before Aang and Oscuridad, bowed her head, and said, "And because I want to hurt him too."


	23. The Question of Azula

Chap. 23

The Question of Azula

No one spoke or moved. All eyes whether Fire Nation or Army, were trained on the Fire Nation Princess, the young girl known as the Fire Lord's right hand, his strongest and most dangerous weapon, and his most loyal subject. They stared as she knelt before her father's sworn enemies, and as she asked to join them.

But amazement quickly gave way to distrust and suspicion. Everyone assumed that this was simply another deception on the part of the Princess, and so no weapons were lowered, no stances changed. Both sides continued to look each other down, as Oscuridad moved over to where Azula knelt. She remained still and quiet, waiting for some response. The bat looked down at her, his face hard and impassive, and then gave it, as Azula suddenly felt cold steel pressed against her neck.

"You have chased the Avatar for months." The bat said. "You tormented everyone you could to find him. You hunted us like animals, never giving a moment's rest. You've been the greatest thorn in your brother's side for as long as he can remember. You are a spoiled, selfish, uncaring, psychopathic daddy's girl who wants nothing more then power and will do anything to get it. And you come to us, and expect us to welcome you into our ranks? Give me one reason I shouldn't run you through right now."

"Because you'd be losing a good warrior." Azula answered. "I could be a great asset to you and not just on the battlefield. I know more about my father's defenses then anyone here."

"Good, but not enough." Aang said. "You're too good of a actress for us to believe you, Azula."

"Then take another look." She replied, looking at Osc. "I know what you can do. I know that you can look inside my heart and see all the secrets I keep. Look there now. Tell me what you see."

Oscuridad was silent, then looked over to Toph. "Before. Was she lying?" the bat asked.

"No." Toph answered. "As far I could tell, she was telling the truth."

"Luz?" the bat asked, shifting his gaze again.

"I sense hope from her." The fox answered. "Hope for acceptance and redemption. They're so great they're overpowering everything else."

Osc nodded again, then looked back at the girl. "I looked inside your heart the second you starting making your little speech." He said. "I don't sense any secrets. But you are a difficult one Azula. Your heart is the most sheltered one I have ever seen. It is hidden deep inside you, buried deep within your soul and guarded just as fiercely. Only that which dwells on the surface is readable, and that is not enough for me. So tell me again Princess, why should we allow you in?"

"Because…." Azula began, as a tremor ran through her voice and halted her speech. Gathering herself, she began again. "Because I don't know what else to do anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Things have changed. I-I am not my father's right arm anymore. He has grown dissatisfied with me. He…. He is so violent now. I was afraid he would….. he would kill me. All I could do was wait, and make a plan for when I had a chance to escape. Then, he sent me here to deal with the farmers. I-I selected Zuko's old crew because I thought they would be a good peace offering. I was going to leave after this journey and try to find you. I thought……."

"You thought wrong." Zuko said, making his way over to where the bat stood. Looking down at his sister, he said, "Father always said you were born lucky, Azula. And now, I'm glad he did. Because luck always runs out. It got you through fifteen years, but it ran out. What happened Azula? Did you forget to kill someone in an Earth Kingdom raid? Did you cripple an enemy fleet instead of destroying them? And when you finally saw what our father really is, what do you do? You ran away with your tail between your legs, and begged for someone else to take you in. Pathetic. Even after what he did to me, I at least tried to regain my honor. You couldn't even do that. If the monster I once called Father won't have you, then find someone else who will."

With that, Zuko spun on his heels, and began to move back into the folds of the Army. But he stopped a moment later, when he heard his sister's voice say, "I always knew, Zuko."

Zuko stopped then, and turned as Azula continued. "I always knew what he was Zuko. I knew even before you did. That's why I always tried so hard to do whatever he asked of me. He was a monster, but he was my father. I didn't know what to do, even after everything that he did to me."

"Funny. He told me just what to do." Zuko snapped, pointing to his scar.

Azula looked up at her brother's face, then turned her back to him and the others, as her hands moved up to the clasp of her armor. There was a click as she undid it, and as she slowly began to remove it, Oscuridad said, "Azula, if you're doing what I think you're doing,…."

"You left the Fire Nation when Father gave you a gift, Zuko." Azula stated, as she removed her chestplate, revealing a thin undershirt underneath.

"He gave me a gift too, a long time ago." Azula continued, as she grasped the undershirt, and began to pull it over her head. "He just made it so I could hide it."

"Azula, stop this…" Oscuridad began, but he was silenced a second later as Azula pulled off the shirt, revealing a simple bra and the gift her father had given her. Aang and Zuko stumbled back in shock at the sight of it. As Azula got up and slowly turned so that all could see, Katara's hands flew to her mouth, as did Luz's. Sokka's clubs dropped from his hands. Iroh's jaw dropped. Even Ty Lee and Mai were shocked.

From the neck down, Azula's back was a mass of scar tissue. Discolored black skin crisscrossed up and down with pink, creating a mosaic of horrible colors. In other areas, the skin was dark brown, as if the flames had just touched it. The whole of Azula's lower back was black, with marks of differing colors peeking through. But the worst was seeing all the lines where the skin had cracked and reformed as Azula had grown. There were so many that the burns had to have happened when she was a child.

As Azula stood there, Oscuridad slowly came forth. Looking at the burns, he said only one word: "When?"

"I was six." Azula replied, her voice almost a whisper. "He did it to punish me for…… a mistake. He took me into his room, and spent fifteen minutes……. When it was over, he told me I could never fail him again, or I would receive another of his gifts. Then he called for the surgeons." Azula said bitterly.

The bat gave no response, except to raise his hand and gently trace his finger around Azula's back, as if to make sure the burns were real.

"There." He said suddenly. "I can see the marks of his hand."

Azula nodded, but a second later, she let out a cry as Oscuridad, quickly raked his nail across her back, leaving a cut less then an inch long. Azula whirled around, as those around them yelled out in protest, but Oscuridad just looked at his finger, which was now red with blood. Raising the finger to his mouth, Osc sucked away the blood and then looked back at Azula.

"Makeup can be quite effective." He said simply. "I had to be sure."

"And now that you have your proof?" Azula growled.

"Oh it doesn't make difference what I think." The bat replied. "It's what we think. All decisions are made by the Council, and I see now reason that this should be any different. Council, if you please?"

The members of the Council all stepped forth then, and moved to stand behind Oscuridad. Azula looked at them with trepidation, as the bat began to speak.

"Council, we meet today to discuss the recruitment of Princess Azula and her group into this Army. Since the Princess is in charge of this group, she will be their defendant. Is that acceptable to the Council?"

There were concessionary nods, and Osc continued. "Azula, you have demonstrated you are a worthy tactician and Firebending Master. You have fought with us against the Chaos Demon, and were responsible for saving Sokka's life. But you have also demonstrated cruelty, malice, and a thirst for power that frightens even me. All here have great hatred towards you, even those who have fought by you and call you kin."

"But, it is also obvious that you have suffered. There was truth in what you told us, and though I still do not trust you, I do feel some pity for you now. I believe the feeling is mutual for all of us. Do you have anything further to say in your defense?"

"I know you have no reason to trust me." Azula said. "But I am willing to do whatever it takes to bring down my father. Believe at least that much."

The bat nodded, and then looked towards the soldiers behind Azula. "Do you all feel the same way?" he asked them.

The Captain was first to respond. "I have done many things for the Fire Lord, and each time, I felt a little more of my honor slip away. I would like the chance to get it back."

"I want to see my wife again." Jee answered. "I want my son to grow up without having to worry about him being drafted into the army. I would stand with you."

The other troops added their support, some with reluctance, some with gusto. When it came to Ty Lee and Mai, the acrobat was happy to fight with her 'new friends' and Mai merely said it sounded interesting.

"Then we have come to the impasse." Osc said. "All in favor, raise your hand."

For a moment, there was no movement. Then Agua slowly raised his hand. He stood alone for a moment, then Sokka joined him. Luz followed, as did Trueno and Bosque. After another moment, Katara added her hand, and Iroh followed, albeit with some stares from Zuko.

"All opposed?" Osc asked, as he raised his own hand. Tierra, Toph, Fuego, Hierro, Zuko, and Desierto quickly followed.

"Seven for, seven against." The bat said. "But one of us has yet to speak. Aang, what do you say?"

All eyes turned to the Avatar then, as he stood there in silence. The young Airbender looked around uneasily, seeing the differing stares from his friends. Then finally, he looked over at Azula. She looked back at him, waiting for a response, waiting to know if she was going to be sent away, alone and bereft. She waited another minute, then Aang finally spoke.

"Let her stay."

"The Council has spoken." Osc said, a hint of disappointment in his voice, as Azula let out a long sigh. "Azula and her troops will be welcomed into the Army of the Avatar. But, I would like to ask for the right to assign some regulations?"

"Within reason." Luz said sternly.

"Of course." Oscuridad replied, as he marched his way over to Azula. Speaking clearly, and looking straight at her, the bat issued his rules.

"First, Azula, as of this moment, you are no longer in command of these men. In fact, you are no longer in command of anything. You and all those formerly under your command will now be under the authority of General Iroh. You will be given no privileges. You will be bunked in with the regular troops of the other Nations. You will eat with them. You will sleep with them. You will train with them. These men and women are going to be dependant upon you for their lives, and you will be dependant on them for yours."

"Second, until you have proven yourself to us completely, you will not be left alone. You will be assigned an escort, who will observe your whereabouts at all times, as will your friends. Zuko?

"Yes?" the prince answered.

"She's your sister. It seems fitting that you should watch her. Do you have any objections to it?"

"No. Not at all." Zuko replied.

"Good. I'll assign some other guards to take care of Ty Lee and Mai. Now then, there is just one more thing I have to say."

Leaning in close to Azula, the bat found her ear and said in a voice that was almost a whisper, "If I find out this is a trick, if you are planning something against us, if you are trying to hurt me or my friends…….."

Azula waited for the next word, but in the second that passed, Oscuridad ducked down, kicked out her legs and knocked her to the ground, and with a yell, slammed his sword down into the ground, so that it was only inches away from Azula's neck.

"I won't hold back." The bat finished, as he pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it. Azula just laid on the ground and stared at Oscuridad, as he spun on his heel and said, "Show them to their bunks. And give her and the troops new armor. We can't have them looking like the people we'll be shooting at."

As he passed by the Council, he whispered to Agua, "We meet tonight. We have a lot to plan and do."


	24. Azula's First Day

Chap. 24

Azula's First Day

The next few hours were filled with activity, as the Army worked to deal with it's new recruits. Per Oscuridad's instruction, Azula, the Captain, and all armored Fire Nation solider were taken to one of the supply tents, and given new clothing until proper armor could be fashioned for them. Afterwards, they were all shown to the barracks, and assigned quarters. Though those quarters were quite small, none of the soldiers complained. They were used to military lodgings, and besides, none of them wanted to do anything to anger the Army of foreigners that barely trusted them. Azula grumbled about it, as she was used to royal accommodations everywhere she went, but managed to bite her tongue for the most part, though this was partially due to Zuko's watchful eye.

The rest of the Council meanwhile, had to deal with the angry Nation representatives, who resented having such a potentially dangerous decision made without them. Jeong- Jeong and How were the most angered, since they had heard the most tales of Azula's cruelty. Hakoda, Bato, and Shyu were less angered, as they could see the positives of having Azula with them, but had still wanted to voice their opinions before inducting her.

The arguments went back and forth between them, until finally Bumi, who had been sitting in the corner cackling, got up, and said that the best way to defeat an enemy was to fight with someone who knew them, and that if Azula was lying, the fact she was in the camp and guarded would make her chances of escape or mischief quite small. It was a point that even Jeong-Jeong had to acknowledge, and so the debate finally ended. All returned to their daily duties and little more was said between them concerning Azula. But late that night, as the moon shone down upon the sleeping camp, they all snuck out of their beds and returned to the Council tent. There, under the pale light of Fuego's gemstone, they began to discuss the day once again.

* * *

"Frankly, I had a hard time arguing with those guys before." Desierto said. "I still think that Azula is too dangerous to have in this place. If she finds out what our plan is…."

"No one is that stupid." Toph argued. "No one except the representatives know about Black Sun, and I doubt that they would tell her after tonight."

"But it doesn't make this any easier." Sokka said. "I mean, we ask them to trust her when we assigned her an 24-hour escort?"

As Sokka finished those words, there was a rustle of cloth and then Zuko stepped into the tent. "Sorry I'm late. I had to consign one of the Waterbenders to watch Azula."

"No apology needed." Oscuirdad said. "Now, let's stop going over the problems we have and figure out how to solve them."

"Iroh, Zuko, you two have known Azula the longest." Hierro said. "What are we going to have to do here?"

"Tie her up and throw her into the ocean?" Zuko suggested.

"I understand your anger nephew, but we must try to think realistically." Iroh said. "In the past, Azula has shown that she can work with others. The problem is that she is used to being in charge."

"I'm not surprised." Aang added. "She's never had to listen to anyone except the Fire Lord, and that was because she was sacred to death of him. Still, that scared her enough to make her run here. Maybe we can use it as a threat."

"How? She knows where we are." Tierra snapped. "We can't let her or any of her friends leave now, or we might as well give up."

"Maybe if we try to make her feel important." Katara suggested. "If she knows that she's an valuable part of the Army, and that we depend on her, maybe that will change her attitude. It worked with Toph."

"Hey!"

"A good idea, but I doubt it." Bosque replied. "Azula's too used to getting her own way. Sure, she's in a new situation now, but that is out best advantage. People don't show all of themselves until they're completely comfortable with others. Making her feel a part of the Army now will just make her think she won't need any pretenses. And if that happens, I think she'll be dead in a week."

"Agreed." Iroh said with a nod. "Azula is used to being in control and not having anyone tell her what to do. And her royal upbringing will not make working with 'peasants' easy for her either."

"It sounds to me like we need to get rid of her arrogance before all else." Oscuridad said. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one." Bosque replied. "Azula is too proud and stubborn to completely accept her current position, or anything anyone might say to her. So how do we fix that? Easy. All we have to do is break her."

"Whoa, hold on a sec." Sokka said. "I'm not much of a fan of Azula myself, but there's got to be a better way then hurting her."

"I agree." Bosque replied. "I didn't mean break her physically, I meant mentally. Her father instilled in her from day one that she had to be the best, that nothing else was good enough. No matter how much she fears her father, she's listened to that speech too many times in her life not to believe it. And with all her training, she thinks she is the best. And the best don't need help from anyone. What I'm proposing is a way to teach her the lesson that every great conqueror knows."

"That there's always someone better." Desierto said.

"Exactly. If Azula realizes that she's not perfect, then she's going to have to change her whole image of herself. And that is not something that happens easily. She'll need guidance, and I think we can use that to help her figure out who she is apart from what her father made her. And that person has got to better then who we have now."

"But what if this plan doesn't work?" Tierra argued. "Even with help, she can't find a new identity in a short period of time."

"Not normally, but being in the camp and having to interact with so many different people might help the process." Luz said thoughtfully. "I think this might work."

"I still don't know." Tierra began.

"Do you have anything better?" Zuko asked. "Because if not, I say we vote. I don't want to leave my sister alone any longer then I have to."

"Are there any other ideas?" Oscuridad asked.

Everyone shook their head, and so a vote was quickly taken, with Bosque's plan winning by two.

"All right, Bosque. So what did you have in mind to start this little endeavor?" Osc asked.

"It needs to be subtle, so that she doesn't realize what we're doing." The squirrel replied. "And I have the perfect idea. Iroh, tomorrow you are going to introduce a couple of new exercises into your training regiment…."

* * *

"Azula."

"Uhhh… go 'way."

"Get up."

"Go 'way."  
Zuko sighed, and moved to the foot of the small bed. Grabbing the sheets, he roughly pulled them back and over his sister. Azula shivered as the warmth of the covers left her, and curled into a ball, only to have Zuko come over and pull her upright. He then administered a few light slaps to finish waking her up.

"Uh… All right, all right! I'm up!" Azula snapped, as she pushed her brother's hand away. As she yawned and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she sleepily asked, "What time is it?"

"Half past seven o'candle."

"What! Why in Darya's name did you get me up this early?"

"Because that's when everyone gets up here." Zuko answered, as he grabbed a bundle of clothes and tossed them at his sister. "Now hurry up and get dressed, so we don't miss breakfast."

"You actually expect me to wear this? I thought you were joking yesterday." Azula asked, as she looked at the plain cotton clothes in her hands.

"We didn't have any silk clothes on hand." Zuko replied. "Besides, you'd ruin them in training. Now c'mon."

"Gee, I'd love to, but I don't usually change with people staring at me." Azula snapped.

Again, Zuko sighed, and pointed to a walled off section of the barracks nearby. "You can change in there."

"Ahh, my own private changing room." Azula said, as she got and began to walk towards the room. Zuko just stood there and watched as Azula walked inside the room, then smiled a second later as he heard her scream, "There are socks and stuff all around here!"

"No privileges for you remember? You change in the same room as everyone else." Zuko replied, the smirk on his face growing ever wider.

Inside the stall, Azula growled and muttered to herself as she pulled on her new clothes. She'd barely been here a day, and already she was disgusted. These shabby rooms and beds were bad enough, especially with the tents she'd seen built for the Knights and the Avatar's group. She was just as good as they were, no better. Why should she be forced into these common ranks, while children like the Avatar and her weakling brother be given their own accommodations? She was royalty, for heaven's sake!

_I __**will**__ have to talk this over with that flying rat._ She thought to herself, as she pulled the last of her clothes on. _He seems to be in charge here, Council or not._ She thought, as she looked herself over. The clothes she'd been given were pathetically simple- light red pants, boots, a short white shirt, and a red sleeveless cover shirt over that. Still, Azula knew that she wore it well, as she did everything else. Grabbing her sleeping clothes, she pushed open the door and thankfully left the room.

"Can we go now?" she asked Zuko. "I am hungry."

"In a minute. You need to clean up your area." Zuko said.

"What?! Do you think I'm a servant?" Azula spat.

"No, I think you're a soldier. And I think that I am your commanding officer."

"You're kidding." Azula snorted.

Zuko just smiled and reached inside his shirt and pulled out a chain and circular medallion. Azula saw that it was made of silver and was emblazoned with the signs of the four elements. Above the medallion, she saw four small ruby flames placed into the medal. As she looked at, Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out another one that he handed to Azula.

"What's this?" she asked, as she looked over her medallion. It was exactly the same as Zuko's, save that hers only had one flame on it.

"It's an Army rank. Everyone has one, and it varies depending on which part of the Army they belong to. This one makes me lieutenant of the Fire Army." He explained, pointing to his own medallion. "Yours puts you at the rank of Fire Army foot solider. Therefore, I am your commanding officer. Now clean your area. Or, I can talk to Uncle and ask him to put you on cleaning duty in the mess hall."

Azula stared at her brother angrily, and then asked, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Tremendously. Now get to work." Zuko replied.

Azula growled some more, but then stomped over to her bed and began to make it, as Zuko watched with a smile on his face.

Ten minutes later, Azula and Zuko made their way over to the mess hall, which was packed with soldiers, sitting or waiting for food. Fuego stood at the end of the line, supplying each solider with the morning's breakfast. Smelling the food, Azula began to walk over to where the Elemental stood, only to be stopped by Zuko.

"What? I'm hungry." Azula snapped.

"Fine. Then we wait on line." Zuko answered.

Azula looked out at the line, which was about fourteen people, and groaned, as Zuko grabbed a pair of bowls from a nearby table and handed on to his sister. The siblings got on line and began to wait, as slowly but surely, it began to move forward. Finally, the two of them were only one person away from Fuego, and then they stood before him.

"Morning Zuko. Princess." Fuego said, as they held out their bowls. "How you doing today?"

"Pretty good, so far." Zuko said with a smile, as he replayed the image of his sister cleaning in his mind. _I'm going to really enjoy that one. _He thought to himself, as Fuego dumped breakfast into his bowl, then into Azula's. Of course, the second she saw what it was, she grimaced in disgust.

"What is this?" she asked in revulsion.

"Oatmeal." Fuego replied. "There's some eggs and biscuits a little further down."

"Sounds good." Zuko said, as he grabbed his sister and pulled her down before she could say anything else.

"You actually eat this?" she whispered to him.

"Yes. And now, you will too." Zuko said, as he dragged Azula to a nearby table where an Earth Kingdom man presided over, eggs, biscuits, plates, spoons, and forks. Zuko took his food and quietly thanked the man, while Azula just grabbed it and shuffled off. But as she moved away, she heard a familiar voice yell, "Azula! Over here!"

Azula turned towards the voice and saw Ty Lee sitting at a table and frantically waving her arms, Mai sitting next to her. The acrobat had kept her regular clothes, but Mai was dressed in a darker version of Azula's garb. Azula quickly started to walk towards them, Zuko following suit. Moving through the unfriendly glances quickly, Azula sat down near her old friends quickly.

"Isn't this place great?!" Ty Lee said happily. "Warm, soft beds, nice food, and the people are so nice to me!"

"Did they use you for target practice or something?" Azula snapped.

"No, she's just happy." Mai answered gloomily. "She's been happy for the last hour."

"I know, but I just feel like I'm back in the circus again." Ty Lee gushed. "I mean, your entourage was nice and all Azula, but this place is more….. regular."

"No argument there." Azula muttered, as she looked over at Mai, who was quietly eating her breakfast.

"You actually like that stuff?" Azula said in disbelief.

"It's better then you'd think." Mai said. "Besides, what else am I going to eat?"

Azula started to respond, but was halted a moment later when Ty Lee yelled out, "Jin! Hey! Over here!"

Azula turned to see Zuko's girlfriend walking towards them, her plate loaded with food. She sat down next Ty Lee, which was also across from Zuko.

"Morning Zuko." She said, as she gently kissed the boy-prince on the cheek. Zuko smiled, and returned the peck.

"Well, that's the most response I've gotten from you in days." Jin said. "What happened?"

"I just had a good morning." Zuko said. "Besides, I thought about it, and it seemed stupid to be mad about it. I know I would've done the same thing if it had been me."

"Aww, young love." Ty Lee gushed, clasping her hands together. "I'm glad to see you two together."

"Thanks. It's good to see you again too." Jin said, as Ty Lee threw her arms around her. After a few moments of prodding and pulling, Jin managed to escape Ty Lee's grasp, and give Mai greetings, which the girl returned nonchalantly. Jin gave no greetings to Azula, however. Azula didn't seem to care though, as everyone around her talked for the next twenty minutes, while she sat there quietly eating her breakfast.

"So what are you doing in the Army, Jin?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm actually working with Toph and General How. They say I'm doing really well too."

"So I heard. Something about a platoon leader if I'm correct?" Zuko asked.

Jin just blushed in reply, as Mai said, "Congratulations. Hope we can do that good."

"I'm sure you will. I heard General Iroh is one of the best in the Army." Jin replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure his tea-drinking kookiness will be loads of fun." Azula muttered.

"You'd better hope so." Jin said, finally turning her attention to Zuko. "After all, he might decide that he needs a new target for his troops if he decides you're not worth it. Not that he would, of course."

At that, Azula's eyes narrowed, but before she could do anything, there was a series of small explosions as the hall's candle went off.

"Weren't we supposed to be at training by now?" Mai asked.

"Oh no, we're late!" Ty Lee said, leaping to her feet. "We can't be late on the first day! C'mon Mai!" the acrobat said, as she grabbed her friend and began to run for the exit.

"Well, she's right about that much." Zuko said as he got to his feet, his breakfast already finished.

"But I haven't finished." Azula protested.

"Too bad. Uncle's expecting you." Zuko said, as he leaned over and kissed Jin goodbye. Of course, he also whispered, "Don't make her too mad, my job's hard enough."

"I'll try." Jin whispered back. Zuko nodded, and taking his sister's arm, directed her out of the hall, as Jin waved goodbye with a somewhat smug grin on her face.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll go for this?" Trueno asked for the third time this morning.

"Don't worry. Once Azula understands why you're here she will jump at the chance." Iroh replied as the troops around them continued their stretches.

"I still don't know why I volunteered for this." Trueno muttered.

"You said you were best suited for the job."

"Maybe, but I'm not in the mood to have her pissed at me for God knows how long." The ram muttered.

"I don't think you have much choice." Iroh said, as he saw a group of figures running towards them. Nodding over at his companion, the old general yelled, "Troops, fall in!"

Almost instantly, the soldiers stopped what they were doing and fell into precise rank, just as Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, and Zuko arrived.

"Lieutanent, you and these soldiers are late." Iroh said.

"I apologize Uncle. We were delayed." Zuko answered.

"Very well. Please take your place Zuko; and if your companions would come up here as well."

Zuko nodded and moved to the left of his uncle, as Azula and the others came in front of him, and turned to face the soliders. It did not give them a view of friendly faces.

"Men, these are some of the new additions to our part of the Army; Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula." Iroh said. "I am aware that many of have problems with some of these recruits, epically Azula. I am not going to tell you that feeling that way is wrong. However, I am going to tell you that until we have proof of anything else, these women are your fellow soldiers and you will treat them with respect. If I hear any word of unjust treatment towards them, that person will answer to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, General Iroh." The soliders replied in unison.

"Good. Now, I have a new exercise for you today. You have all demonstrated excellent bending skills. However, it is quite possible that you will encounter situations where you will not be able to bend. In those situations, you must be prepared to fight hand to hand against opponents of various strengths and ability. In order to prepare you, I have arranged for a special tournament involving the man to my right- Trueno, Knight of Thunder."

"Hey." The ram said, as he stepped up.

"You will spend half of today fighting Trueno in hand-to-hand. He is versed in several different fighting arts, including ones that come from other worlds. Trueno has already promised that he will not use any bending against you; therefore you will follow the same rule. You will fight Truneo until one of you is able to hold the other down for a count of three, or until one of you gives up. Lieutenant Zuko will count the falls. Are there any questions?"

"Is it truly fair for all of us to fight one man?" a solider asked.

"A fair question. But Truneo has endurance far beyond our standards. If he does tire, we shall use other exercises while he rests. Now, is there anyone who would like to volunteer to go first?"

Within seconds of those words, Azula's voice rang out: "I will fight him. I could use the workout."

"Very well Azula. Step forward." Iroh said, as Trueno removed his shirt and cape and laid them on the ground next to his staff. The ram moved in position right across from Azula as she stared him down. Already, she was thinking of how good it would feel when she stood over the ram's body. Azula had suffered enough indignities today. It would feel so good to take out her frustrations on someone else.

"Warriors, please bow." Iroh said.

Truneo curled his hand into a fist, covered it with his other hand, and then quickly bowed to Azula. Azula quickly made the same gesture, and then resumed her focus on Trueno.

"Zuko, you ready?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Then begin." Iroh said.

Azula instantly fell back into a defensive pose, as she and the ram began to circle each other. Slowly, they paced back and forth, never taking their eyes off of one another. Then finally, Trueno made the first move, striking out with one well-place fist. But Azula was lightening quick, and darted around it, then wrapped her hands around his arm and used the momentum to hurl him forward. But instead of crashing to the ground, Trueno arched his body and landed on his feet with his body bent back, held up only by Azula's grip. She began to release it, but before she could, Trueno jumped up and then pulled forward, throwing her forward. Azula tumbled over him, but rolled through the impact, managing to come up on her feet. As she stood back up, Trueno nipped up to his feet and gestured for her to come on.

Azula was all too happy to do so, as she ran towards the ram. Just as she got close, she leapt forward into a hard kick that drove into Trueno's stomach. He took the blow with a grunt and fell hard on his back. Moving quickly, Azula dropped to her knees and tried to hold him as Zuko came over to count. But he barely reached one before Trueno broke Azula's grip and pushed her off. As he got to his feet, Azula continued her assault, jumping and kicking at the ram, trying to disorient him. But Trueno was not so easily distracted. Reaching out, he caught Azula's leg, and held it in place, as he then stepped over it and delivered a hard spin kick to Azula's chest. The Fire Princess fell to the ground, and Trueno took this opportunity for another move. Running back a few feet, he then began to run towards her. Then when he was close enough, he curled into a ball, using his momentum to carry him forward, and then as he reached Azula, he hit one full roll and then uncoiled, delivering a hard blackflip that pushed all the air out of her.

This time, Trueno went for the cover, only to have Azula kick out at two. Nonplussed, he quickly got back to his feet, and moved to deliver another backflip. But this time, Azula dodged the move, and Trueno landed hard, but managed to at least sit upright. Stunned by the impact, Trueno wasn't prepared when Azula delivered a dropkick to his face, knocking him to the ground. Azula grinned, and bent down to pick him up. But when she grabbed him, Trueno pulled his legs back, clapped them around her head, and threw her forward. But once again, Azula rode the impact and twisted in mid air, landing on all fours like a cat.

"Nice move, Princess." Trueno said, as he got to his feet.

"You have no idea." Azula replied, as she charged him again. Trueno attempted to hit her with a roundhouse kick, but Azula dodged it, and the two began a series of blows with each other, blocking and dodging each one that the other delivered. Finally, Trueno leaned too far with a kick and gave Azula an opening. Reach around, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, while sneaking her other behind his head and pushing on it, putting tremendous strain on his shoulder. The ram hissed in pain as Azula increased the pressure, forcing him down to one knee.

"Give up yet?" Azula said with a smirk.

"Not yet." Trueno replied, with an equal smirk despite the pain. Slowly, he forced his way back to his feet, then slipped through Azula's open legs, forcing her to relinquish her grip. Before she could retaliate, the ram got back to his feet behind her, then wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled back, taking Azula with him. She hit the ground with a thud, landing on her upper back and head. But Trueno wasn't done yet. He brought them back up twice more, repeating the move. Then, after he brought her up a fourth time, he fell back again, but this time arched his back to form a fragile human bridge that held Azula down. Zuko quickly counted, only to see Azula pop out at two and a half. The two fighters slowly climbed back to their feet, but Azula still managed to climb faster, and charged the ram.

But this time, Trueno sidestepped her, then grabbed her arm and spun her down and around, forcing her to the ground as he trapped her arm between his legs and wrapped his hands around her head. Trueno then began to apply the pressure, putting strain on Azula's shoulder. She grunted in pain, but kept struggling to escape. But Trueno's grip was iron-tight, and the determination on his face made it clear he would never let go. Azula kept thrashing and writhing for almost five minutes, but she could not escape. Finally, she did something that Zuko never thought he see her would do; tap the ground in submission and yell out, "I give! I give!"


	25. Chakras and Hearts

_Before you guys start reading, I'd like to say something. Everyone who reads and reviews my stories does a lot for me, and I'm very thankful for it. But I would like to ask for one small thing. My cousin, who has had lukemia in the past, recently went in for surgery on his lung. They found that the cancer spread into his bloodstream, and he now has to go for more treatments. If you could, please, regardless of whatever higher power you believe in, put in a word for him when you pray. Thank you. And as always, enjoy the story._

Chap. 25

Chakras and Hearts

"You have done well Aang." Guru Pathnik said, as he sat cross-legged on a stump, Aang sitting below him. "We have been training for less then two weeks, and you have already opened most of your chakras. Opening but one is difficult for any man. You have right to be pleased with yourself. But do not grow too confident my young friend. There is still one more charka that lies for you to open. Are you prepared for the task of opening it?"

"I am ready, Guru Pathnik." Aang replied. Pathnik smiled at the young Avatar; he had instructed many in his century and a half on this earth, but he had never seen a pupil like Aang before. The rate at which Aang had opened his chakras was faster then any of Pathik's students in the past. What made it even more amazing was that Aang had made such progress despite his simultaneous Firebending training.

_It is fortunate that he is an Airbender. They have always been the most spiritual of all the peoples. _Pathnik thought to himself. Looking back to Aang, he said, "Once you have opened this charka, you will be able to enter the Avatar State at will, and have full awareness and control of yourself while within it. If you are ready, Aang, we shall begin…."

* * *

"All right, that is enough." Iroh said, as Trueno and Jhee picked themselves up off the ground. The two warriors nodded, then bowed to one another in respect.

"All those who participated today were quite masterful." Iroh said, as Jhee rejoined the troops. "Even if you lost to Trueno, you have no reason to feel shame. You were all able to hold your own against him, and there is no disgrace in losing to a better opponent. There is only shame if you do not learn from your defeats and improve upon your efforts. Is that understood?"

The troops let out a collective nod, and Iroh continued to speak. But within the ranks of soldiers, Azula muttered to herself, and rubbed her injured shoulder. Trueno's submission hold had not been enough to separate her shoulder, but it had been enough to strain it. Though the ram had offered to heal it, Azula had refused his help, and been left to suffer on her own. She had returned to the ranks and watched as Trueno continued to take on soldiers. Trueno had won many of the battles, but he had also lost a few as well. Every battle had been hard fought and difficult, but Azula did not take any pleasure from them, no matter their outcomes. If Trueno won, she felt anger and jealousy at his skill. If he lost, she was angry with herself at not being able to defeat him. But what made it even worse was watching Ty Lee and Mai fight, and win, their battles. It was maddening for Azula, who had always prided herself on perfection. She had always come on top in her fights, never backing down and never giving ground. Now she stood here, beaten by her own admission, the knowledge of which hurt even more then her shoulder.

But though Azula's mind was primarily focused on her current state of affairs, a few words from her brother were able to bring her attention back.

"Now that we've shown you how to fight on your own, we want to try a new exercise that will build on teamwork." Zuko explained. "The purpose of the Army is to bring together different peoples and have them fight as one. Therefore, General Iroh and I have spoken to the other sections of the Army and we will be joining them in the field near the encampment for a special training regiment. Now, let's move out."

Zuko and Iroh turned towards the field and began to walk, as the troops began to follow. As Azula walked along, she cradled her shoulder and wondered if she had made the right decision in coming here at all.

* * *

"The final chakra is called the Thought charka." Pathnik said, as he and Aang began to meditate." "It is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world, Aang. Envision it clearly in your mind."

Aang closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as he began to empty his mind of all distractions and focus on Pathnik's task. He began to reflect on all the things that were important to him in this world. He began to see all of them clearly in his mind's eye, growing more and more focused with every second. But then, something else came into view. A figure began to appear, slowly walking in from the emptiness. As it came closer, it grew in focus, until Aang could finally see it. He smiled as Katara reached out for him with her hand. Aang reached out and took it, drawing Katara in close to him. The two stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes, seeing the immense love they felt for each other.

"Do you see it Aang? Do you see that which attaches you to this world?" Pathnik's voice asked from somewhere.

"Yes." Aang replied, as he drew his fingers through Katara's hair.

"Good. Now that you see them, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten."

* * *

"Here they come." Tierra said, looking up at the Firebenders coming towards the field.

"About time." Bosque said, getting to his feet.

"I'm still unsure about what it is you plan to do." General How said, as the Earth and Waterbenders stood up and moved into formation behind them.

"We told you, it's an obstacle course." Desierto replied.

"But there's no course." Ozena argued. "What do you expect the troops to do?"

"You'll see." Agua replied, as he and Fuego watched the Firebenders arrive. How and Ozena moved up and stood before the group.

"General Iroh, Lieutenant Zuko, Firebenders, we of water and earth give you greeting." Ozena said, as he and How bowed to them.

"We of fire return your greetings, Generals How and Ozena." Iroh said, as he and Zuko bowed in response. "Are your soldiers prepared?"

"That they are. Shall we begin?" How asked.

"I think so." Iroh said, as he and Zuko moved to stand next to Ozena and How.

"Waterbenders, move into rank next to the Firebenders." Ozena ordered.

"Earthbenders, the same." How said.

Moving quickly, the soldiers moved their ranks to the side of the Firebenders, so that three different squadrons stood next to each other.

"Now, the purpose of this exercise is for all you to learn how to work together as one functioning unit." How began. "You will all need to depend on one another to successfully raid the Fire Nation."

"Therefore, you will all be placed into groups of three, with one member from the Water, Fire, and Earth Nations." Ozena said. "Each group will compete to obtain the medallions from that tree there." He finished, pointing to a large tree in the background, with an arrow stuck in its trunk. A pair of gold medallions dangled from the arrow's shaft.

"That doesn't seem so hard." A voice called out from the Water squadron.

"That's where we come in." Agua said, as he and his brothers stepped into view. "As you move to the tree, we will be setting up obstacles for you to overcome. All of them will be different, and each will require the skills of a different Nation. Only by using every member to their fullest can each team hope to complete the course."

"Now, we generals have gone over each of your abilities and placed you in a team." Iroh said, as he pulled out a long list. "As we call your name, please come up and move into formation."

As Iroh began to call names, Azula frowned at this new development. Now she was expected to work with names pulled at random? How could she be expected to do well with such insanity? She did not even know if she would be placed with skilled warriors or complete fools. And the fact that those names would be of Earth and Water made it quite likely that she would be stuck with the latter. Before she could muse on it further, Azula heard her name called. Moving silently, she exited the ranks and walked up to the front. But when she got there, her eyes went wide at the sight of one of her teammates.

"You?" she blurted out.

"Well, I see this will be fun for both of us." Jin replied, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Azula mentally cursed her bad luck, then turned to see who had been chosen from the Water squadron. He appeared to be a non-descript Water-tribesman, not much older then the Avatar's friend Sokka. He looked rather handsome, but Azula could already see something in his face that told her he would be trouble, a look of arrogance and self-assurance that clung to him like cheap cologne.

"This cannot get any worse." Azula muttered to herself, as the generals finished the teams and Ozena called out, "All right, who would like to go first?"

"We'll go." The Water tribesman said, the arrogance on his face evident in his voice. Azula and Jin both gaped at his haughtiness, but Ozena merely gave a nod and instructed them to get to ready. As the three of them moved into position, the Water-tribesman leaned over and whispered, "Look, you ladies just listen to Hahn and we'll get through this easy, all right?"

Both girls immediately rolled their eyes, just as Iroh called out, "GO!"

* * *

Aang's eyes snapped open and he stared at Pathnik in disbelief.

"You want me to what?" He blurted out. "Why would I let go of Katara? I...I..I love her."

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." Pathnik explained calmly.

But Aang was not convinced. "Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing."

"I know this is not easy Aang, but if you want to open this chakra, you must resign yourself of that which ties you to the mortal plane." Pathnik explained. "You _must_ learn to let go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Katara."

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open _all_ the chakras. Surrender yourself."

Aang sighed, and with a look of great uncertainty on his face, began to try. In his mind, he returned to his embrace of Katara. He looked deep into her eyes once more, taking in all the love that she had for him. Then, he gently broke the embrace and turned his back to her. He could feel the confusion and hurt from her, but still he refused to turn, as before him, a great staircase of light began to appear. Aang began to move towards it, leaving Katara behind him. He reached it and began to climb, going higher and higher with each step. As he neared the top, Aang looked up and gasped at the sight. He saw a huge figure at the top of the stairs, made of pure energy, and shaped just like Aang, complete with glowing tattoos. The figure looked towards Aang, and held out its hands, waiting for the young Avatar to come to it. Aang nodded, and began to climb the stairs faster.

But as he came within two steps of the figure, he heard a shout from the ground. He turned around in surprise, only to see Katara at the bottom, calling for his help, as Fire Nation soldiers surrounded her. As they closed in on her, she called out his name, begging for him to come to her.

Aang hesitated on the stairs, looking first to Katara, then to the figure. He stood there, torn between the two, until Katara let out a scream of pain, as one of the soldiers let loose a fireblast that quickly engulfed her. Eyes widening in horror, Aang began to run down the stairs, screaming her name. But as he ran, the stairs began to fade away under his feet, until they vanished completely and Aang began to fall…..

With a gasp, Aang opened his eyes and looked around, making sure that he was safe. He then looked up at Guru Pathnik, who merely shook his head sadly at the young Avatar.

* * *

The trio quickly began to race across the field, moving closer and closer to the tree and medallions.

"See, this isn't so hard. Just try to keep up with me." Hahn gasped as he ran.

"Right." Jin muttered, as she began to scan the area, looking for anything that could pose a threat to them. Unlike Hahn, she was quite aware that the Elementals could throw some very hard punches their way, and that they had to be ready for them. As Jin kept her eyes open, she saw that Azula was doing the same thing. _At least she's not that stupid. _Jin thought, as they kept running. The tree wasn't all that far off now; soon they'd be there. But suddenly, the ground under their feet began to rumble, and then with a concussive blast, the ground before them cracked open and red-hot lava began to spew outwards. They halted in their tracks, but the cracks spread around them, until a ring of lava surrounded them.

"What the…. How can they do this?" Hahn gaped in amazement. "Earthbenders and Firebenders can't do this."

"They're not normal benders, dum-dum." Azula snapped. "Now quit gaping and start figuring out how to get us out of this."

"Hey! You don't talk to me like that!" Hahn snapped, getting right in Azula's face.

"I'll talk to you however I want." Azula snapped back. "I'm royalty, and I have the most experience here."

"Oh, forgive me Princess." Hahn said mockingly. "I'll just get your carriage ready so you can ride over the lava on our backs."

As Azula and Hahn continued to argue, Jin sighed and began to put her own plan into effect. Reaching behind her back, she withdrew a short metal rod from her belt. Pressing a button on the handle, the rod extended into a long staff. Hierro and Zuko had designed the weapon for her after she'd entered the Army, and this seemed the best time to test it. Ignoring the arguments, Jin took a few steps back and then began to run, holding the staff in front of her. At just the right moment, she dropped it and using it as a fulcrum to push herself over the lava. Turning around, she saw Azula and Hahn still arguing.

"Hey!" Jin yelled. At the sound of her voice, both of them turned around and saw her on the other side. Without a word, Jin tossed them her staff and stood back. Azula and Hahn stopped arguing and began to use the staff to escape the lava ring. Once the both of them were safe, Jin took her staff back and they began to run for the tree again. But as they came close, Hahn suddenly yelled out and stopped short. Jin stopped to help, but Azula kept on running. However, she only got a few more feet before a huge wall of vines suddenly sprang out from the surrounding trees. As Azula watched, the trees themselves actually bent down and shielded the vines with their branches. Behind her, Jin saw that Hahn's foot had become trapped in a piece of rock that actually grown up from the ground. Pulling out her staff, Jin began to pound on the rock, as Azula pointed her finger at the wall and began to burn it away.

With a few hard hits, the rock crumbled away and Hahn was free. He immediately ran forward, pulled out a long knife and began to cut away at the vines with Azula. Jin moved to help them but as she ran forward, she suddenly sank, as the ground beneath her feet had changed into quicksand. She struggled to get out, but her movements only made the process happen faster. Azula heard her cries, but continued to burn the leaves. Hahn kept cutting, but then the vines shot out again, and snatched the knife from his hand. Before he could react, the tree branches came down and wrapped themselves around him. Hahn became trapped inside the bark, unable to escape. But still, Azula kept burning. Finally, she got through it and ran for the tree.

As she reached it, a smile grew on her face; it was time for her to finally have some redemption. So great was her feeling of accomplishment, that she failed to notice the ground in front of her. Suddenly, Azula was ankle-deep in mud. She started to pull herself out, but then the mud burbled up and splashed all over her hands and mouth. A second later, it had hardened into stone, both trapping her and rendering her unable to firebend. Suddenly, the vines from the tree draped down, wrapped around Azula's arms, and pulled her out and up. Azula hung upside down in the tree by her stone covered feet. Behind her, Jin had sunk up to her neck, and Hahn was stuck in the bark.

Azula made muffled curses under her breath, as Desierto and Bosque walked up to her teammates. With a wave of their hands, the trees released Hahn and Jin stopped sinking into the sand. As Azula began to lower from the tree, Iroh and Ozena walked over. Looking at the group, Ozena said, "You have failed. You could barely work together, and were selfish and thoughtless in your actions, save Jin." "Azula, Hahn, you will be placed on k.p. duty. Hopefully, you can learn to work together there. Jin, since you showed selflessness towards your teammates, we will not punish you." Iroh said. Both Azula and Hahn groaned, as they looked at each other in disgust.


	26. Dark Fire

Chap. 26

Dark Fire

The training continued as the days went on. Though Iroh and the other generals put their squadrons through many tests, they always made time for the two they performed that day. The Elementals were happy to help, and the more they worked at the exercises, the better troops got. Azula however, continued to struggle, unable to put aside her pride long enough to listen to the wise advice she was given. Instead, she sulked in silence, as her mind began to concoct yet another plan. And when she learned of a meeting of the generals one night, she knew she had the perfect place to put it into motion……

"I still don't think we can manage it." How said, shaking his head as he looked down at the map on the table.

"You doubted this plan since it's inception. Why? We have more then enough troops to successfully overtake it." Jeong- Jeong argued. "And without this factory, the Fire Lord would lose a good piece of his technology."

"Jeong-Jeong's right." Oscuridad added. "We need to put some chaos into Ozai before we attack. What better way then destroying his most immportant factory?

"That may be true, but this will requires a tremendous amount of security." Ozena argued back. "The Fire Lord can't know we're here, or he will be able to fortify the capital. If any of these workers escape, they could send word to him."

Jeong-Jeong sighed and tried to make another argument, but was interrupted by the cackling of King Bumi.

"Come now, do you really think there is risk in this plan?" Bumi asked, as he moved up to the table. "Why if the Fire Lord did learn about us, it would be our best advantage!"

"Um, your Highness, I don't think you quite understand…" How began.

"Think of it my friends! We can strike fear into him by taking out his most important factory and the capital in a short period!"

"Maybe he's right." Iroh said suddenly. All eyes turned to the old general as he said, "I've seen this factory before. It is the most guarded of all my brother's operations; no one has ever invaded it. If we did take it down, it would throw panic into the hearts of his soldiers and into the Fire Lord as well. Besides, if we take the proper precautions, then we can minimize the chances of workers escaping and spreading word."

"But we cannot lose the advantage of Black Sun." Ozena argued. "We have enough problems figuring out how to use our own Firebenders on that day, and we have only a little more then a week before we must attack. Let's deal with that before we start thinking about another attack."

"Unfortunately, we may not have a choice." Said another voice. Everyone turned as Hakoda entered the tent.

"Is something wrong?" Oscuridad asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hakoda said, moving to the table. Facing all the generals, he said, "I just got the report back from the farmers that we asked to watch the factories for any sign of trouble. Apparently that factory has been constructing something. A weapon of some kind, that would allow its user to defeat any enemy."

"What kind of weapon?" Iroh asked.

"Something called 'Sozin Reborn." Hakoda explained. "From what I understand, it's some sort of huge iron machine that will have the power of more then a hundred Firebenders, and strength beyond imagining."

"When will it be ready?" How asked.

"The farmers weren't sure, but from what they've seen, they say at least two days before Black Sun."

"If that is all true, then we will need to go after that place after all." Jeong-Jeong said. "Who gave you this information?"

"The farmers told Sokka, and he told me to tell you."

"Sokka?" Oscuridad replied. "If that's the case, I believe him, but why wouldn't he tell us himself?"

Hakoda sighed and said, "He had other things he wanted to do around camp."

"More important then passing this on?" Ozena asked.

"Sokka is…. Struggling at the moment."

"He's still upset about Suki?"

"I'm not sure. He's been quiet, he spends all his time working on devices and matters for the army, and then he goes out at night for some sort of training. I don't know what it is, but it's starting to worry me."

"Do you plan to talk to him?" Oscuridad asked.

"I was going to right after I gave the message." Hakoda replied.

"Go take care of it then. Thank you for the message." Oscuridad said. Hakoda nodded, and quietly left. Once he was gone, the bat turned to Iroh and said, "Tell us everything you know about that factory, Iroh."

But before Iroh could begin, there was a rustle of cloth and then Zuko stepped into the tent.

"I apologize for breaking up the meeting, but something's up." The boy-prince said.

"It's all right Zuko, as long as it's important." Oscuridad said. "Now what is it?"

"Someone wants to speak with you concerning placement in the Army."

"Zuko, if someone is complaining about their rank, you know enough to tell them…"

"I did, but _she _was quite impatient and forceful." Zuko explained.

Osc immediately grasped Zuko's message and groaned inwardly. But he kept his outer composure and said, "Very well. Send her in."

But Zuko shook his head and said, "She wants to talk to you, Oscuridad, and you alone."

"Phhft. She's obviously trying some kind of sneak attack." How spat.

"A sneak attack she announces? She's too smart for that." Iroh countered.

"If she tries anything, I can deal with it." Oscuridad said. "I am immortal, after all. Let's indulge her for now. But stay nearby."

The generals looked at each other uneasily, but another glance from the bat silenced their doubts, and they began to exit the tent. Once they were all gone, Zuko stepped out for a moment, and returned with Azula at his side. She stared at Osc coldly, as he returned the stare.

"I understand you want to speak with me." The bat asked, without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"That I do. But I would like for it to be private." Azula said, gesturing to her brother.

"Zuko, this shouldn't take long. Please step outside a moment." Oscuridad said.

Zuko nodded, then quietly left the tent. Azula watched him leave, then turned back to Osc and said, "My, don't you command a lot of respect around here?"

"I like to think I earned Zuko's respect, as he earned mine." The bat answered, as he sat on the table. "Now, what is it you want to speak with me about?"

"Impatient, aren't you? Very well, I'll get to the point." Azula said. "I arrived here five days ago. After you accepted me, you placed me in with the foot soldiers, and had me train with them."

"Yes. Iroh tells me you're having some difficulty." Osc countered. "Problems working with others, not able to defeat Trueno and all. It must be so hard on you; after all, you were perfect before all this, weren't you?"

"Yes." Azula said. "But I've decided that my failures are not my fault. I've simply been placed into a field where my talents are not being used properly."

"I see. And where do you think these talents could be used?"

"In a higher position. Make me a general. Give me command over the troops, and I will show you what I can really do."

Oscuridad looked at the girl for a moment, his hand slowly stroking his chin in thought. Finally, he said, "It isn't my decision to make. You need to take it before the Council, but I doubt they'll vote yes. Generals usually succeed in their training."

Azula's face darkened then, as she spat, "Oh please! You are the guiding force of that council and we both know it. They all listen to you. You can change their minds."

"If that was true, would you be here?" Osc asked dryly.

"I deserve it! I've won more battles then half the people here! I know my father's palace better then Zuko." Azula snarled as she paced around the bat. "I could lead you to victory easily!"

"It'll be hard to do so without troops that listen to you." Osc replied, his still calm and collected. "They feared you before Azula, but that was because you had your father at your side. Now, you're just another Firebender girl. You've got nothing, just like them."

"Don't you dare lump me in with those peasants!" Azula spat. "A bunch of sad, pathetic souls, hoping for some chance of escape from the squalor of their lives. All you had to do was promise them a chance to leave, and they came with arms wide open. They were instantly willing to follow you, just to get out of the muck."

"None of them gave up anything to be here." Azula continued, looking right at Oscuridad now. "But I did. I have up my life of privilege, of respect, of power, to come down here and live with the mud of the world. And after all my sacrifices……"

Azula was never sure what happened next. One second, the bat was sitting on the table, calmly listening to her rant. The next, he was standing up, his hand on her throat as he lifted her off the ground, his red eyes burning in anger. As Azula struggled to breathe, he brought her in close, and spoke, in a voice that was barely restraining the rage behind it.

"Don't you dare talk to me about sacrifices. Don't you _dare._" He said, his hand growing tighter around her throat. Azula began to see spots of color before her eyes, and then he released, dropping her on the floor. As Azula gasped for breath, Oscuridad pulled her upright and began to speak again.

"Do you have any idea what sacrifice really is?" Oscuridad growled. "Do you think less then a week of training with the salt of the earth is a sacrifice? Why don't you ask people who really understand the word? Ask Aang; he sacrificed a normal, happy life to be the Avatar. Ask Katara and Sokka; they gave up the life they knew to travel around the world to topple a powerful, destructive empire. Ask Zuko and your uncle; they gave up their lives in the Fire Nation to fight for the 'enemy of their people.' But if you really want to know Princess, ask me."

"Ask me about the things I don't have because of my life. The things that were denied me, the things I had to give up for the greater good." He said, his voice rising. As Azula stared in a strange, terrified curiosity, Oscuridad began to scream out his sacrifices, in a voice that had opened up to a vat of pain that he knew well and long.

"I sacrificed my humanity! I sacrificed any chance of knowing the man I used to be! I sacrificed my hopes and dreams, for an eternity of watching others find their own hopes and dreams! I sacrificed the chance to ever find eternal rest until the whole world is powder and dust! I sacrificed a life of peace for a life of the sword! I sacrificed my home for an eternity of traveling the dimensions! I sacrificed a life in the light for a life in the shadows! I sacrificed acceptance for fear and disdain! I sacrificed my wife! I sacrificed my s……"

Before he could finish the word, Oscuridad choked it back, and with a visible effort, regained control of himself. As Azula trembled, he looked at her and said, "I sacrificed more then you will ever know. What have you ever given up that really mattered? Being in this Army, being commonplace, being a failure- this is first time you've ever had to be something that you didn't want to be. But you are not the only one who made that choice. Your brother made that same sacrifice, and it made him a man I am proud to call friend. It's too bad that it couldn't rub off on you."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked off, as Azula sat there, trembling from the force of Oscuridad's words. No one had ever put fear into her like that except for her father. She felt like she was six again, waiting for his hand to come down on her back. But it wasn't over yet. Oscuridad suddenly stopped and looked up, as if some new thought was passing through his brain for the first time. He laughed- a single black chuckle that chilled Azula to the bone.

"I'm sorry for that Azula." Oscuridad said as he turned, his voice low and ominous. "I was wrong about you. You have sacrificed in the past. In fact, you made the largest sacrifice anyone can make. You gave up your living heart- and you gave it to your father."

"That's the real truth of it." He continued, not giving her a chance to speak back. "I should've realized it from the beginning. It's why I can't read your heart. It's been dead for years, ever since your father scared you. That was when you stopped being Azula and started being the Fire Princess. You let yourself be his clay, let him mold you into what he wanted. And the only bit of you that truly survived the process was your fear. That's what made you come here in the first place. You didn't believe we were right. You didn't want a chance for redemption. You finally saw that your father was losing it, and you ran to the one place that might, even though it was a slim to none chance, offer you sanctuary."

"But here's the best part. The people here, they all hate the evil, controlling, malicious Fire Princess, and that's just what you keep trying to be. Even though you've cast your father off, you cling to his image of you, partly because it's all you know, but mainly because you're scared to try to change. The Fire Princess is powerful and fierce and brave. But beyond that, all that remains is a scared little girl that doesn't know where she belongs. It's time for you to bring that girl out, Azula, and make her grow up. It's time for you to look at yourself and ask the biggest questions in all the cosmos- who are you? And what do you want?"

The bat was silent then, as he stared down at the girl before him. Azula stared back with pale, open eyes, unable to break her gaze. Slowly, she began to move away from him, crawling away as he simply stared at her without saying a word. Finally, her paralysis broke and she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the tent, pushing aside Zuko as he saw and tried to restrain her, pushing past the generals, pushing through the other tents. She kept running, away from the boundaries of the camp, into the darkness of the surrounding jungles. She pushed through the branches and vines that blocked her way, not caring about anything but escaping the words that haunted her mind. But no amount of running could escape the words, and they crowded around in her head, trying to overtake her. Azula kept trying to run, but she was so caught up in her mental struggles, that she tripped over a vine and fell forward, landing in a large puddle. Slowly, she pulled herself up, her clothes and face soaked and dirty from her fall. Azula sat there a moment, breathing hard from her exhortations, then suddenly threw her head back and screamed up at the sky, almost as if she could force the words out of her head by her screams.

But her efforts were fruitless, and soon her head fell back down, defeated and dejected. The words of Oscuridad flew through her head, eating away at her, not giving her a moment's peace. Azula could feel them destroying her peace of mind, her control of herself. But most of all, she could feel herself beginning to question the words, to wonder if perhaps, they were right. As she thought on it, she looked down at the puddle, and saw her reflection in the light of the moon. Her hair had been pulled out and scattered by the branches she'd run through; it hung around her head in long clumps. Her face was cut underneath her left eye and on her cheek, and it was covered by dirty water. But Azula didn't move to clean herself; instead she stared at the strange, wild-looking child that had appeared in place of the familiar, civil, princess she had always seen.

"Blunt, isn't he?" a voice said suddenly. Frightened, Azula leapt to her feet, calling out, "Who's there?"

"Over here." The voice said. Azula turned to see Bosque laying on one of the upper branches of one of the nearby trees.

"My brother always did have a problem with his temper." Bosque said, speaking as if he and Azula had met on a street in the middle of the day, rather then a jungle in the dark night. "Normally, he's pretty cool and collected, but that sacrifice thing….. he's very touchy about that."

"How did you know what happened?" Azula asked.

"The trees told me. You'd be surprised what they can say if you listen." Bosque answered, as he swung his legs out and pushed himself off the branch. He landed a second later, and walked over to where Azula sat.

"So, hard to believe this is what I spend my nights doing, eh?" the squirrel said as he put out his hand.

"You are the Forest Knight." Azula replied, as she took the hand and got up.

"True. It's funny, no matter where I go, I always feel at home in the woods. They're a part of me, I guess."

"It must be nice to know yourself so well." Azula muttered to herself. Bosque looked at her a moment, and said, "You know, I know somewhere in here you can go and wash up, fix your hair. You wanna use it?"

"Why not?" Azula said halfheartedly.

"Hey it could be worse." Bosque said. "Frankly, I think you look better this way. You were way too stiff and formal before. You looked like you were holding in the worst case of the runs I'd ever seen."

Azula heard that, and even in her exhausted state, she had to smile a little. Bosque smiled back, and the two of them began to walk towards the squirrel's hideaway


	27. The Past

Chap. 27

The Past

Bosque led Azula into the jungle, the trees and bushes growing more and more dense as they went in. But nothing blocked their path, as the foliage actually parted for them as they went through. Finally, they reached a large, squat tree that sat in the full brunt of the moonlight. The tree had died a long while ago, it's wide trunk growing open and hollow. The space inside was wide enough for at least three people.

"Ladies first?" Bosque asked, gesturing to the tree.

"Are you serious?" Azula asked back.

"Come on, it's safe." Bosque said, as he walked inside the tree and sat inside the stump. Reaching over, he pulled out a large red fruit and took a bite. Azula licked her lip at the sight of the plump fruit, and after a moment, her hunger overcame her hesitation. She walked inside and sat down next to the squirrel.

"Puniberry. Your favorite right?" Bosque asked, handing her a fruit.

"I haven't had one since I was a child." Azula said, looking over the fruit. Slowly, she brought it to her mouth and took a bite. She chewed carefully, letting the pulp and juices swirl around in her mouth. Then, with a smile, she took another, larger bite and began to eat with more relish. Bosque said nothing, but just watched as she ate. When Azula finished, he asked, "When did you last have one of those?"

"It was before Mother died. She used to make these little fruit pastries for Zuko and me. I remember, we asked for them at every royal feast." Azula replied, a melancholy look growing in her eyes.

"Did you miss her when she passed?" Bosque asked.

"I…. Not at first. I was sad, but I couldn't show it with my father around. I had to wait for him to leave the palace to cry."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bosque said.

"I think I started to hate him a little that day." Azula said. "I never showed it, but I really did care about Mom. But Dad was so much more…… I just couldn't get out of his influence."

"I can imagine. But why can't you do it now?"

Azula turned at that, and asked, "Did you and the bat plan this out? I don't need another lecture from you."

"We didn't do a thing. I'm just asking you a question as a person. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to." Bosque said. "But it is worth thinking about."

"I suppose." Azula replied. "But I…. I can't talk about it with anyone. Zuko won't listen, and the bat's like talking to a wall."

"You just have to know the right way to talk to him." Bosque said.

"He hates me. He talks about knowing the dark, but he hates me for my darkness. He won't accept the concept that I've had hardships too."

"Osc hasn't had an easy life." Bosque explained. "None of us have, really."

"What's so bad about it?" Azula asked. "You all have power beyond what anyone can imagine. You command all the power in the skies and the earth. You even have power over the human heart. You can't die. What could possibly be so hard about it?"

"Everything you just said." Bosque answered with a sad smile. "Azula, let me tell the story of how we Elementals came to be."

"Thanks, but I've already heard it." Azula said.

"Not this version." Bosque replied. "All the ones they tell down here are altered because of the limits of man's perceptions and his storytelling abilities. So let me tell you the true story."

"Almost six hundred years ago, the Architects of Creation, the beings you people call gods, looked down upon their works and were sickened by what they saw. Most of the people they had created had given in to their base desires- their greed, their lust, and their gluttony. They had forgotten the task they had been given, to balance out the good and evil in their lives and in the world. And because of that, the world and those who had not forgotten themselves was suffering. The Architects were faced with a difficult prospect. They were not allowed to directly interfere with the goings-on of the mortal world, unless it affected the balance of good and evil. But they could not leave their posts unguarded, for then the very elements themselves would be at risk from chaotic forces beyond time and imagining."

"The chaos demon." Azula commented.

"Yes. And more like it. The Architects talked with each other, and decided that the only way they could aid their creation was to form beings who would act as their voices upon the mortal plane and be gifted with their awesome powers. They first selected a human who had managed to stay true to the goal of the Architects, and gave him the choice of being the first voice- the first Elemental Knight. He accepted the position, and was crowned Lightrider, Voice of Ralin."

"But how is that possible? Luz is the Knight of Light." Azula argued.

"I'll get to that in due time." Bosque said. "After Lightrider was given his power, he was sent back to Earth, to find bodies for those who would be his Knightly brothers. Those bodies would have to be those of animals, for the Knights would represent all those of the Architects' creation, not man alone. While he searched, Rastla, Architect of Shadow, journeyed to the land of the dead, and selected nine human souls. When Lightrider brought the animals, and piece of volcanic rock, back to the Architects, they used their power to fuse together the souls with the animals, to create a hybrid that would have the guileless, aware nature of an animal, tempered with the intelligence and sense of duty that existed in man. Once that was done, the Knights were given their powers, armor, and weapons."

Bosque paused here, and looked over at Azula, who had put down her puniberry as she'd listened to the story. She looked at Bosque with an expression of almost shocked curiosity, then opened her mouth and asked, "You said human souls. You were a human once?"

"Yes." Bosque answered. "But I don't remember it. The souls taken that day were taken from limbo, a place populated by those who forfeited the light and the dark. Mostly, it is filled by those who did not fulfill their lives' great destiny, the task that would define their souls and decide their place of rest. Some were not able to complete their task because of outside forces; others simply did not see it coming. But others, Azula, saw their destiny and tossed it aside. That is what we did. In our human lives, we gave up on our destinies and earned a place in limbo. That is why we were selected; because we, more then any other soul, cry out for redemption. When we were reborn, our memories of our lives were wiped out, so that we could go about our redemption unheeded."

"How long do you have to wait for your redemption to come?" Azula asked.

Bosque gave that sad smile again and said, "Eternity. Our redemption Azula, is keeping the balance of good and evil on the mortal plane until those forces no longer matter. We are immune to time; it's our curse and our strength. It lets us help many friends, but it also means that we will eventually stand and toss dirt on their graves, staying unchanged no matter what happens. We have done worldly battle a hundred times over, and we will do them a hundred times again. But we don't do it for ourselves, out of some need to use our abilities. Power means nothing to us, Azula. We do it because we are so very jealous of the people we help. Every Elemental, including me, would give it all up in a second, for a single day of human life."

"Why?"

"Because you can do one thing we can't- you can die. And as another immortal once said, to die would be an awfully big adventure."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Azula asked.

"Because I want you to understand just who we are, Azula." Bosque said. "Because understanding the Elementals will help you understand Oscuridad, and yourself, and why one of the Knights in my story is no longer with us. "

"The human Light Knight." Azula said. "What did happen? Why did Luz take his place?"

"It happened about five years after we'd been created." Bosque said. "The Architects had been sending us out on missions every now again, but always returning us to their plane of existence. Eventually, they decided that we needed to really understand man, and that meant living among humankind. We were split up and placed in different cities. That's where Osc met Luz, back when she was human. I remember, he said she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, physically and mentally. He was nervous as hell, but he finally managed to ask her out and things went from there. Eventually, the stress of dealing with two lives became too much and he told everything. She was shocked, but she accepted it. A few months later, they got married. We were so happy for him. Then they came."

"Who?"

"The chaos demons. They started escaping their prison and coming to Earth. Somehow, they found about us and made a plan to go after the Knights of Shadow and Light. They injured Lightrider and broke Osc in the worst possible way- they killed Luz right in front of him. After that, he just shut down. He renounced everything and starting traveling around, never really going anywhere. Eventually, he did come back to us, but it was more to kill the chaos demon then anything else. Afterwards, I think he stuck around out of a sense of duty, but he was down in a dark hole and we didn't know how to bring him out."

"Meanwhile, Lightrider had been given a sort of…. cosmic promotion and he wasn't working with us directly anymore. He started to feel that his light power was being wasted, and he and Ralin decided to find a successor for him. I'm guessing you can figure how that all ended up."

"So that's how Luz got her powers." Azula said thoughtfully. "Tell me, does she remember her old life?"

"Yep. She's the only one. But all of that hardened Osc quite a bit. He's a lot less likely to give up his heart, and he plays things a lot closer to the vest. It's also a lot harder to earn his trust."

"I know that much." Azula said, rubbing her neck. "But tell me, why do I seem to have your trust? No has been has been this nice to me the whole time I've been here."

"Truthfully?" Bosque asked. He thought a minute, then replied, "I guess because I see a lot of myself in you. You remind me of how I used to be, and I wanna help you."

"You were like me once?" Azula asked.

"Yes. You think you got time for another story?"

"Where else am I going to go?"

"Good point." Bosque said. With that, he cleared his throat and began his final tale.

"When the Elementals first started, we weren't really humans, but we were closer then people think. We grew up in a lot of the same ways, except we had demons to fight. And we were scared as hell at first. But the more we won, the more confident we grew. Especially me. I was the most arrogant little S.O.B. you'd ever met after awhile. I thought that I was a god among men when we were with the humans. After all, I was a chosen of the gods, gifted with powers beyond imagining. I had control of the forest itself. I was immune to disease, injury, and old age. There was nothing that could kill me, and no foe I could not defeat. I had a rooster's strut and I didn't take any foe seriously."

"That does sound like me." Azula said. "What changed your mind?"

"The day some lunatic let loose the Four Horsemen." Bosque answered.

"Who?"

"I don't think you have a name for them here. In our world, the Horsemen are the four evils that will bring about the Apocalypse and the end of humanity. They are Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death. Most think of them as a myth, but they do exist, and when the time is right, they will be released and end the world. But this guy we were fighting somehow let them out early. And once the Horsemen are released, it is impossible to return them, unless the hand of the High-God is with you. Thankfully it was with us."

"My brothers and I scattered across the globe, dealing the Horsemen and returning them to their resting places. I was sent with Agua and Tierra to fight Pestilence, because we all represented life. But this was a strong Horseman and though we fought well, we weren't able to defeat him. Tierra and Agua retreated to form a plan. But I wasn't ready to give up. I leapt out at Pestilence, thinking I could force him back. I wrapped in vines, a symbol of life, even as they died and withered at his touch. But I didn't let up, not until….."

"Until what?" Azula asked, as Bosque paused. He took a deep breath, then continued.

"We did eventually lock Pestilence up again. But he left his mark on all of us. Especially me."

With that, Bosque raised his hands to the sides of his face. Placing them on his cheeks, he began to pull, stretching the flesh. As Azula watched, she suddenly saw holes beginning to appear on the squirrel's face that grew as he pulled. The flesh itself was also changing; it was now a dark greenish brown, and gaining a rough texture.

_What on Earth…_ Azula thought in rapt fascination, as Bosque continued to pull. Suddenly, the holes in his flesh began to form a pattern of holes, as the skin finished it's transformation.

_By all the heavens. _Azula thought, as Bosque gave out a yell and finally pulled away the last of his face. _That wasn't flesh. Those…. Those were roots! Whatever that was…. It had grown over his face!_

"Not pleasant, is it?" Bosque said through his rapid breaths, his face now partially hidden in the shadows. "Still, I ask you to look at me Azula. And maybe then, you'll understand."

With that, Bosque turned towards Azula, bringing his face out of the shadows. Azula took a single look at him, and for the first time in her life, had to cover her mouth to muffle the scream. The left side of Bosque's face was unaltered. But the right…. One blind, yellow eye gazed out stupidly from the remnants of a long scar that ran up his face. His flesh was devoid of fur, black, and seemed to be rotting. His lips and the surrounding flesh had been stripped away; his teeth were clearly visible.

"The touch of Pestilence can do a lot." He said, as Azula looked on in horror. "None of the Architects could heal me. The power of the Horsemen was too much for even them to overcome. The best they could do was give me this," he said, holding a simple wooden mask, "to give me the look of my old face. But I never forgot what I really was, Azula. And now you can never forget."

"I-I won't." Azula stammered.

"Good. Because this is the mark of my arrogance. This is what that headstrong, selfish attitude cost me. So remember it well Azula. Because if you can't overcome your own demons, you'll have your own price to pay, your own mark. And you won't get the help I did. I don't want that to happen. I'm sorry you had to see this, but I needed you to understand."

"I-I think I do." Azula said, as she rubbed her own face. "Thank you."

"Good. But I'm not the only one you have to prove it to." Bosque said, as he placed the wooden mask back onto his face. There was a brief sensation of movement from the mask, and then Bosque appeared normal again. He got up to his feet, and then looked down at Azula. Offering her his hand, he said, "We should probably go back to camp, before Zuko sets everyone on high alert."

Azula nodded, and took the squirrel's hand. As she got up and they turned back towards the camp, she looked at him and asked, "You really wanted to help me, after everything I did?"

"Not at first. I hate to say it, but you were kind of a bitch then." Bosque replied. "But I've come to understand you a little better now, and it wasn't completely your fault. Besides, I was pretty sure I would've killed you after a while."

"Yeah right." Azula said back, smirking. "You know how easily wood burns?"

"True." Bosque said. "But I did fight with one of the forerunners of the Apocalypse and win."

"Yeah, even you did have to wear that ugly mask afterwards." Azula said with a smile. Bosque raised an eyebrow, and then laughed as they continued to walk. A few minutes later, for the first time in years, Azula laughed too.


	28. Nighttime Conversations

Chap. 28

Nighttime Conversations

They stood before him, their long arms reaching for him. As he looked at them, he heard their mocking voices call to him. They baited him, calling him a fool for his childish beliefs, laughing at the ease at which they had destroyed his hope. They asked him how he had ever thought that his dream would have come true. As they laughed, he felt his anger grow and grow within. All of his frustrations, all his rage, all his disappointments, they swelled until they have completely clouded over his mind. He raised his weapons over his head and with a scream of rage, he charged them. He battered their arms aside with ease and began to attack with all his power. Their bodies splintered and broke under the force of his swings. With a pair of hard swings, he sent their heads flying, but continued to attack, until all that was left of his enemies was a pile of broken bodies. He stood over them, breathing hard, his body exhausted from the exertion, but refreshed nonetheless. As he began to regain his calm, a voice suddenly spoke; "So this is what you've training with?"

At the sound of that voice, Sokka turned around and saw his father standing before him, looking at his son with apprehension and puzzlement.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, I just wanted to test myself on my own, ya know?" Sokka said, as he stretched his arms out. "Gotta make sure that all my skills are sharp."

"It appears they are." Hakoda said, looking over at the broken wood dummies that Sokka had vanquished. "Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Well maybe." Sokka said. "But hey, easier to pull back then have to learn more, right?"

"Sometimes." Hakoda answered. "How long have you been doing this exercise son?"

"I don't know. About a week or so." Sokka said, as he started to pick up the broken remains of the dummies.

"Just when she arrived." Hakoda said quietly to himself. "Sokka, can I ask you something?" he said aloud.

"Sure Dad, what's up? Do you need help with some of those stink bombs you made?"

"It's not about the Army. It's about you. I get the impression that something is bothering you lately. Am I wrong?"

"Dad I'm fine. What would make you think that?"

"For one thing, this is the most you've said to anyone in a long while. You're quiet and withdrawn; Katara says that even Fuego's meat dish doesn't excite you anymore. And now I find you practicing violent attacks late at night; except I think you not so much training as blowing off some steam. So what's making you so mad?"

"Nothing." Sokka said, with more emphasis in his voice this time. "I just wanted to practice on my own. Is that so wrong?"

Hakoda sighed; he hadn't wanted to do this, but it seemed that Sokka's stubbornness wouldn't be broken by any other means.

"This has something to do with Suki, doesn't it?" he asked.

At that, Sokka started, and paused in fixing the dummies. Hakoda waited as his son stood silent. Then Sokka said, "No. It isn't about her."

Frustrated, Hakoda began to ask again, but before he could, Sokka said, "It's about someone else."

"Who?" Hakoda asked, as Sokka turned to face him.

"I met her before, in the North Pole." Sokka said. "Her name was Yue."

"Your sister told me about her. She said she sacrificed herself to save the moon spirit. She also said you two were getting very close."

"She was….. she was the first girl to kiss me Dad." Sokka said. "I thought she was so beautiful. And she cared about me too. But things were… complicated. Then when the Fire Nation came, her father assigned me to protect her. I was supposed to keep her safe. But I didn't. I couldn't."

"Sokka, don't do this to yourself." Hakoda said, as he walked up to his son. "What happened with Yue was something that no one could've changed or altered. It was destined to happen, and you should feel no shame for allowing it to happen. You did everything you could've done."

"I don't think so. I could've saved her. But I didn't. I failed to protect her. But I thought I could redeem myself. I thought that if I could protect the others, I could make up for Yue."

"Sokka, you did that. You helped get everyone this far."

"I know, but it still wasn't enough. I still felt empty inside. Then, I thought I had another chance. I thought that maybe if I couldn't protect Yue, I could protect another person I loved. But I couldn't do that either."

Hakoda groaned sympathetically at his son's words. "No wonder you've been so withdrawn lately. Seeing Jet with Suki…."

"Yeah. But you know what the worst part was? I didn't feel bad that she was with him as much as I felt bad that I couldn't protect her anymore. How selfish does that sound?"

"It does sound selfish, but it also sounds understandable." Hakoda said. "You had a tragedy son, and I understand you want to make up for it. But there's nothing you can do to change what happened. I'm sorry that you lost Yue and I'm sorry that Suki isn't there for you anymore. But you can't dwell on it. You have to put your energies into something else."

"That's what I was trying to do." Sokka answered.

"Not with the Army. Sokka, I'm telling you this as your father- don't let what happened before rule you. You couldn't have used Suki to make up for Yue and you can't do it with another girl. You have to find someone for yourself, not because you want to protect her, but because you care about her. And if you start interacting again, and being yourself, you might just find someone. There must be some girl that's sparked a little interest for you, eh?"

Sokka smiled at that and said, "Well, there's this one girl, but I'm not sure. She seems…. Well, kinda nuts."

"Oh? Has she put the moves on you or something?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well Sokka, all I can tell you is spend a little time with her, and see if you like her back." Hakoda said. "In the meantime, think you can quit the quiet loner act?"

"I think I can do that." Sokka replied.

"Good. Now let's get these dummies cleaned up and put away."

"Hey, I'd love the help." Sokka replied, as the two of them started to walk towards the dummies. But before they could begin, the sound of footsteps appeared in the air. Father and son stiffened at the noise, and without warning, leapt to their feet and whirled around, ready to fight.

"At ease soldiers." Bosque said, holding his hands up. "We come in peace."

"Bosque? What are you doing out here this late at night?" Hakoda asked.

"Better question, what's she doing with you?" Sokka asked, pointing at Azula.

"Talking." The squirrel replied.

"I hope it was worthwhile then." Hakoda said. "I doubt Prince Zuko is eager to trade guardianship of his sister to anyone."

"My brother doesn't know I'm here." Azula said. "I…. Got lost in the woods, and Bosque found me."

"What were you doing in the woods?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing traitorous, if that's what worries you." Azula said.

Sokka's face tightened at that, but Bosque interrupted, saying, "I'm sure that Zuko is worried about Azula being out of his sight. I'm going to take her back to the barracks, then talk to Zuko and clear things up."

"It's pretty late. All the troops are sleeping." Hakoda said. "It wouldn't be prudent to awaken them by sneaking in late at night, especially considering Azula's reputation."

"Where else should I go?" Azula asked.

"You can use my tent." Sokka said. "I still have a spare sleeping bag."

"Are you sure?" Bosque asked. "That's not going to have a good reception either if it gets out."

"I can deal with it." Sokka said. "Besides, it's better then having the traitor talk come up again."

"All right then. Azula, you go with Sokka, and I'll go talk to Zuko." Bosque said. Azula nodded, and Bosque turned in the direction of the main war tent.

"All right, let's get going." Sokka said, gesturing in the direction of his tent.

"Feel free to lead the way." Azula replied. "It's not like I know where it is."

"Oh. Right." Sokka said. He started to walk towards the tent, Hakoda accompanying him. Azula made up the rear as the trio moved to the tent.

"Did she actually agree without a fuss?" Sokka whispered to Hakoda as they walked.

"Yes. And she's being rather obedient and polite, given her past behavior." Hakoda whispered back. "She and Bosque must've had a very good talk."

Sokka nodded thoughtfully, as they finally reached his tent. As with all the general's tents, it was quite large, big enough to hold at least four people. The Earth King had supplied them before they'd left Ba Sing Se, and the Army had made good use of them.

"I see you've done well for yourself." Azula said, as she looked at the tent.

"Did you just compliment me?" Sokka asked in amazement.

"Don't get too excited. This isn't a royal bedroom, but it's more then adequate."

"Well, I'll take what I can get then." Sokka said, as Azula nodded and walked inside the tent.

Sokka looked over at Hakoda in surprise, who simply shrugged and said, "Just let it go, and hopefully, nothing will go wrong."

"I'll try. Good night Dad. And thanks for the talk."

"I'm always glad to help. Sleep well son." Hakoda replied as he turned and headed for his own tent. Sokka watched his father for a moment, then headed inside his tent. Once inside, he saw Azula looking through his packs, presumably to find the sleeping bag.

"Hey! Didn't anyone tell you to ask for things?!" Sokka snapped, as he stomped over and halted Azula's search.

"Well, I'm gonna be using it anyway." Azula snapped back.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can just go looking through my stuff without asking." Sokka replied. Grabbing one of his larger packs, he pulled out the sleeping bag and tossed it at Azula.

"Here. You can spread it out next to my bed." Sokka said, pointing to the wooden bed frame near the wall.

"Great." Azula said, as she moved over to the bed and started to unwrap the bag. As she did, Sokka said, "I figured that talk you had with Bosque actually affected you."

"Believe me it did." Azula snapped. "But I don't see how that's your business."

"I think it's everyone's business, since we don't really trust you." Sokka replied.

"Hey, if you don't trust me, why'd you vote me in?"

"The same reason I let you stay here. To keep an eye on you." Sokka replied.

Azula glared at Sokka, then pulled the sleeping bag out, kicked off her boots and cover shirt and slipped inside. She pulled the cover her head and muttered good night. Sokka just looked, then shook his head and pulled off his own shirt and boots, then climbed into bed himself. After some time, snores began to issue from both beds.

* * *

_"Get up." The voice growled. _

_Struggling under the weight of her chains, Azula raised her head and faced the group before her. All her accusers were assembled, from the Knights to the Avatar group. All of them glared at her with anger and hatred in their eyes, as she sat there, chained to the floor._

_"Azula, you've been proven of betrayal of the Army." Oscuridad said. For that, there is only one punishment."_

_"But I didn't do anything!" Azula swore. "I don't even know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't waste your time lying to us." Bosque spat. "You already lied to me about believing what I told you."_

_"I believed you, I swear." Azula said. "Why won't you believe me?"_

_"Because he knows you too well." Another voice said. Azula went pale at the sound of it; it was a voice she knew all too well. She turned then, and saw a figure, dressed in Fire Nation armor standing before. She stared at in horror, as this figure brushed her long hair away from her face in an all too familiar gesture._

_"They know you can't change." The Fire Princess sneered. "You can never escape me, no matter what you do. You're too scared to break free."_

_"I never wanted to be you!" Azula screamed. "You're what he made me! I hate you!"_

_"Hate me all you want." The Princess replied. "I know that you need me, and you know it too. I'm what makes you strong; I'm what makes you powerful. Without me, you're nothing more then a scared little girl. It sickens me just to look at you."_

_"Thankfully, I can rectify that situation." The Princess said, as she raised up one flaming fist. Before Azula could move, she felt the blast of flame strike her face. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. Suddenly, the floor underneath her changed, and became a huge mirror. Azula saw herself, and her screams grew even louder. Half of her face had been burned away; the flesh that was left was blackened and charred. Her lips had been incinerated, her teeth jeering out from the hole. She suddenly realized that she couldn't see out of her left eye._

_"I see the Knight was right about one thing." The voice said again. But when Azula managed to turn and see her attacker, the Fire Princess was gone. Her father stood in her place. _

* * *

With a scream, Azula sat bolt upright in the bag. She sat there, breathing hard, the sweat pouring down her face. Her hands reached up and felt her face, feeling for the wounds that had seemed so real to her a second ago. So obsessed was she with checking herself that when she felt another hand touch hers, she almost screamed again. But then she heard Sokka's voice, she managed to bite the scream back. 

"It's ok, it's ok." Sokka said sleepily, concern still evident in his voice nonetheless. "Calm down Azula."

Slowly, Azula managed to regain control of herself. Her breathing slowed, and she wiped the sweat off her face.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

"I-I had a nightmare." Azula said. "It was….. it was so real. I was on trial, and then I was fighting myself, and then I was on fire and my face…….."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Sokka said, as he reached over and lit a small lantern. "Besides, I don't think you could make it any worse." He added gently.

Azula snorted, then actually smiled a little and began to laugh shakily. Sokka nodded and said, "See, it wasn't so bad. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep. I promise I'll be here if anything happens."

Azula gave a nod back, then went back inside the sleeping bag. As she lay back and began to find her way back to sleep, Sokka leaned on his arm and watched her until she fell back asleep. He stayed awake a moment after that, then nodded and leaned his head back down on the pillow. He fell asleep in moments.


	29. A Flame Goes Out

Chap. 29

A Flame Goes Out

The rest of the night passed quietly. No other emergencies were reported, no other nightmares were had. Sleep reigned over the camp until the rising of the sun. And when the day began, the camp awoke and began the day's work. The various soldiers assembled and worked through training with their commanders until the time came for the teamwork exercise…..

"That was very good. You almost had it that time." Ozena said, as the latest team walked off from the tree. Haru, the team's Earthbender, gave a weak smile, but it was obvious he was bothered by the loss, as were the other members of his team. Of course, they were not the only ones. Since the exercise had been established, no one had been able to climb the tree and reach the arrow. The Elementals were excellent at changing their approaches, and no team faced the same obstacles twice. They stood at the sides, waiting for the next team to run the course.

"I'm starting to wonder if this was a little too much." How said, as Ozena called out the next team.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked. "They've all been able to work together perfectly. No matter how many times we switch them up, they can always function with each other. I would call that a success."

"Yes, but none of them can win." How said. "Not one team has been able to get that arrow down. Teamwork like this is only a success if it leads to victory."

"You worry too much my friend." Iroh said. "We're not teaching them to win. We are teaching them to understand each other's strengths and limits and be a better unit."

"Maybe, but I'd still feel better if someone could win." How said.

"There is still time. They may yet." Iroh said.

How nodded, but then cocked his head as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned to see a figure approaching the camp. He groaned inwardly as he recognized him, as did Iroh a second later.

"Hahn. You are late." How said grimly, as the young Watertribesman approached.

"Hey, I overslept. It happens." Hahn replied, his voice sure and cocky. "Besides, you just started, I didn't miss anything."

"Maybe not. But you missed whatever instruction that the rest of the Water Tribe soldiers got today." Iroh said.

"So what? It isn't like I have to answer to you about it." Hahn snapped. "You're just in charge of the other sections. I don't have to care what you say."

"No, but you do have to care about what I say." Ozena said angrily, as he approached them. Looking right at his subordinate, Ozena grabbed Hahn's ponytail and used it to pull the boy right over to him.

"I have had enough of your disrespect Hahn." Ozena growled. "Since you entered this Army, you have been half-assing your way through everything. I don't know if this arrogance comes from your upbringing or the fact that you have claim to the throne back home, but let me make something very clear to you. No one here gives a damn. They don't give a damn that I'm the prince. They don't give a damn where you came from. So you are going to stop antagonizing people that are quite willing to hurt you in order to shut your mouth."

"You can't let them hurt me. You swore that you'd protect me." Hahn snapped.

"I said I would keep you alive. That doesn't mean that I can't let you get hurt. Now, apologize to General How and General Iroh, then get in line."

Ozena released Hahn's hair and the boy immediately moved away. He shot am angry glance over at Ozena, but then turned to Iroh and How and muttered an apology. They nodded their acceptance silently, and Hahn began to walk over to the other Watertribesmen. As he walked, he muttered, "Sure, respect them. Respect the ones who let the crazy Fire bitch into the Army."

But Hahn did not mutter quietly enough, and Ozena grabbed him again. Holding him in place, he said, "Perhaps she is crazy, but unlike you, she was on time and ready to train. Apparently, she was the first to arrive at Iroh's training spot this morning. Now keep your mouth shut, or I will do it for you."

Hahn grumbled again, but nodded and moved into rank, as Iroh came to the front and began to speak.

"Everyone here has managed to do an excellent job working together with the different members of different nations." Iroh said. "Whether bender or not, everyone has been tested the fullest of their ability. As the day of the attack draws closer, we have decided to up the ante somewhat. Today, we shall select two teams at a time and they shall compete against one another for the arrow. Since we have just selected one team, General Ozena will read off the names of the opposing teams. Hahn was only mildly surprised to hear his name be called. He quietly moved out to meet the other members of his team, an Earthbender who continually referred to himself as the Boulder, and a Firebender named Jee. He stole a glance over at the other team, and then allowed himself a small smile. This would nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

"Do you two know each other?" Hali, the Watertribesman, asked his two teammates.

"Somewhat." Jin said as she glared over at Azula. But the Fire Princess only looked ahead, right at the arrow. _Why am I not surprised? _Jin thought to herself. Taking a break from glaring at Azula, she turned her attention to the opposing team. That dumbass Hahn was there, along the Boulder and that lieutenant from Zuko's old ship. Jin was a little sad to be competing against them; Boulder had grown on everyone in the Army, and Zuko had introduced her to Jee, who was quite respectful and intelligent. _At least I can get at Hahn, or I might not want to fight these guys. _Jin thought. _Of course, her royal highness won't make this any easier. _She added, as both teams moved to stand next to Iroh.

"On my mark, you may begin." Iroh said. "Elementals ready?"

"Let 'em loose Iroh." Tierra replied, clenching his fist in anticipation.

"Very well. _GO!_"

With that, both teams leapt forward, racing towards the tree. But almost instantly, the ground under their feet began to buckle up and down, as if someone was shaking it like a rug. But both teams were able to adapt. Hali quickly drew out the water from his skin and wrapped it around a nearby branch like a rope. Azula and Jin managed to latch onto his belt and the Waterbender swung them over the raging ground. On the other side, Jee leapt onto Boulder's shoulders and quickly gave a set of instructions. Boulder nodded, and using his Earthbending to keep balance, began to spin around, as Jee let loose two constant streams of fire, frying the rampaging earth and reducing it to blackened rubble. Hahn just stumbled around them, barely able to keep his balance enough to move. But finally, the ground below them was still, and the group began to move forward, trying hard to catch up to the other team.

But as both teams came close, the ground rumbled again, as streams of liquid flame shot up from deep under the earth. The ground quickly became a lake of fire, completely uncrossable.

"Any ideas?" Azula asked.

"This one's out of my range." Hali said.

"There might be one way." Jin said thoughtfully.

"And what's that?" Azula asked.

"This." she said, as she suddenly grabbed her staff and through it at a large, dying trees near them. The staff sank deep into the tree, and with a crack it fell towards them, only to land on the fiery ground. It stretched across the ground as a perfect landbridge.

"Well, that works." Hali said.

"Come on, it won't last long." Jin said, as she hopped on the tree and began to run across it, as the wood already began to burn. Jin and Hali followed, just making it across as the tree was completely enflamed by the lava. Unfazed, the trio kept moving, even as the other side used Boulder's earthbending to cross over the ground. However, this Jin and the others enough time to finally reach the tree that held the arrow. Once they were at it, they began to climb up the trunk, doing their best to get up and grab the arrow.

But this was not to be either. As they began to climb, the tree itself began to move and shake, as its branches began to swipe and grab at its invaders. The trio moved quickly, leaping between the branches just as they came close, just barley managing to avoid them. All the while, they continued to move up, as the rest of the soldiers watched in amazement. Even the opposing team, which couldn't climb the tree in that state, watched open-mouthed. Except for Hahn, who just cursed his bad luck at losing.

Jin leapt up, dodging the invading branch and hurling herself towards another one. She managed to land on it, but then that branch began to sway back and forth, causing Jin to lose her balance and cling to the branch as it swung. As Jin hung on for dear life, she saw that Hali was having similar problems on the other side. But Azula was still managing to make her way to the top. For a second, Jin felt a stab of jealousy towards her. Once again, Azula would claim victory, at the cost of everyone else's work. She never changed, no matter what.

But before Jin could think any further, she felt her grasp slip. She tried to grab hold again, but the swaying was too much and she finally fell from the tree. As she descended, she heard a crack and a yell of pain and then Hali began to fall with her. Jin tried to grab for a branch, but everything moved away from her, as her fall quickened. Jin saw the ground approaching and prayed that she wouldn't suffer too much. But before she hit, she felt something wrap around her, and then with a sharp pull her fall was averted, as she was dragged up to one of the few stationary branches left on the tree. Gasping, she grabbed the branch and turned her head to see Azula holding a long vine and carefully laying Hali down near the trunk, as he cradled his arm.

"What are you doing? You could've kept going and gotten the arrow." Jin asked.

"I could have, but I saw you guys falling, and that decided everything." Azula said, as she took a look at Hali's arm. Turning back to Jin, she said, "It's broken. There's no way he can keep climbing."

"So what do we do?" Jin asked.

"I can get him back to the ground. The Elementals can heal him there." Azula replied, as she handed Jin the vine. "You'll have to climb up and get the arrow."

"A-Are you sure?" Jin sputtered, unable to believe she was hearing this from the selfish Fire Nation Princess.

"Yes. Besides, you're just as good a climber as I am. I'm sure you can do it." Azula said. "Now come on. We need to win this, if only to shut Hahn up."

Jin stared a moment longer, then nodded and began to climb the vine, as Azula slung Hali over her shoulders and began to make her way back down. Jin climbed the vine quickly, as the branches swarmed around her, trying to knock her off. But Jin clung stubbornly to the vine, refusing to stop or let go. But then, one of the branches snagged the vine and began to swing it back and forth. But Jin had already made too much progress. She jumped onto another branch then swiftly began to leap from branch to branch, as agile as any monkey. Then, after another few leaps, she saw the branch just below the arrow. Jin's eyes narrowed, as she crouched down and with one final leap, reached out for the arrow. Her hand wrapped around the shaft just as she landed on the branch, and with a final tug, she pulled it out.

For a moment, she teetered on the branch, but regained her balance, and as the tree began to return to normal, she held the arrow up in triumph as the soldiers below let out a mighty cheer. But as she looked down, she also saw Azula handing Hali off to Fuego, who quickly began to work his magic on the man's wounds. Azula then turned back to the tree, and pumped her fist in triumph. Jin returned the gesture, although she still had a confused expression on her face when she did so.

* * *

Though Jin and her team where congratulated for their efforts, Azula was strangely quiet during that time, only offering moderate thanks for the praise. The arrow was placed back into the tree and the exercise resumed, and continued for the rest of the day. It was nearing sunset when they returned to camp and were given dinner. They ate well and afterwards, were told they were allowed to relax until lights out. The soldiers took this as cause for celebration, and quickly took time to find old friends and enjoy themselves. Except again, for Azula, who told Ty Lee and Mai that she wanted to be alone that night, and returned to the barracks, where she sat on her bed in silence. She sat there in meditation with a set of candles, although on what, no could tell. Especially not the visitor she had that night, who had just finished a long meeting with the generals concerning the state of the weapon known as "Sozen Reborn."

"I see you took my advice." Zuko said, as he looked over the clean area of barracks Azula was responsible for.

"Yeah. It wasn't so bad when I got down to it." Azula said, as she slowly brought herself out of meditation.

"I didn't know you used the candle method." Zuko said, noticing the lit candles.

"It was an early method they showed me. It's always worked for me." Azula replied morosely.

"Me too." Zuko said, as he sat down on the bed next to her. Clearing his throat, he said, "Jin told me what happened today. How you saved her life and helped her get the arrow."

"She did that herself. She didn't need me."

"She did when she was falling off the tree." Zuko insisted. "I came here to thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I know she means a lot to you." Azula replied.

Zuko seemed startled at that, but managed to say, "I'm not trying to be ungrateful here, but I have to ask Azula- why did you save her? It seems so…."

"Unlike me?" Azula answered, turning to face her brother. Zuko carefully nodded.

Azula sighed and said, "I know it is. I never used to care about anyone. Everything was about me. I didn't even really care about Ty Lee and Mai all that much. But lately, I've been…. Taking another look at myself. Seeing who I was, and who I could've been."

"And you didn't like it." Zuko said.

"No. I……after everything he did me Zuko, I couldn't stop being our father's child. Why? If I hate him so much, why am I so scared to be anything but his image of me?"

"Because he's our father." Zuko answered. "Because it hurts to admit that one of the people that gave us life doesn't care about us. I felt the same way when I was on the sea. I think I knew about him then, but I couldn't admit it to myself. I wanted my father's love; I thought I was entitled to it. But he has no love in him. I don't think he ever did."

Azula was quiet as she absorbed that, and then asked, "When did you do it Zuko? When did you finally get over him?"

"When Oscuridad told me that the things that scared me so much were true." He replied. "But he also told me that I was right to be scared of them."

"Should I be scared too?"

"That depends. What are you scared of? Is it just being his child, or is it something else?"

Again, Azula was quiet then said, "I'm scared of myself. I don't know who I am. All I've ever been is his daughter, the Fire Princess. Now I'm not that anymore, and I don't know where to start. It's like….. it's like he stopped me from growing when I was six, and now that he's gone, I'm back there again, scared and alone."

"I felt the same way." Zuko said. "I wasted so much of my life trying to be what he wanted, I didn't become anything else. If it hadn't been for Mom, I think I would still be hunting the Avatar. And it is hard to get away from that, no matter what. But you made a big step today. You did something that was against everything that Ozai taught you. And if you can do that, then you can find out who you are. You're in a situation with people that would love to see you change anyway."

"Well, that's true." Azula said with a smirk. "Of course, more of them would like to destroy me too."

"Me too." Zuko replied. "Thankfully, you won't have to deal with a dog-man who controls the earth like I did. Well, I think you won't."

Both of them smirked at that, then Azula said, "Do you realize that this is the first time we've had a real conversation in almost five years?"

"Has it been that long?" Zuko wondered. "Wow. You do realize I was banished for two years?"

"And I've been a bitch for longer." Azula mused. "Well, if I'm going to change, maybe this can be something to work on." With that, she got up from the bed and said, "I'm gonna go find Ty Lee and Mai. But thanks for the talk Zuzu."

"You're welcome, Lula." Zuko replied.

Azula nodded and started to leave, but then paused and cocked her head.

"Do you hear something?" she asked.

Zuko cocked his head as well, then his eyes widened and he let out a groan. "I know exactly what it is." He said. "It's Uncle."

"Uncle? But it sounds like…"

"I know. He did this every fourth night on the ship. Even after I tossed the sumki horn overboard. Come on, he'll be waiting for us."

Azula was confused, but nevertheless, she followed her brother out of the tent and to whatever it was their uncle had planned.


	30. Music Night

_Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get this up on Friday, but I was just too busy. But believe me, it was worth the wait! Also, I might not be able to update next week, because I'm going on vacation, but if I have the time and acess to a computer, I'll try to put something up. Enjoy!_

Chap. 30

Music Night

_(Lyrics by Beatles and Flogging_ _Molly)_

The two siblings walked through the camp, following the sounds to whatever it was their uncle was doing. It didn't take them long. They soon found a large campfire blazing in the center of the camp, surrounded by what looked like every member of the Army. Upon seeing it, the two of them felt a strange sense of warmth fill them. Whatever differences and animosities that existed in the outside world didn't exist here. Firebenders danced and sang with Waterbenders. They drank cold ale along with Earthbenders, while Waterbenders continually refilled the glasses from the kegs. Laughter filled the air along with the sounds of instruments and singing. But then a deep, familiar voice began to be heard. Zuko and Azula gave each other twin looks of exasperation, then sighed and began to make their way through the crowd, trying to get to the fire where the voice was coming from. After a few moments, they came to the fire, where they found Jee and other musicians accompanying Iroh, while he sang an old folk song, known by all the Nations.

_Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall_

_Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall_

_Four Seasons, Four Loves_

_Four Seasons, Four Loves_

Iroh continued through the rest of the verses, as Zuko and Azula sat down near Toph and Bosque.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see you two here." Bosque said.

"Yeah, Iroh said you hated music night, Zuko." Toph added.

"I do. But if I don't show up, Uncle will then find me and regale me with all the details." Zuko replied. "Besides, I suppose it could be worse."

"Oh?" Azula asked. "No offense, but Uncle sang this song all the time back home. I'd like to hear something new from him once in a while."

"Don't worry, you just might." Bosque said with a smile.

Before Azula could ask what that meant, Iroh finished his song, as 'the band' ended with a flourish. The crowd applauded as Iroh took his bow.

"Is there anyone else that would like to perform this evening?" the old general asked.

"That's my cue." The squirrel said as he got to his feet.

"_He _can sing?" Toph sputtered out, as Bosque walked over to the campfire.

"I think that's yet to be determined." Zuko replied, as Bosque turned to face the crowd. Holding out his hands, there was a flash of green light and a liquin like instrument appeared in his grasp.

"What is that thing?" Azula asked.

"He showed it to us in the other world." Zuko said. "I think it's called an 'acoustic guitar.'"

"And how does it sound?" Azula asked.

"If you shut up, maybe you'll find out." Toph said, as Bosque began to strum and sing in a light, almost airy voice….

_Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two foot small  
Everywhere people stare  
each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say  
Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_

As Bosque continued to sing, the audience stared in rapt fascination and wonder. None of them, save the Knights, had ever heard music like this before. It was sung with such tender sadness by the squirrel, yet the melody was very hummable and catchy. It was such a strange combination that many felt themselves strangely moved by it. Bosque looked out over the crowd and smiled, knowing that he had won them over. With that, he strummed the final chords and gently brought the song to an end. There was a moment of silence, and then the crowd applauded, as Bosque bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you." The squirrel said. "No, no, I can't do another one. It wouldn't be fair."

"Maybe not." Another voice said. Bosque turned to see Oscuridad, Tierra, Agua, Desierto, Fuego, and Trueno stepped out from the crowd.

"If memory serves, you know how to play tin whistle too." Oscuridad said, as he formed another guitar out of shadowfire.

"I've been known to dabble a few times." Bosque replied, as there was another flash of light, and his guitar became a small whistle that he placed between his lips. The other Knights then formed their own instruments from their respective elements. An electric guitar formed from water into Agua's hand, complete with a small wire leading to a mini-amp on his belt. A mandolin and accordion appeared for Fuego and Trueno respectively. An electric bass, also with mini-amp, appeared for Desierto.

As Tierra's drums began to form out of the earth, Zuko asked, "This seems like a lot more then what they had in the park."

"Then maybe it'll be even better." A voice said from behind, as a pair of hands wrapped around his eyes. Smiling, Zuko pushed the hands away and said, "That was good. I didn't even hear you that time."

"You shouldn't. Not after the work I've been doing with her." Toph said.

"Yeah. That must be fun." Zuko said, as Jin moved to sit next to him.

"I'll say this; Toph sees more then any sighted person I've ever known." Jin said.

"Of course. Sight makes you ignore everything else." Toph answered back.

As they continued talking, the Knights finished setting up, and Oscuridad stepped to the front. He strummed his guitar a few times, and then yelled out the beat, after which the band instantly began to play, as Osc began to sing in a voice heavy with an Irish brogue.

_Many's the day I took for granted  
Breathing the air that silenced some  
As the North Wind blew  
With its head of thunder  
Beating its breast with a war drenched song  
Bathe awhile, awash in slumber  
Cry what's left to sleep  
Where you dream of the love you left forever  
But pity no more nor grieve_

For we're the kings of it all  
For the day we were born  
Now we're the kings of the Kilburn High  
Sure we'll always take a drop and we'll never leave a sup  
Your empty glass is but a tear filled eye  
We were the kings of the Kilburn High 

The song moved faster and faster, the various instruments moving along at a pace none of the Army had ever heard before. But despite that, it was impossible to just sit still and listen. People began to crowd around, dancing in frenzy as the band laughed and played on.

"Come on, let's get out there." Jin said, grabbing Zuko's arm and dragging him onto the makeshift dance floor. Toph shrugged, then followed. But Azula sat there, not quite willing to get out with so many people yet. But as she sat there, her foot began to tap along with the music. She tried to fight it, but no matter how many times she stopped her movements, her foot would resume tapping a second later.

"Problems, lass?" a voice said suddenly. Azula turned to see Hierro standing behind her, his hand extended.

"Thanks, but I don't dance." Azula said.

"Looks like you want to learn." The spider said. "Come on, I need your help for this."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Just trust me. Besides, you don't want these people to think you're scared of something as simple as dancing, do you?"

Azula thought on that a second, then took the spider's hand and allowed him to lead her into the dance. Once they were inside, Hierro smiled and began to rapidly move his feet to the music, dancing a speedy jig. Azula watched his movements with curiosity, then slowly began to imitate them, 'jigging' alongside him. After a few minutes, the crowd began to disperse a bit, giving them the room to dance alone.

"We must be good." Hierro said. "Hey, gimme a second."

Azula nodded, as she kept on dancing, smiling a bit now. Hierro then began to reach into the crowd, drawing out a few more partners. After a moment, Katara, Suki, Jin, Ty Lee, and even Mai stood in the open space with them. As the band began to speed up, Hierro re-entered and resumed his dancing, prompting the girls to do the same (Mai mostly stood there and moved slightly from side to side). As the crowd whooped and cheered, Hierro unfurled his hands and held one out to each girl. They each took the hand offered, and as Fuego began to solo on his accordion, Hierro began to twirl each girl, spinning them faster and faster as the solo moved. Finally, as Agua broke through with a solo of his own, Hierro released his grip, causing each girl to spin off and fall in a heap, laughing. Hierro brought his arms in and gave a bow, as the crowd roared its approval. The band then sung through the chorus one last time, and then brought the song to a close to raucous applause.

"Now, _that_ was fun." Katara said, as she and the other girls got to their feet.

"Indeed, and I thank you for the help ladies." Hierro said, as he bowed to them once again. "Especially you Princess." He added. "I knew that if I could get you to dance, then the others would be easy."

"Uh, thanks." Azula said, not quite ready for the attention.

"Don't be modest. I didn't know you could dance that well." Suki said.

"Yeah Azula, you never danced back home." Ty Lee said.

"Wait, that was your first time? Wow!" Katara gaped.

Surprised, Azula took the compliments as quietly as she could, although she couldn't help smiling as she accepted them. So few people had accepted her in her time in the Army. It was so gratifying to hear them from them now; maybe she really was starting to change. Still, she kept her responses brief and humble, and moved to sit back down with Toph, as Oscuridad called out, "This one is dedicated to the ex-crazy bitch that made sure that somebody got those arrows out of the tree!" Osc counted off, and the song began.

_Death valley queen where have you been  
Since they crowned you in glory  
Filled your head with dreams  
But it still goes to show in every desert  
There's a rose that's blooming for all to be seen  
I remember you well from that town  
You did dwell with the face of an angel  
In a dump hot as hell  
When I asked for a kiss  
You kindly dismissed  
So I lead my poor heart to the slaughter  
Tell me dear what did you fear  
I'd do you no wrong though no stranger to sin  
So death valley queen go marry your king  
Or an old maid you'll end up for certain_

Off I did set on my trail of regret  
Where I thought of you now in your castle and crown  
So I found me a whore with a face just like yours  
After several gallons of porter  
When I awoke, she had scarpered I was broke  
Laying cold in the bed with a whale for a head  
So death valley queen go marry your king  
Or an old maid you'll end up for certain

Then the ball dropped why everything fell by the way  
As your teardrops were falling I forgot to say  
That I have always loved you  
Yeah I have always loved you  
Yeah I  
Yeah I  
I have always loved you

When I returned downtrodden and burned  
There were billy goats grazing  
Where once you'd be found  
So I hung out to dry  
On this limb for a lie  
Take me back for I'm cursed on the mainland  
Tell me dear what did you fear  
I'd do you no wrong though no stranger to sin  
So death valley queen go marry your king _  
__Or an old maid you'll end up for certain  
I said death valley queen go marry your king  
And a-roving I'll end up for certain _

The band played through the melody one last time then brought the song to a crashing end. Toph clapped hard, as did the rest of the audience. She turned back to Azula, wanting to see how she'd taken her little dedication. But when Toph 'read' Azula, she could feel from the ground that something wasn't right. Azula's body was tense and rigid, the only movements the rapid inhales of breath from her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Toph asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I-I just need to get out of here." Azula replied shakily, as she got to her feet and began to move away. After a moment, Toph could feel her footsteps start to quicken as she started to run.

"Wait!" Toph called out, but it was already too late; Azula had moved out of her range. Toph looked in Azula's direction with a puzzled and worried expression on her face. What could have upset her so much? It was just a song, and not an offensive one, at least in Toph's opinion. But therein lay the problem. Because Toph saw nothing wrong with the song, she didn't see how anyone else could. Just like she hadn't seen Azula's eyes beginning to water as she'd left.

* * *

Azula ran most of the way into the camp before she slowed down and finally came to a halt. She looked around, to see if there was anyone there to see her. Thankfully, almost everyone was at Music Night, so she stood in an empty campground. Seeing that she was alone, Azula wiped her eyes, and tried to regain her control. 

"Stupid, stupid girl." She breathed to herself. "It was just a stupid song. It doesn't mean anything. It wasn't worth losing it over. You've always been able to control yourself, and that isn't going to change. Even those…… thoughts…. Are there, I can control them. I will not lose myself. I won't surrender to them."

As she spoke, Azula could feel herself beginning to regain control. Her mind began to clear and calm itself. She took a deep breath, then looked back towards Music Night. After a moment, she shook her head. It had been a good idea, but she couldn't go back now. She needed to be alone. With that, she turned, intending to go straight to the barracks….. only to suddenly collide with some form that hadn't been there a minute ago. Surprised, Azula drew back, and then saw Sokka standing before her.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Azula snapped.

"Can't you?" Sokka snapped back.

"I can when there isn't someone in my way. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had work to do with my father. I was heading to the party. What happened, did they kick you out?"

"Of course not. I went, saw how stupid it was and left." Azula snorted.

"Ah, I see. Go and leave without a word. That's how you do things."

"What are you babbling about?" Azula snapped.

"I'm talking about how I woke up this morning and you were gone." Sokka growled. "Do you have any idea how much hardship you caused me? I didn't know if you'd escaped, or if you had some traitor plot planned, or what, and if there had been, it would've been my fault."

"Oh sure, I'm always planning to bring you down, aren't I?"Azula blasted back. "You want to know why I left? To save your image, you arrogant prick! I knew what people would say just as well as you did. So I left early and snuck over to the training field so I'd have an excuse and you would be left alone. But don't worry, I won't waste my energy like that again."

With that, Azula pushed past Sokka in the direction of the barracks. But before she got out of his range, Sokka reached over and grabbed her shoulder. Azula stiffened at the touch, but Sokka didn't notice.

"Wait Azula…. I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong to accuse you like that."

"No, you weren't. I would've done the same thing in your place." Azula said with a sigh.

"Maybe but that doesn't make it right." Sokka said. "I guess I was just looking for someone to curse at."

"Having a bad day?"

"No, just a few troubles." Sokka replied. "It's just so hard to look at Suki now, and when she's with him…. Naw forget it, you don't need to hear this."

"Believe me, you're not the only with problems." Azula said. "I'm still trying to win over half of this camp. At least you don't have people who want to expel you. All you have is an ex."

"Sometimes, there isn't that much difference." Sokka said, grinning a little.

But before Azula could respond, another voice rang out; "Well, look what we have here."

Both of them turned to see a figure move out of the shadows. After a moment, they saw who it was, and both their faces darkened.

"What do you want Hahn?" Sokka asked.

"The wife I was promised. But we both know that isn't going to happen, don't we?" Hahn answered.

Sokka's face quivered at that, but he still managed to say, "That was low, even for you Hahn. But I should thank you for it. You reminded me of the one good thing about Yue's death; she didn't have to spend her life with you."

"Oh, but she didn't get to spend it with you either did she?" Hahn sneered. "Of course, that doesn't seem to have bothered you too much. I mean, this is what, the second girl you tried to get since you got to the camp?"

"Why don't you crawl back into your hole, you little worm?" Azula snapped. "Or do you just love to kick people in their weak spots?"

"You should know more about then I do, Princess." Hahn replied. "After all, you didn't destroy all those people's lives without kicking them in their weak spots."

"Leave her out of this Hahn." Sokka said, moving right up to Hahn's face. "This is between you and me."

"It's between whoever I want it to be." Hahn said back. "It can be between you, me, and the little bit …"

Sokka's fist connected with Hahn's mouth before he could finish. The young Watertribesman collapsed in a heap, hands flying to his mouth. He cradled it for a moment, then with a roar, leapt toward Sokka and tackled him to the ground. The two of them wrestled over the ground, trading punches and blows as they turned and turned. Finally, they came to a stop, with Hahn on top of Sokka. He grinned maliciously and began to land punches on Sokka's face.

But he only got off two before a hand wrapped around his collar and pulled him to his feet. Before Hahn could react, Azula delivered two swift punches to his stomach, forcing him to bend over. She followed that up with a swift kick that sent Hahn sprawling. He landed on the ground hard, then slowly came to and glared at Azula. But he simply got to his feet and left, apparently unwilling to confront her.

Azula watched him leave with still blazing eyes, then turned her attentions to Sokka. Grabbing his arm, she gently pulled him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I think so." Sokka said, feeling around his face. He found a rather large cut on his forehead, and a few small bruises, but otherwise not too much damage.

"I've got some bandages in my tent. I can fix myself up there." He said.

"Which way?" Azula asked.

* * *

"Tell me if it hurts." Azula said, as she wrapped the last of the gauze around Sokka's forehead, as he sat on his bed in the tent. 

"It feels fine." Sokka answered, as Azula tied it in place.

"I'm just asking. After all, you didn't need to get those wounds." Azula said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw how I took Hahn down. I can take care of myself." Azula said, as she re-tied Sokka's small medical bag.

"Fine. Then why did I do most of the fighting and talking?" Sokka snapped.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that." Azula answered, pulling the drawstrings closed. Turning to face Sokka, she said, "I've been taking care of myself for a long time Sokka. I don't need a guardian."

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"Then why did you hit him after he insulted me?"

"Because you weren't part of it, and I won't bring anyone else into this."

"If that's what you want to believe fine."

"Look Azula, if you don't want my help, I don't care. I have enough problems around here without having to worry about you."

"Great, because I don't need your help." Azula growled, moving her face right into position with Sokka. "Maybe the girls you knew in the Water-Tribes are meek and defenseless, but I'm different."

"You got that right. The girls back home don't have anger issues and don't terrify everyone they meet?"

"How dare you, you, arrogant Water-Tribe peasant!"

"Stuck-up Fire Nation psycho!"

"Go play with your clubs!"

"Why don't you burn something down?"

"Maybe I'll start with your stupid pony-tail?"

"Why waste your energy? Use those nails of yours to cut it, kitty girl!"

"Maybe I'll just claw your eyes out instead!"

"Great, I wouldn't have to look at you anymore!"

Azula bared her teeth and growled at that, while Sokka glared back. They remained like this a few moments, then Azula suddenly reached forward, grabbed Sokka's head, and pulled it in close, forcing the two into a passionate kiss. Sokka responded by wrapping his arms around Azula and pulling her back onto the bed with him, not breaking the embrace the whole while. The two of them lay on the bed, continuing to kiss as their hands began to find the straps in each other's clothes…


	31. OH MY GOD

_Hey everybody, I'm back from vacation with a brand new chapter. Sorry to leave with that big cliffhanger before, but I see it got a lot of people interested in this thing. Of course, that also meant some questions were asked, and I'd just like to address them. The Sokka-Azula thing... first off, I thought this paring was crazy at first too. But people were able to put some good theories behind it, so I eventually was won over. _

_So that left the question of how to do it. First, I sprinkled in little moments in previous stories that could spark a relationship. Then, I put them both in emotinally difficult situations in this story (Suki, leaving the Fire Nation). Finally, I gave both of them a chance to show some feeling toward each other, but I also had both of them be too guarded to really admit it, until the emotional stress broke them down. And as for the theory that they seemed to expereinced at the end... well, I tried not to get too into it, but I figured, they're teenagers, both old enough to have had 'the talk', and emotinally charged. I felt that was enough to get things started. Anyway, I still appreciate all your thoughts, and please, keeping giving reviews and reading._

Chap. 31

"Oh My GOD!!"

Sokka stirred from under the covers. Slowly, he opened his and looked out. Already, the rays of early morning light were streaming down from outside. For a moment, Sokka was tempted to close his eyes and get back to sleep, but he knew that if his head hit the pillow, the next thing he would know was his father, yelling at him for his laziness. With a yawn, Sokka stretched out and got ready to greet the day.

However, when he stretched out, Sokka felt something strange next to him. At first, it felt soft and silky to the touch. Sokka felt like he wanted to run his hands through it. But when he did, he felt something else, something that felt smooth and warm and….. alive. The longer he felt it, the more he could feel something in his sleep addled brain try to assert itself, until he heard a soft moan that destroyed all the barriers and shot the information directly to where it needed to go. Sokka's head immediately turned to the side, where it met the just awakened face of Azula. The two faces stared at each other until Azula realized what had happened as well. As they stared in shock, they began to scream, as both of them twisted and turned to get away from the other. Sokka fell on the floor with a thud, dragging the blanket with him.

"Darya almighty!" Azula swore, as she looked down at Sokka. "Did we…."

"Let me see." Sokka said. He pulled up the blankets for a second then said, "Well, considering we both remember it and we're both naked, then yeah, we did."

"Nake… Ahh!" Azula screamed, as she realized that without the blanket, she was completely exposed. "For Darya's sake, give me that thing now!"

"Well, could ya let me grab my pants first?" Sokka snapped, as he reached over into a pile of clothes and dug out a set of pants. He quickly slipped them on under the blanket, then tossed the blanket to Azula, who instantly wrapped herself into it.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" Azula asked. "The last thing I remember, we were arguing and then…."

"That part I remember quite well." Sokka said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Azula snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize what a horrible experience this was for you." Sokka snapped back.

"Well….. it wasn't really horrible." Azula said, her face turning red as she spoke. Sokka raised an eyebrow at that, but before he could say anything, another voice filled the air.

"Sokka! Wake up man, we need to talk!" Hierro's voice said, as it rang out from the outside.

"Oh crap!" Sokka swore. "Quick, hide!"

"Way ahead of you." Azula said, as she grabbed Sokka's shirt from under the bed, and then pulled the covers up and lay still under them. Sokka started to grab some things from around the bed to throw on the bed, but before he could, Hierro pushed his way through the cloth door and entered the tent.

"Sokka, we…oh good you're up." Hierro said. "Sorry to wake you like that. Looks like you thought we were under attack."

"Uh, yeah, I was having a nightmare or something when you called me." Sokka said, dropping the stuff in a huff. "But I'm awake now. Yep, awake and ready to get into all the regular duties I have around the camp, like I do every day."

"Uh, that's good." Hierro said. "But before you do, there's something I need to ask you about?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Did you see Azula after last night?"

"What? Why? What's going on with her?"

"She never reported back to the barracks and no one has seen her this morning yet. Some people are starting to get antsy about, and I wanted to know if you saw her leave last night."

Sokka's mind whirled as it tried to come up with an excuse, which meant his mouth went on autopilot. "Uh, Azula? No, I don't think I saw her. I mean, of course I saw her because I know who you're talking about. And I did see her last night, because she of course had to be here last night because no one else saw her leave, and… and…"

Thankfully, before Sokka could humiliate himself further, there was a yawn from the bed that grabbed Hierro's attention. As Sokka turned, Azula slowly rose out of the bed and stretched, as if she had just woken up.

"Ahh…. Morning Sokka. Hierro, what a surprise to see you here."

"Well, the feeling is kinda mutual." Hierro said. "Um, why are you in Sokka's bed? And wearing his shirt?"

"Why do… oh, you filthy man you." Azula said with a laugh. "No, no, it's not like that. After last night I was exhausted, and practically falling asleep on the way to the barracks. Sokka was nice enough to offer me his tent, since it was much closer. And since I didn't want to sleep in my regular clothes, he loaned me one of his shirts."

"Is that what happened?" Hierro asked Sokka, turning to face him.

"Yes. Yes that's exactly what happened." Sokka said.

"Well… ok then." The spider said, after a moment's consideration. "Just tell us when something like this happens. We were all rather worried about it."

"Sure, sure. I'm sorry that we caused you such trouble." Sokka said.

"It's all right. Now come on, we need you for a meeting. There's some new information we need to discuss. And Azula, you're wanted for training."

Both of them nodded, and Hierro turned to leave. But when he was about to get to the door, he suddenly stopped. Looking to his left, he pointed at a bundle near the door and asked, "Sokka, isn't that your sleeping bag?"

"Uh-huh." Sokka said, as Azula grimaced behind him.

"So where did you sleep last night?" the spider asked.

"Um….. um…." Sokka sputtered.

"Something isn't right here." Hierro said. Stepping back into the tent, he took a second look around. As his analytical mind looked over everything, he began to speak aloud voicing his thoughts and observations.

"Ok, only one bed. No other place to sleep. Area around bed is a mess. Azula's clothes in pile, but not Sokka's. Both look disheveled and smell of sweat. Sokka wearing his pants and Azula wearing his shirt. Azula apparently not wearing anything _under _Sokka's shirt, and…and…..OH MY GOD!!"

"Hierro, it's not what you think." Sokka protested, as the spider's eyes went wide with understanding. He took another look at the two of them, and then he again exclaimed, "OH MY GOD!!"

"Calm down, before everyone hears you." Azula said, though her face was already beet red.

"You two were playing icicle in the forge?!" Hierro spat. "Jesus H. Baldheaded Christ, how did this happen?"

Before they could answer, Hierro started talking again, this time rambling to himself as he paced the tent. "I should've known. I should've known bringing her in here would start something. I…. No, what am I saying, this is a two way street here. He had to… Aw hell what does it matter? This has to be a sign; no, _the _sign. And now, we're all going to die. It's the end. It has to be the end. Why God why? I mean, I'm pretty much ready, but why them? They had things to do. Aang and the others, goddamit, they had things to do."

"Have you ever seen him like this?" Azula asked.

"No, never." Sokka moaned. "This cannot get any worse."

"Son, are you ready yet?" Hakoda said as he walked into the tent. However, upon seeing the strange sights insider, he stopped short, and looked his son almost as who has gone mad.

"Did I miss something here?" Hakoda asked, his eyes right on Sokka.

The young boy started to respond, but then Hierro actually noticed Hakoda, stopped his ranting, and looked at the man with a strange smile.

"Hakoda, my friend." The spider said, wrapping an arm around the man. "I have wonderful news for you."

"Do you now?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes. We no longer have to worry about the Fire Nation. In fact, I think we should call off the attack, send the Army home, and spend a considerable amount of time with our loved ones."

"Sounds good. But why such a radical plan?"

"Because Hakoda, your son just spent the night banging the Fire Nation Princess and has therefore given a major kickstart to the Apocalypse."

"Oh that's….. Sokka you did WHAT?!" Hakoda yelled, whipping around to stare at his son with a mix of shock and pride.

"Yes my friend, your son is now a man." Hierro said, as Sokka looked down on the floor. "Now, I'm sure that you all have a lot to talk about, so I'm going to go and celebrate the end of the world in the traditional Irish way- getting incredibly drunk on cheap liquor. See you later."

"Hold it right there." Hakoda said, grabbing the spider and pulling him back inside. "Look, this is a very serious matter. If word gets out, the camp could be in an uproar. Now, I am going to talk to my son, but in the meantime, we have a meeting to get to."

"What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"Oscuridad has some new information to pass out to us. And it appears, we will have some for him. Now get dressed and let's get moving."

"Dad, wait. You don't need to….."

"Sokka, this is a very serious matter. It would have been difficult if you had done this with another Firebender, but instead, you have done it with the Princess, who has a shaky enough reputation as it is. There are many different possibilities that could arise and few of them are good. Now both of you, hurry and dress so that we can deal with this.

Sokka and Azula both nodded, and began to dress. Hakoda and Hierro turned to allow them privacy. But by doing so, they failed to notice the pair of eyes that had been watching from a hole inside the tent walls. They also failed to notice as those eyes moved away and left the tent.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, just once more." Oscuridad said, nearly twenty minutes later as he looked at Sokka and Azula, along with Hakoda, Luz, Iroh, Aang, Toph, Katara, and the rest of the generals and Knights. 

"You two had sex."

"Yes.'

"With each other."

"Yes."

'Willingly."

"Yes."

"Hierro, I concur with you. The end of the world is at hand."

"Oh will everyone stop saying that!" Sokka snapped. "We just had sex. We didn't kill anyone."

"Look, it's not that Sokka, it's just that it is incredibly bad timing. Azula's been making a lot of progress but she's not completely trusted. You're an important figure in the Water Tribe, but now it looks like your interests are compromised."

"Compromised?!"

"I'm not saying that I think so, but other people might." Oscuridad replied.

"Frankly, I just think it's kinda weird." Aang said. "I mean, you two have never gotten along."

"Aang's right. I trust you Sokka, but this is just surreal." Katara said. "Part of me is wondering if this is some kind of …..I don't know, something to hurt Suki and.."

"Katara!" Sokka gasped. "How could you accuse of that? I would never…."

"Look, that's not important." Hakoda said. "Katara has a right to her opinions. What I want to know is if either of you can actually explain how and why this happened."

"How is that any of your business?" Azula snapped. "What happened was strictly between us."

"And if it gets around, it could affect the entire relationship of this army." Hakoda said. "So if there are problems because of this, I at least want to understand why you and my son decided to do this."

Azula glared at Hakoda, but after a moment, she looked back at Sokka, her face open and questioning. Sokka looked back, his face the same. They looked at each other for almost a full minute, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, one of them did.

"I-I can't really explain it." Azula said. "I can't say that I always liked Sokka, but I guess, well, after I interrogated him on my ship, and he didn't say a word despite my….. methods….I guess I started to respect that. I never really respected anyone but my father before, certainly someone from another Nation. It was so strange, but I couldn't stop thinking about it after a while. That's what really made me save him in Ba Sing Se. And after that fight, and seeing him save me, an enemy, and watching him in this Army … maybe, that's what led to all this."

"When I first saw you, I did think that you were…. Attractive." Sokka admitted. "I thought the same thing after you tortured me, but I also thought you were crazy. But after you saved me in Ba Sing Se, I did have to look at you differently. I thought that there might be some good in you after all. Traveling with Aang and Zuko changed my thoughts on a lot of things. I started to think that maybe I could help you, instead of destroying you. I was sort of looking for someone to protect after Yue and Suki, but I don't think you need it anymore. But if I'm wrong, I would like to help."

"Why didn't you tell me this instead of mocking me?" Azula asked.

"Why didn't you?" Sokka asked.

Iroh let out a laugh. "Children, this is often the most sure sign of love- the inability to admit it."

"Huh?" both Sokka and Azula asked simultaneously.

"I think you two are classic Beatrice and Benedict sufferers." Luz said. "In my world, there is a play called _Much Ado About Nothing._ Two of the characters are named Beatrice and Benedict, and they are these long-suffering rivals that insult each other in a battle of wits. But the truth is, they both love each other, but they're too proud to admit it. If that isn't you two, I don't know what is."

"Literary comparisons aside," Oscuridad said. "I think that the most important things right now are that that you two figure out just what it is that has developed between you and that we keep this quiet. If the Army finds out…. Well, I don't foresee a lot of good possibilities. But most critical of all, on your very immortal souls, no one, under any circumstances, tells Zuko."

"Oh no, Zuko. He'll flay both of us alive if he finds out." Sokka moaned.

"I don't know. My brother has hated me for a long time." Azula said thoughtfully. "We made a little progress last night, but…"

"Azula, allow to make this clear to you." Luz said. "You are his little sister. Sokka is his little brother. Now, aside from the fact that this is a hair's width away from being unbelievably wrong, somewhere, deep in his soul, Zuko has protective feelings for you. Deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep_, down in his soul, but trust me, they exist. And if he was to find out about this, he will have the typical older brother reaction- to allow those feelings to overwhelm him, and swear a blood oath to kill the man who has deflowered you. And in that state, it may take the entire Army to stop him."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Azula replied.

"I know. I had three older brothers growing up." Luz said.

"Maybe, but that isn't my brother. Zuko has changed too much. He's more apt to be rational then give in to his temper like that now. Besides, he's so caught up with training and Jin I can't believe he would find out."

Luz raised an eyebrow at that, and started to speak, but before she could even begin, a yell ripped through the air, one so loud that it was heard clearly in every corner of the campsite.

"SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ooooh shit." Iroh muttered, rubbing the space between his eyes in dreary anticipation.

"Told you so." Luz said, glaring at Azula.

"Never mind that, let's just get Sokka out of here." Aang said, moving to the back door. "I don't think Zuko is in the mood for a rational discussion right now."

"Hurry Aang." Sokka exclaimed, as he ran towards the back door. But before he could make it, the front door was pushed aside, and Zuko stood there, his eyes narrowed, breathing like a raging bull. He looked straight at Sokka, pointed and said in a slow, menacing voice, "_You."_

"Zuko, I can explain." Sokka began, but it was already too late. Zuko leapt through the air with a roar and pounced on his brother. As the others watched, the two of them began to roll around, as Zuko wrapped his hands around Sokka's throat and began to squeeze.

"Oh for God's sake, come on!" Luz yelled, as she moved towards the struggling siblings. Oscuridad and Hakoda quickly followed, as the fox grabbed the two boys, pulled them upright, broke Zuko's stranglehold and then threw him over to Osc and Hakoda, who held him fast.

"Let me go! Let me kill him!" Zuko screamed, as he struggled to escape.

"Killing him won't solve anything." The bat replied, as he doubled his grip.

"Yes it will!"

"Will it change what happened?" Hakoda asked. "I'm as upset as you are Prince, but mindless anger will not solve this. And you have come too far to lose control now."

Zuko struggled for a few more seconds, but slowly, he began to regain control of himself. With a visible effort, he took a deep breath and managed to look up at Sokka without reaching for his neck.

"Zuko, I'm sorry." Sokka began, even as he massaged his throat. "I didn't plan for this to happen, and neither did Azula. It just,…. It just did."

"That's your best answer?" Zuko asked incredulously. "You are my brother. She is my sister. This is unbelievably close to being damningly wrong and the best you can tell me is that it just happened?"

"No, that is what happened." Azula snapped, facing her brother. "I didn't expect this either, but if you want to blame someone, you can blame both of us, all right? We both know I could've forced Sokka away if I wanted to. But I didn't. I let it happen. That makes me as responsible as it does him. But it's our problem to solve, and you barging in like this does not help matters!"

Zuko was quiet for a moment, then said, "So why did you let it happen? Do you love him?"

"………I…….Maybe…….. I don't know. And neither does he. But we have a right to find out. You got that chance, why can't I have it?"

"……….Fine. But I'm not just going to look away completely."

"Fine."

"You can let me go now." Zuko said to Hakoda and Oscuridad. The two released him, and after he collected himself, Oscuridad asked, "Does anyone else know Zuko? And how did you find out in the first place?"

"Hahn told me." Zuko answered. "Don't worry, I made sure he wouldn't tell another soul."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Katara asked.

"No, but I threatened too if he breathed a word to anyone." Zuko said. "But as my sister pointed out, this is not a matter we should discuss. But I believe that there is one we should. Oscuridad, you called this meeting. What has happened?"

"Something extremely disparaging." The bat replied. "Last night, I received a message from the farmers. They have new reports on 'Sozin's Revenge." I'll be announcing it to the rest of the Army, but I wanted to tell you all in private first…"

* * *

"Men and women of the Army." The bat said a few hours later, as he walked the hastily constructed platform, overlooking the vast number of soldiers before him. "We have trained long and hard, and prepared for the day when we could finally rid the world of the evil of Fire Lord Ozai. In a few days, our assault on the capital will commence, and I could not ask for a better Army. But despite all of our efforts, fate has thrown a new complication in our way." 

"The farmers of this island, who have been gracious enough to supply us with food and information, have recently discovered the construction of a new Fire Nation weapon. None of them were able to determine the nature of this weapon, only it's name- Sozin Reborn. However, our allies were able to learn that this weapon, if completed in time, would have enough power to end our campaign before we even reached the walls of the Fire Nation capital."

"Unfortunately, this weapon is nearing completion. By our estimates, it will be completed before our attack can commence. Therefore, we must take out this weapon before it can be used against us. Therefore today, we will march on the main weapons factory, capture it, and destroy Sozin's Revenge before it can be used against us."

At that, there was great uproar from the troops. Some were ready for battle, but far more protested this early and unprepared for battle. At this, Aang took to the front and held up his hands for silence. But the noise continued. Frowning, Aang laid down his staff, then began to twist in a strange movement, until he held his hand up, and a bolt of lightning shot upwards towards the sky. The crowd instantly fell silent, and watched as the young Avatar spoke.

"Listen everyone, I know you're afraid." Aang said. "But you're all ready for this. You've learned to work together, to be as one, and pool your power. This Army is like one great Avatar. All the elements, working together as one. If we all remember that, if we all work together, then there's no way we can lose! You were all ready to stand with me at the capital. Stand with me now, and we can't be beaten! Who's with me?!"

The Army looked at Aang, then gave a collective yell of approval. Aang raised his fist in approval, then asked for silence again.

"There is one more thing I must ask of you before we do this." He said. "There's a reason we need to attack the capital on that one day. That day is the Day of Black Sun- a solar eclipse. We had to keep this secret from you until we were sure all could be trusted, but now, there is not a one here who has not earned that trust. Because when that eclipse happens, all Firebenders will lose their power, and we will be able to take the capital easily."

"At the same time, we don't want to lose our own Firebenders. Therefore, Fuego has devised a solution to this problem. Fue?"

The red man nodded, and stepped to the front. Addressing the crowd, he said, "Firebenders draw their power from the sun. But I do not. My power comes from the heart and soul of my father, Darya, Architect of Flame. And his power is limitless. Therefore I ask all Firebenders to come forward, and through my power, I shall bless you in the name of Darya. Through that blessing, the power of Darya shall be within you, and when Black Sun strikes, he will give you the power you need. Firebenders, please come forward, and receive the blessing."

As Fuego finished, the Firebenders began to move into a line before the platform, waiting to receive their mark. But before them, Zuko and Iroh moved into place. They knelt before Fuego, as the red man drew his spear. As the red stone in its hilt began to glow, Fuego placed his hand upon the stone, and when he removed it, his hand glowed with the same light. Fuego placed the hand upon Zuko's forehead first, and whispered, "Father, bless this man with your holy fire, and be with him when he needs you, so that he might do your work upon this earth."

As he spoke, Fuego moved his fingers, tracing the symbol of the Fire Nation on Zuko's forehead. As he traced it, the light remained where his fingers had touched, keeping the shape. When Fuego removed his hand, the symbol remained a moment, then faded away into Zuko's skin. Fuego nodded, then repeated the process with Iroh. One by one, Fuego blessed the Army's Firebenders, protecting them from Black Sun. It took a long time, but finally, Fuego came to the last Firebender in the Army.

"Ready, Princess?" he asked, as Azula stepped before him.

She nodded in reply, and knelt down, ready to receive the blessing. Fuego took the light from the spear and moved to bless the girl. But as his hand was about to touch her forehead, it suddenly stopped. Azula looked up in confusion, as Fuego attempted to move his hand down again. But strangely, it refused to move.

"Father, please." Fuego whispered. But his words had no effect; his hand remained frozen in the air. Finally, Azula thought of an idea, and bent her head forward further, towards Fuego's hand. But as she came close, the light suddenly vanished. Both she and Fuego stared in shock, then the red man tried to get the light back. But the spear also went dark. He looked at it, then sadly turned his head to Azula.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Darya won't allow you his blessing."

"What? Why?" Azula asked.

"He doesn't feel you've earned it." Fuego said. "And until he does, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry."


	32. The Assault

Chap. 32

The Assault

The factory stood on the easternmost crag of the island, towering over the rocky coastline. The building was massive, the tallest structure on the island as well as the widest. Smoke poured from it at all times, blotting out most of the sunlight and casting the factory into perpetual gray. In the past, when the farmers of the island had ventured to it, they had felt their spirits dampened as soon as they fell within its shadow. For this place represented not only the weapons of the Fire Army, and therefore the war, but also the ever-present hand of Ozai upon their lives, forcing them to bend to his will.

Arik felt those feelings once again, as he pushed his cart of food along, the caravan of farmers made their way down the embankment to the entrance of the factory. For his entire life, Arik had felt the hand of Ozai upon him. He'd felt it when his father and brother had been drafted to fight in the war. He'd felt it when their helmets had been returned, along with the mass-produced letters of condolences. He'd felt it when he and his family had been drafted to this island and forced to till the land for the Fire Army. And as he reached the gates of the factory and looked upon the two guards standing there, he could feel it now.

"What's your business here?" the older guard, a heavily bearded man who stank of sweat and ale demanded.

"We've come with the month's provisions for you and your workers." Arik replied.

"Humph. If it's anything like the slop you provided us with last time, you wasted your time." The guard muttered, as he moved over to Arik's cart. Throwing back the sheet, he looked over the food stored within.

"What, no meat?" he snapped.

"It's being kept in the wagons." Arik replied, gesturing to the caravan behind him. "We didn't want it to spoil in the heat."

"Right." The guard replied. "Take it inside and get out. We've got important work to do and we don't need you common peasants mucking it up."

"Of course sir." Arik said, bowing deeply to the guard, who grunted and pointed to the door. Arik nodded and made his way into the factory, the caravan following behind him. The guard returned to his post and glared as they made their way inside. _Pitiful farmers. _He thought to himself. _All they do is cower and grow their little vegetables. If it were up to me, I'd ship them all back to the Fire Nation and get food imported in. Maybe some good ale too…._

The guard paused in his train of thought a moment, as he looked around in puzzlement. For a second, he had felt something strange, almost like the earth moving under his feet. But seeing nothing around him, he dismissed the thought and resumed his post, happy to return to his mental rant.

As he entered the factory, Arik could smell the odor of molten metal, could hear the pounding of hammers on steel through the walls. _So many people, making so many machines of death. _He thought grimly, as he moved into the large, empty room that served as the 'reception area.' The Fire Lord had not been stupid enough to leave his most important factory easily accessible. Anyone who wanted to enter the main factory, and its storage areas, first had to pass through this room, cut off from the rest of the factory and protected by a group of royal guards, who searched anyone and anything before they allowed them to pass.

Arik looked upon those red-cloaked faces now, as the group of nine guards approached the caravan. Their leader, dressed in utter crimson with long shoulder spikes, stepped forward and said, "You are late this month."

"I apologize sirs." Arik said, sounding as humble as possible. "The crops were few, and we only wanted to provide you with the best."

"Save your excuses." The guard hissed, as he moved over to the cart. His fellow guards began to move through the caravan, checking everything with all their skills. Arik and the other farmers stood to the sides, allowing the guards to do their work with no interruption. Finally, they finished their inspection and the head guard turned to Arik.

"This is the second time you have been late with the crops, Arik." The guard sneered. "If this should happen again, I will have to speak with the Fire Lord. If you can't serve him this way, I'm sure we can find something for you."

"It will not happen again sir." Arik replied.

"I hope not, for your sake." The guard said, as he turned to resume his post. But as he moved by Arik's cart, he paused a moment, then looked at it.

"You bring us your best, Arik?" the guard said mockingly, pointing to a rotten fruit that sat in the center of the cart.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't see…."

"Don't bother." The guard said, as he reached to throw the fruit out. But as his hand grasped for it, the fruit actually split apart and opened right before the guard. Before he could react, two impossibly long vines shot out from the fruit and wrapped around his wrists.

"Arik! What kind of devil fruit is this?!" the guard yelled as he struggled against the vines. But Arik just smiled and stood back. Seeing their leader in peril, the other guards moved to help him. But they ran into their own problems. The earth before them suddenly bucked and rumbled under their feet, throwing them off balance. Simultaneously, a long whip of water shot out from one of the wagons and whacked them in their eyes, distorting their vision. As their hands went to their faces, a group of figures suddenly moved out of the wagons, drew weapons, and quickly moved to contain the guards at gunpoint.

"Don't move, and this will be over quickly." Hakoda said, holding his knife directly on a guard's neck.

"I'd do what he says." Zuko agreed, as he held his own guard in place next to Hierro and Desierto.

"What is this madness?" the head guard roared, as he continued to struggle against the vines. "You pathetic farmers could never amass this sort of power."

"They didn't; it was just a happy coincidence." Another voice uttered. The guard turned in amazement to see that the voice had come from the fruit that held him. But it wasn't quite a fruit anymore. It was growing and changing, it's skin becoming cloth and flesh. As the guard watched, it finished reforming, into the shape of green-garbed squirrel, an axe strapped to his back, and a pair of vines growing from his palms.

"What in the name of the gods…."

"Actually, it's quite like that." Bosque said, as more vines erupted from his hands. Moving almost of their own will, they wrapped around the guard, pinning his arms to his side and wrapping him up like a Christmas present.

"We good then?" Bosque asked his comrades.

"Ready and willing." Desierto answered, as he and Hierro had already encased the guards in sand and chains.

"Then let's get to work." The squirrel said. "Everybody out." He yelled.

With those words, the wagons began to empty, their cargo not food, but Army members. Within minutes, most of the Army had exited the wagons, as the head guard looked on in surprise and disgust.

"You dare to plan against us, Arik?" he sneered.

"Oh, I was happy to." The farmer replied. "Somehow, a life of slavery and fear didn't appeal to me."

"It doesn't matter." The guard said, as he looked at the group before him. "Do you really think this mishmash of Benders can stand against the united force of the Fire Nation?"

"It's not as united as you think." A voice said from the back. The guard turned towards it, then his face grew even angrier at the sight of the speaker.

"Prince Zuko. Why am I not surprised that the banished prince has become a traitor? You never deserved anything that you were given. Your father will never take you back now. Perhaps he will allow your sister the honor of executing you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Azula said, as she moved to stand next to her brother.

"P-Princess?" the guard sputtered. "What are you doing?"

"I'll worry about that." Azula replied. "What you need to worry about is making sure you can answer one very simple question."

"And what is that?"

"Where is Sozin Reborn?" Aang asked, exiting the Army to stand with the royal siblings.

The guard looked at Aang a moment, then breathed, "The Avatar? Here?"

"Yes. And if you want to ever tell anyone about it, you'd best answer his question." Bosque said, as he tightened the vines around him.

But if the guard heard that question, he gave no heed. Instead, he turned back to Azula with a strange grin on his face.

"You've always done so well Princess." He said, looking directly at her. "But I suppose everyone has to fail at some point."

Suddenly, the guard let out a yell, and then set fire to the vines around him. Bosque gaped in shock and released the tension, allowing the guard to fall back. As the flaming vines began to reach his clothes, he backed into the wall and managed to stretch an arm long enough to hit a hidden switch. Before anyone could move, a series of doors popped open on the walls and small, metal balls shot out and landed on the ground. Seconds later, long tendrils of purple and white gas began to pour forth from them, filling the room rapidly. Everyone began to cough and choke, except for the guards, who were somehow able to breathe through their masks. Within seconds, the Army members fell to the ground unconscious, as the head guard got back to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain.

* * *

"Awake at last."

"Uhh." Azula muttered, as her eyes slowly opened. For a moment, there was fuzziness all through her vision, and then it cleared.

"Qin?"

"War Minister Qin to you." The older man said, as he stood before her, a large number of guards behind him. "I apologize for putting you through this, but I so wanted to speak to you personally. Your new friends aren't as interesting."

"What?" Azula said, as her mind began to clear. She started to move, only to realize she was chained. She turned and saw she was outside the factory, with the rest of the Army and the farmers bound and gagged with her. Sokka stood next to her, as did Zuko, Aang, and Oscuridad.

"It was a clever move Princess. But not a successful one. Did you forget the power of our chi gas? As long as we have that, there is nothing you can do to harm us, not when we can remove your bending."

"So what do you want then?" Aang asked.

"Oh merely some understanding before I destroy you all." Qin said. "I can't seem to fathom why the Princess here decided to switch sides. Of course, it doesn't matter. She tipped us off to your plans by doing so."

"What?!" Sokka yelled, whipping around to face Azula.

"No! I swear, I didn't do anything." Azula protested. "Sokka please, I don't know what he's talking about."

"As well you shouldn't." Qin said. "The Princess's help was completely inadvertent. You see, when she left to join you, she sent back word to her father that she needed to stay and work here personally. But the Fire Lord knows his daughter too well, and would not tolerate betrayal. So he sent me here to amp the security. A wise precaution, it seems."

"So, what am I to do?" Qin said, looking out at the Army. "This is far too many traitors to simply imprison. I suppose execution could be fun. In fact, why don't we go with that? Yes, the Fire Lord would like that. Of course, he'll want to deal with his children himself. But the rest…."

With that, Qin turned his attention to Aang. Standing over the boy, he drew a long dagger from his sleeve and said, "By the time you come back, it will be too late to stop us."

Aang started to move, but two guards moved to hold him place, as others restrained Osc, Zuko and Azula. Qin raised the dagger high over his head and then brought it down. But in the split-second before it hit Aang, there were cries from the guards, movement, a blur of color, and then a scream of pain- a female cry.

Qin looked down in shock, as he let go of the dagger impaled in Azula's shoulder. The Fire Princess stood there unsteadily, struggling against the pain that flowed through her body. Everyone started in horror and shock as she struggled to remain upright. As blood began to fall from her shoulder, Azula managed to manipulate the chains enough to reach up, and grab the dagger. With a visible effort, she pulled it out, only to fall to her knees from the pain. Looking up at Qin, she said, "Tell…… my father…… he can….. go to hell." With that, she finally collapsed to the ground, as Sokka rushed over, frantically screaming for help.

But his cries only fell on Qin's deaf ears. Turning to a guard, he said, "Put her out of her misery. Then the Avatar."

The guard nodded and moved to face them. He summoned a fireblast, and then prepared to lob it back at the two of them

But just as the flame left the guard's hand, a gust of wind suddenly shot down from the sky, one so strong it extinguished the flame and sent Qin and the guard sprawling back. As he struggled to regain his footing, a figure descended from the sky, dressed in white clothing. As he came closer to the ground, Qin could see that there were strange protrusions coming from the figure's arms. But as he landed, Qin could see those protrusions clearly, and he then knew whom he was facing.

"I thought that the Knights were one sort." He said, as Aire folded his wings back and drew his staff from within the folds of his cape.

"Aww, did you go and start the party without me?" the falcon replied. "I was really hoping to get in on the fun."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but this party ended before it began." Qin said, as he got to his feet. "But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to spend with the guests."

"I don't quite think so." Aire replied, as he turned to face his friends. "Wow, you guys made one hell of an Army here." He said to Oscuridad, as he looked over the vast group of soldiers.

"It wasn't enough to take down this factory." Qin said with a sneer. "Despite the unexpected help.

"Unexpected?" Aire asked.

"We got a few unexpected recruits." The bat replied, gesturing towards Azula. The falcon's eyes went wide at the sight of her, but he simply nodded, and turned back to Qin.

"I've heard about you before Qin." He said to the War Minister. "Your family has been in the royal service for many generations. In fact, I believe your great-grandfather performed a great service for Fire Lord Sozin. What was it again, I can't quite remember."

"My great-grandfather led the assault on the first Air Temple." Qin said with a smile.

"Hear that Aang?" the falcon said, looking at the Avatar. "Quite an accomplishment, isn't it?"

"Yes. The Fire Lord rewarded him well for the destruction of your people." Qin said, sneering at Aang, who stared back with rage in his face. "But as much as I enjoy my family history, it's time for you to join your friends."

"I told you, I don't think so." Aire replied. "What I do think, is that I am going to take this factory, destroy its weapons, and see you imprisoned."

Qin looked at Aire a moment, then gave a brief, cruel laugh. "What kind of fool are you? Godsent or not, you don't have a chance here. Your friends are incapacitated. We can render you powerless with ease. We are an entire army. You are but one man. What could possibly lead you to victory?"

"One thing." Aire replied. "Viva la raza."

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you don't speak that language here. Let me translate." Aire said. "Viva la raza means one thing- the people live."

"And is that supposed to mean something?" Qin asked. "Your people are imprisoned before me."

"I see I need to clarify." Aire said, as he held up his right hand. As Qin looked on in amused curiosity, the falcon's hand began to glow with white light. Slowly, three circles began to trace themselves into the hand, until the symbol of the Airbenders shone forth.

"Viva la raza, you dumb shit." Aire said. "Viva la raza."

The falcon smiled, as he watched Qin look at the symbol. He smiled more, as he saw Qin's arrogance be shattered by recognition and understanding. He revealed in it a moment, then delivered the final blow; "You didn't really think you got all of us, did you?"

As the falcon spoke those words, he saw Qin shake his head, to try to disbelieve those words. But despite his efforts, the last of his arrogance was shattered a second later when Trueno looked up to the skies and cried out, "The eagles! The eagles are coming!"


	33. The Return

Hi everyone, sorry I couldn't get this up last night. I went to a concert and was only able to complete half of the chapter before leaving. However, I have some information that will hopefully make up for the delay. I don't know if anyone else had been reading up on Avatar lately, but for those who haven't heard, Comics Con was this weekend, and they put out one important piece of info:

_**SEASON PRIMERE OF AVATAR: SEPTEMBER 21 2008 AT 8 PM**_

And if anyone wants, there is a bunch of stuff from Comics Con at the Avatar Spirit website. They've got a lot from the event, including a trailer and preview pics (including something I can only describe as Avatar: Swimsuit Edition). So thank God, we finally know how much longer we have to wait! I hope this will help make the wait seem a little bit worth it. Read On!

Chap. 33

The Return

All eyes turned to the skies then, as they watched in amazement and awe as they saw men and women flying high above them on their gliders. They gasped as they heard the roars of the sky bison that flew with them. They felt the breeze on their faces, and smelled the fresh air in wonder. Some wept in joy at the sight of new and powerful allies in their time of need. Others backed away and grimaced in fear at the sight of avenging demons, come to have their revenge on the destructors of their people. Regardless of what they felt, everyone moved back as the Airbenders began to descend from the skies, slowly moving to stand behind Aire. They landed one by one, their numbers never seeming to end as more and more of them joined the group, passing the hundred mark. Finally the last one, a young girl with strange purple hair, landed next to Aire. Folding her glider back into itself, she looked over at Qin, who started back with fear and uncertainty.

"So, this is the one you spoke of, Aire?" she asked the falcon.

"That he is." Aire replied, as he turned his gaze towards Qin.

"My name is Malu, Minister Qin." The girl said, returning her gaze to Qin. "My family has led the Airbenders since your great-grandfather destroyed our temples and our people. Ever since then, we have hidden away, waiting for the day when we could remerge and regain our place in the world. That day has come, and it is time for you to pay for the sins of your family."

"Airbenders!" Malu called out, holding her staff high. Behind her, all the Airbenders moved in attack stances, as the sky-bison growled and bared their teeth.

"For all we have lost! For all we have been subjected to! For the balance, and for Aeris, sacred goddess of the wind, ATTACK!!"

"VIVA LA RAZA!!" Aire screamed, as he and Malu charged the Firebenders, with all the other Airbenders following.

* * *

Qin's face filled with fear and cowardice as he saw the vast army charge him, like ghosts out of his family's past. He cursed his great-grandfather at the moment, cursed him with all the bitterness he could muster. For it had been that foolish old man, the man that his family had put on such a pedestal, that would now lead to Qin's death. As he cursed, he turned from the ghosts and fled through the ranks of his troops, trying to get away. As he scampered away, the soldiers felt their hearts drop even further into their stomachs, as they turned to face this foe even their leader feared. As the Airbenders closed the gap, the soldiers remembered their training and moved into formation to deliver a wall of flame. But the training that had once existed to counteract an Airbender had long been forgotten, and the soldiers were not ready for what happened next. The Airbenders merely leapt over the flames and within seconds of landing behind the soldiers, spun around and let loose with a powerful airblast, sending their enemies flying. The remaining soldiers tried to move away, but before they could, the Airbenders combined their power and created a huge whirlwind. As the winds began to pull the soldiers into it, they struggled to hold on to the ground, but it was for naught. One by one, they were sucked into the winds and within seconds spun around and then scattered to all corners, as the Airbenders halted the winds.

* * *

"Well, that was timely." Iroh said dryly, as the Airbenders moved to deal with the still conscious soldiers. But a few more broke off from the main branch, including Aire and Malu, and moved over to where the Army was imprisoned. Aire was the first to reach them, and without hesitation, broke the chains on Oscuridad and Aang, as the remaining Airbenders moved to free the others.

"Nice job with recruitment, little brother." The bat said, as he and Aang got to their feet.

"Well you know, sometimes you just get lucky." The falcon replied, as Aang looked at Malu in awe. She also looked back with surprise and awe on her face.

"The Avatar. I never believed it. Even when my father told me that you survived, that you would come and save us one day, I never believed." Malu breathed.

But Aang said nothing. His eyes wide, he slowly walked up to Malu, looking at her as if she was something from a dream that could fade away at any moment. Reaching out his hand, he touched Malu's shoulder, as his eyes traced over Malu, seeing her Airbender clothes, seeing all the things that he had once thought gone from the world forever. As he looked, his hand squeezed Malu's shoulder, hard enough that she gasped at the touch.

"You're real." Aang whispered. "This isn't a dream; you're really here. And if you're here…." He said, looking at the other Airbenders with glistening eyes. "Then they're real too. I'm not alone. Not anymore."

"You were never alone, Avatar Aang." Malu said. "You have had so many friends, but we have had no one but each other for so long. Thank you for allowing us to rejoin the world."

Aang nodded, then wiped his eyes and turned to face Aire. Looking right at the falcon, he asked, "How did you find them? Hierro said you stayed in Ba Sing Se to help the rebels."

At that, Aire's face become downcast, as he rubbed his throat, preparing to say words that seemed to cause him pain. But before he could even begin to speak, Sokka's voice rang out; "Aire, get over here! She's hurt!"

"Azula." Oscuridad whispered. "Come on Aire, you have to heal her, they gassed the rest of us."

"Heal her?" Aire replied, confusion replacing the discomfort on his face.

"She switched sides. And she got hurt saving my life." Aang said, his questions put to the side.

"All right then." Aire said, as he quickly moved to where Azula was, the others following. They came upon Sokka, cradling Azula's head in his arms as she lay on the ground, her lifeblood oozing out of her shoulder. Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko stood by her, their fear evident on their faces. Everyone looked, as the falcon knelt down next to the girl, his eyes looking over the wound.

"Hurry, please." Sokka begged.

Aire nodded, as he looked down at the pale Princess before. Slowly, she turned her head to him and said, fighting for each word, "Did you….. bring ….Airbenders here.?"

"Yes I did." Aire replied, as his hands shifted to move Azula's shirt.

"Thank you…. For saving…. Us…. Then. I know….. you didn't have…… reason to …. Save me." Azula managed to get out.

"Don't be too sure." Aire said. With a tearing sound, he ripped open the shoulder of Azula's shirt, allowing him clear access to the wound.

"You're going…. To save me….. anyway?" Azula asked.

"Yes. But I'm still not sure why." Aire answered, as he laid his hands down on the wound. As everyone watched, white light began to spill forth from the falcon's hands, covering the wound in seconds. But for some reason, Aire's eyes narrowed as he went about his work. Azula waited for the healing energy to flow through her, but nothing was happening.

"Aire, what's wrong?" Oscuridad asked, seeing the strain on his brother's face.

"It's not working." The falcon said.

"What? Well try harder then!" Zuko yelled.

"Please, you have to help her." Mai begged.

"I'm trying to. But it's like there's something blocking me. I'm trying to push through it but…."

"But what?"

"….She's….. she's lost a lot of blood. If I can't fix this in time….."

* * *

As Aire spoke, Fuego listened from within the crowd, and shook his head. He'd been right there when Qin had stabbed Azula. He knew that it had been a direct blow, one that if not healed, would kill her. As he watched his brother continue to try, Fuego's mind drifted back to what had happened before, when he had tried to confer his father's blessing on the girl. He had heard the voice of Darya then, telling him that Azula had not yet redeemed herself in his eyes, and until she did, he would not bestow his power upon her. Fuego had argued with Darya then, had tried to make his father understand, as he had with Zuko. But Darya had turned a deaf ear to his son, refusing to allow the former right hand of Ozai to be gifted with his power.

Yet, as Fuego thought, he wondered if perhaps, Darya had known this was going to happen. The Architects were at the very center of death and judgment, as those things were wrapped up in the balance of the world. And when Death came, even the Architects were powerless. Death answered only to the High-God, and when he came to take his chosen, no power could stop him, not even the healing power of the elements. Perhaps that was why Darya had refused her, why Aire could not heal her. Perhaps, this was Azula's fated moment to die.

_**My son.**_

Those words, spoken within his mind, broke Fuego from his thoughts with the force of a hammer blow.

_Father?_

Fuego listened, as Darya spoke to him from beyond, telling him of his will upon the earth. Fuego listened intently, giving no outward sign that something was happening. Finally, Darya finished, and Fuego nodded and moved to do the will of his father.

* * *

"There's nothing I can do." Aire finally said, as he pulled back his hands. "This is beyond me."

"Don't say that! There has to be something!" Ty Lee begged, her eyes watering.

"I-I don't think there is." Aire said, as he turned to face his brother. "I think she's been prepared."

Osc heard his brother's words, and he hung his head at the sound of them. But Sokka only cried out, "Prepared for what? What are you talking about? Tell me!"

"Prepared for the last journey." Oscuridad said sadly. "She's dying Sokka. And this is her time to go. It's why we can't heal her. We can't stop death when the chosen time comes."

"What? NO!" Sokka yelled, not wanting to believe it. Grabbing Aire, he pulled him close and yelled, "Heal her dammit! I've seen you do it for everyone else, now do it for her, goddamit!"

"He can't help you Sokka." Fuego said suddenly, as he reached down and pulled them apart. Moving to Azula, he knelt before the girl, drew his spear, and held it over her.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko cried out.

"The will of my father." Fuego said, as his spear began to glow red once again. Zuko and the girls tried to stop him, but it was too late as Fuego wrapped his hands around the spear, and held it right next to Azula's neck. But then, he pulled away one hand, which glowed like the spear. Moving it to her forehead, Fuego once again traced the symbol of Darya, and as he did, he said, "Father, bless this girl with your holy fire. Let it give her the strength needed to do your will upon this earth. Let it burn away the daughter of Ozai, and reveal a daughter of Darya. Let it burn within her now, and until the end of her days."

The symbol on Azula's forehead began to glow brighter, almost blindingly, as Azula's eyes suddenly popped open with a gasp. But after a moment, the light finally faded, as the mark vanished into her skin. Slowly, to Sokka's amazement and joy, Azula pushed herself up, then looked over at her shoulder, her unmarked shoulder that had never suffered a wound.

"Fuego, how did you do that?" Bosque asked. "We got hit by that chi gas.."

"I didn't." the red man said as Azula turned to face him. "My father did."

"Darya?" Azula whispered. "But I thought…"

"You changed his mind." Fuego said with a smile. "You were willing to die to protect the balance that is sacred to him. You proved yourself worthy of his power and his blessing."

Azula listened to the red man's words in silence, then asked, "Can I have your spear for a minute?"

Fuego nodded, and passed it over to the girl. Azula looked at the staff a moment, then slowly moved it so that the pommel stone was pressing against her forehead. As she held it in place, she whispered two words; "Thank you."

_**You're welcome.**_

Startled, Azula pulled the spear away, looking at it with wonder and amazement. Fuego nodded and said, "His voice is a bit disconcerting the first time, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Azula said, as she handed the red man the weapon back. As Sokka slowly helped her back to her feet, she asked, "Wait, what about Qin?"

"Crap, he must've gone back into the factory." Zuko swore. "We need to find him before he unleashes something dangerous."

* * *

Qin ran through the factory, his mind whirling with fear and panic. The soldiers didn't stand a chance against the Airbenders; he'd known that since he first saw them. Whatever training and knowledge about them from the time of his great-grandfather had vanished long ago. And once they released the other members of the Avatar's Army……. Qin would not survive long. There was only one thing that could bring him salvation, one power that could still save him. All he had to do was get to it, and let it loose. Then, finally, he could wipe out this last threat and finished the work of his great-grandfather.

_Just one more turn._ He thought frantically, as he made his way deeper and deeper into the factory. Finally, he made that last turn, and entered the gigantic room where he salvation lay sleeping, waiting to be used. Only one worker remained in the room, making the final adjustments.

"Is it ready?" Qin yelled out, his panic evident. Startled, the worker whirled around. "Minister Qin?" he asked in confusion.

"Is it ready?" Qin yelled again.

"I…. Yes my lord…. But why…"

"Don't ask! Let it loose! We are under attack!"

* * *

"Where would Qin go?" Desierto demanded, as he shook the captive Firebender. Behind him, Aire removed his hand from Luz, as his healing power finished eliminating the gas from her body, as it had for the rest of the Knights.

"I-I don't know." the soldier insisted. "The factory is huge. He might've gone anywhere."

"Then where are the strongest weapons?" the wolf asked. "If he plans to fight us, he'll have to us the best weapons."

"If he did plan to fight, I-I guess he'd go to one of the sheds." The solider answered, pointing to a series of huge silos connected to the factory by tunnels. "I don't know which one though."

"Well, at least we know where to look." Agua said, as he looked over at the many silos. "Where do we start then?"

But before anyone could start planning, the ground suddenly shook beneath their feet. Everyone struggled to stay upright, as one of the silos suddenly exploded in a haze of fire and brimstone. The Army looked on in disbelief, even more so as something began to emerge from the smoke and flame. It was huge, making a series of clanks as it moved out of the smoke. As it slowly became visible, they saw the gleam of metal, saw the glow of flame erupting from its man shaped body. And then finally, when it did become fully visible, they saw a face that had not been seen in a hundred years. For emerging from the wreckage of the silo was a huge, mechanical man, steadily moving along on its metal feet. It's body was constructed of hundred of steel beams, placed together and linked through hundreds of wires and connectors of Fire Nation design. Fire burned within the palms of its hands. And above all that, the face of Fire Lord Sozen had been sculpted with immaculate care in a face of rage and destruction towards his enemies.

"By the Gods!" Iroh breathed.

"I never imagined.." Zuko breathed.

"What kind of devil is this?" How asked.

"How can we ever defeat this thing?" Hakoda wondered.

"Who the hell gave these people a bootleg of _Transformers_?" Tierra yelled. As everyone looked at him in confusion, he said, "Trust me, if you've seen the movie, you'll understand."

"Never mind the flicks." Hierro said, moving to the front. "Just move back."

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's metal, remember? I should be able to bring it down." Hierro said. Stretching forth all his arms, the spider focused his concentration on the device that could only be Sozin's Revenge. Reaching towards the metal, he commanded it to shatter, to break apart and return to the simple metal of its creation. But though he gave out the commands to his native element, nothing happened. Hierro pressed forward again, straining himself now. But though he could see the metal before him, he could not send his commands to it. Finally, as the machine continued to lurch forward, he dropped his arms, to the chagrin of those around him.

"What happened? Why isn't it on the ground?" Sokka yelled.

"They did something to the metal." Hierro gasped, as he tried to regain his strength. "It's been…. Corrupted somehow, like it is for the Earthbenders, but even further. I can't affect it like that."

"Then we'd better get ready to fight." Aang said, as he drew his staff. Behind him, the rest of the Army prepared themselves, as the greatest instrument of the Fire Nation marched towards them.


	34. No Sacrifice, No Victory

Chap. 34

No Sacrifice, No Victory

As Sozen's Revenge lurched towards them, the members of the Army stood their ground with pride and determination on their faces. Looking down at them, one would have thought he was looking upon a battle hardened war force, ready to fight against any odds, even ones such as this. And for many members of the Army, this was true. They had been in many battles before against superior opponents and knew how to battle to the best of their ability. But others, who had never faced a battle of this magnitude before, felt fear and uncertainty under their brave faces. They felt shame at it, cursed themselves for having cowardly feelings, destroying their victory before they even got a chance to fight. But what they didn't know was how the veterans they fought with also struggled with those feelings. Even the Knights, immune from death, felt fear at the sight of the metal monstrosity that clanked towards them. But just as their younger counterparts were doing, those veterans were burying their fears, and trying to channel those fears into strength and determination against this new foe.

And they would need it this day. As they watched, Sozin Reborn halted in its tracks, and then rose up its gigantic flaming hands. Pointing them towards its foes, the machine suddenly release huge streams of flame towards them. As the Army scattered, the machine began to swing its arms, creating walls of flame that sought to crush the Army below it. But the training they had endured did not leave the minds of the Army members. As King Bumi dodged the flames, he managed to pull a few Earthbenders with him and get them out of the range of the attacking machine. Helping the two benders to their feet, the former ruler pointed at the vulnerable legs of Sozin Reborn. The two soldiers nodded, and the three benders quickly nodded and moved into position. Using their skills over the Earth, they raised three huge boulders up from the ground, and hurled them at Sozin Reborn. But when the rocks reached their target, they simply bounced off, not even denting the exterior of the machine. But even worse, the impact was apparently enough to get the machine's attention, as it's sculpted face turned towards them. Bumi and the solider quickly began to move, as the giant arms turned in their direction.

But before that could happen, six pairs of chains suddenly wrapped around the arms and began to pull them back towards the Army. As Hierro struggled under the strain, the Firebenders began to unleash a concussive series of fireblasts upon the machine, delivering whatever damage they could, which appeared to be minimal. Then they suddenly halted in their attacks, as the Airbenders released two concentrated streams of air directly at the machine's hands. The streams found their way into the fire-holes and quickly extinguished the burning flames there. Before Sozin Reborn could react, the Waterbenders released their own power, as the holes were doused with water. As they continued to spray, Bosque and Desierto discharged a rain of seeds and sand along with the water. Once it was inside the holes, the seeds began to grow inside the machine, creating a mass of organic tissue to help the sand clog up the inner workings. The Army let out a cheer, thinking that they had been able to strike a blow against this behemoth.

But they were wrong. For as they watched, a series of sharp blades suddenly popped out of the machine's arm. Moving swiftly, they traveled down the arms, slicing through the chains that held it. Hierro fell back with a grunt, as the Army watched the machine hold up it's hands again. There was a series of loud audible clicks, then some sparks, then the hands were flaming again, as if whatever had clogged them did not even exist.

* * *

"The fires have been re-ignited, Minister." The worker said from inside the cockpit.

"Good. Resume the attack." Qin replied with a malicious smile, as the worker resumed his operation of the machine. Sozin Reborn was living up to its name quite well. And why should it not? After all, the Fire Lord had commissioned the best engineers in the Fire Nation to design it. They had been given the best materials and weapons to use in their construction. But best of all, they had been given explicit instructions and information on how to make this machine impervious to the powers of both benders, and the Elemental Knights. The Fire Lord was wise enough to learn of his enemies' strengths and tactics. That was why the ignition sequence for the hands could burn away any foreign mass. That was why the metal had been forged with pieces of rock and debris inside, preventing the Metal Knight from tampering with it. True, the appearance of the Airbenders did present concern, but Qin was not overly worried. Their powers might've taken down his men, but there was no force in the entire world that could stop this juggernaut. Soon the Army would be crushed, and Qin would return to the capital with the Avatar and the traitorous royal children in hand.

* * *

"Keep firing! Don't let up!" Tierra yelled, as he shot another rock towards the machine. Behind him, Toph and the other Earthbenders tried to follow, but even they could see their attack was having no effect.

"Groundquake, our attack isn't working! We need a new plan!" Tyro cried out, as he and Haru launched another series of rocks that bounced off the machine harmlessly.

"I'd love to hear it then!" Tierra replied. But as he turned back to the machine, he saw the huge wave of flame that it had unleashed at him. Moving quickly, he started to draw up the earth into a shield, but before he could even start, he saw the ground rise up before him and take the full impact of the blast. Whirling around, he saw Toph moving out of an Earthbending pose.

"You didn't feel the heat from that thing?!" she asked.

"I was…. Engaged in other activities." He replied sheepishly.

"I suggest we engage in another activity…. Retreating!" Tyro yelled, as the machine suddenly popped open a compartment on its chest and a series of rockets suddenly shot forth. Moving quickly, the small regiment of Earthbenders ran in the opposite direction, as the machine continued its trek towards them. They fired back with Earthbending whenever possible, but the machine seemed to have an endless supply of flame and rockets to launch at them. Thankfully, after a few moments, two blasts of lightning managed to disperse the rockets and temporarily stun the machine. The Earthbenders turned to see Azula, Truneo, Pakku, and a few Airbenders running to aid them. As the machine stumbled back, the Airbenders unleashed a powerful gust of air the forced it backwards, as Pakku and the Earthbenders used their power to aid in the attack. As Sozin Reborn stumbled back, Tierra said, "That's not going to stop it forever. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We need some way to cut off its weapons. After that, we should be able to take it apart with our combined bending." Pakku replied

"How? None of us have the range in our bending to reach the weapons. And besides, you saw what our attempts did before." One of the Airbenders said.

"That was then. This is now." Azula said. "I know how the Fire Nation constructs its weapons. I know their weaknesses. Tierra, Trueno, can you contact the other Knights?"

"Yeah."

"Tell them to gather as many benders as possible. I have an idea, but I need everyone to work together to make it a success." Turning to the Airbenders, Azula singled out one in particular and asked, "Your name is Malu, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you gather your people and get them to follow my plan?"

"That depends. I don't really see a reason to follow you myself at the moment, Firebender." The leader of the Air Nomads replied, crossing her arms.

"You do realize that a giant mechanical man is shooting fire at us?" Pakku asked.

"Yes. But I'm not about to blindly follow a Firebender without at least listening to what her plan is." Malu said.

Azula looked at the Airbender then said, "Fine, I guess I can't blame you. Here's what I had in mind…."

* * *

"The Army has fallen back, Minister. Shall we pursue?" the worker asked.

"By all means. But try not to destroy all of them. I want the Avatar and the Royal children alive." Qin said, as he watched the machine advance once again. Already, the Army before him had begun to scatter to the four winds. The Airbenders might be able to return from the dead, but even they could not defeat the awesome power of the Fire Nation's greatest weapon. Already, Qin could see the rewards he would gain when he returned home. He could see the Fire Lord praising his efforts, promoting him, giving him riches beyond….

But Qin's thoughts were interrupted suddenly as the machine rocked forward, then hung in place.

"What's going on here?" Qin demanded, as the worker began to frantically work the controls.

"I don't know sir. We appear to be stuck in something. I cannot raise the legs."

"Well, fix it!" Qin yelled, as he looked out the window to try to figure out what was going on. But what he saw was something that only confused him more. A group of Airbenders was flying towards them, and each of them carried a Waterbender on their glider. _What on earth are they up to?_ Qin wondered.

* * *

"Almost there!" Aang yelled, as Katara held on bravely to the boy's glider.

"You know, I never hated being a Waterbender until now!" she yelled back.

"Sorry." Aang said. "I know you hate heights."

"Thanks, but I think we've got something bigger at the moment. We'd better hope Azula's plan works." Katara said, as they neared the machine.

Aang nodded, and quickly began to angle his glider into position, as the other Airbenders followed suit. As they flew over the machine, they could see Desierto, Tierra, and the other Earthbenders using their power to soften the earth around the machine and let it sink into the ground. They moved past them and flew into place, right over the machine's 'shoulders.' Once they were ready, Katara and the other Waterbenders began to bend their water down onto the machine. As it landed, the water began to gather and freeze onto the metal, putting the first part of Azula's plan into motion, as the machine began to struggle to move. As it stood there helplessly, Oscuridad and Bosque moved into place on the ground. Bringing their weapons up, they began to charge the machine, running faster and faster ever moment. Finally, they reached the machine and upon doing so, leapt high into the air, their weapons glowing with Elemental energy. As they rose higher and higher, they grabbed onto the machine's frozen arms and swung off them to the shoulders. Then, using their respective blades, they sliced through the frozen, brittle metal with twin yells of fury. The arms hung for a moment as they descended, then with a crack and a downpour of ice and metal, the two arms fell off the machine and hit the ground lifelessly.

As Bosque and Oscuridad landed, they quickly turned to see their handiwork. Seeing the arms lying in a pile, they smiled, then Bosque yelled out, "Now!" At that, the Firebenders emerged from their hiding places and moved into one large group. With Zuko, Iroh, and Azula at the head, they quickly brought their power to bear, unleashing a huge, unstoppable wave of fire at Sozin Reborn. The machine, now rendered almost helpless, could only stand there and take the blow, as the heat of a thousand suns was forced upon it. Its metal skin began to blacken and char; some of it even began to melt. As the flames bore down, a hatch in the headpiece suddenly opened and two figures suddenly emerged. Leaping down from the shoulders of the machine, they landed on the soft grass and began to run. But they didn't get far, as the earth around them suddenly began to surround them. Within seconds they were trapped. As Qin and the worker struggled to free themselves, a young girl dressed in yellow and green walked up to them with a smile.

"I thought I could hear a couple of heartbeats in that thing." Toph said, as she folded her arms against her chest.

Qin snarled at her, but as he heard the huge clang of Sozin Reborn falling to the ground, and the might cheer he heard from the Army, he knew that his dreams of rewards and glory had just died.

* * *

In the next few hours, the Army of the Avatar worked hard to secure their new position. Qin and all the Fire Nation soldiers were swiftly imprisoned. The major weapons of the factory were destroyed. Sozin Reborn was dumped into the ocean. The factory was repainted with Army colors, and when all that was done, the members of the Army began to plan a celebration that night. And that night, the inside of the factory was host to a party of great joy and happiness. But it was also home to a dark and difficult conversation, in which truths were told that might have spelled the end of the Army's campaign.

Aire sighed as he entered the room. He knew that when he left this room tonight, things were going to change. He didn't if they'd ever change back either. But he knew that there was nothing that he could do other then accept his fate and deal with it. It was something he'd been doing his entire life; never really choosing to do those many difficult things over the centuries, but doing them anyway, despite the consequences. Those things flashed across his mind, as he looked over at where Aang stood, a smile on his face, so unaware of the hate that would be in his mind later.

"You wanted to talk to me, Aang?"

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you, Aire."

"Thank me?" the falcon asked, feigning surprise.

"For bringing the Airbenders back." Aang said, emotion beginning to enter his voice. "I-I thought I was alone for so long. And then, to see gliders and sky bison again…. I don't know what to say."

"It's ok." Aire said. "You don't have to say anything."

"No, I do." Aang said. "I know you brought them for the Army, but this is the best gift I've ever had. It's been difficult lately, with the Army and everything, but seeing my people again makes me feel whole. And none of it would be possible without…"

"Aang, please stop." Aire said, unable to take anymore.

"Why? What did I say?"

"Things I don't deserve to hear. Aang, do you know how I found the Airbenders? I found them because I knew where to look."

"What?"

"Aang, I always knew that the Airbenders were still alive. I always knew where they were. All the Knights did. We just never told you."

"But….I…. I ….. Don't understand…. Why would you……"

"Because we couldn't. The Architects forbid us. We were supposed to keep them secret, until the time was right. It wasn't easy for us, but we had no choice."

Aang's face fell completely as Aire continued. "We had to keep them secret for their safety. The Airbenders were always part of bringing down the Fire Lord. They're the one people that he doesn't have any defenses against. It was too risky to let anyone know they were still alive, even you and the others. If even one word had gotten to the Fire Lord, he would've started looking and never stopped until they were weeded out and destroyed."

"I didn't want to do this, Aang." Aire said, as he started to move towards him. "I knew how much you were hoping to find other Airbenders. I saw how much it hurt you to think that you were the only left. I wanted to tell you so badly. We all did. But…. It was a sacrifice we had to make for the whole world. And if the last of the Airbenders had been destroyed because you or someone you knew had found out, I knew you would have never forgiven yourself. So we kept quiet, because we thought was keeping them safe, and keeping you from being hurt. Maybe we were wrong, but we were trying to do the right thing."

Aire looked up at Aang, who was staring at the floor by this point. Praying that maybe this time, things would work out differently, Aire reached for the boy's shoulder. But nothing changed. Aang shrugged off the falcon's hand, and then raised his head up to look at him with anger and betrayal in his eyes. It was a look Aire had seen before. That was why he did nothing as Aang threw a thousand curses at him with his eyes. That was why he did nothing as Aang pushed him aside and stomped out of the room. Aire only stood there silently, as he mentally cursed himself, and wished, as he had so many times before, that he had not been reborn as an Elemental, and not burdened with so many other people's hopes. That he could be ignorant and selfish, and not feel the pain of those around him. But instead, he'd been cursed with a conscience and responsibility, that made him feel all the pain around him, as well as his own. Tonight was simply another example of that phenomenon. And there were so many more tonights left to experience.


	35. Surfaces of the Water

Sorry for the wait guys. I went on vacation last week, and I couldn't put up word of it before I left. Hope the chapter's worth it.

Chap. 35

Surfaces of the Water

"Attention one and all!" Oscuridad called out, as he moved to stand upon the remains of a large machine. Everyone celebrating instantly quieted and turned to face the bat as he spoke.

"Today, we accomplished a great feat. We have overtaken the most important factory in the Fire Nation. We have defeated the Fire Lord's greatest weapon. And now, in a day's time, we will march upon the Fire Nation capital, and end this war at long last!"

The crowd cheered for a full minute at that. Oscuridad let them go, and then held up his hands for silence. "However, none of this could have been accomplished without the hard work and sacrifice that everyone has put into this Army. So I wish to first say, thank you all for what you have given to this Army. Second, I wish to mark a few people who have been especially crucial to out efforts. First, our long lost brothers and sister, the Airbenders!"

Applause rang through the factory, as Malu and the governing Airbenders stepped up next to the bat. Oscuridad embraced them as friends, and then turned the stage over to them. Malu turned to face the Army, cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"For a long time, my people have been a legend." The girl began. "We were ghosts of a race long destroyed. But we survived, and went into hiding. We believed the outside world had nothing left to offer us. It was a dark and vicious place that bred only death and destruction. It had killed our forefathers, and driven us into the dark. But we were wrong. After a century in the shadows, it was an outsider that brought us back into the light, back into the skies. It is outsiders who stand with us now, to help overthrow those that destroyed our homes. And I say to you now, that when we march upon the capital, when we go to avenge all our friends and family, that the Airbenders will repay your kindness and honor tenfold!"

With that, Malu held her staff high, saluting the Army in the way of the Airbenders. And below, members of the Army returned that salute in the way of their own people. Years later, the members of the Army would remember this as the first sign that they could truly return the world to it's original, balanced state. So many different people, all making the same oath in their own way, all united to the same cause. If these people could be given the world, then perhaps they could do away with the greedy, selfish ways of their ancestors, once and for all.

As the salutes began to vanish, Osc spoke again. "There is another that we must credit for out victory today. Though the Airbenders bring us even greater strength then what had before, all that strength is useless without proper planning. And though we have many fine strategists among us, it took someone unexpected to bring to glory. It was a person many of us were distrustful of. In fact, many of us hated her openly. I was one of them, but I stand here today a humbled man. This person has proven herself to us through hard work, determination, and a better understand of the world in which she lives. Ladies and gentlemen of the Army, I give you Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

The bat stepped aside once again, as the woman of the hour made her way through the applauding crowd. Thought she had been announced as royalty, she did not look the part. No royal garments clothed her, no elegant jewelry decorated her frame. Her hair was tied together with rawhide, not the familiar gold hairpiece. No guards accompanied her to the 'stage.' The only sign of any sort of high social rank came when Oscuridad came before her, drew his sword and saluted her in the way of the Elemental Knights. Auzla snapped to attention, giving the high salute of the Fire Nation. Then, she turned her gaze to the crowd and the royalty faded, leaving a girl who seemed overwhelmed by the roar of the crowd. Her face full of awe, she gently raised her hands for silence. As the crowd began to quiet, Azula began to speak.

"I-I thank you for you kindness." Azula began. "As Oscuridad said, I have been an enemy to many of you. You have associated me with viscous cruelty and malice. I can't deny those things and so I will not try to do so. I performed acts that have endangered people for my own selfish want for perfection. I did them because I believed that only what I wanted and needed mattered. It's not an excuse, but it is the truth. I would have never believed it before, but I do now. I believe that I was the evil person that you all thought I was. That is why even though you have accepted me and given me your praise, I cannot accept it. Not yet. Because I need to accomplish the last piece of my redemption. To help this Army bring an end to my father's reign, and undo all the evil that he has brought down upon you and your people."

Azula stepped down then, but not before giving the Army the high salute. They responded by cheering their lungs out for the girl that had finally cast off the chains of her father and had dedicated herself to atoning for her sins. But one who watched her walk down was not convinced. Though Katara believed in Azula's determination and ability, she knew that what she promised could never come to pass. Nothing would ever undo the losses that everyone had suffered. And nothing would ever bring Katara's mother back. Nothing that anyone in the Army could do would erase those nights Katara had cried herself to sleep, wanting so badly to hear her mother's voice or feel her touch.

_Stop it, Katara. _She told herself. _You aren't the only one here who's lost someone. And feeling sorry for yourself won't help. What will help is making sure that no one else loses their family to the Fire Nation. That's what Aang…._

But at that thought, Katara could feel her sadness sink back in. Something had come over Aang in the last few weeks. He had finished his Firebending training, but had continued working with Guru Pathnik, albeit more intently. It had taken over so much of his mind, he did have time for anything. He hadn't spoken t Katara or even tried to since he'd begun. He'd always been so eager to talk to her about anything since the very beginning of their journey. Now it seemed like Aang was going out of his way to avoid her, and Katara had no idea why.

Although Katara was heavily involved in her sadness, it did not block her from noticing something strange in the crowd. She saw a bald figure pushing through the crowd towards the exit. For a moment, she wasn't sure, but a second glance told her enough. It was Aang. And he was angry. Without a second thought, Katara began to move through the crowd, straining towards the exit.

It took her a few minutes, but Katara moved through to the exit and stepped outside after Aang. If he would talk to her, then she would talk to him. But when Katara saw him, she wondered if she'd be able to talk to him. Flame danced all around him as he released fireblast after fireblast. Then he leapt up and with a scream of anger, slammed down into the ground, flames and earth erupting around him. Katara had to brace herself against it, but after a moment, the tremors subsided. Katara saw Aang standing there and breathing deeply, his energies apparently exhausted. Slowly, Katara approached him and spoke.

"Aang?"

He remained standing, apparently clouded by his anger. As she had done in the desert, Katara moved to closer to him, put her hand on his shoulder and spoke again. This time, he started, then turned to face her.

"Katara? What are you…"

"I followed you. Aang, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Aang replied nervously. "W-Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Aang, I saw what you did. You only act like that when you're angry, so what's wrong?"

Aang stammered, trying to invent any kind of excuse to get out of this situation. He couldn't tell her the truth, couldn't bare himself like that. Ever since he'd failed at opening the last charka, Aang had been doing everything he could to distance himself from Katara. It was not what he wanted to do, but it was what he had resigned himself to. Aang was the Avatar. The world and all it's peoples were his responsibility. He couldn't fail tem, not for his own selfish needs and desires. So he was doing everything he could to break away from Katara, so that he could finally break his attachment. Aang knew it hurt both of them to act this way, but it was easier then admitting his feelings, and then saying he could never act on them. This would be less painful for the both of them.

But at the same time, Aang's anger and confusion at the Airbender situation was pressing hard against his vow. Everything had changed so drastically, and none of it made any sense. Aang's insides were writhing and twisting, and he wanted to scream out his confusion to the world. He looked at Katara, and he remembered all the times she had held him, had listened to him when the weight of the world was too much to bear. The he remembered, the more he could feel his resistance breaking down, until finally, he sighed and began to speak.

"The Airbenders, Katara. It's the Airbenders and the Knights."

"What do you mean?"

"Katara, the Knights knew. Aire just told me. He found the Airbenders because he knew where to look."

"What?!"

"All the Knights knew about them. They could've told me but they didn't. They let me think I was alone for nothing."

"Aang." Katara whispered, her voice dripping with sympathy. Gently, she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and said, "Tell me everything Aire said. I want to understand all of this."

Nodding, Aang began to recount the entire conversation word-for-word. Katara listened with a concerned look on her face, as Aang struggled to hold back his anger. But finally, he finished and looked to Katara for answers.

"I…I can't believe it." She stammered.

"How could they do this to me? After all the times I've wanted my people back, they hold out on me. Those self-serving…"

"Aang, wait." Katara interrupted. "Listen, you have every right to be angry. But I can't say the Knights were completely wrong."

"What?!"

"Aang, I agree that it would've been better if they'd told you. I know how much it hurt you to think you were the last Airbender. But it sounds like the Knights were trying to do the right thing. They were trying to keep the Airbenders secret from the Firebenders. Aire was right, the Fire Lord would've destroyed them if he'd found out."

"But then why didn't…"

"I guess they thought it was the safest bet. But Aire sounded heartbroken from what you told me, Aang. What if things were different? What if you had to tell Aire that there were other Knights, but doing so could get them killed?"

Aang stood silent a moment, then said, "I didn't think about it that way."

"As I said, you have every right to be angry. But we both know how loyal the Knights have been to us. They wouldn't have hidden this form you unless they had a good reason."

Aang stood there silently, absorbing all that had been said. Finally, he spoke, "I don't know if I'll ever accept all this. But this isn't all about me."

Turning to Katara, he said, "Thanks for your help. I forgot how smart you are Katara."

"Don't mention it." Katara replied. "C'mon, you need a hug." She said, spreading her arms wide.

But at that, Aang merely hung his head, mumbled, 'thanks but I'm ok" and walked off. Katara lowered her arms and stood thee, alone, hurt, and even more confused.

* * *

Back inside, the celebration continued. But as always happens in these stories, one person was not there for the merriment. He made his way through the party, taking no refreshment, nor saying hello. He was looking for one person in particular to speak to. There was much bubbling in this person's mind, and he needed to speak to this person to make it stop. Thankfully, he didn't have to look long. He saw the person and quickly went to him to ask an important question; "Jet, isn't it?" 

"Yeah that's me." The tall lanky boy replied. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Hahn. I'm part of the Water Tribe."

"I can see that." Another voice said. Hahn turned to see a girl standing next to Jet, dressed in green battle gear and white face paint.

"Suki right? You're the head of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Right. And you're some stuck-up royal from the North Pole."

"Suki…" Jet began.

"Sokka told me all about you, Hahn. We may not be together, but he's still my friend. And what you did to him.."

"Look, I know I was harsh before." Hahn said, his voice smooth and silky. "But I've talked with Sokka and worked things out. It's ok between us."

"Hmph." Suki snorted. Jet quickly stepped in. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually yes. I need your expertise on a military matter. Could we speak in private?"

"I suppose." Jet replied, despite a glare from Suki.

"Good, let's step outside." Hahn said, already moving to the exit. Jet started to follow, but stopped when Suki grabbed his arm. Jet turned, and said a few words to Suki, asking her to trust him. She listened, the reluctantly released his arm.

* * *

"Excellent evening, isn't it?" Hahn said, as Jet stepped outside. "Stars are out and victory is in the air. It's a good feeling all around." 

"I suppose." Jet answered. "But I don't think you brought me here to discuss the evening. What's going on?"

"To the point, I see. Very well, I'll cut the pleasantries. I believe that our attack on the capital tomorrow may be being undermined."

"By who?" Jet asked, suspicion already on his face.

"The person who has the most to gain by our failure. Someone who had been a thorn in the free world's side for a long time. Someone who has no love for anyone but herself and her father."

"Wait a minute." Jet said, his suspicion being replaced by anger. "You mean Azula, don't you?"

"Who else? If we fail, she's guaranteed the throne. She's done damage throughout the world. And she only cares about herself."

"That's how she used to be." Jet said through gritted teeth. "People change Hahn/ Believe me, I know. Besides, Suki told me all about the little rivalry you have with her. If you don't like her, fine. But don't drag me into this. At least without some real proof."

"You want proof?" Hahn spat. "Haven't you noticed how she hides all the time? She shows up for training, and then spends her time alone. Isn't it possible that she's getting messages ready for the Fire Lord? Messages telling him of out arrival that she could send out at night?"

"Please tell me you have more then this." Jet sneered. "This isn't proof, it's a half-baked theory."

"I don't believe it." Hahn smirked. "You actually believe her little act. Wake up! Azula has always been a good actor. This is just another stage mask for her. When the time is right, she'll pull it off and betray us."

"I can't believe you are so wrapped up in your own delusion." Jet snapped back. "Suki and Sokka were right. You only care about yourself. You'd ruin the whole Army to prove yourself right. Stay away from me. In fact, stay away from everybody."

Jet spun on his heel, meaning to leave Hahn in the dust. But before he could take a step, he felt the boy's hand on his shoulder.

"Jet, I'm not going to let you walk away." Hahn said. "You know what I'm saying is true. Even if I have no immediate proof, how much do I need? She's a Firebender, and royalty at that. Her loyalty will always remain with them. And from what I understand, you know first hand what the Fire Nation is capable of."

Jet stiffened at that, but replied calmly, "That was a long time ago."

"Was it? Has it been so long that you've forgotten that night? Forgotten how they destroyed your home, your family, how they made you an outcast?"

"Shut up." Jet whispered. But Hahn's words had done the job. Jet could hear the screams of his parents, could see the fires consuming his home.

"Think of all the evil they've done." Hahn continued. "Think about what she's done. What I'm offering you is a chance to sure that Azula will never make anyone else like you did. Now, what do you say?"

Hahn stood in silence, waiting for Jet's answer. He could feel the conflicted feeling radiating from the boy, and smiled inwardly at his words. Hahn's father had always been able to talk his way to what he wanted, and he'd taught his son well. This was solidified a moment later, when Jet turned and asked, "What did you have in mind?"


	36. The Fate of Hahn Part 1

Chap. 37

The Fate of Hahn Part 1

Though all these substantial events happened in one night, time did not alter because of them. The hours passed, the plans were made, the celebration ended, and everyone went to bed. Everyone thought they had an idea of what was going to happen the next day. But many of them had no idea how wrong they were.

The sun had just broken over the horizon when Aang awoke. It was not an unusual occurrence; Pathnik had required Aang to arise early for his training since they had begun. And today they would truly need all that time. This was the last day they had to prepare Aang to open the last chakra. If Aang wasn't able to open it today, he wouldn't be able to control the Avatar State at time.

But as he walked to the training spot, Aang thought that today might finally be the day. His distancing from Katara had been lessening his need for her a little more each day. Even last night, he had thought of her only as a friend. It would not drive her from his mind, but it would make it easier to let her go. At least, that was what he told himself as he approached Guru Pathik.

"Good morning, Pupil Aang." The old guru said, cheerful as always. He took a last swig of banana-onion juice from his bowl, then watched as Aang assumed his meditation position. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, Sifu Pathnik." Aang replied.

"Good, good. I have been devising new ways to aid you in the breaking of your attachments that I feel will be most helpful to you. Let us begin."

But as Pathnik moved into his own meditative stance, he paused, and then said, "Greetings, my friends! Is there a matter with which we can help you?"

"Possibly." An all too familiar voice said. Aang stiffened at the sound of it, but he still turned and looked for its source. Behind him stood Aire, surrounded by the other Knights. Each of them looked sad and apologetic, but Aang didn't let any of it reflect on his own face.

"What do you want?" he asked, as he got to his feet.

Aire answered, "Aang, I…. We want to say how sorry we all are. It wasn't an easy decision for any of us. You've been a good friend, and the last things we wanted to do was lie to you. But…. Things were just so… so complicated and we…"

"You can stop now." Aang said suddenly. Aire halted his words instantly, as a pained look began to grow on his face.

"I don't know when I'll be able to accept what you did." Aang began. "But, I've had a lot of time to think. And I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

"Yes. You were trying to protect my people in the way you thought best. Besides, we are in a war and sometimes, war forces you to do things you wouldn't do otherwise. So let's leave it at that for now."

"Um… All right." Aire said, as he gingerly took a step forward. Moving closer to Aang, he stretched out his hand to the Avatar. Aang looked at it a moment, then gave his own hand in return.

"Let's make sure this was all worth it tomorrow." Aang said.

"We will. I promise you that." Aire replied, as the other Knights nodded their agreement.

As the Knights and Aang mended fences, Sokka sat in his tent, wondering how he should do the same. It had been nearly three days since he and Azula had…. Come together, and neither of them had talked about what happened since. Granted, the attack on the factory had been a rather large distraction, but it was a issue that needed to be discussed. Sokka had been thinking on the matter for a long time, and he believed that he had finally reached a decision. But he needed to talk to Azula about it, and that meant crossing the invisible barrier that had come into existence between them.

But unknown to Sokka, he didn't have to think as much as he believed. There was a noise at his door, and when he turned to face it, Azula stood before him. The princess absently played with her hair, trying as hard as she could not to look at Sokka.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied back.

"How've you been?"

"OK. I think everybody is starting to trust me. That speech I gave seemed to really help."

"That's great."

"Yeah. But…..I got to thinking… we still have stuff to talk about and…."

"I know." Sokka replied. "I was waiting for you, actually."

At that, Azula took on a sheepish look, and began to glance even harder at the floor. Sokka groaned inwardly, realizing the mistake he'd made. A silence quickly grew between them, until Sokka decided he would have to move things along himself.

"I've been thinking." Sokka said, breaking the silence. "We've kinda been avoiding each other since what happened."

"You noticed?" Azula asked half-jokingly.

"Yeah. And maybe it was the best thing, because it gave me time to think about all of this."

"And what did you think about?" Azula asked, her voice quivering just the slightest bit.

"I think…. That we should try this whole thing. I mean what happened between us was pretty…. Significant, and we should find out if there is anything more behind it."

"Are you sure that's… really what you want?" Azula asked.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared about it." Sokka replied. "I haven't been fortunate in relationships. One of the girls I was close to… left the world, and you know what happened with Suki."

"At least you have something to go on." Azula muttered.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, just catching Azula's words.

"Um…. Nothing." She replied back.

"Come on, you can tell me." He insisted. "We need to trust each other for this thing to work."

Azula sighed and said, "The truth is, I've never had a…. relationship like this. At least not one that mattered. All the boys I was with back home were like tools. I used them to further my own needs, then through them away. It got me through school, but it didn't help me otherwise. I-I'm not sure how I know how to make this work."

But at that, Sokka merely chuckled and said, "Neither do I. Azula, there's no right or wrong way for every relationship. You just have to let it go and see what happens. Besides, I care to much about you not to accept your flaws."

"You mean that?" Azula said with a small gasp.

"Yes. And I also care enough to know that you need to get going or you'll be late for Iroh's last training session."

"Huh? Oh right." Azula muttered, her mind refocusing on the day's task. "We'll talk later then?"

"Definitely." Sokka said, as he reached over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Azula started, and blushed a bit, then whispered a quiet goodbye and left the tent.

Azula walked through the camp, his mind abuzz with Sokka' words to her. While a part of her knew that she should try to focus on whatever kind of training that her uncle had planned for today, another part of her was awash in a strange, warm feeling. This feeling was slowly dominating Azula's mind frame, gathering more and more of her focus as she walked. As it did, Azula began to feel as though she could fly, just stop walking and hover all the way to the training ground.

_He really does care about me. I didn't think he would……. But he really does. _She thought to herself. _I have to get this to work. I need to figure out what it is he likes, and make sure I fit them. I'll have to talk to Katara about, she's sure to know all about him. I know, I'll make him his favorite meal tonight. I'll ask Fuego to show me how to make it, after I find out what it is. Oh he'll be so happy! I'll bet his aura will be so healthy and pink and……_

Azula stopped there, then smiled and chuckled to herself. She was starting to sound like Ty Lee! While that might have disgusted her before, now it just amused her. It was actually nice to feel so happy; maybe there was something to her friend's attitude after all._ Still, I should probably hold back a little. After all, I'm not Ty Lee, and Mai would probably kill herself if she had to deal with two of her. I should just calm down, and take this as it goes. Sokka wouldn't want me to smother him, and I don't want to drive him off. Besides, he didn't fall in love with Ty Lee; he fell in love with me, so I've got to make sure I stay that way._

As Azula began to rethink her plan, she suddenly heard a voice call out her name. Startled, she turned and saw a small, boyish figure standing off to the side. After a moment, she recognized the figure as Smellerbee, one of Jet's Freedom Fighters. _I still can't believe she's a girl under all that._ Azula thought to herself as she returned the greeting and moved towards the girl.

"Hey Azula. How you doing?" Smellerbee asked.

"Pretty good this morning. And you?"

"Actually, I'm kinda having a problem. Maybe you can help?"

"OK. What's wrong?"

"It's this training. I've been working really hard to perfect my skills, but nothing is good enough for General How. He wants me to be at my absolute best, and I keep screwing up this one thing."

"What is it?"

"This fighting move called the 'wisp of the dragon.' How says it's really effective against any enemy when your cornered but I can't get it right."

"I know that move. It can be difficult, but any move involving pressure points is."

"I just can't get the right spot. I always make a mistake. I thought maybe, since you've had so much training, you could give me some pointers?"

"Well, I'm actually off to training myself, but I can still spare a few minutes."

"Great! I've got a dummy set up nearby. We can use that to spar with."

"Lead the way."

Smellerbee nodded and began to move off towards a grove of trees, Azula following. As she walked, Azula reflected on how nice it was that the camp was finally trusting her. The Freedom Fighters had been a large concern form her; she knew that they all had their own deep issues because of the Fire Nation. All of them had been hurt, and their pain ran deep. She'd wondered if they would ever truly trust her, or even acknowledge her. But it seemed that Azula had been able to earn their trust at long last, and as she entered the grove, she hoped that she could continue to earn it.

But those thoughts were not to be. For a son as Azula entered the grove, something jumped out from behind a tree and struck her in the back of the head. Smellerbee turned and watched as she fell, then nodded as Pipsqueak moved into view. The Duke and Longshot dropped down from the trees, as Pipsqueak picked up the unconscious Firebender. As Smellerbee kept a look out, the three Freedom Fighters quickly bound and gagged Azula, then slipped inside a large leather bag. Drawing it closed, Pipsqueak threw the bag over his shoulder, and keeping their eyes open, the Freedom Fighters moved out of the grove, to their true destination.


	37. The Fate of Hahn Part 2

Chap. 37

The Fate of Hahn Part 2

"Uhh…"

Slowly, her mind began to clear, the fog fading away, as she regained consciousness. Slowly, she began to open her eyes, expecting the darkness to clear. But something was wrong. Despite her efforts, her eyelids remained shut. For a moment, Azula felt fear that whatever had put her in this state had also blinded her. But the Fire Princess swallowed that fear and forced herself to take another look at the situation. She could feel cloth on her face now, wrapped around her eyes, blocking her vision. Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, she then tested her limbs. As she expected, they were bound together, with a damp-feeling rope. As Azula felt her bonds, she was able to follow them and realize that she was tied to something.

_What is going on?_ She thought to herself, as she tried to think back to what it was that had brought her to this state. Azula could remember talking to Sokka and hearing his decision to peruse their relationship. She could remember walking to training and feeling as though she could fly. And she could also remember running into Smellerbee and agreeing to help her with some training. After that, there was nothing but pain and blackness.

_Whoever it was must've knocked me out and taken me here._ Azula determined. _I hope they didn't go after Smellerbee. But more importantly, who are they? No one knows I'm here. I left no clues at home to show where I was going. None of the workers escaped the island. That means…… this is an inside job._

Azula gritted her teeth, angry that someone would betray her, but angrier still that her feelings of acceptance had been spat upon. With her anger fueling her, she began to run through the names of the Army members, trying to think of anyone who would betray her. But before she could think of anyone who was a possibility, there was a sound of movement, and then a voice spoke that answered all her questions instantly.

"Hello, Princess."

"Hahn." Azula sneered through her gritted teeth. "What are you doing? Release me this instant!"

"I don't think so." Hahn replied smugly. "I don't need to take orders from you. And besides, I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing."

"Some trouble." Azula snapped. "You thinking sneaking up on me and knocking me out is trouble? Even my father has more respect for his enemies then that."

"Oh it wasn't me. I had some help. Didn't I, Jet?"

"What?" Azula cried out, as another set of footsteps filled the air. "Then Smellerbee…."

"Was the perfect diversion. I thought you'd believe her Azula. You want so badly to be accepted into this Army, I knew you'd jump at the first sign of trust. But you know what's really ironic? How easy it was to convince the Freedom Fighters to help me. They all know the truth about you Azula. They know that you're a traitor, a dangerous weapon that needs to be destroyed before it destroys us. Everyone else knows it too, they just can't admit it. Except for Sokka. He knows, but he enjoys the…… perks too much to let it affect him."

"Shut up, you heartless bastard!"

"Temper, temper Azula. You wouldn't want to give off any sparks now, would you? After all, those ropes are soaked with oil. They'd ignite quite easily."

"You're lying."  
"Then firebend, and let's find out."

Azula felt her anger burn inside her, and for a moment, was sorely tempted to take Hahn up on his offer. But Azula knew that Hahn would love to see her lose control and destroy herself. So she swallowed her anger and did nothing.

"I thought so. Not so cocky when your life's on the line, are you?"

"Cut the crap Hahn. What is it you're going to do? You can't keep me here forever."

"Very astute. No, I can't keep you here. I happen to have a most ingenious way to deal with you. There won't even be anything left when I'm done. And when those fools start asking questions, all I have to do is suggest your betrayal, and all their suspicions will be realized."

"They'll never believe you Hahn. They know you have no honor."

"You don't either Azula." Hahn said.

As he spoke, Azula could suddenly feel cold liquid being poured on her head and flow down her body, soaking her hair and shirt. As she shivered against it, Hahn whispered in her ear, "No one humiliates me. Especially not some Fire Nation _woman. _I can't wait to see Sokka when he hears how you betrayed him."

"And now Azula," Hahn said, speaking normally as he moved away. "It's time for you to meet your ancestors. Don't worry, I know enough of your customs to make sure I do this right."

Azula listened to Hahn as he kept speaking, but for once, she wished he would keep talking. Whatever he had poured on her had made its way down to her wrists. They were slippery now, and she was working on freeing them from the ropes. It would only take her a few minutes, and then she could take down this blowhard once and for all.

_Thank Darya he's in love with the sound of his own voice. _ Azula thought. But unfortunately, that love ended soon, as Hahn finally ended his speech by saying, "Now Azula, I end this once and for all."

Azula struggled even harder then, trying fiercely to escape her bonds and Hahn's final punishment. But then she heard strange noises all around her. She heard struggling, movement, and cries of surprise from Hahn, followed by yells of protest. But then, she heard something that caused her to finally stop struggling- Sokka's voice, yelling "Azula!"

"Sokka?" she called back, as she felt a pair of hands reach behind her head and undo the blindfold. She finally opened her eyes to see Sokka's face, looking at her with concern and worry.

"I'm ok." She said quickly, as reassuringly as she could. Sokka nodded uncertainly, and began to untie her. As Azula looked around, she saw what had happened. The Freedom Fighters were standing around with Trueno, Iroh, Zuko. Bosque stood off to the side, glaring at Hahn, who was being restrained by Jet.

"I expected something devious from you." The squirrel hissed at Hahn. "But I didn't expect this."

Turning to face Azula, he asked, "Are you all right?" She nodded in response, as Sokka helped her to her feet. Bosque moved over and gently ran his finger through Azula's hair. It came away soaked in the liquid that Hahn had poured on her. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. A second later, his expression grew even darker and he whirled around to face Hahn.

"_Lantern oil?"_ he hissed in disbelief. "You sick son of a bitch! You were going to burn her alive!" he said, as he pointed to a spot nearby. Azula turned to it, and it was then she saw the smoldering torch lying on the ground.

"Why Hahn? Just fucking tell me why!" Bosque spat.

"She's a Firebender! She would've betrayed…." Hahn began. But he got no further, as Bosque grabbed his throat.

"Wrong answer!" he screamed in the boy's face. "How stupid could you be? You thought we wouldn't figure it out?!"

"What?" Hahn gasped. "How did you…."

"I told him." Jet replied. "I told him the second we made our agreement. I told you before Hahn, I'm not like I was before. But apparently, you still are. So we made this little charade to expose you."

"What?" Sokka cried. "You put Azula in danger with even telling her?"

"Sokka, we were all in on it." Pipsqueak said. "We wouldn't have let anything happen to her. And besides, now we can take care of Hahn the right way."

"What does…..that mean?" Hahn wheezed.

"It means that you have overstayed your welcome." Bosque answered, finally releasing his grip on Hahn's throat. "As of this moment, you are dishonorably discharged from the Army."

"What? Where am I supposed to go? I can't stay here!"

"Oh, you won't." Trueno said. "I'm taking you back to the North Pole. And I'm going to tell the Chief everything. I'm going to tell him how you kidnapped and tried to kill someone because you were petty and jealous of her. And then, I will make sure that you live your life in shame and disgrace for the rest of your days."

"You can't…."

"Watch me." The ram growled, as he grabbed Hahn and pulled him away from Jet. There was a flash of light followed by a crack of thunder, and then both figures disappeared.

"Well, I think that went well." Jet said dryly.

"I still don't like it." Sokka said. "You guys could've gotten her hurt. You could've at least told me."

"I'm sorry Sokka, but we knew if we told you, then you'd never keep it secret long enough." Bosque explained. "This was as much a plan to expose Hahn as it was to protect Azula."

"Besides, Uncle and I trusted Jet to keep Azula safe." Zuko added. "We would not have let this come to pass any other way."

"……OK, but…"

"Sokka, it's ok." Azula said. "It was good strategy on their part. I was surrounded by people that would've protected me if things had gotten out of hand. Besides, you have to be happy to see Hahn gone."

"You've got a point there." Sokka said thoughtfully.

"Good. Now, all I want right now is to find a place where I can bathe and get all this oil off."

"I know a place. Follow me Azula." Smellerbee said. Azula nodded, and followed the girl as she walked off.

"Sorry about tricking you before." Smellerbee said. "We just had to go along with Hahn's plan."

"It's ok." Azula said. "I probably would've done the same thing. It's just good to hear that you do trust me."

"Definitely. And truthfully, I did need your help with that training bit. Think you could still help?"

After that, the news of Hahn's dismissal spread quickly around the camp. All who heard were happy to hear that such an annoying, selfish brat would be gone from their lives, and would likely be forced to live in squalor and dishonor. They were also happy to hear of how Jet had overcome his hatreds and tricked Hahn into revealing his own. None were happier then Suki of course, who was proud of Jet and happy that Sokka's new girlfriend was safe. She truly did care about Sokka, and wanted to make sure that he would be happy. However, she ended up dealing with another's happiness before the day ended….

"I'll be sure to pass on your thanks, Katara." Suki said to the girl sitting across from her in the mess hall. "Jet will be glad to know he made you happy."

"Well, I know I was rough on him at first." Katara replied. "But I can see I was wrong, and that he really has changed. Even Sokka's forgiven him now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Suki said. "I didn't make things any easier between them, but I really do want to make sure that Sokka is happy. Although I never would've thought it would be with Azula."

"Me either." Katara agreed. "But then again, I never could've guessed you and Jet would happen either."

"True, but I'm thankful it did." Suki said. "It's so nice to have him around. Jet always has time to listen to me, and help me through hard times. And I'm able to make the same difference in his life. It's a wonderful feeling, and I….. Katara? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, why'd you think that?" Katara asked.

"Well for one thing, you suddenly look like your pet just died. So what's bothering you?"

"It's kinda private Suki." Katara answered.

"I promise I won't tell. C'mon, you can trust me. What is it, guy trouble?"

Katara paused a minute, then sighed and said, "Yeah, kinda. I'm having problems with Aang."

"What? You two are great friends; what could be wrong?"

"I wish I knew. He's been distancing himself from me lately. He doesn't talk to me, barely spends any time with me. At first, I thought it was his training, but then last night, he was having some problems, and we talked about it. He seemed to get through it, and I started to hug him, like we've done before. But this time, he pulled away and refused. He's never acted like that before."

"Maybe it's tomorrow. He had a lot of pressure on him to win. The whole world is counting on him."

"Maybe, but he's never been afraid to talk to me before. I……I feel like he's outgrowing me or something, and I don't want that to happen. I wish I could just talk to him, like the old days and….. Suki?"

The female warrior looked at Katara with a strange, amused smile on her face. As Katara looked back in confusion, Suki asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"Well of course, he's my friend and…."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what….. No! No, we're just friends and…"

"Katara."

"Ahhh… all right, yes." Katara said sadly. "I've liked him for a while now. But I don't know what to do about it. I was always afraid that Aang's Avatar duties would prevent him from loving me back. So I didn't say anything. But now that it's happening,… I don't think I can deal with it. I don't want him to push me away."

"Then you have to do something about it." Suki said. "You have to tell him."

"What?!"

"He needs to know, Katara. If you want him to make a decision, he's got to be aware of it. Otherwise, he'll just keep doing what he's doing now, and you'll always wonder what could've been."

"But…"

"Look, I felt the same way with Jet. He was aloof, distant, and almost cold. He seemed like someone I could never get with. But I made the attempt, and look at us now. You can't just let this go Katara. You have to try, or you'll spend the rest of your life wondering how things could've gone."

"Just think about it. Please?" Suki finished. Katara looked at her friend, then slowly nodded. Suki smiled back and said that everything would be ok. Getting up, she moved away, allowing Katara to have time to absorb all this new information. But at the same time, she wondered if perhaps, Katara had come to this conclusion too late to do anything about it.

The rest of the day passed in relative silence. The weight of the next day's final battle hung heavy in the air. The soldiers and generals moved through their training and then through their meals with the same quiet, grim determination. Everyone there knew that some people would not come back from the campaign. They knew that the faces they saw before them today might be gone tomorrow. And they also knew that they themselves might be gone. But each solider knew that this battle had to be fought, for the world they loved so dear. So they went through their day and slept through the night, but not before each man, woman, and child prayed to the gods for the success of their mission, and the safe return of their fellows.

Even the Elementals prayed that night, to both their own Architect and to them all. But they also prayed to the High-God, maker of all the universe and guardian of its peoples. For each Knight, this meant something different. Some counted the beads of a rosary. Some clutched the Star of David. Others still called the name of Muhammad or bowed before a statue of Buddha. Yet despite all these different practices, each Knight knew that the High-God heard the prayers of his siblings as well as his own. For the High-God was a being that answered to many names, and it cared not what it was called, only that those that called it did so to help preserve its sacred principles of balance and understanding. For in truth, the world that the Army sought to create was what the High-God had intended for all of creation- a world of equality and spiritual equilibrium for all.


	38. The Begining

Chap. 38

The Beginning

The sun stretched forth from it's hiding place, bathing all the land in it's light. No matter what might occur in the world, all the earth would each day fall under the gaze of the great golden orb. It had been that way since the dawn of time and would be so until the end. No place was immune to its wakening touch; after all, how could they expect to survive without the golden light to guide them and separate them from the dark? The sun gave them the time needed to make their lives worthwhile. It let them make their way in the world with sight and understanding. But more then that, it reminded them of the nothingness the dark brought each night. It reminded them that they would all have to remember the gifts of the sun, and that only with its presence and gifts could they hope to continue in the world.

It was an old story, true, but in many ways, a true one. Fathers and mothers had told it to their children for generations untold. He had heard it from his own father in his youth. And each time he heard it, he smiled, to think that there was such a power that people knew and loved in the world. He smiled because one day, he would be an equal to that power, only he would not care if he was loved or not. It was the thought that had guided him through his adult life, and it was one he was pleased to return to every morning, as he watched the sun rise from his private chambers atop the palace.

Fire Lord Ozai smiled again, as he ate his breakfast and watched the sun creep up into the sky, ready to watch over its people once again. As he ate, he remembered how Fire Lord Azulon had told him of the sun as a boy. He had been amazed to learn of such a great power. But more importantly, as he'd laid in bed that night, he released that he wanted that power for himself. He wanted to be the one to give the world order- his order, the one true wisdom. The people would declare him a god for it, because he would show them the folly of doing otherwise. The people would know that without him, their lives would be meaningless. Without him, they would be cast into the darkness never to return. They would join all those who had prevented Ozai from his dream. They would join Azulon, strangled to death in the night for failing to see the god he had fathered. They would see Ursa, who had rejected him and suffered the cost.

_And soon, they will the rest of my traitorous family. _Ozai thought, as he finished the last of his breakfast. He still needed to deal with them- his foolish brother, his disgrace of a son, and now, his equally traitorous daughter. It almost saddened him, to think of what she had become. All his training, all his lessons, and she had not learned of the god she could have been, or of the god her father was. Ozai wondered what had become of her. Had she joined the other Nations? Had she found her treacherous family and thrown herself at their mercy? No matter. He would find them, as well as the Avatar, the only being that could stand against him. And when he found them, he would show them that his was a power that could not be dealt with, could not be withstood. He would destroy them for their treachery. And then, he could finally ascend to true godhood, destroy those who opposed, and take the world at long last.

But for now, Ozai was still a man, and therefore, the time had come for him to deal with the restraints of the mortal coil. Brushing off his robes, he rose and walked to the stairs. As he descended down from the high tower, he thought of how he would deal with the current problem. He was scheduled to meet with the merchant's union, to address their complaints that his war effort was depleting the supplies they needed for the economy. Ozai had considered their position briefly, but he didn't need to think long. He had known from the beginning what he was going to say. The economy of the common people didn't matter. All that mattered was that they use whatever they had to serve him, and that would be all they needed. As he exited the Tower and moved in the direction of the large speaking room, he knew exactly how it would all turn out.

* * *

"But, I don't know what to say." Aang exclaimed for the third time that morning. The camp had been abuzz with activity every since the sun rose. Today was the day when all their plans would either come to fruition or die on the vine. Black Sun had finally dawned. Everyone had known that they would need to move quickly; Hierro's knowledge of the stars had informed him that Black Sun would occur at three o' candle that day. The Army needed to be inside the Fire Nation capital when that happened, so that Aang could vanquish the Fire Lord. Since the capital would be heavily guarded and a long voyage from their current position, they had arisen at the first ray of light to prepare themselves for battle, and load their ships.

However, this did leave enough time for one thing- the generals and leaders of the Army to speak to the troops about the upcoming battle, and who was more important then the Avatar himself? Unfortunately, Aang was feeling a tremendous amount of stage fright at the concept, even though he would be addressing his friends.

"C'mon Aang, you're not afraid to face the Fire Lord, but you can't make a little speech?" Trueno asked, as he walked with the boy to the beach.

"It's not that. I'm just a monk, I don't know how to inspire a bunch of soldiers before battle. I'm supposed to be peaceful and respect life."

"Peace doesn't happen Aang, it's got to be earned. You know that." Katara said. "And even if you don't make a great speech, just seeing you there ready to fight will inspire them."

"You really think so?" Aang asked.

"Of course." Katara said. "You're the Avatar. You're the hope of the world. All these people gathered here because they believe in you."

"Besides, think of it this way." Trueno added. "If all else fails, just imagine them all in their underwear. Works wonders, believe me. Of course, it can backfire, but I think you're a little young for that."

"Huh?" Aang asked.

But before Trueno could answer, the trio arrived at the beach, and instantly forgot what they were talking about. Before them stood what was perhaps the greatest and most unlikely Army of their world. Peoples from all Nation stood side by side, dressed for battle. The Waterbenders, in their masks and cloaks, stood with the Firebenders in their newly made dark-red and spiked armor. The Earthbenders stood with their leather next to the Airbenders in their robes. And around each soldier's neck was a pendant that held the symbol of the Army- the symbols of the Four Nations, together on a four times divided circle. Standing in the water before them were ships of Fire, Water, and Earth, while Appa stood nearby with the rest of the sky bison. And in front of that, stood the rest of the Knights, the various generals, and the rest of their friends, who stood there as Oscuridad spoke to the Army.

"Today, we go to face a great destiny. We don't know what the outcome of that destiny will be. I know, that some of the faces that I see today will not be seen again. But I want each of you to know, that no matter what happens to you or to us, we do not go into this battle as we once were."

"We do not go in as Airbenders. We do not go in as Earthbenders. We do not go in as Waterbenders. We do not go in as Firebenders. We do not go in as the individualistic, selfish people that we have all been. For today is bigger then all of us. Today, we fight not just for ourselves and for our families, but for the families of the world. We fight for the people that centuries ago, called each other brother and sister, though they were not of the same people. We fight so that that unity, that brotherhood, might exist once again. And by doing so, we have transformed ourselves from Benders into something greater. We have become a force that no one in this world has ever been able to create, save the Avatar, the spirit that has power over the four elements. Well today, we have given him his greatest weapon. We came to him lone Benders and warriors, and today, we fight with him as Masters of the Elements! And though my brethren and I are not of your kind, I am proud to speak those words not as one apart from you, but as one of you!"

With that, the bat held his sword up high, as the Army cheered and roared its approval. Aang just shook his head, knowing that he now had a tremendous amount to live up. But he knew that it was his responsibility, so he sighed, and marched forward to where his friends stood. Oscuridad saw him coming and quickly said, "Now my friends, I give you the one who has brought us all here. I give you Avatar Aang!"

Again, the soldiers applauded as Aang moved up to speak. But when he faced the great Army before him, Aang felt his throat dry up and close. So many faces, all looking to him for great words and inspiration. Wasn't it enough they wanted him to fight for them? For a moment, Aang thought that he would have to stop. But then he saw his friends standing by him, looking at him with sympathy and understanding. As he saw them, his throat began to clear, until finally, he was able to speak again. Facing the Army, he let the words come through him.

"I'm not a great speaker. I don't know what I can say to inspire you to fight. I was raised to believe in humility, and the preservation of all life. And here I am, asking you all to fight on my behalf. Part of me wants to turn back the clock, to go back to my home and pretend none of this ever happened. Maybe some of you are feeling the same way. But if you are, I've learned that can't happen. I know now, that I can't go back and claim a different life for myself, but I can for you. I can for your children, and those that are yet to come. I can give them a world free of the fear of the Fire Lord, and the evils he's wrought upon the world."

"I don't know if I will succeed. I don't know if I will bring you all to victory. But I do know that it will take everything that Ozai has to stop me from trying. And I am proud to fight that battle with all of you at my side. And thought I can't tell the future, I'd like to tell what I know will happen. To do so, I'd like to paraphrase the words of a great speaker from the world of the Knights. I have been told that he is one of the greatest orators of that world, and deserves all the respect given to the awe-inspiring speakers. Therefore, let me say that when we meet Ozai, the street will be on fire in a real death waltz, between flesh and what's fantasy. And the poets down there won't write nothing at all, they'll just stand back and let it all be. And in the quick of a knife we'll reach for our moment and try to make an honest stand…….."

"Tonight in Jungleland!"

With that, the Avatar raised his staff high, as the Army gave its final cheer to him. With that final speech ringing in their ears, the Army moved to the ships and the bison, ready to move out to reach their enemy and finally defeat him. Slowly, the ships moved from the beach and pointed towards the horizon, as they sailed off for the capital.

* * *

"Do you understand me now?" Ozai said, as the merchants cowered before him.

"Y-Yes my lord. T-The war is far more important." The fat, oily man babbled, as he cowered before the Fire Lord, the other merchants cowering with him.

"Good. Now leave my sight. And don't dare come back." Ozai said.

The merchants quickly moved to their feet, bowed, and hurriedly left the room, almost mowing down the entering attendant as they ran. Somehow the attendant managed to make his way through to speak to the Fire Lord.

"I assume the merchants were corrected, my Lord?" he asked as he bowed to Ozai. The attendant had been in Ozai's service for many years, and knew just how to speak to his master.

"Indeed. Now, what news do you bring me?"

"My Lord, I fear that I bring word from some of your generals. They are low in supplies, and wish to speak to you about it?"

"Again? Is every general in the world upset with my rulings? I decide what is enough for them!"

"I told them as much sir, but they demand the right to speak their case to you. They feel you have treated them unfairly."

"Unfairly?" Ozai said, with a cruel laugh. "They dare to say such things?"

"I fear so, my Lord. Shall I tell them you are occupied?"

"No. I will deal with these dissenters myself, and show them the power they face. Let them come. Let them come and face me."


	39. The Invasion

Chap. 39

The Invasion

The Fire Nation capital was a city shrouded in mystery. It was called Agni Hai Di, which meant 'city of brightest flame.' It was situated at the very center of the main isle of the Fire Nation, directly at that isle's opening to the sea. No one outside of the country had laid eyes upon it in a century. But at the same time, there were few within the Fire Nation who had seen it as well. At first glance, this made little sense, as the decision to place the city there looked to have been based on tourism, due to it's fine view of the seashore. But this was not the case. For long ago, in more peaceful times, the Earth King, in a show of friendship with the Fire Lord, had sent his finest Earthbenders to Agni Hai Di, to grant it protection from seafaring pirates that threatened it's people. To do so, they used their skills to draw out the nearby cliffs, so that they formed a wide ring in the middle of the ocean, protecting the city from seafaring invaders. Only one small opening existed in the cliff, which allowed merchant vessels to deliver supplies to the city. Though the threat of the pirates soon vanished, the Fire Lord had kept the wall, to protect his city from other invaders.

Years later, Fire Lord Sozin continued his ancestor's plan. Over the course of twenty years, he built a huge wall around the land-based end of the capital, cutting it off at both ends. Many compared it to Ba Sing Se, but the two cities could not have been further apart. Ba Sing Se remained as it had always been- a sanctuary for the downtrodden. Agni Hai Di became a city of the wealthy and powerful, where only the best of the Fire Nation could ever hope to live. The only concession was a section of the city in which the slaves of those 'fortunate' families could live in squalor. The Fire Lord ruled most heavily here, and therefore, none dared to speak against him. After all, they had nowhere to go, for none left the city unless it was on business for the Fire Lord himself. Nor did anyone enter without such invitation. Therefore, as time passed, Agni Hai Di became a city both hated and feared by the common folk of the Fire Nation. Hated, because of those who inhabited it, and feared, because those who entered came to see Ozai, and few left such meeting unscarred.

That fact was evident in the mind of one Fire General named Huza, as he struggled under the grip of the Fire Lord. He, along with rest of the generals situated in the western Earth Kingdom, had sent many requests to the Fire Lord, asking for more supplies and men to combat the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Lord had sent nothing back, save demands that the Army 'bring him victory.' Angered at their leader's insensitivity, Huza had sent a letter that said that if the Fire Lord did not send them aid, he would have to leave his safe throne and fight the Earthbenders himself, because no Firebender would have the strength to go on. After that, things happened very quickly, and Huza was given a reply at last.

"You dare to insult your lord?" Ozai hissed, as he held Huza up by his throat.

"My… my lord… I only…. Wanted… to…" Huza gasped.

"You questioned my fighting skill, did you not Huza?" Ozai continued. "You think that because I sit on my throne, I have forgotten how to do battle? I am Fire Lord. I need not do battle, only gather those who would battle for me and collect the spoils that are rightfully mine."

"But I will let you on a secret Huza." Ozai whispered, drawing Huza close.

"I do get my hands dirty. But only… when I really….really…..want to."

Huza gasped once more, then began to scream, as Ozai's hand began to grow hot. The heat dug into his skin, burning him instantly, then digging deeper and deeper into his neck. There were harsh, choking sounds as Huza's throat began to burn. He couldn't breathe; the air became hot and arid in his throat. He struggled and writhed, as the other generals watched in silent horror. Finally, Ozai released his grip, and Huza fell to the floor. The flesh of his neck had been burned away; only the exposed spinal cord kept his head attached to his body.

"Do the rest of you have any complaints?" Ozai asked calmly, turning to face the other generals.

There was a vast succession of shaking heads, and Ozai smiled. "Now, return to your posts. And bring me the victory that I have waited for."

The generals bowed nervously, the quickly exited the room. As the last one left and shut the doors, Ozai moved to call for a servant to dispose of the body of Huza. But before he could, there was a rumble, and the ground below his feet began to shake. Ozai stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. At first, he thought the island's volcano had begun to erupt again, but quickly dismissed the thought. The volcano erupted in three-month cycles, and only a month had passed since the last eruption. This was something else. Struggling to keep his balance, Ozai moved to the window to see if he could find this source of this anomaly. But when he looked outside, he saw something that shocked even the great Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

It had started beyond the cliffs. The armada had arrived just as Ozai had begun tormenting Huza. The opening of the cliff was too small for any of the ships to pass through, and too high for the sky bison to climb over. But they had anticipated this, thanks to the rebel members of the Royal Family. And they had a plan. Slowly, the Earth Kingdom ships had moved into place, forming a row of five ships facing the cliffs. On the deck of each ship stood twenty Earthbenders, with the very strongest in the center, led by Tierra and Toph. As they looked upon the cliffs, they readied themselves, then they raised their arms and put their power to the test. Each bender reached forth and by sheer force of will, grabbed the cliff walls, and forced their will upon them. As they had sweated and strained under the task, they could nevertheless feel the results, and then, see them. With a series of rumbles and shakes, the cliffs began to move apart, the opening between them growing wider and wider.

As they worked, the Waterbenders and Firebenders moved into position behind the ships. As the whole grew, they organized themselves into an identical pattern, with the Waterbenders in front and the Firebenders behind. They all watched as the cliffs widened and widened. When the opening was finally large enough, the Waterbenders sprang into action, led by Agua and Katara. The benders on each ship quickly manipulated the water behind them and the Fire Nation ships, pushing it forward. The calm ocean became a river, shooting the various ships through the opening at rapid speeds. As they moved through, the Airbenders flew their bison in as well, keeping to the sides of the cliffs. Working with the Firebenders, they destroyed the pieces of falling rock that endangered their fellows. The ships and bison sped through the cliffs, remaining unharmed, until they left the cliffs behind and emerged into the large body of water that separated the cliffs and Agni Hai Di.

On the docks of the city, the people had already begun to gather. After all, this was a sight they had not expected to see in their lifetime- Fire Nation ships sailing side by side with Water and Earth Nation ships. It was a sight that both amazed and unnerved them. The patrolmen on the beach quickly began to push the townspeople back into the town, their gruff, authoritarian voice hiding the fear they felt in their own hearts. Still, the townspeople were quick to leave. Perhaps they realized deep in their minds, that a sight such as this would have a backlash of unknown proportions, and that it is always best to avoid such things. As the ships landed on the coast, the patrolmen all watched as they emptied of passengers. One patrolman, perhaps hoping to rally his fellows, brandished his spear at a masked figure dressed in blue who walked with the Waterbenders.

"By the authority of Fire Lord Ozai, halt!" he called out.

The figure stopped, as did the rest of the group, but that did not stop them from emptying off the ships. As the other patrolmen moved to stand by the officer, they could help but marvel at the amount of soldiers that were coming out of the ships.

"Identify yourself, now!" the patrolman demanded. But the only response he got was for the figure was a glance at the spear, and a shake of his head.

"I said identify yourself, now!"

"Leave it solider." Another voice said. The patrolman turned, then gasped to see…

"Prince Zuko?"

"The same." The prince replied, as he walked over to the patrolman, dressed in his new armor.

"Y-You… you can't be here. By your father's decree…."

"My father's decree no longer matters. I am home. And I plan to stay a long, long time."

"I will not allow that. Your father is Fire Lord, and you cannot change that."

"True. But I've brought those who can with me." Zuko said, gesturing out to the Army spread before him. But all this got was laughter from the patrolmen.

"If you were looking for an invasion Prince, you wasted your time. The capital is well prepared against a rag-tag bunch of foreign benders such as this." Said one solider, sauntering up to the boy prince.

But Zuko only smiled and said, "I don't think so. You see, I am part of an Army that rivals the Fire Army. I come not as a broken, foolish child, but as a man ready to return his country to the way of honor. And most importantly, I come with my friends, and my family."

"Family?" the patrolman sneered. But that sneer faltered a second later, when he saw Azula and Iroh walk up and stand by Zuko. It vanished completely when Katara, Jin, and Sokka moved up as well.

"Yes patrolman. My family." Zuko said. "As for my friends….."

At that, the blue figure undid his mask, revealing the face of Agua. The patrolmen both gasped, and then saw more animal faces appear in the crowd.

"I may not be Fire Lord, but I am the prince." Zuko said. "My banishment did not change that. And you are still my people. So I am offering you a choice. Let us pass, or else I will leave you to something far worse then this."

"And what's that?" the second patrolman asked, trying to hold onto his arrogance.

"Me." A voice said from above. The patrolmen both moved back, as Aang dropped from the sky and landed on the ground. As he rose up, both men gasped at the sight of the mythical Avatar. But then, they made the mistake of looking up. It was then they saw the sky-bisons whirling around, saw the ghosts of the pasts circling above them. What happened next, well it's safe to say that it was the only thing they could of done. Both patrolmen let out a scream of fear and rage, and then grabbing their weapons, they charged the lead ghost and the former prince that had brought them here, as their fellows followed suit.

But for all their bravado, the patrolmen's assault lasted only a moment. Within seconds, the Earthbenders sent a shockwave through the ground that blasted the soldier off their feet. They quickly got back up, trying to find a battleplan. But before they could regroup, they found themselves surrounded by a huge ring of fire, as Jhee and Jeong-Jeong nodded, their fingers still smoldering.

Zuko nodded and said, "I'm sorry you made that choice. But I've learned that you don't have to fear the past or the future."

"Maybe we don't, but you will." The second guard said from inside the fire. Before anyone could react, he had drawn a horn from his belt and blown two loud, low blast. As the Army stood, they could hear the blow echo from inside the capital.

"What is that?" Aang asked.

"The warning signal. It's blown whenever something gets into the city that shouldn't." Azula answered. "Two notes mean it's an attack on the Fire Lord. And that means this is going to get even harder.

"Then we need to get moving." Zuko said. Gesturing to the rest of the Army, he pointed towards the palace that stretched out in the distance, and gave his first royal command since returning to his kingdom- "CHARGE!!"


	40. The Battle

Chap. 40

The Battle

Ozai gritted his teeth as he looked out upon the bay. For so long, that water had been calm, undisturbed, unchangeable. It had always comforted him to look upon it and reflect on the permanence of his reign. Like the water, it would never change. Ozai would keep the Fire Nation on course for power and allow nothing in that he did not accept. But now, he looked upon the water, his symbol of permanence and stability and saw it effectively destroyed. Whatever force he was facing had ripped the cliffs apart and forced their way in, as if trying to directly insult the Fire Lord by showing him that nothing was permanent, that even nature could be forced to change, and therefore, so would he.

But Ozai would not allow it. He was Fire Lord through his own power, and he had not worked for so long, continuing the war of his grandfather and father, to be stopped by this. Still, Ozai was no fool, and as he looked upon the bay, he knew that he would have a fight on his hands. The Fire Lord looked out and saw Earth Kingdom liners, Waterbender boats, and even a pair of Fire Nation ships, all marked with the symbol of the four Elements, sitting there as their passengers emptied out. All the different people joined together as they exited, becoming one force that moved closer and closer to the capital. And of course, Ozai saw their vanguard- the Airbenders that flew above them on their gliders and sky bisons. It was that sight that put a sliver of fear into the heart of the Fire Lord. They should've all been killed a century ago through the hand of his grandfather. Was this another mockery of the universe as well? That not even death was permanent? That he would be brought down by the power of a people his family had long ago put an end to?

_No. _he thought. _I will not let this end me. No matter what power they may have, I am Fire Lord. This world belongs to me, and there are none strong enough to wrest it from my grasp._

He would've continued in this vein, had his aide not burst through the door in a huff.

"My lord, my lord," the aide said frantically. "We're under…"

"I can see that fool." Ozai growled. "Do you think I am blind?"

"N-No my lord…. Um…. What should we do? No one has invaded the capital in…"

"Send out the troops and war machines. Must I think of everything? And what is the status of our secret weapon?"

"It-It has not yet arrived Fire Lord."

"Fools. Can those blasted engineers do nothing right?" Ozai snapped. Turning back to his aide, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Deploy the troops!"

"My-My Lord, the populace is still outside, we need time to evacuate…."

"Idiot! Push through them if they block you! Now GO!"

* * *

The Army had completely exited the ships, and had begun moving up the beach into the capital. Because of the natural barrier the cliffs had provided, there were no walls separating the coast from the city, a fact that they had been sure to take advantage of. They marched quickly, led by the Knights and the Avatar Gang. Those who marched showed no signs of discomfort as they marched with their foreign brethren. All of them were fighting for the same ideas and principles. Every solider there was ready and willing to die for his country and the ideals of the Army. Perhaps it was that determination, that unity that explained why the Fire Nation soldiers they encountered as they entered the capital were so easily defeated. Many patrols had gathered near the bay of the city to halt the attackers, but at the very sight of so many invaders, their loyalty wavered, and fear began to enter their hearts. As the Army came closer and closer, the patrolmen attempted to do their duty, but their fear, combined with the experience and power of the Army, caused them to fail almost instantly. One by one, the patrols were blown away, until the Army had a clear path to the inside of the city. 

Yet when they entered the city, they were greeted by something not a one of them expected. They had been expecting a ramshackle group of soldiers, hastily assembled with war machines to stop them. They had expected men that were surprised and startled by their presence. Instead, what they saw……. Was nothing at all. The streets before them were empty and bare, devoid of life save for a few civilians that stared from the windows of their homes in fear and confusion. The Army did not stop their progression through the city, but all of them looked around with uncertainty and apprehension.

"I know this was a surprise attack, but jeez." Jin said, as she looked around.

"Don't get comfortable. All this means is that my father's troops aren't here yet." Azula said. "But they will be."

"She's right." Iroh agreed. "Everyone stay on your toes. We could be attacked at any moment."

"Oh, I'm ready enough as it is." Tierra said, looking around at the faces staring from windows. "After all, I'm in enemy territory, getting ready to attack them at the heart."

"Well, at least it's a nice looking heart." Jin added, looking around the beauty of Agni Hai Di.

"Elephant Koi are nice looking too." Sokka said. "But they can still kill you if you're not careful."

"Don't start." Zuko said.

Suddenly, the group came to halt, as Toph called out, "Wait a minute." Placing her hand on the ground, she said, "Something's coming. A lot of something. And it feels really big."

"I can feel it to." Aang said. "We've got to get ready for them."

"Amen." Oscuridad said, as he summoned his shadowfire armor. One by one, the other Knights summoned their own armor. Behind them, the Army took the hint and moved into battle positions

"You could actually feel that?" Toph said, as the group readied themselves."

"Yeah. Pathnik really taught me about understanding the forces of the universe." Aang replied.

"Well well, I think we've finally got a full Avatar on our side. Can't wait to see you in the Avatar State then." Toph said.

Aang nodded back, but when Toph moved away, his eyes shifted for a moment. But it didn't last long, as their enemies finally appeared. The Fire Lord had sent most of his soldiers out to face this threat. More then four hundred soldiers appeared, flanked by rhinos and tanks of various shapes and sizes. As they moved into position, a general came forward and called out, "Foreign invaders. By the grace of Fire Lord Ozai, we offer you this choice. Leave our city now, or be destroyed by the superior forces of the Fire Nation."

The group looked at each other, then simply moved away as Aang stepped up to the front. Looking at the general, he said, "Tell the Fire Lord, that I didn't come here to leave. I came to end this. If he wants to avoid bloodshed, he can come and face me himself."

"So be it." The general said, as his fists ignited. Pointing at Aang, he called out, "ATTACK! Let nothing stop you!"

The Fire Nation army surged forward, ready to tackle this threat to their lord and master. But the Army of the Avatar met them head on, and one of the greatest battles in the history of the world began. This was the battle that would be recorded as the Battle of The Last Avatar, because everyone fighting that day, no matter there side, knew that it would be the Avatar that would be the deciding factor of it all. And so each side battled fiercely, doing all it could to destroy the other. Butt while the Fire Nation relied on it's own strengths, the Army of the Avatar had combined all their strengths into one, and become the thing they had been originally proclaimed- a giant, living Avatar.

The tanks moved forward, leading the rest of their army into the conflict, their pilots loosing blast after blast from the safety of the cockpit. Two rhinos flanked them on each side, adding their own power to the fight. But as the riders came forth, they suddenly noticed flashes of green cloth rushing around them. Before they could react, the Kyoshi Warriors put their training to good use, as they relieved the first seven rhinos of their riders. Once the rhinos were directionless, Suki called out, "NOW!" as she threw her fan in the direction of the lead rhino's flank. It struck hard, as the creature instantly let out a cry of rage and began to thrash about wildly, first gouging the tank, and then running headfirst into its own ranks. The other warriors followed suit, and soon the rhinos were rampaging through the conflict between the Fire Nation troops. The tanks began to turn towards their fellows, to attempt to control the rhinos. But without the beasts' protection, they were vulnerable. Almost instantly, Jet, Sokka, Jin, and the Freedom Fighters moved forward and charged the tanks. Concerned with the rhinos, the pilots didn't see them coming until it was too late. The group leapt onto the cockpit, and as the pilots turned to face them, each Army member threw a goo-filled bag at them. The bags exploded on contact, blinding the pilots, as well as feeling the tanks with an ungodly stench. The soldiers instantly evacuated the tanks, gagging on the smell, only to be captured and taken down by their attackers.

Meanwhile, the foot soldiers continued the battle on both sides. A Firebender took a shot at Katara, only to have her extinguish his flame with a Waterburst, then be sucked up into the earth thanks to Haru. Pakku and Jeong-Jeong stepped forward side by side into a double water and fireblast, creating a steam cloud that Aang and Malu blew onto the Firebender Army. As they stumbled around in the cloud, the soldiers were helpless as attacks by Hierro, Desierto, Luz, Oscuridad, and the Earthbenders continued to take them down.

But while all this was going on, other events were taking place. Zuko and Agua were battling a group of soldiers, their broadswords and trident flashing in the light of the sun. As Zuko pressed forward, he felt a pang of regret that he had to fight his own people. And he wondered, when it was all over, how he was going to deal with all these soldiers that he was now fighting. But as those thoughts ran through his mind, he suddenly heard a voice cry out; his sister's voice. He turned in its direction, and saw something that destroyed all the questions in his mind and honed his focus to a T.

* * *

Litu stood by the door of the shop, clinging to the door in terror just as her brother Aui clung to her. The eight-year old watched what was going on and just prayed that they would survive this, and find their mommy and daddy again. She didn't know how this had all happened; one minute they'd all been at the store, buying Daddy's fireflakes, when the horn had gone off. Mommy had made them run off, trying to get home. But then all these people had shown up, and Aui had wanted to see. Litu did too, and in all the confusion, they'd hidden by the store and tried to watch all the people. But then things started to happen, and now all this bad stuff was happening. Litu was just waiting for this to end. She wanted her parents; she knew that she'd never disobey her parents again. 

"Hey!" a voice suddenly yelled. Litu looked up, and saw a solider standing over her. Litu smiled; the solider were always nice, they'd help them.

"Get out of my way, you little brats!" the soldier yelled, as he grabbed his club and began to brandish it. Litu's face fell, as she grabbed her brother close and held him as the soldier started to bring his club down. But before he could, something happened. Litu saw a pretty girl in dark red armor moved into the club's arc, grabbed it, and tossed it out of the soldier's grasp.

"Pick on someone your own size." The girl sneered, as she took a defensive pose.

For a moment, the solider blanched, but then smirked, as he saw two more soldiers appear behind the girl.

"Look out!" Litu yelled, as the girl turned just in time to catch the other troops' swordstrikes. She dodged them, then called out a name. Litu heard someone yell in response, then saw a boy in similar armor and a man dressed in blue armor come running towards them…..

* * *

Azula saw her brother and Agua approach and mentally breathed a sign of relief, as she continued to hold off the soldiers. But before they could reach her, the sword-wielders drew up their blades and attempted to bring them both down on Azula's head. But before they could make contact, Agua slid in behind her and caught the blades in his trident. Before the soldiers could react, he spun the weapon, pining their blades onto the ground, then quickly used it as a pole, spinning around and delivering a hard kick to both men's faces. As they fell in a heap, the first soldier's bravado vanished, but before he could even start to run, Zuko and Azula delivered twin spin kicks to his head, knocking him out as well. 

"Couldn't handle them by yourself?" Zuko asked.

"I could've, but this was easier." Azula replied, as she turned back to the children. Upon seeing her, they began to tremble, but Azula began to speak to them, trying to be as soothing as she could.

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." She said. "Do you know where your parents are?"

"O-Our mommy ran away when this started." The boy cried. "We don't know where she is."

"Then we'll get you someplace safe." Zuko added. "After all, we have to look after our people, don't we Azula?"

"A-Azula?" the girl sputtered. "You're the princess?"

"Uh-huh. And that's my brother Zuko, the prince." Azula said. "And we have to protect the Fire Nation and it's people. Otherwise, we wouldn't be very good rulers would we?"

The girl nodded, and Azula said, "Come on, we'll get you someplace safe."

"Actually guys, I think that might be a problem." Agua said, as he pointed outward. The royal siblings turned to see that the Army had cleared a path to the Palace that towered over the city.

"Wow, they're ahead of schedule." Zuko said.

"Then we need to hurry." Azula said. "Aang and the others can't navigate the palace without us. Agua…"

"I'll take the kids." The cat replied instantly. "You guys get going."

"Right." Zuko nodded. Turning back to the children, he said, "Follow this man. His name is Agua, and he'll take you somewhere safe until we can find your parents, ok?"

"OK." The girl replied. Zuko gave a brief smile, and then he and his sister dove back into the masses, fighting their way to the pathway.


	41. Meeting the Enemy

Chap. 41

Meeting the Enemy

Thus far, everything was going to plan. The Army, using the infinite skills at their disposal, had been able to push the Fire Army back, eliminating their animal and mechanical allies. But at that same time, they had also been able to draw out the Fire Army enough so that the Palace had lost almost all of its defenders. True to Iroh's word, Ozai had put so much effort into crushing them early that he had neglected to save a sizeable defense for himself. It was now time for the second part of the Army's plan- for Aang and a small team to enter the palace and make their way to Fire Lord Ozai.

However, there was another obstacle in their way, one not even Iroh had anticipated. The Fire Army, whether by panic or by order, were continuing to struggle forward, at the expense of the surrounding area. The few machines and rhinos they had left were attacking the Army with all their force, taking everything in their path. Rubble littered the streets, and screams were heard all around as the civilians attempted to find shelter from the battle. Some ran to the Fire Army, only to be pushed aside by overzealous, battle-crazed soldiers. But Azula and Zuko's example had not been in vain. The other members of the Army had immediately started working to protect the civilians, because they knew that leaving them to death would make them no better then the Fire Army that had abandoned them.

However, that was proving easier said then done. Some people were smart enough to understand that they had been betrayed by their protectors and eagerly accepted the help from the Army. But others were either too frightened, or in disbelief at the state of affairs to listen and were running in panicked fear or refusing aid. That was the situation facing Aang, as he saw a woman screaming in front of a burning building. At the sight of a person in peril, the Avatar leapt over the hordes and rushed to the woman's side.

"Help her! Someone, please help her!" the woman yelled as she writhed on the ground in front of the building.

"Hang on!" Aang cried as he landed right next to the woman. Turning to face her, he asked, "Who's inside? Where are they?"

But at the sight of the Avatar, the woman only screamed louder, crying out, "No, get away! You brought this on us!"

Aang recoiled, completely taken away by the woman's response. But before she could continue, a voice cried out, "Aang hurry! Get inside!"

The voice quickly snapped Aang out of his shock and without a second glance, he leapt though an open window and into the fiery building. The woman stopped screaming and simply stared in amazement, as Katara moved up to take Aang's place. Popping open her twin waterholders, Katara withdrew the water and covered her arms in it, creating two long, sinuous water whips. Stretching them out, she began to flail away at the fires, extinguishing as much as she could from the outside. As the water splashed against the fires, more and more of them went out, until Aang finally burst through the window, a bundle of cloth clutched to his breast.

Katara immediately extinguished her whips and ran towards the young Airbender. As she ran towards him, he got up and saw her approach. She slowly came to a halt, as Aang shifted the bundle slightly, revealing the infant face buried inside. Katara's face softened as she and the Avatar looked at the baby, who stared up from its teary face in wonder at its two securers. The two of them looked a moment longer, then Aang turned and walked over to the woman. As she looked on in utter shock, Aang held out the baby to her. She reached for it with shaking hands, then grabbed and held it to her breasts, breathing in and out in short, disbelieving gasps. After a few minutes of this, she looked up at Aang, her eyes clear of panic and distrust. Aang simply nodded in reply, then bowed to the woman. She nodded back, and then got up and moved to find shelter.

"Aang, look!" Katara yelled suddenly. Aang whirled around, to see Katara pointing at the open pathway leading to the palace.

"They're ready. I've got to go." Aang said, as he began to move to the pathway.

"Wait Aang." Katara said, grabbing him by the shoulder. The Airbender stiffened, then turned to face Katara.

"I just wanted to say…." Katara began, biting her lip in frustration.

"Yes?" Aang asked, his voice quavering the tiniest bit.

"Um… good luck." The Waterbender finally said. "A-and be careful."

Aang nodded, and gave a little smile in return. "I will be. And thanks."

Katara nodded, and Aang turned to head for the pathway. And as he ran, Katara didn't see his smile turn sad and melancholy. Just like he didn't hear when she whispered, "And come back to me. Please."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Oscuridad yelled, as he deflected another blow with his sword. Gathering the shadowfire to him, the bat let loose with a wave of black flame that knocked an entire row of soldiers back.

"He's coming! Aang knows the plan!" Zuko yelled back, as he dealt with a pair of soldiers. The two Firebenders attempted to stop him with a well-time double fireblast, but Zuko quickly ducked down and let the blast fly over him. Then before the two of them could respond, a double blast of light and lightning knocked into both of them, shooting them back.

"Nice." Zuko said, as Luz and Azula moved to help him up.

"Well I couldn't let them fry you until after we get through this." Azula replied.

"My, aren't you a good sister? Anyone seen Aang yet?" Luz asked.

"I was just asking the same thing." Oscuridad replied, as he grabbed a Fire Nation soldier, and headbutted him unconscious.

"Well, here comes your answer." Luz said, as she pointed to the figure leaping over the soldiers' heads. Within seconds, Aang had reached the foursome.

"Sorry, I had to deal with a baby in a burning building."

"Fair enough." Oscuridad replied. "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aang replied.

"Good. Then let's get moving." The bat replied. The others nodded, as they began to put the next step of the invasion into effect. Azula and Zuko leapt onto Osc and Luz's backs, as the two Knights began to run for the pathway, Aang following suit. As the trio began to pick up more and more speed, the two Knights spread their wings, as the pathway appeared before them. As they reached it, they leapt up into the sky, as Aang unfurled his glider and followed them. The three of them flew above the Army, following the safely cleared path that the Army had made for them, away from the fireblasts and dangers, until they finally reached the entrance to the royal palace. The guards at the top saw them, and raised their weapons, but it was too late. A huge burst of air shot down from on high, throwing the guards back. They quickly landed and with a burst of light, Luz split apart the great doors and the group entered the Fire Lord's palace.

Inside, they found a large group of Royal Guards waiting for them, spears and flaming hands outstretched.

"I don't suppose you or your sister could just order them to stop?" Osc asked, his sword at the ready.

"No." Zuko replied, as he brandished his broadswords.

"Thought so." The bat replied. And with that, the bat charged, his sword flaming as he ran through the red-garbed foes. Aang and the others quickly joined suit, hacking their way through the guards, as the battle continued to rage outside.

* * *

"They did it! They're inside!" Iroh yelled, as another solider fell at his feet.

"Excellent! How much time do we have left?" Shyu yelled.

"Not long now!" Iroh called back, as he took down another solider. The old general continued to fight his way through the troops, moving as a man half his age. Though Iroh had always seemed a calm, laid back individual before, he was a wonder on the battlefield. He had seen more in his time then any of the soldiers here and what he lacked in strength, he more then made up for in experience. That was what allowed him to take the attacks of men far younger then he and turn them to his advantage, taking down three men with their own kicks and punches.

Of course, that does not grant a man invincibility, as Iroh suddenly felt a glancing pain in his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a man with a small club behind him, ready to bring it down again. But before he could, a blast of water knocked him on the ground unconscious.

"Mind your surroundings boy." Pakku said, as he moved up to face the general.

"My thanks Pakku." Iroh replied. "I don't suppose you have any healing herbs on you?" he asked, as he rubbed his shoulder.

Pakku started to reply, but then halted as he looked up into the heavens. Iroh followed the man's gaze and then let out a gasp. Up in the sky, the most essential part of their attack was coming into place. All the fighting stopped, as soldiers from both sides watched a black disc slowly slid over the sun. The effects were immediate. The Fire Nation soldiers felt their inner fires go out, saw their attacks sputter and die on the field. In seconds, every member of the Fire Army had been robbed of their greatest weapon- their own natural bending.

But for the Army members, it was a different story. On every Firebender, the mark of Darya burned bright. While other Firebenders felt their fires die, these men and women felt them be stoked by power beyond their imagining. As the shocked Fire Army watched, the Army of the Avatar began to blaze through, led by the might of their Firebenders. Earth flew, water crashed, air whirled, and most of all fires burned, pushing the Fire Army away, destroying the influence of their flames with a new, heavenly fire, a flame that burned in the heart of a god, a flame they could not withstand.

* * *

Inside the palace, the battle had been the same. The Royal Guard lay on the floor in the entranceway, defeated by those they had called traitor and deserter. The small group made their way through the palace, their god-augmented strength allowing them to turn aside any foe that faced them.

"Which way?" Luz called out, as she sidestepped the blow of a spear. Grabbing it, she hacked it in half with her Lightblade, then grabbed half of it, pulled her enemy close and with a swift punch, knocked him out.

"That way! We need to get to the stairs." Zuko yelled, as he blocked the impact of an axe. Thought deprived of their bending, the Royal Guards would not go without a fight. They had drawn weapons and attacked them hand to hand, refusing to die. In other times, it would be something admirable, but at the moment, Zuko was only concerned with staying alive.

Still, that wasn't not enough to parlay the attacks forever. Zuko could feel himself trying, making harder and harder for him to turn back the blows. Suddenly, the guard drew his arm back and then his axe fell hard, shattering Zuko's broadswords. The prince fell to the ground from the impact, as the guard drew up his axe for another blow. Zuko frantically felt around for another weapon, only to feel a sword handle slide into his hands. Without thinking, Zuko grabbed it and then moved to the side, just as the axe came crashing down where he had been. Grabbing his new sword, Zuko cut the axe in half, then used the hilt to knock the guard unconscious. He fell in a heap, just as Aang took out the last guard.

"You ok, Zuko?" Aang asked, as everyone took stock of themselves.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Glad to hear it." Osc replied. "Mind if I have my sword back then?"

"Huh?" Zuko asked, as he looked down and realized that he held the Shadowblade in his hands.

"I thought you needed it." The bat replied dryly.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Zuko said shakily, as he handed the sacred blade back to its owner.

"Don't mention it. Now about those stairs."

"They're this way." Azula said, as she began to run into the next hallway. The group followed, but Zuko lingered a moment, as he thought that no matter what happened, he could say that he had used a weapon of the gods.

* * *

They found the stairs rather quickly, and began to climb, moving up the long staircase into the main tower where the Fire Lord's throne room was. It took almost ten minutes, but they eventually reached the top. But when they got there, all that greeted them was two large wooden doors.

"Um, shouldn't there be guards here or something?" Oscuridad asked.

"Do you think your father might've brought them inside?" Luz asked.

"No, he'd find it an act of weakness." Azula said. "He probably wants to face us head on, because he doesn't see a threat."

"Then let's change his mind." Aang said. Walking up to the door, the Avatar gathered the winds to him once more. Once he was ready, he released them at the door, but added a touch of flame to them. The fire-enhanced air took down the heavy doors in a single fiery burst, as the group leapt inside, to see a heavily robed man looking through a window.

"Hello children." The Fire Lord said, as he slowly turned from the window. "You've finally come home."

"Father." Zuko breathed.

"My son." The Fire Lord replied. "My honorless, banished son. How I had hoped you would never again disgrace my sight. But I see know that letting you out into the world was truly a mistake. You have shamed yourself even worse then I could have imagined. You have disgraced your house and joined with those who would destroy it, destroy the order and sanctity of your nation."

"Our house has already been dishonored, Father." Zuko answered, his voice dripping with emotions he had kept bottled away for three years. "You and your fathers dishonored yourselves and our nation with your mindless lust for power. But I come today to redeem it. I come to take it back from a man who would scar and banish his only son. I come to destroy you."

"And you do not come alone." Ozai said nonchalantly, as he turned his gaze to Azula. "My daughter. The hopes I had for you. I thought I had finally made you understand the glory of my vision. I thought you had become the weapon I always wanted you to be. But instead, you have fallen to the same weakness that ruined your brother"

"No Father, I still am a weapon." Azula replied. "But now I know who to target. You call me weak, call my brother weak. But I know better now. I was weak only when I let myself be bent by your will. When I allowed you to make me your sword. But I've been reforged, and now, I will see you ended."

"And would you do this yourself?" Ozai laughed. "Or do you expect them to do it?" he asked, pointing at the Knights and Aang. "The servants of gods too fearful of me and my family that they wait until the end to send help? Creatures neither man nor beast? And this," he added pointing at Aang. "a mere child, given power beyond understanding? This is what you sent to defeat me? What a disappointment. I expected a great warrior. Instead, I am presented with the greatest disappointment I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Aang said, raising up his staff. "You talk well Ozai, but none of it matters. Your armies are defeated. This city is taken. And as long as Black Sun holds, you are powerless to do anything about it."

Ozai listened to this speech, then glanced at the window near him. He looked upon the darkened landscape, at the black disc covering almost half of the sun. He stared for a moment, then turned back to the group. And as he faced them, they saw he was smiling.

"We will see about that, Avatar." The Fire Lord whispered, as he stretched out his hands. Suddenly, two flames burst into light above his palms, and as the group looked on in shock, Ozai whispered, "Oh yes, we will see."


	42. The Secret of Ozai

Chap. 42

The Secret of Ozai

Before anyone could react, Ozai launched the flames at them. As the fireblasts rushed towards them, Aang began to twirl his staff, creating a gust of wind that managed to extinguish the flames.

"Why is he not powerless? Him being powerless was a really big part of our plan!" Aang cried out, as he dissipated the flames.

"I-I have no idea." Azula replied, as she tried to think of any kind of strategy to get them out of this. The original plan had been to kidnap a powerless Ozai, restrain him from Firebending, then when the eclipse ended present him as a defeated hostage to the Fire Army. Azula knew that seeing the Fire Lord broken and humbled was the only thing that would stop the Army from pressing forth. But she had also been thankful that she would not have to face her father in his rage; Zuko had admitted the same feelings. But now, as Ozai re-ignited his hands and leapt at the group with a roar, Azula felt her confidence began to erode away at the thought of facing him. At her side, Zuko's face twisted as the same thoughts ran through his mind.

Still, the royal siblings were not frightened enough to lie down and die just yet. As Ozai leapt at them, Aang and the Knights quickly leapt out of the way, as the Fire Lord brought his flame down upon them. But Azula used her training to create a flame shield that managed to cancel out the impact of Ozai's attacks. As their father landed in front of them, Azula dropped the shield as Zuko rushed forward, pressing the attack with flaming fists. The prince let out a cry of rage, of feelings buried for years as he let loose with all his strength and skill. But every attack was deflected by the swift skills of Ozai, who merely sidestepped Zuko or pushed his fists aside. Zuko gritted his teeth and increased the speed of his attacks. But it brought no results; Ozai continued to deflect the blows, his face cold and impassive as he looked down on his son.

Suddenly, Ozai caught his son's fist, trapping him. As Zuko struggled to escape, the Fire Lord grabbed his son's arm and gave it a hard pull, as if trying to pull it out of it's socket. Zuko grunted in pain, and fell to his knees, as Ozai doubled the pressure. But by doing so, Ozai gave his daughter an opening. Running towards them, Azula set her fists alight, and then as she reached her brother used his back as a stepping-stone to send a flying kick at her father. But Ozai's incredible speed was too much for Azula to overcome, as he moved to the side, grabbed Azula's leg and then swung her into her brother. As they both went flying into the wall, Ozai watched with grim intensity as he began to turn towards them. But before he could reach them, he heard the sound of steel being drawn, the sound of air being gathered.

Instantly, he whirled around towards the sounds, just in time to be hit by a blast of air from Aang. As Ozai struggled to keep upright, Oscuirdad and Luz ran towards him, blades outstretched. Ozai managed to look up long enough to see as they brought the blades down upon him. But the Fire Lord brought his hands up, catching the blades before they could strike him. Osc and Luz pressed harder, trying to force the Fire Lord down, but their immortal strength failed them. Slowly, Ozai began to push the blades, even as the two Knights put all their will into pressing him back. Ozai gave a grim smile, and then suddenly pushed the two blades together, as both Knights' eyes widened. There was a brief spark of black and gold, then the two blades, comprised of the opposing energies of light and dark, felt their powers intertwine, then explode outward in a burst of energy, throwing both Knights back. As they fell to the floor by Aang, who immediately moved to see if they were all right, Ozai looked on, his face grim and impassive as ever.

"So little Avatar, it has finally come down to the two of us." The Fire Lord said, as he advanced on the young Airbender. "Destiny decided on our meeting, but I shall decide it's ending."

"Don't bet on it." Aang said, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt.

"Were I a different man, I might respect your perseverance." Ozai said. "But I merely find it tiresome."

With that, that Fire Lord suddenly whirled around, sending a long whip of flame towards Aang. But Aang had been trained well, and was able to grab control of the fire and direct it harmlessly into the stone wall.

"Well, I see you may not be totally helpless after all." The Fire Lord said. "Good. I would feel annoyed at a quick death."

Aang gave no reply, but merely let loose with a fireblast of his own, directing it at Ozai with all his force. As the ball of flame streaked towards him, the Fire Lord was able to create a counterflame just in time, but the impact of the flame was enough to drive him to his knees. Aang saw his chance and moved to take, as he gripped his staff and began to spin around, gathering the air around him to deliver a final blow. But as he moved to deliver it, Ozai grabbed the staff in mid-air, preventing it from making contact. Aang struggled to break the Fire Lord's grip, but Ozai would not relinquish it. Aang then reached for the Fire Lord's collar, trying to get another hold on him. But then Fire Lord flung the staff hard to the left, hoping to break Aang's grip and injure him. The Airbender did go flying, but spun around in mid air, landing on his feet. Grinning, he held up his hand, which held the piece of Ozai's rode he managed to tear off.

Ozai snarled and charged, but Aang was ready. Suddenly, the stone of the palace walls stretched outward towards the Fire Lord. He saw and attempted to avoid it, but this time, Ozai's speed failed him. The stone stretched out and wrapped itself around the Fire Lord, trapping him inside as he struggled to escape.

"Looks like you won't have that quick death after all." Aang said, as he glared at Ozai. Seeing his enemy incapacitated, the Avatar moved to aid his friends, who were beginning to struggle to their feet.

"Nice moves Aang." Luz said, as she shakily got up. "I was expecting a longer fight though."

"Don't complain too much." Zuko argued, as Aang helped him up. "But this still doesn't answer our biggest question. Does it Father?"

"Why Zuko, what could you mean?" Ozai asked smugly. "Oh, you mean how I managed to keep my power without the blessing of Darya? As if I ever needed the blessings of a cowardly god that feared to face me, despite my 'evils.'"

"Watch it Ozai." Oscuridad said sternly. "Those who place themselves on pedestals don't keep their balance well."

"Oh my, a Knight with wit." Ozai snapped. "Make all the jokes you want, it won't be enough. Just like this little prison."

Suddenly, the stone surrounding Ozai began to glow red, then seconds later, literally melt away. As they stared in shock, Ozai gave a demon-like smile, and said, "Surprised? I imagine you all thought that was a skill known only to your own Firelord. But I know more skills and tricks then he ever will."

Ozai continued on, speaking about his own power and strength, but the others had stopped listening. Once Ozai had broken free, Aang had begun to sense a strange new power emanating from the Fire Lord. The Knights had felt it as well, but they hadn't been able to see its source. That task had fallen to the royal siblings, and they had answered without even trying. Their eyes had gone to the hole in Ozai's robes, to the strange, soft, glow that emanated from it. The Fire Lord saw his children's gaze, and gave a nod.

"Good children, good. You've seen my little secret. I suppose I might as well show it to you."

Reaching inside his robes, Ozai drew forth a pendant on a silver chain. But the pendant wasn't jewelry. All it was was a piece of rock attached to the chain. But it was the source of the strange light they all saw.

"Do you want me to tell you what this is?" Ozai asked. "It's an heirloom of my family, one that's been passed down for the last hundred years, starting with my grandfather. It's an important heirloom, that has seen many victories."

"I know what it is." Aang said suddenly. "That's Sozin's Comet."

"Correct, little Avatar." Ozai replied. "The comet that passed here in your time gave the Firebenders more power, but only temporarily. My grandfather found this one day in a field near where the comet had passed, and realized it's potential. As long as he wore it, his Firebending was unstoppable. At his death, his son received it, who later gave it to me. Had my children proven worthy, it would have gone to one of them. But no matter. You may know my secret, but there is not one among you who can take it from me."

"Don't be too sure of that." Luz said. Glancing at Oscuridad, the fox held her hand. The bat nodded and grabbed it. There was a flash of black and gold light once again, but when it cleared, Ozai's eyes widened at the sight of the Almagan.

"We are not masters of fire Ozai." The Almagan said, as it held out its weapons. "But we shall take that trinket from you nonetheless."

"Impressive." The Fire Lord said, looking on in genuine surprise at the creature. "I wasn't aware that you possessed such power."

"You'd be surprised at the power we possess, Father." Zuko growled.

Ozai merely smiled, and said, "Show me."

With that, Zuko charged his father, who received the boy with a quick, hard blow. But this time, Zuko used his speed to his advantage, dodging his father's attacks as Azula moved to join him.

"Aang, you must prepare yourself." The Almagan said. "We need the Avatar State to overcome this. Ozai is too powerful to be defeated by conventional methods."

"A-Are you sure?" Aang asked. "I mean we have you now…."

"We are not the end all here Aang." The living contradiction answered. "It will take all of our greatest powers to defeat him, and that includes the Avatar State. Quickly, enter it while we give you cover!"

But Aang merely stood there, not even attempting to enter the state. But the Almagan gave no questions, because they truthfully didn't need to. They carried the powers of both Luz and Oscuridad, which gave it total access to their realm- that of the heart. One look at the Avatar told them all that needed to know.

"You never mastered it." The Almagan said grimly. "You couldn't let her go."

"Yes I…. Wait how do you know about her?"

"It is written in your heart. You were a fool to attempt this. Did not the Architects tell you that your training in the State was necessary? But such things are pointless now. Aang, we shall hold off Ozai for as long as we can. But it is your hand that is destined to stop him. If you truly care for her, you must let go of her."

With that, the Almagan turned back to the battle, waiting for their chance to strike. It came rather quickly. As Zuko kept Ozai distracted, Azula let loose a bolt of lightning, directing it straight into her father's back. As he howled in pain, Zuko said, "This is a gift from Uncle, Father.", drew in a deep breath, and released a torrent of flame onto the Fire Lord from his mouth. Ozai screamed again as the flames ate away at his skin and clothes. But his torment was not over yet. The Almagan, seeing it's moment, gathered its power, and released a blast of light and dark energy at the Fire Lord. The blast extinguished the flames, but coursed through Ozai's body like an electrical current, filling him with pain and anguish. Finally, the power subsided, and Ozai fell to the floor, barely alive.

But as the trio of warriors slowly began to advance on the prone Fire Lord, he did something they did not expect. He began to laugh. He laughed shakily at first, but then more steadily, as the glow from the pendant began to increase. Zuko was the first to understand what was happening, and he moved to stop it, but he was too late. Suddenly, Ozai leapt up and released a huge ring of flame from his body, strong enough to knock back the siblings and even the mighty Almagan.

"I….. cannot….. be defeated….. so easily." Ozai whispered, as he got to his feet. His fine robes were tattered and torn, exposing much wounded flesh. Yet as his foes looked on, they could see the wounded flesh reknitting itself.

"The power of the comet is infinite." Ozai sneers. "It both enhances my power and keeps me alive. None of you are powerful enough to stop me. Except of course, for you." He said, glaring at Aang. "Once you are gone, there will be none left to stop me. I will wipe out the other Nations, and break the Avatar cycle once and for all. None shall ever oppose me again!"

With that, he loosed a mighty blast of flame at the young Airbender. But as it streaked through the air, Aang stayed still and focused. The words of the Almagan still rang in his ears- _if you truly love her, you must let her go. _Aang had seen his comrades fall. He had even seen the Almagan, the strongest being he had ever known, laid low. Everything had fallen on his shoulders now. Everything that was and would be was depending on him. It was time for him to do his duty. In his mind's eye, Aang summoned the staircase once again. He saw himself running towards it, towards the Avatar of himself. In the background, he could hear Katara's voice, but this time, he let it go, as he ran towards his destiny.

Ozai watched as his flame sped towards the young boy. In another few moments, Ozai would finally have all that he had desired for so very long, and there would be no one to stop him. But then, the flame blew apart in a gust of wind, as the Avatar suddenly stepped forward. The boy's eyes and tattoos were glowing, and he looked at Ozai with rage in his face. The Fire Lord felt a twinge of fear, but promptly buried it. He would not be denied so easily. As the Avatar stepped forward, Ozai lit his fists and prepared to face his destiny.


	43. Destiny Met

Chap. 43

Destiny Met

The Fire Army had been pushed back to the limit of their territory. As the Army of the Avatar had pressed their advantage during Black Sun, the Fire Army had lost most of their weapons and vehicles, along with their Firebending skills. It had raged on for a bit longer, but then finally the general, realizing he was outmatched and out of back-up (Ozai had deployed the entire local army, save his own royal guard) had sent up the white flag, surrendering the capital to the Army of the Avatar. And yet, the surrender had been met with cheers from the people of the city, the people who had been trampled by the Fire Army, and saved by those they considered enemies. Therefore, as the Army surrendered, they heard the people cheer, and wonder if they had sacrificed themselves for nothing.

Yet, as the Fire Army yielded and gave up what weapons they had left, uneasiness still lingered in the hearts of the Army of the Avatar. They only had a few minutes left before the eclipse ended, and their enemies would regain their power. Though they were in thrall now, there was no telling what might happen when that happened. The only thing that could stop that from happening was the capture of the Fire Lord. But Aang and the others had not yet returned from the palace, had not yet shown they had even gotten to Ozai. And so, as the moments passed, everyone could feel their fears begin to grow a bit more.

No one felt those fears more then Katara. As she looked on at the palace, she clasped and unclasped her hands, as her face became a mask of fear. What was happening in there? Aang and the others should have been able to take down a powerless Ozai by now? Was he all right? Had something happened? Did they miscalculate somehow? Had the Royal guards taken them down? Those and a thousand more questions ran through Katara's mind as she stared at the palace.

"C'mon Aang, please." She whispered, as she mentally recalled every prayer she knew of.

So involved was she in her turmoil, that Katara didn't hear Toph and Sokka approaching from behind. Even so, they could see the stress she was under. As they moved closer, Sokka gently reached out with his hand and touched his sister's shoulder. Katara stiffened instantly, then turned to face them.

"It's ok Katara." Sokka said soothingly. "Aang's fine. He's got Zuko and Azula with him, plus Oscuridad and Luz. If that isn't enough to take down Ozai, nothing is."

"Besides, Twinkle-toes learned plenty from you and me." Toph added. "How could he fail with that kind of instruction?"

Katara smiled a little at that, but her eyes steadily drifted back to the palace, waiting for some kind of sign, of anything that would let her know things were ok. But Katara's sign was just about to arrive, even though she didn't realize it.

Suddenly, the ground rocked, as a huge explosion burst out of the central building of the palace. The trio struggled to keep their balance as the land flexed and bounced with the reverberations. The members of the Army and the civilians grabbed onto whatever they could to stay upright. But after a few moments, the rumblings subsided. Katara and the others instantly looked up to see what had happened, only to gasp in horror at what they saw. The central tower of the Fire Palace had been reduced to rubble; some remnants of its walls still stood, but it was undeniably destroyed. Debris was all around, some even falling to the earth from the sky, onto the piles of stone and brick that had made up the palace. Katara stared at the rubble for a second, then screamed out, "AANG!!" and began to run towards the palace, Toph and Sokka following suit. Behind them, Iroh, Jin, Ty Lee, Mai, and the remaining Knights followed suit, fear evident on all their faces.

Katara raced ahead of everyone, leaping up the main stairway to the palace doors, pushing them aside in her fear. Speeding through the hallways, she followed the smell of smoke, until she came upon the place where the main tower had once stood. The hallway leading to it was covered with rubble, but Katara took no heed, pushing and twisting through it as though it did not exist, until she reached the doorway that had led to the tower. The stairway had given way, littering the space where the remains of the tower now laid. Katara finally halted then, as she looked up the rubble for something, any sign of life, any sign that things could be saved. But all she saw was rubble and destruction.

But what she heard was completely different. Katara whipped her head around as she heard the sound of stone shifting and moving. Running towards the sound, Katara found Azula about ten feet to the right. The Princess's clothes were torn and tattered, as well as covered with soot, but she was still able to help pull Oscuridad out of the rubble. As the bat emerged from the wreckage, Katara called out to them.

"Azula! Oscuridad! What happened?"

"Huh.. Katara!" The bat said, as Azula helped him to his feet. "Did the Army succeed?"

"Yes, everything's taken care of. What happened in here? Where's Aang?"

"We're not sure." Azula answered. "We were fighting my father. He still had his Firebending; apparently my great-grandfather kept a piece of Sozin's Comet for the power it gave him, and passed it down through the family."

"Ozai was using it to heal himself as well as keep his firebending." Osc continued. "Even the Almagan wasn't enough to stop him. Then he went to face Aang. He went into the Avatar State and then…"

"What? What happened?" Katara pressed, as behind her, Sokka and the others entered the scene. Sokka instantly embraced Azula, thankful that she was alive. Azula returned the embrace, then after assuring him she was ok, continued speaking.

"I-I don't know what happened. I saw them go at each other, then Aang went into some kind of Earthbending pose, and then next thing I knew, the world caved in."

"But that doesn't make sense. How did this happen?" Katara exclaimed.

"We heard an explosion outside." Mai added. "Earthbending doesn't do that."

"It wasn't Earthbending." A voice said suddenly from behind them. The group turned to see Zuko and Luz approach, covered in dust and bruised, but still alive. Jin instantly ran to Zuko and leapt into his arms. He staggered back, but managed to hold her, as Osc slowly moved over to Luz. But the reunions were dampened by Katara's insistence to find out what happened with Aang.

"Zuko, what did you see? What was it if it wasn't Earthbending?"

"He made some move to get my father's pendant." Zuko said. "I saw his hand reach for it, saw the glow start to increase. My father gave out a yell and then the tower fell on us."

"Then it was Ozai." Iroh said. "My brother sacrificed himself rather then be defeated."

"But where's Aang?" Katara cried out. "Where the hell is he? We didn't go through all this to lose him, so where is he?"

But despite all Katara's questions, no one had any answers. As her gaze fell on each of them, they turned away, or looked at the ground, knowing the truth, but unable to actually say it. And by looking at them, Katara saw the truth too. But she refused to acknowledge it.

"No! Goddamit no! He can't be gone! He can't!"

"Katara…" Oscuridad began. "He was the Avatar. He was here to put the balance back. And sometimes, fulfilling your destiny comes at the cost of…"

"Don't say it!" Katara screamed, whirling around to face the bat. "It isn't true! It can't be! He's here somewhere, and you won't help me, I'll find him on my own!"

With that, Katara moved to a large pile of rubble and began to pull it apart, calling out Aang's name as she searched. The others all looked at each other, not sure of what to do, not sure if they should stop. But after a moment, Sokka slowly made his way over to his sister. As she grabbed a large rock and started to move it, he knelt down and pressed the rock back down. Katara snarled at him, and tried to move the rock away, but Sokka kept pressing down. Katara kept trying but slowly, her anger began to dissipate, her efforts to weaken, until finally, she let go of the rock. She stood there a moment, then collapsed onto her knees and fell into Sokka's arms, weeping furiously. The others stood silently, letting their grief silently fill them.

But the silence only lasted a minute, as a large pile of rocks suddenly burst apart from a huge blast of wind. Everyone whirled around to see the battered figure of Aang slowly pull himself out of the rubble.

"AANG!!" Katara yelled, as she burst out of Sokka's arms and ran over to Aang. The Avatar looked up at her approach, and gave a wan smile as she grabbed him and embraced him. The others followed and grinned as Katara hugged him hard enough to press all the air out of him.

"Katara….. need…. Air." Aang wheezed gently.

"Oh, sorry!" Katara said, quickly loosening her grasp. Aire quickly moved over to take Aang from her and check on his injuries.

"Ha ha, I should've known you'd find a way to survive." Osc said gleefully.

"Yeah, you should've." Katara said, glaring at the bat.

"I almost didn't." Aang said. "When the tower blew, I was thrown through a ton of rubble. But I was able to gather some earth around me and make an earthshield."

"See, I knew I taught you well." Toph said.

"Yeah. Besides, Arrow-head's too cute to die." Ty Lee giggled.

"Indeed." Iroh added dryly. "Thanks to that training, you managed to stop the Fire Lord and survive, Aang."

"Yeah. I did stop him, didn't I?" Aang said thoughtfully.

"If you didn't, I'll go eat a badger-rat." Sokka said.

"Then…… you'd….. better…… starting looking for one." A voice said suddenly.

Aang's eyes widened in shock, as everyone whipped around to see Ozai standing before them. His body was covered in wounds and his clothes stained with blood, but as everyone looked on, his body began to close the wounds.

"Jesus Christ, why won't you die?" Luz spat.

"Because no mere man can kill a god." Ozai spat back. "Not even a Knight of the Elements can kill a god."

"You're not a god." Aang said, as he slowly rose to his feet, pushing Aire and Katara aside. "This is going to end Ozai. You and I are going to settle this, now and forever."

"Fine then." The Fire Lord said, moving into an attack stance. "Then let's finish this, Avatar."

Aang nodded, and moved into his own stance. The two slowly began to circle each other, partly out of pain. Both stared each other down, waiting for the right moment, waiting for the chance to strike at their enemy. Actually, that wasn't true. Aang wasn't looking for a chance to strike Ozai. But he was looking to defeat him. While in the Avatar State, Aang had the wisdom of all the previous Avatars flowing through him, and for the first time in his life, he'd been able to understand it and remember it. And during that time, the Avatars had stressed the words of Guru Pathnik, words Aang had understood just in time. He had tried to act on them before, but that had led to Ozai bringing down the tower on him. But this time things would be different.

As Aang waited for the moment to put his plan into action, Ozai tired of waiting, and made the first move, sending a wave of fire towards the young Airbender. But Aang was well prepared and brought up the earth in a protective shield the flame splattered harmlessly against. Enraged, Ozai let loose a second blast, but this time, Aang leapt up over the earth and let loose with a fireball of his own. It splattered right in front of Ozai, forcing him to step back. Aang quickly used the opportunity and let loose with an airblast that knocked the Fire Lord back even further. But Ozai would not go down so easily, as he snapped a huge flame whip forth. But Aang was ready for that as well. He glanced over at Katara, and the water in her holder leapt out to him. Gathering it together, he used it as a waterwhip to counteract the flame, then sent it down at Ozai. Before the Fire Lord knew what was happening, he found his hands encased in blocks of solid ice. He instantly began to melt them, but before he could finish, Aang delivered a hard kick to the Fire Lord, knocking him down as Aang flipped over his body and landed on his feet behind him.

"Well done, Avatar." Ozai sneered. "But one blow does not grant victory."

"This one does." Aang said. With that, he held up the pendant that he had procured from the Fire Lord during his flip. Ozai gasped in shock and then growled as he attempted to charge Aang. But the earth around him suddenly rose up and wrapped around his legs, holding him in place.

"You forgot something Ozai." Aang said, as he held out the pendant. "You, your father, and your grandfather. You forgot the most important lesson there is. No matter what Nation we come from, no matter what element we bend, we are all connected. We are all the same people."

"And this," he said as he pointed to the pendant. "is connected too. It's not from this word, but it's still earth. And that means, I am connected to it."

With that, Aang's hand suddenly tightened as he forced his will upon the pendant. As Ozai watched, the rock slowly began to shift, to move, as the Avatar manipulated it. Suddenly, the rock broke apart, revealing a cloud of green glowing gas. It held the shape of its container a moment, then dissipated into the winds.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!" Ozai screamed, as he watched the source of his strength and power vanish. Raising up his ice covered hands, he prepared to bring them down up the head of his enemy. But before he could, he felt several sharp blades poke into his back.

"Don't even think about it." Fuego said, pressing his spear even deeper into the Fire Lord's back. As the red man, Osc, Agua, Luz, and Sokka held Ozai at bay, Aang looked at the string he know held in his hands, then looked over at his friends, their faces filled with pride and joy. The Avatar looked back at them, and felt the same emotions touch his own face. His duty, his destiny, were finally complete.

* * *

"Look, someone's coming!"

"Is it…. Dear Ruta, it is! It's them! And they've got him!"

"The Fire Lord! They've captured the Fire Lord!"

The word spread quickly through the Army, and they let out cheers of ecstasy and satisfaction, seeing the fruit of their labors come at last. Aang walked out from the palace, his friends at his side, as the crowd cheered him on. Even the townspeople were happy, now that they knew the kind of man the Fire Lord was. The group saluted the Army before them, except for Hierro, who was dragging the chained form of Ozai behind him, while Fuego held his firebending in check now that the eclipse was over. As they came to the steps, the group was met by Hakoda, who clapped Aang on the back, then rushed to congratulate his children and tell them how proud he was of them. Iroh did the same for Zuko and Azula, who merely bowed in humble respect of their uncle. More old friends began to come up, to congratulate the ones who had finally brought an end to the war that some thought would never end. Everyone clapped each other on the back (and did more in some cases), congratulations were heard all around, and for once, everything looked as though it was going to be perfect.

That is, until Toph voiced the question, "So what happens now?"

At that, most of the merriment halted. The heroes began to look around then, as the impact of that questions began to dawn on them.

"By Darya, we must've wrecked half the city!" Zuko groaned as he looked around.

"And we still have to convince the rest of the Fire Nation to follow Zuko." Iroh added.

"Not to mention getting the rest of the world to accept the Fire Nation again." Agua said.

"Wait, you mean you guys don't have a plan for this?" Sokka asked, facing the Knights. "I thought you had a plan for this!"

"Well we…" Oscuridad began, but then stopped. Slowly the bat held up his sword and looked the gemstone in its center. The gem was glowing with an unearthly black light. The other Knights glanced at their own weapons and saw their own stones glowing as well, each in their own specific color.

"We didn't have a plan Sokka." The bat said. "But I think we're about to get one."

Osc glanced at the other Knights, who quickly nodded in agreement. The group began to move towards the stairs, towards what remained of the doors. Once they were close enough, they moved in a horizontal formation, standing in a straight line. Each Knight held out their weapons, the stones glowing brightly. The light from the stones shone brighter and brighter, until it began to swirl around in strange patterns. Each one was different; Fuego's light seemed to move like flames, while Trueno's crackled like lightning. But as each light shone, they also began to take a shape, to form something from the dark. As everyone below watched, the lights finally stopped shifted, and faded away, but not without leaving something in their place. Where the lights had been, ten figures stood. Each one was robed and hooded in a robe the same color as the light that had spawned them. The Knights looked at these figures, then in unison sheathed their weapons, and knelt on one knee before them, bowing their heads in respect. As Aang and the others watched, Oscuridad spoke, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We, your humble children, welcome you to this world, Mothers, Fathers. May you look upon your creation with favor, oh great Architects!"


	44. New Dawn

Chap. 44

New Dawn

The crowds looked upon the cloaked figures, unsure of what their appearance meant. Only Aang and the others knew what the name of the Architects meant, but even they stood and looked on, unable to believe that the gods were standing before them. But that didn't last long. Slowly, the figures reached up and pulled back their hoods, revealing their faces to the crowd. The people gasped in awe, as they looked upon the faces of their gods, marveling at the figures of old stories and legends come to life. Ralin of Light, his long white beard flowing down from his narrow face onto his golden robe. Rastla of Shadow, black hair framing a pale, beautiful, face, highlighted only by amethyst eyes. Ruta of Water, her blue robes decorated with seashells, her blond hair dripping over her smooth, porcelain skin. Chirron of Earth, his square, blunt face covered in short brown hair and skin cracked and hard. Darya of Fire, his white beard and hair cropped short on his time worn face. Aire of Air, her pale blond hair that hung to her shoulders and framed her pastel face and almost translucent eyes. Demtia of Forest, with his crown of leaves above a youthful face and long wild brown hair. Zeuia of Thunder, his bald head gleaming in the sun, even as his narrow eyes darkened. Hephia of Metal, his muscular body straining against his robes, as his soot covered face looked onto the crowd. And last, Naru of Desert, her tanned skin and narrow eyes in a face that had earned her the name, 'Jewel of the Sands.'

But despite this recognition, or perhaps because of it, no one in the crowd moved, not even the Avatar Gang. They remained upright, staring in shock. That is, until Tierra, who was still kneeling with the other Knights, turned to his friends and hissed through his teeth, "Bow down, stupid!" That was all it took, as Aang and the others quickly regained their senses and knelt before the Architects. The crowd took the hint as well, as they began to bow in unison before the gods, no matter their allegiance. The Architects merely stood in silence through all of it, watching with stern, unreadable eyes as they looked over their worshippers. Then finally, Ralin smiled, gave a shake of his head, and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Rise good people, rise! You has proven your worth this day, and we thank you for it."

The people looked up at that, then slowly began to rise up, as the Architects moved down to where the Knights knelt. As their children rose to meet them, Ralin looked at Oscuridad and said, "Our thanks to you, sister-son. Thanks to your aid, this world has restored its balance."

"You have made us proud, my son." Rastla said, as she moved over and gently stroked the bat's face. "You all have. We are indebted to you once more."

"You owe us no debt, Mother." Oscuridad replied. "It is always our honor to serve you."

"Do not be so hasty." Demtia said teasingly. "A debt from us is quite a thing to have."

"Agreed, Father. But I think we have enough debts at the moment." Bosque said. "There are others more deserving of your power this day."

"This is true." Ralin said. "And we had not forgotten." Turning to the Avatar Gang, he said, "Come forth, young ones. We would wish to speak with you."

The gang looked at each other, then nervously walked up to where the gods stood. As they approached, Ralin stroked his beard and looked them over.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. All these I see before me, and it gladdens my heart. Even in the darkest times, the knowledge that you were able to honor the balance was beacon to shine the way. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Jin, Ty Lee, and Mai you have made your names shine even in the heavens above, and have earned the thanks of the Architects."

"You have each carved your own paths." Ruta said.

"Walked the roads both hard and yielding." Said Chirron.

"With only your beliefs to sustain you." Added Darya

"And you have risen to the mountaintop." Finished Aire.

"Um… well….. it's…. it's not something anyone else wouldn't have done." Aang said, looking down at the ground and rubbing his head.

"But it is." Ralin said. "Were it not for you and your friends, young Avatar, this world would have been plunged into chaos and disorder."

"Speaking of which." Darya interrupted. "I have a matter to attend to, Brother. Would you mind if I attended to it now?"

"Of course not." Ralin answered. "Forger, bring forth the man once called Fire Lord."

"With pleasure." The spider replied, as he grabbed the chains that held Ozai by the stairs and dragged him before the Architects. He dumped him there with little grace, as they moved aside to allow Darya to stand before the former leader. He glared down at Ozai, as he slowly looked up at the god.

"Do you know me, traitor?" Darya hissed, his face tight with anger. "Do you know the face of your father?"

"I knew you once." Ozai replied. "But I shunned you long ago. I cared not for your teachings or your belief, only the power you wielded. I had it once. I shall have it again."

"You shall have nothing!" Darya roared, his face going purple in rage. "You have corrupted my people, abandoned my teachings, and turned my country into a land of repression and fear. You killed your father, turned your children into war machines, and killed your own wife, all to further your own lust for power. You stained your own name with the blood of your own people and the blood of the Nations. But no longer. It ends this day Ozai. I hereby strip you of all you held dear. I strip you of your title, of your rank, of your wasted honor, and most of all, I strip you of your Firebending!"

"Wha… you…" Ozai sputtered, but it was already too late. Ozai suddenly stiffened, then fire shot from his eyes and mouth, right into the waiting hand of Darya, who absorbed it as it flowed into him. Within seconds, the fire stopped, and Ozai toppled back, too stunned to even speak.

"It is done." Darya said, as he reached forth and withdrew the royal headpiece from Ozai's hair. "You are what your choices have made you, Ozai- a powerless nothing, bereft of all joys. As of this day, you will wander the Four Nations a homeless beggar, who shall be turned away at every door until the day you die. Perhaps, you may learn humility by then. Forger will release you, and then, you will leave my sight if you wish to live."

The Architect of Fire glanced at Hierro, who nodded, and with a thought, withdrew the chains that held Ozai in place. The man who rose to his feet that day gave Darya a last look, then glanced at his children and his brother, who turned away in disgrace. Finally, Ozai, once Fire Lord, turned and ran into the crowd, who parted for him as he left the city, to begin the life of shame and degradation he had earned for himself.

The Architects watched him leave, and then turned their attention back to the group. Darya looked over at Zuko, and fingering the headpiece in his hand said, "Well, I seem to be the god of a leaderless people. Perhaps one of you could help me?"

Zuko looked at the Architect nervously, then took a breath and answered, "It is my responsibility. And I will do it."

"I am pleased to hear that, Prince Zuko." Darya said, as he stepped forward. Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, he said, "I am pleased to see that the wisdom of your uncle was not wasted on you."

Turning to the old general, Darya said, "And I am pleased that you have remembered my lesson, old friend."

"I could never forget, great Darya." Iroh said.

"Good, good." The Architect replied. "And I would be amiss if I did not make mention of another. Azula, have you any heart to gain the gift I am to give your brother?"

"No." Azula said, speaking in complete truth. "This is Zuko's right. I have no claim to it."

"Well done." Darya said. "You have reminded how even the roughest gem may shine with hard work. I see I was right to loan you my power."

"Thank you for it." Azula said.

"Um, no offense, but could you crown him already?" Sokka said. "I'll feel a lot better when Zuko's on the throne."

"Ah, youthful impatience." Darya chuckled. "I see your Tribes have not lost their subtlety, sister."

"Not as long as Sokka lives." Ruta replied with a smile. Sokka just shrugged.

"Still, I should attempt to please the boy. But if I am to do this, I shall need a matched set. Hephia, do you have what I require?"

"Of course." The Architect of Metal said, as he with drew from his robes the royal headpiece traditionally associated with the Fire Lady.

"What is that for?" Zuko asked.

"I would not crown you Fire Lord alone, Zuko." Darya replied. "I understand that you have someone who would stand by your side."

"But….. I can't…… I mean…."

"Yes, he does." Jin said, as she took her place at Zuko's side.

"Jin no! I can't ask you to do this. What about…."  
"You're not asking me. I'm choosing it." Jin replied. "I chose it a long time ago. I'm not leaving you alone again. Besides, do you honestly think you can run this whole country by yourself?"

"I'd listen to her." Darya said. "Even I have not the power to change a woman's mind."

Zuko sputtered out a few more words, then looked over at Jin, stopped, gave a weak smile, and said, "Oh what the hell. I couldn't do better for a queen."

"So be it." Darya said, as he held up the headpieces. Zuko and Jin bowed their heads as he brought them down and placed them in their hair. Zuko and Jin raised up their heads, then turned to face the crowd.

"People of the Fire Nation!" Darya said, his voice booming. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Jin!'

"The King is Dead! Long live the King!" Fuego cried out brandishing his spear in the air, as the entire crowd, both Army and civilian began to applaud. As they cheered, Jin looked out at the crowd, more then a little stunned.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she asked Zuko.

"I imagine so. If you want, we can still give it up." Zuko replied.

"Hmmm…. Nah." Jin said, as hundreds of people continued to applaud her. They would have continued, had Darya not raised his hands and asked for silence.

"Zuko, Jin, I must ask something of you." He said, as Ruta, Chirron, and Aire stepped forward. "The Fire Nation has done much evil in the world. You know that it falls upon you to redeem it. This is what you must do. The Fire Nation Army must repair all the damage it has done. The world must be rebuilt, from the mail-chutes of Omashu to the igloos of the South Pole to the mosaics of the Air Temples. This will be your responsibility. Do you accept it?"

"Yes Darya." Zuko said. "I promise you we will."

"I don't suppose you could help us with it though." Jin asked. "It sounds pretty expensive."

"We thought of that as well." Ruta answered. "While this reconstruction happens, the remaining Nations will send aid."

"Money, livestock, supplies, whatever it takes to keep the Fire Nation going until the reconstruction ends." Chirron said.

"The world must learn to respect itself once again." Aire said. "Do the Nations accept these charges?"

At that, Ozena stepped forward and said, "I speak for the Water Tribes. We shall heed your commands, Ruta."

"As will the Air Nomads, Aire." Malu added.

"We shall send the most delicious of foods, Chirron." Bumi added. "Such succulent roach pie."

"Er, thank you Bumi." The Architect of Earth said, his eyebrow raised.

"Then let it be so." Ralin added. "The world shall be as it was once again. Our duty here has been fulfilled."

"What? You're leaving already?" Toph cried out. "Come on! Zuko and Jin get a whole country and I don't even get a gift bag or something?"

"TOPH!" Katara yelled. "Don't be rude to the gods!"

"It's all right." Ralin said. "I simply meant our duty to the world Toph Bei Fong, not to you and your friends. For you have earned our thanks, and such a deed does not go un-rewarded. Come to me, child, and I shall give you your earnings."

"That sounds more like it." Toph said, as she walked over to Ralin. When she was close enough, the Architect of Light leaned down and whispered, "What do you wish above all, Toph?"

"I don't know. Maybe some new clothes; even I think these stink."

"I know what you hope for Toph. And I can give it to you."

"You can? But… I can't. I need…."

"I know. And I have thought of that. You shall have more then you have now, but lose nothing. Is that acceptable to you?"

"….Yes."

"Good." Ralin said. With that, he held his hand in front of Toph's face. As the others watched, there was a sudden, blinding flash of light that dazed everyone. But after a moment, it faded. As everyone's sight began to return, they saw Toph back away from Ralin, and then turn around, as if she could hear something, only to stand still. As she stood there, everyone wondered what was going on. But despite all who stood there, it was Ty Lee who figured it out.

"Mai, I need one of your saw blades." The acrobat said suddenly.

"Why? You could never throw those things." Mai asked as she took one from her belt.

"No, but they make good mirrors." She replied, as she took it and moved towards Toph. She handed it to the young Earthbender, who took it with trembling hands. Toph held it out for a moment, then brought it in close to her face. It was then that everyone finally understood.

"She can _see_." Agua whispered, as Toph slowly put down the blade and looked up at them with dark green eyes, eyes that were clear and focused, and functional.

"Oh my God." Luz whispered as a smile slowly crept across her face.

Toph just looked at them, her eyes moist and filled with water. Finally, she said, "You were right Katara. I am pretty."

"I told you Toph." Katara said, her own eyes watery.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't say the same for you guys."

Katara started at that, then started to laugh. The others began to join in, as Toph's eyes began to weep with joyful tears. She turned back to Ralin, and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're welcome." Ralin said first. "You earned this gift Toph. And remember, you may return to your blind state for Earthbending without fear. I am sure your parents will be overjoyed."

"I can't wait." Toph said, as she wiped her eyes.

"I doubt you will have long." Rastla added, as she moved up to them. "Now, I come bearing gifts for the rest of you."

With that, the Architect of Shadow raised her head and four black orbs appeared over the group. Slowly, they descended, changing shape as they did, moving right over Aang, Katara, Iroh, and Azula. They reached up and grabbed them, only to find four small, albeit familiar statues.

"What is this?" Aang asked, as he looked at a small statue of Monk Gyatso. Iroh looked at Lu Ten, while Azula and the siblings looked at their mothers.

"Allow me to show you." Rastla said, as her eyes began to glow.  
The statues followed suit, glowing an eerie black. Suddenly, each one exploded in a puff of black smoke. Those caught in it coughed hard, but then each one felt a hand clapping them on the back. And then Iroh heard a voice say, "Careful. You don't want to choke before afternoon tea, Father."

"W-What?" Iroh sputtered out, as the smoke began to clear. Suddenly, a young man was visible, and then he could be seen clearly.

"Lu Ten?!"

"It's good to see you again Father." The young man said, as he smiled at his father, arms outstretched. Iroh stared, then grabbed his son and nearly crushed him in a bear hug, crying all the while. Around him, there were screams of shock and happy recognition, as Aang was reunited with Monk Gyatso, Katara and Sokka with Kyla, and Azula and Zuko with Ursa.

"Wow. I didn't know they could bring back the dead." Ty Lee said.

"They can't." Oscuridad said. "But this doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." Tierra said sadly. "Because I can't smell them."

"I am afraid so." Rastla said, as the reunions paused and all eyes turned to her. "I can't raise the dead forever. Your loved are only here from sunset to sunset, then they shall return to statues. You may call them thrice more by holding the statues and calling their name, but only thrice and then the magic shall end. I wish I could do more, but only the High God can truly raise the dead."

The reunited families looked at one another then, pained at the news of their separation. But then Azula cleared her throat and said, "Then we need to make the most of the time we have."

"Well said, Princess." Monk Gyatso added. "It is not the amount of days, but rather, the one day."

"I see you talked like that while you were alive too." Kyla said with a laugh. "I thought maybe death had something to do with it."

"Still, he's right." Ursa said, as she looked down at her children. "We have to make the most of this, before we go back to being watchers. We should tell our kids how proud we are."

"I think they know." Luz said. "After all, they never stopped talking about you."

"We knew that too." Lu Ten said, putting his arm around his father.

Iroh smiled at his son, then said to Rastla, "Thank you, Lady of Shadows."

"I need no thanks. I was happy to do it." Rastla said.

"And now, I fear we must leave this plane, err our post be left unguarded." Hephia said. "But we shall not leave without our respects paid to all." With that, he pointed at Mai, and suddenly a long, elegant dagger appeared in his hand. Tossing it to the girl, he said, "That is the finest dagger I have ever carved. It is sharp enough to cut through anything, and it will always return to your hand, so long as you remain true. Use it well Mai, Daughter of Hai Chi."

"I will." Mai said, nodding at the Architect.

"What about me?" Ty Lee asked.

"You shall have something special." Demtia said, as he walked up to the girl. Placing his hands on the acrobat's eyes, he closed his own and released a flash of green light. When he removed his hand, Mai looked at her friend, raised her eyebrow, and said, "He turned your eyes blue."

"_Really?"_ Ty Lee gasped. Grabbing Demtia she hugged him tight, all the while saying, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"You're welcome." The Architect of Forest said with a laugh.

"I don't get it." Mai said.

"I simply introduced some forest oils to change her eye color."

"But why?"

"Because Mai, I have six sisters at home that all look like me. But now I'm _different!"_ Ty Lee exclaimed, as she began to cartwheel around.

"OK then." Mai said, not wanting to go any further.

"Now then, there is only one thing left to do." Chirron said, as he moved to stand with Hephia. The two Architects stood side by side, looking out over the destruction in the city. As they looked on, the stone and metal rubble suddenly began to rise up and fly around. As everyone looked on, the buildings seemed to rebuild themselves in a matter of minutes. Soon it looked as though the city had never endured a battle.

"Now then, I think that's everything." Zeuia said, as his brothers rejoined him and the other Architects. "We'd best get back."

"Indeed." Naru added. "But know this children; you shall have the gods at your side."

"Farewell, worthy heroes." Ralin said. "Until we meet again!"

With that, there were ten flashes of light and the Architects disappeared, leaving a group of well-rewarded heroes in their wake.

* * *

It was many hours before all the hubbub died down. The crowds wanted to see their new ruler, who of course, only wanted to spend time with his mother while he had her. The Army members needed a place to stay And then there was the instance of Katara and Sokka's 'mothers' to consider. But all in all, the most important development came that night.

Aang stood on the palace balcony, looking over at the ocean. For the first time in a long time, Aang felt truly at peace. Or at least, that's how he was supposed to feel. But something was still wrong. Aang could still feel an emptiness inside him. But he knew it was one he could never heal. Which made what happened next all the more difficult.

"Hey Aang." Katara said suddenly, as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey." Aang replied.

"So. We finally did it. I still don't believe it."

"I know. It really seems unreal."

"No more then having a brother who has his own country. But you know what? I still feel I'm missing something."

"Like what?" Aang asked.

Katara took a deep breath, then said, "Aang, I need to tell you something. It's taken me a long time to accept it, but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I…..I like you. But not just as a friend. I mean, I like you like you."

"What?" Aang sputtered.

"I know, I know, it seems so crazy."

"No it doesn't. I've felt that way too."

"What?"

"Ever since you pulled me out of the iceberg. I just couldn't tell you."

"Oh Aang, I can't believe…"

"I know." Aang said sadly. "But it doesn't matter now."

"What? Why?"

"When Guru Pathnik trained, he taught me to let go of a lot things." Aang said. "One of them was my earthly attachment. It was the hardest to do. Because all I kept thinking of was you."

"Aang…"

"But I did it Katara. I let it go and I got into the Avatar State. And I can't grab it again. There's so much to do, I still need the Avatar State. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, my boy?" a new voice suddenly said. Aang and Katara turned to see Guru Pathnik standing behind them.

"I was telling Katara about the chakra." Aang replied sadly.

"Oh I heard. I just wanted to know." Pathnik replied. "But Aang, just because the chakra is open now, doesn't mean it must always be."

"Huh?"

"Aang I choose the spiritual life, but you don't have to. You need to be able to let of your attachments when you need to, but not always."

"I still don't get it."

"It means you can go out with her, dumbass!" another yelled.'

"You idiot, they heard that!"

"Luz? Fuego? What are you two doing?" Katara asked.

Sheepishly, the two Knights moved out from behind the door, as Luz said, "Well Pathnik said you were out here, and well…"

"We wanted to see what would happen." Fuego said.

"What do you mean about the chakra?" Aang said, wanting to get to the point.

"Aang, you had to let go of everything to open the chakra." Pathnik said. "But only a man of true faith need keep it open always."

"Wait, you mean, he doesn't have to…"

"No."

"What?!" Aang yelled. "But then all… you said… I thought…"

"If you knew it didn't have to open it all the time, you never would've been able to do it." Pathnik said simply.

Aang stood there stuttering for a moment, then realization set in, and he turned back to Katara. He looked at her, laughing nervously. She looked back, playing with her collar. Neither made a single move.

"Oh for the love of God!" Both Knights yelled out. Moving over to their friends, they grabbed the two of them and brought them in close.

"Hey!"

"Luz, let go!"

"Believe me, you'll thank us later." Luz said, as she grabbed Katara's head. Fuego grabbed Aang's and then the two of them pushed Aang and Katara's lips together. For a moment, their eyes widened in shock, then it faded as they relaxed and moved to grasp one another. As the Knights let go, and their friends continued to embrace, Pathnik smiled, as Toph's voice said from the doorway, "Well it's about time!"


	45. Epilogue

Chap. 45

Epilogue

If this were a fairy tale, here would be the part that says all our heroes lived happily ever after all the rest of their days. Sadly, it is not. Though Ozai had been dethroned, many tasks still awaited Aang and his friends. First and foremost, was paying their respects to those who had fallen in the battle. It took two days to acquire all the names, but eventually Zuko was able to prepare a huge memorial service, the largest the Fire Nation had ever seen. The fallen of all the Nations were entombed in a large stone monolith near the Fire Palace, a place known from that day forward, as the Resting Place of the Great Heroes. Their names were carved upon the door, so that all who traveled to that place would learn of Pakku, Jeong-Jeong, Tyro, Bato, Longshot, and countless others who had given their lives for the balance.

Once the dead had been given rest, attention turned towards the living. An entire Nation had a new ruler to acknowledge, and getting that oath of loyalty would not be easy. Zuko sent out squadrons of soldiers from both Armies to spread the word that his father was dethroned, and that there was a new Fire Lord. Some of the Knights traveled as well, and this was wise. Though most territories were quick to swear loyalty to a new Fire Lord, many were too angry at the sins of the past to give Zuko a chance, or to accept a foreign ruler. It took nearly six months before all the uprisings had been halted, and the entire Fire Nation recognized Zuko and Jin as their rulers. Even then, there were rumblings when Zuko announced the plans to help rebuild the other Nations with the strength of the Fire Nation. Still, none were willing to challenge the charges of Darya and most simply wanted peace again.

The rest of the Army returned to the other Nations and worked to free their homes from Fire Nation occupation and begin the rebuilding process. Some were easy; Mai's father was eager to hand Omashu back to Bumi, and upon his return home, was made the Royal Treasurer in thanks for his deeds. Others were not. Despite the presence of their own troops, as well as the royal seal of the Fire Nation, some generals refused to vacate their land, and utterly refused the chance to rebuild. Battles were fought once again, and it was two years before the plans of the Architects could finally be put into effect.

But eventually, the rebuilding did begin. True to their vows, the other Nations sent what aid they could to the Fire Nation, as it's sons and daughters rebuilt their homes. The Army of the Avatar finally began to break up, as it's members returned to their homelands to help in the efforts. Aang returned to the Southern Air Temple; Katara went with him, though Appa would often fly her to the South Pole. Toph returned home to her parents, to see them for the first time. Sokka introduced Azula to the customs of the Water Tribes (including seal jerky, which was a less then pleasant experience). Ty Lee rejoined her old circus, while Mai and Iroh stayed in the Fire Nation, with Iroh acting as Zuko's chief advisor. The Knights remained as well, traveling all across the Nations to deliverer messages and give whatever aid was possible. Many years passed as the world healed itself, but eventually, the last bricks were laid into place and all was as it once was. It was not soon after that day, that what remained of the Army gathered together again, albeit for an entirely different, and happier purpose…..

* * *

The vast Temple lay in the heart of the capital, a stone's throw from the palace. It was a place visited by many people each day, and a good thing it was too, for that was why the Temple had been built. It was called the Temple of the Architects, a place dedicated to preaching the balance and reminding the Nations of their obligations to one another. Built of brick and stone, it was a huge building, one of four built in the capital cities of each Nation. Each Temple was populated by holy men from each culture, led by the High Daitoku, a special priest trained in the religions of all the Nations. All the priests worked to keep the traditions of their people, and to teach the people the cultures of their brother nations. People journeyed to the Temple for various reasons, be it daily mass, to peruse the scrolls and teachings of old, but most came for one reason- the High Daitokus were trained to marry peoples of different Nations.

That was the task that had been appointed to the High Daitoku of the Fire Nation, as he looked out upon the vast crowd before him. All of the Army members of the past had come for this most special of all weddings. All of them had aged, but their joy on this day was undeniable. It showed on Jet's face as he placed his arm around his wife. It showed on his wife's face, as Suki laid a hand on her pregnant belly. It showed on Gran Gran's face, her eyes wet with tears to shed. It showed on the faces of those brought back by the statues for this special day. It showed on the Knights, who stood dressed in their customary rags. And it showed on the faces of three of the men that stood upon the Temple's altar, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony.

"Does this start soon?" Sokka whispered, as he fiddled with his collar. The Watertribesman was dressed in a coat of fine furs and a shirt decorated with images of the moon. Fours years of life had given lines to his face, but had not diminished his youthful, impatient nature.

"You've waited four years. Can't you wait a bit longer?" Zuko whispered back. The Fire Lord was dressed in the finest of all his royal robes, crimson and black colors adorning his frame. He rubbed his beard in anticipation; despite his words, Zuko was eager to begin the ceremony as well. He had wanted to do it sooner, but the duties of the Fire Lord had always been a hindrance.

"I know I don't want to wait anymore." Aang replied. "I'm tired of it." The young boy the Avatar had been had grown into a handsome young man, tall and strong. Aang stood in the robes of an Airbending Master, as a look of impatience crossed his face. He glanced over at the altar, where the ceremony's instruments lay, and he wished again that time would speed up.

Suddenly, music began to echo throughout the Temple, as the attendants stood at attention. They turned down the aisle, as three young women made their way up to the altar. Katara led the way, clothed in a gown of finest blues. Seashells and images of the moon adorned her skirt, and her bare arms were adorned with the bands of the ocean and moon. Her hair, intricately braided, hung down her back, as Hakoda, looking older but still overjoyed, held her arm.

Jin followed, dressed in an equally beautiful green and yellow gown. Per Earth Kingdom custom, it was neither overly designed nor elaborate, but beautiful in its simplicity. It had been woven of handsome materials and it brightened the room as it made it's way down. Only Jin's face, shining with joy, was brighter as Kinjo led her down the aisle.

Azula was last, but no less stunning. A wispy gown of various shades of red clothed her as she walked. She was decorated with the royal jewelry of the Fire Nation, it's gold and rubies glistening in the Temple torchlights. Her hair had been tied into an elaborate ponytail and topped with a royal hairpiece. Bosque led her down the aisle in place of her father.

The three grooms watched as their brides made their way to them. Finally, they reached them, as the fathers took the grooms hands, and placed them in the hands of their daughters. As the couples rose to the altar, slight crying could be heard from the wedding party. But thankfully, Toph and Mai were able to help Ty Lee control herself, as Iroh calmed Aire, as Hakoda took his place next to them. The three couples laughed softly, then turned to face the High Daitoku. The priest smiled at the couples, then nodded, and slowly walked off to the side. Instantly, murmurs began in the crowd. No one understood what was going on; who else was trained to perform the ceremony? But then footsteps began to echo behind the altar, as a new figure approached. Once they saw it, the crowd stopped murmuring as it took it's place and began the ceremony.

"Brothers and sisters," the Almagan began, as it looked down at the crowd. "in times past, we could not have gathered for such an occasion. In times past, many of us were enemies and foes. But those days are no longer upon, and so we have gathered here today to join these young people in the sacred bonds of matrimony. If there are any here who object to these marriages, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence answered back, and the Almagan replied, "Good answer. Now, let us begin. We come together this day, under the most sacred gaze of the Architects to join these young people in marriage. We ask the Architects above to bless these sacred unions, and ask that what they put together, no man may destroy. To those means, we give these young peoples the sacred blessings of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Let the blessing of Water commence."

With that, Katara, Aang, Azula, and Sokka made their way up to the altar. The Almagan brought forth the first instruments- a crystal pitcher of water and two crystal goblets. Katara and Aang went first, as Aang took a goblet and Katara the water. As Aang held it out to her, Katara carefully poured the water into his goblet. When she'd finished, Aang rose the goblet to her lips and drank. When he'd finished, Katara handed him the pitcher, he handed her the goblet, and they repeated the process. Once they had finished, Azula and Sokka took the pitcher and took their own drinks.

As they placed the instruments back down upon the altar, the Almagan said, "We have witnessed the slaking of thirst. Let this day be a symbol that these people shall forever be the water that quenches each other's thirst. May the all the joys of Ruta fall upon them. We now ask for the blessing of Earth."

Jin and Zuko moved forward now, as the Almagan handed them a bowl of what appeared to be mud. Jin took the bowl and after dipping her fingers into it, traced the symbol of the Earth Kingdom upon Zuko's forehead. When she had finished, Zuko took the bowl and then traced the same symbol on her forehead.

"The blessing has been given. Let the commitment these two have made to each other last as long as the stones of the mountains. May all the joys of Chirron fall upon them. We now ask for the blessing of Fire."

Jin and Zuko remained as Sokka and Azula came up to the altar again. This time, the couples faced four unlit candles. Taking a long match that lay next to the candles, Azula and Zuko lit first the matches, then one candle each. Handing the matches to Sokka and Jin, they watched as their betrothed lit the remaining candles.

"The fires of love burn brightly within these people. Let these candles be a sign of that fire, and may it never be extinguished within the hearts of these couples. May all the joys of Darya fall upon them. We now ask for the blessing of Air."

Aang and Katara returned to the altar then, as Aang took the one of the last two instruments on the table- a flower. Holding it between his hands, he gently blew an airstream to Katara that enveloped her in the sweet scent of the flower. She breathed it in deeply, then reached onto the table for a container of flower petals. Taking them, she reached over and sprinkled them over Aang's head, in a symbolic repeat of the gesture.

"The blessing has been given. May the love these two share stay as sweet as the winds above. May all the joys of Aire be upon them. Now, we shall bear witness as the couples make their oaths to one another."

The Almagan then turned to the grooms and began to speak.

"Aang of the Air Nomads, Zuko of the Fire Nation, Sokka of the Water Tribe. Do

you each swear your love to the woman you have chosen to be your wife?

"I do." They replied in unison.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and obey all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Emphasis on obey? Trust us on this."

"I do."

"Do you promise to honor and cherish your wives, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Very well. Katara of the Water Tribes, Jin of the Earth Kingdom, Azula of the Fire Nation. Do you each swear to love the man you have chosen as your husband?

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, and obey all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to honor and cherish your husbands, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Very well. The vows of marriage have been taken and we have borne witness. Let us now call for the rings."

At that, Iroh, Aire, and Hakoda quietly passed three golden rings to Zuko, Aang, and Hakoda, while Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai did the same for the brides. The couples turned to face each other, and slipped the rings onto their betrothed's finger, all the while saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, by the power of the Architects and the authority of the sacred High God, I hereby pronounce each of this couples, man and wife. Men, you may kiss the brides."

The grooms smiled, then leaned forward and embraced their smiling wives, as applause rang out through the Temple. It lasted for a full five minutes, then the Almagan raised its hands for silence. There was a flash of light, then Oscuridad and Luz stood upon the altar.

"We have witnessed a wonderful event, but there is still one last thing to do this day." Luz said.

"Let us make haste to the reception, where we may commence with the most important event of any wedding….. GETTING DRUNK AND EMBARASSING OURSELVES! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!" Oscuridad said, raising his fist in the air.

The applause was deafening.

* * *

The reception took place in a spacious room in the eastern wing of the Temple, decorated and filled with food of all kinds. All involved quickly praised the brides and grooms. Iroh gave a heartfelt speech that wished his nephew much success, and also a hearty stockpile of food inside the palace. Hakoda did the same for Sokka, and Aire laughingly stumbled through one for Aang. Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph also gave beautiful speeches praising their friends. Eventually the time came for the first dance, which was taken first by Aang and Katara. The Knights supplied the music, playing a slow, wistful song called, "And So It Goes" which Oscuridad sang. For Zuko and Jin, they played "Vienna." And for Sokka and Azula, they played "She's Always A Woman" (which Osc called "the most obvious song, but still the most appropriate."). From there, the party continued long into the night, with the Knights constantly changing styles and players, using traditional songs, as well as songs from their own world. The guests ate, laughed, drank, and had an excellent time. But as with all parties, it had to come to an end, which Fuego called for, by playing a trio of songs he called, "The Wedding Trinity"- "For Those About to Rock, We Salute You," "You Shook Me (All Night Long)," and "Highway to Hell."

A day or so later, the couples left to take their honeymoons, which were all….. highly enjoyable and in many ways, a perfect two weeks. But when they ended, the couples went home with sadness in their hearts, not only because the honeymoon was over, but because something else was as well.

* * *

They all met in a large field in the Earth Kingdom. It was far from any town, giving them the perfect cover. It was a strange sight, to see the Avatar and his friends stand there side by side with the Knights of the Elements, and look so sad. They all stood there: the couples, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh, all standing with the Knights with sad, mournful looks on their faces

"Are you sure this is it?" Toph asked, not for the first time.

"I'm afraid so." Oscuridad replied, his face downcast. "We did what we were supposed to do. We helped you restore the balance. Now that it's done, we no longer have any purpose here."

"I'm going to miss you guys." Aang said. "There's so much I wouldn't have been able to do without your help."

"Aang, you would have done it without us." Fuego said. "We just gave you a hand. You had it in you all along."

"Maybe, but I still needed you." Aang said.

"So did I." Zuko added. "I wouldn't have a throne without you."

"Guys, guys." Agua said with a laugh. "This was all you. We just gave a hand here and there. You made this world, and you've earned the right to peace."

"Well, if you say so." Sokka said, only for Azula to elbow him a moment later.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Fuego said, reaching into the folds of his cape. "I've got something I need to show you guys."

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"Something Shyu and I found when we were refurbishing the Fire Temple." The red man answered as he pulled out a long scroll. Unfolding it, he motioned for the group to come close.

"Zuko, Azula, take a look and tell me what you see." Fuego asked.

The royal siblings moved over and looked at the scroll, only look away puzzled a moment later.

"This is just our family tree." Azula said. "What's so important about it?"

"Because this copy's been kept secret for almost a century." Fuego replied. "It also traces your mother's family a few generations. Look at your great-grandfather on her side."

Again, the siblings looked over the scroll. But when they came to the part Fuego had mentioned, their eyes widened in shock.

"What in the.."

"This… this can't be."

"What is it?" Aang asked. "What's wrong?"

"The name of our great-grandfather." Zuko whispered.

"Well, who is it?"

"…….Avatar Roku."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true." Fuego said, as he rolled the scroll back up. "Roku was Ursa's grandfather. You two are descended from the Fire Lord that started the war and the Avatar that tried to stop him."

There was silence a moment, then Tierra asked, "So does this mean Aang is their great-grandfather?"

"I…. Well….. kinda, I guess." Fuego replied.

"I still don't belive it." Zuko said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Actually, I think it explains a lot." Sokka said. "I mean, why else would you two be so screwed up?"

"HEY!"

The group laughed, then Luz looked up at the sky.

"They're almost ready." She said.

"Then let's send you out the right way." Aang said, extending his hand. Oscuridad moved forward and took it, but then pulled Aang forward into an embrace. The Avatar stiffened in surprise but soon returned the embrace. One by one, the Knights hugged each of their old friends goodbye. Of course, there was still one last incident to be had. As Luz hugged Jin farewell, the fox suddenly stiffened a bit, then relaxed, as a huge smile grew over her face. As the Knights moved back into formation, Oscuridad noticed it and asked, "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Oh come on. You only get that look when you've just become privy to good new. Now what is it?"

Luz just glanced at Jin and her husband and said, "Only that Zuko apparently fulfilled one of his most important kingly duties."

"And that would be?" Zuko asked.

"You've ensured the continuation of your family line."

"Oh that's….. wait I did WHAT?"

"You mean he's…."

"You mean I'm…." Jin sputtered.

"You mean they…." Sokka blurted out.

"Ha ha! I knew you had it in you!" Tierra cried out. "Of course, I guess you don't anymore. Well done, you little bastard!"

"Wow, now there's something I didn't expect." Mai said, as Jin embraced her husband.

"Congratulations Zuko." Oscuridad said. "Believe me, you will be a great father."

"Uh thanks." Zuko replied, already a bit unsteady on his feet.

The Knights chuckled, then raised their weapons up to the heavens

"Farewell, good friends!" Oscuridad cried out, as the weapons began to glow. "May the Architects and the High God bless you! And take care of that baby!"

With those words came ten blinding flashes of multicolored light. The group shielded their eyes, and when the lights faded, the Knights were gone.

_In future years, the friends would gather at this spot on this date. They would speak of old times, of old friends, and remember the bonds that connected them. __No matter how much time passed, no matter what responsibilities plagued them, they always found the time to meet here. And when they had spoken of the old strife, of the old burdens, they would watch their children play with each other, and see the hopeful future they had created._

**THE END**

_Wow. One year of work, three hundred plus pages, and I'm finally done. I want to thank everybody that reviewed this story and showed so much love for the little Avatar world I created. You guys kept me writing every week, and I owe you a lot for proving to me I could actually write this much. And I'll say this- some of you asked for a sequel. I will give you one. But not right away. I want to break for a while and work on my own writing. Plus, I have one Avatar story that I'll write for fun and my sequel idea isn't fully formed yet. But it will show up one day. So just give me time and I'll be back._

_Sincerely_

_Sandman Cometh_


End file.
